High School DxD: Rise of The Solar God
by WarriorMan199456
Summary: There are many alternate origins on where a hero comes from. The path of the hero is forever determined in the events he is placed in, voluntarily or involuntarily. In this Universe, the life and fate of Issei Hyoudou, is determined by a much different genesis. Strong!Non-Perverted!Powerful!Different!MultipleSolar-GodForms!Issei. IsseixOphisxHarem. Contains DBZ/Bleach Elements.
1. Chapter 1

The Sun. It was the most powerful source of energy in the entire Universe. It was thought to represent the conscious ego, the self and expression, personal power, pride, and authority; leadership qualities; and the principles of creativity, spontaneity, health, and vitality.

The Sun itself had the potential ability to inflate and implode upon itself, commencing into a Class 5 or X Apocalypse. The severity of the sun was like a nuclear furnace that provided as the colossal source of energy for many light years in any direction.

In the ancient times, the Sun was revered as a deity, or an object of divine origins. The goddess of the Sun itself, Amaterasu, was the one who shined in the heavens.

Amaterasu-o-mi-kami was the supreme goddess of Shintoism, and the ruler of the Plain of Heaven. As she floated above the skies, bringing light back into the world, the goddess adopted a thoughtful look on her face.

The goddess of the Sun took many forms, the most common one being a silver-white wolf with fur white as snow. However this time, she adopted a more human appearance. She had long jet-black hair that reached all the way down to her waist. Her eyes maintained an almond shape and a deep brown (almost black) color, and she had a pale skin complexion.

As she looked down from the sky, there appeared to be a baby clutched protectively in her arms. The infant was sleeping softly in his mother's arms, completely peaceful. Amaterasu tilted her head and placed her hand gently on her infant son. Immediately after, an aura of solar energy began to whirl around the baby. The infant's body began to glow in intensity, until his skin gained a much lighter tone, and his hair began to rise up slightly and gain a reddish-purple shade of coloring, before his hair returned to a light brown color.

The Sun, and as well as its nigh-infinite solar energy output, was used and manipulated by Amaterasu in order to conceive the child in her arms. As a result, the child had no physical father, but instead he was created from the vast energies of the Sun, and the goddess of the Sun herself.

Amaterasu smiled as she felt the power of her son grow. She looked around the trenches of the sky, and then she sighed as she looked back to her son, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"My little sun. As much as I would like to take care of you...you cannot stay here. I wish I could keep you here with me, but...with your uncle Susanoo, knowing how he acts, I do not want to risk anything."

Susanoo, the god of the sea and storms and the younger brother of Amaterasu, was known for his temper. Amaterasu never forgot the time when Susanoo himself destroyed her rice fields, hurled that damn pony at her loom, and decimated one of her attendants. These acts were the reason for Amaterasu hiding herself in the Ama-no-Iwato (Heavenly Rock Cave). This caused the sun to fade away, and as a result, life forces began to deteriorate. Eventually, Amaterasu was persuaded to leave the cave, and from that point on, the sun returned to its mighty force in the Universe.

Amaterasu knew of Susanoo's temper. Due to the being she had conceived from the sun, Susanoo would no doubt want to challenge and bring forth her infant's power, due to the Shinto God's infamous temper and impulsive jealous nature.

As she watched over the sky, she looked down to see an explosive and flame-like aura covering her son entirely. Amaterasu smiled warmly, and a series of solar flares began to cover her body entirely, as she disappeared.

* * *

_**Ise Shrine located in Ise City, Honshū, Japan**_

Amaterasu reappeared with her son and looked around the inner shrine. The Ise Grand Shrine was a Shinto shrine that was dedicated to Amaterasu. The shrine consisted of two groups of buildings: the Imperial Shrine (Kotai Jingu), also known as the Naiku (inner shrine), and the Toyouke Shrine (Toyouke Daijingu ) which forms the Geku or outer shrine.

The shrines were constructed of wood, and every twenty years both were rebuilt. The empty site of the previous shrine also known as the kodenchi was strewn by white pebbles. The building on the empty site, was a small wooden shed.

The goddess of the sun frowned softly as she walked over to the mirror which was the cause of her leaving the Heavenly Rock Cave. As she looked at her reflection for the second time, she tilted her head, and looked down at her son.

With a saddened look, she laid her infant down onto the ground of the Ise Shrine and crouched down to him, gazing at him lovingly. Her eyes watering slightly, she gave her son a warm loving kiss on his forehead, and she gently rubbed his hair.

"I love you...so, so much."

* * *

_**Outside of the Ise Shrine**_

A couple walked towards the Ise Shrine, carrying new clothing and food. The man had spiky brown hair and brown eyes, while the woman had long brown hair in a pony tail, and warm brown eyes. The two were known as Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou. Married for several years, they had no children, living only by themselves.

Mr. Hyoudou was an ordinary office worker, while Mrs. Hyoudou was a full-time housewife. They had both come to Ise City in order to honor the sun goddess known as Amaterasu. As they walked inside the shrine, the Hyoudou couple paused in their steps as they heard something strange.

"Uwah...wah...WAHHHHHHH!"

The Hyoudou couple turned to see an infant crying on the floor. Mrs. Hyoudou walked closer to the infant, and her brown eyes softened. A baby with brown hair struggling to lift himself off the floor.

"A-a baby?! What's he doing here in the shrine?!" Mrs. Hyoudou muttered out as she gently picked up the baby.

Mr. Hyoudou walked over to his wife, and rose an eyebrow.

"Did someone leave him here?"

Mrs. Hyoudou didn't respond as she looked at the baby more closely. The infant was absolutely adorable, and so pure. She widened her eyes as she witnessed the infant suddenly gaining a golden aura around him. Then the aura changed to a flame-like reddish aura, which seemed to explode outwardly, causing the ground of the Ise Shrine to shake.

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou widened their eyes as they struggled to balance themselves. The aura suddenly faded away, allowing the Hyoudous to regain their balance, and they looked at the infant curiously, and a little bit of awe. Mrs. Hyoudou rose an eyebrow as she clutched the baby.

"What on earth just happened?"

The infant stopped his crying, and he opened his eyes, prompting the Hyoudou couple to widen their eyes together.

"H-honey...his eyes..." Mrs. Hyoudou stuttered.

Mr. Hyoudou walked over to look at the baby, and he rubbed his head in puzzlement.

"It's strange. He looks like he could be our son, honey. But those eyes of his..."

The Hyoudou couple looked around the shrine, in hope of trying to find who the infant belonged to. But as they looked around more, they didn't find anyone in sight. Mrs. Hyoudou sighed as she looked back at the infant.

"It's as though someone...left him here. And as far as I know, we were the only ones to come to the shrine today. Should we...take him home with us?"

Mr. Hyoudou tilted his head, and he looked closer at the infant.

"Like I said...he looks just like us though. It's so strange."

The Hyoudous looked at each other, and then they looked back the infant.

"What should we name him?" Mr. Hyoudou asked.

Mrs. Hyoudou looked around her surroundings, and then she smiled.

"Ise...we'll call him Issei."

"We're calling him Issei? You mean after the shrine?" Mr. Hyoudou asked.

The female Hyoudou smiled warmly at the newly named infant, and she hugged him close to her.

"Hmm. That's right. Our little Issei..."

* * *

_**Realm of Heaven**_

A handsome-looking young man with long blonde hair and green eyes, and twelve golden glowing wings jutting out from his back, widened his eyes as he suddenly sensed a godly surge of energy. The energy he felt...it was though it was akin to the power of the sun. The great amount of solar energy he was feeling...it was absolutely monstrous.

"Michael? Do you feel that power as well?"

Michael, the leader of the Angels and the Seraphim, turned around to see an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure.

"So you sensed it as well, Gabriel."

Gabriel, an Angel and a Seraph, also one of the guardians of the Throne of Heaven, put her hand on her chest, and smiled as she felt the great power surge.

"This power...it's so vast and overwhelming...but at the same time...it's so pristine. It brings me such warmth. Like the sun..."

Michael's green eyes widened again, and he turned back around as he sensed the overwhelming pressure. As the first creation of the Biblical God, Michael didn't expect to sense a great surge of power like this, a power that was akin to the sun.

"Where is this power coming from?"

* * *

_**In the Underworld**_

A man in his twenties with black hair and golden bangs looked up in amusement as he suddenly sensed a great power.

"Hmm...what's this?"

A monstrous power had suddenly risen out of nowhere, and it piqued the man's interest greatly.

"Hmm...I'll keep an eye on this."

* * *

**In Another Section of the Underworld**

"Sirzechs-sama. Do you sense it?"

A handsome and young man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson-red hair and blue-green eyes, nodded in response as he looked over to see a maid with silver hair and matching eyes.

"Yes Grayfia, I do. It's a very unique surge of power. Enormous even. And it seems to be constantly rising as well. Hmm...I wonder who possesses that power..."

* * *

_**5 Years Later (At an Elementary School)**_

"Ew! He's so weird!"

"Close your stupid eyes!"

"Who'd want to be friends with you?!"

6-year-old Issei Hyoudou looked down shyly as he walked away from the kids during break time. He sat on the school bench, and watched as the kids played around the playground. Recess had just started, and already, the kids were harassing him.

Issei was a very soft-spoken, shy, yet kind child. Despite that, he was a very quiet child, as he rarely spoke to anyone. With his quiet nature and shy demeanor, people often labeled Issei as a mute child. The little boy never once wanted to play with the kids around his age, seeing as they made of fun of his particular aspect of his very being.

His eyes.

His left eye was a soft and warm almond light-brown color, while the right eye was a bright yellow-orange color. Issei was often ostracized due to the different colors of his eyes. And so, Issei chose to stay only to himself, but sadly, Issei couldn't catch a break.

As he sat on the bench, Issei looked over to see a couple of boys walking towards him. Looking at them cautiously, Issei got off the bench, and went to go somewhere else, until one of the boys appeared in front of him. The little Issei stopped and stood still, waiting for the verbal bullying to begin.

Although Issei had been bullied, he chose to endure through it all. He didn't particular have any wish for 'payback', as he knew it was just a waste of his own time. But very slowly, the bullying was starting to get on his nerves. The name-calling, he could handle. Hell, even isolation he could handle, but physical confrontation was something that he never experienced yet.

_Let's find out what happens, shall we?_

"Hey, weirdo, where do you think you're going?" one of the boys asked.

Issei ignored them and just stood still. He wasn't going to bother in speaking to the boys.

"What's wrong, weirdo? Cat got your tongue?"

There was still no response from the brown-haired little boy, and one of the boys narrowed his eyes.

"Hey! We're talking to you, dummy!"

The boy rose his fist up and landed a punch to Issei's head. Suddenly, a golden-flame like aura manifested around Issei, and it flared out explosively.

"AHHHH!"

The kids playing on the playground turned to see who was screaming, and they gasped. The boy who had attempted to punch Issei, suddenly recoiled and drew his hand back in shock. The boy's hand was burning profusely as a result of the contact of Issei's aura. The boys, frightened from the scene in which they witnessed, quickly ran away, cursing Issei's name.

If they had turned around to look back at Issei, they would have seen a greatly pained and saddened expression on the little boy's face.

* * *

_**2 Hours Later**_

"Issei. Let's go out for some ice cream, okay?"

Mrs. Hyoudou looked down at her son as they walked hand in hand towards the store. She had found out about the incident between Issei and one of his bullies, and to be perfectly frank, she was just concerned about Issei.

She knew how Issei suffered at school due to his unique eye coloration. However, she and Mr. Hyoudou accepted that quality about Issei. But...they also noticed, that as Issei grew, so did a few a quirks of his.

The Hyoudou couple noticed the changes in Issei as the days passed by. When the Sun was up, Issei was noticeably more lively, not cheerful, yet not melancholy either. He seemed to have a lot of physical energy for a little boy. When the Sun was down however, Issei seemed to be a little reclusive, waiting for the Sun to come back up.

As she went to the ice cream parlor, Mrs. Hyoudou looked to her son.

"We're here, honey. What flavor did you want?"

Issei looked up at the categories and tilted his head. Scanning the list, the little boy lifted his finger and pointed to the desired flavor. Mrs. Hyoudou followed her son's direction, and she smiled.

"You want Mint Chocolate Chip?"

Issei nodded in response. Mrs. Hyoudou smiled and directed Issei to sit on the nearby bench. As he waited for his mother to order the ice cream, Issei looked around his surroundings, and looked up to see the sun. He never understood why, but the Sun gave Issei so much energy and warmth. No matter how hot the Sun was, or how much the temperature was, Issei could always endure it.

As he looked back around, Issei jumped in surprise to see a young girl with long black hair and dark brown-gray empty eyes next to him on the bench. She had pale white skin, and pointed ears, and appeared to be dressed in a Gothic Lolita fashion. But what creeped out Issei the most...was that the girl was staring at him with a hollow expression, completely devoid of emotion.

Issei nervously looked away, and scooted away from the girl. He looked back at the ice cream parlour to see his mother talking with the cashier. The little boy turned back around, and he jumped back again to see that girl had her face very close to his own. Issei started to sweat, trying to back away, before realizing that he was almost at the edge of the bench. Keeping his mouth shut, Issei slowly looked back up at the girl, who still stared at him with her dispassionate gaze.

The girl lifted her finger up, and placed it on Issei's forehead, gently sliding it across from his forehead. Issei shivered at the girl's touch, and he felt a scary feeling when he suddenly saw a series of snakes manifesting around the girl. One of the snakes crawled onto Issei, and opened its mouth, revealing its fangs.

Issei gasped and tried to move away, before he felt the fangs of the snake's fangs embedded itself into his neck. The girl's eyes noticeably narrowed, gaining a more hollow look in them. Suddenly, a familiar explosive and sparkling aura manifested around Issei, and the snake disintegrated as a result.

The girl widened her dark eyes in an expression akin to surprise, and she removed her finger from Issei's forehead.

Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, also known as the Ouroboros Dragon, tilted her head at the little boy in front of her. Before leaving the Dimensional Gap, Ophis had sensed an almost godly source of energy. The power seemed...radiant yet enormously vast. The power from this boy seemed to exude a presence not unlike solar energy.

Solar Energy was a source that was often predicted to be limitless, due to the fact that it derived from the Sun. There was no known limits of the amount of light and heat the Sun could produce. With the colossal amount of solar energy within this young boy, that energy could be converted into pure raw power and strength. So long as the Sun remained.

Issei gained a fearful look in his eyes and he got off of the bench in order to put some distance between him and Ophis. The little boy rubbed his sore neck, but there were no physical marks to be seen. As he looked up at the Ouroboros Dragon, he felt his nervousness skyrocket at the look Ophis was giving him.

Eerily quiet, Ophis got down from the bench, and floated over to Issei, who blinked in confusion at the sight of the girl flying. Staring at Issei with her dark-gray eyes, Ophis suddenly gave Issei a spine-chilling smile. No sharp teeth, only her mouth had curved upwards into a strange smile. The confused Issei could only stay still, not knowing what to do.

The young boy suddenly felt two cold hands placing themselves on his cheeks. Shivering again at the temperature of the girl's hands, Issei looked into Ophis's gray eyes, and felt a little unnerved by the smile on her face.

"You, belong, to me."

"Issei!"

At the call of his name, Issei looked up to see his mother holding two ice cream cups. Issei looked in front of him, and gasped when he saw that Ophis had disappeared, as though she was never there to begin with. Trembling a little, Issei almost missed Mrs. Hyoudou handing him his treat.

* * *

**Later that Night (In Issei's Room)**

From his bed, Issei looked out the window as he watched the sunset. He never liked it when the Sun descended into the night. But he wasn't afraid of the dark. He just preferred the Sun to be out most of the time.

Closing his eyes, Issei snuggled into his bed, and went into a peaceful sleep. A pure-white magic circle suddenly appeared next to the little Issei's bed, and a silhouette emerged from the circle. The silhouette brightened, revealing Gabriel, the sister of Michael; the leader of the Angels.

Gabriel quietly walked over to the bed which contained the source of the potentially limitless power she had been sensing. She tilted her head as she gazed upon Issei.

'His energy...so unique.'

Both she and Michael had deduced that the power the young Issei was akin to that of the powerful radiation of the Sun. The longer the Sun rose up in the sky, the more powerful Issei became as he grew. The little boy was going to grow into a force to be reckoned with soon enough.

Gabriel tilted her head as she placed her hand on Issei's cheek, rubbing it gently.

"He's so pure. It's so strange. I detect an enormous amount of godly solar energy within him. Despite that, he seems so..."

The Angel sighed and lowered her head to kiss Issei on his forehead. The pure-white magic circle appeared from under her, and she disappeared once more.

* * *

**11 Years Later**

"Hey! I heard we're getting a new student today!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I hear it's supposed to be a boy!"

"A boy? What do you think he'll be like?"

"I heard he's supposed to be as cute as Yuuto Kiba!"

"No way!"

A group of girls gossiped about the new student coming to the school known as Kuoh Academy. Kuoh Academy was originally a all-girls school. Later on, it was formed into a co-ed school, and new school building was made.

Students conversed in the hallways, waiting to go into their classes. Outside of the school, a young man with brown hair walked up to the gates of Kuoh Academy. Dressed in a black blazer with white accents, a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes, Issei Hyoudou quietly walked up to his new school.

Walking inside the school, he noticed that the hallways were very quiet. As he went to find his first classroom, he failed to notice a girl from above the hallway stairs. Her wavy long crimson hair fell down to her thighs as she looked down at Issei walking away. Her blue-green eyes narrowed as she watched the new student. A mysterious smile formed on her face as she twirled a piece of her hair.

'Very interesting. So he's our new _kouhai_. Sona will definitely be intrigued with him. Hmm...yes you're absolutely unique. Strange...his aura is so...overwhelming...yet untainted. Hmm...'

* * *

**Issei's Classroom**

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Pausing in her demonstration, the teacher walked over to the door, and opened it. She let a warm smile pass across her lips, and turned back to look at her class.

"Ok, class. I'm sure you've all heard that we have a new student coming here today. Well you heard right. Here he is, so please welcome him."

Issei Hyoudou nervously walked inside his classroom, trying to avoid the eyes of many students. Immediately, he received a series of unreadable glances from the class.

"What's with his eyes?" A girl whispered.

"Are they contacts or something?"

"He looks kind of weird."

Issei lowered his head as he listened to the remarks concerning him. Unbeknownst to him, some of the girls giggled at him, while some of the males glared at him. Issei sighed and looked off to the side.

He hadn't even been in his first classroom for five minutes, and here he was, already being judged upon. The teacher looked at her new student, and smiled.

"Why don't you introduce yourself? You don't have to be so shy."

Complying with his teacher's suggestion, Issei looked up at the class, and he bowed down in respect.

"H-hello. My name's Issei Hyoudou. I'm...new here. So please...take it easy on me."

A number of the girls noticed the soft-spoken and quiet tone in Issei's voice, and they felt their hearts flutter. The males on the other hand, rose some eyebrows as they noticed Issei's last words.

The teacher blinked as she too noticed Issei's last words, but she made a smile.

"Why don't you go take a seat?"

A girl suddenly raised her hand from her desk, intending to get Issei's attention. Issei looked up and saw a black-haired girl with innocent violet eyes. The girl smiled and patted the desk next to her.

"Sit here, Hyoudou-san."

Gulping nervously, Issei walked over to sit at the desk, and he sat quietly as he listened to the teacher. He noticed some of the students giving him weird looks, most likely about his eyes. Sitting comfortably into his seat, Issei jumped a little when he saw that the girl was looking over at him.

"My name's Yuuma Amano. It's nice to meet a new student as cute as you."

Not expecting the words to come out of Yuuma's mouth, Issei widened his eyes in surprise. Yuuma smiled warmly and looked back at the teacher. Had Issei not turned to look back at the teacher, he would have seen a blush form on Yuuma's face.

'How strange. Azazel-sama told me to watch him. He also told me that this young boy had a...unique energy. But...this aura is so ethereal.

She continued to watch Issei with an unreadable look on her face.

* * *

_**End of School**_

As he walked out of the school, Issei lowered his head as he noticed the large amount of stares from the students of Kuoh Academy.

"His eyes...they're so strange-looking."

"One brown, one yellow-orange. The right eye looks like the color of the sun."

As he tried to ignore the comments about him, Issei walked onto the bridge.

"Issei-kun!"

Blinking in surprise, Issei turned around to see Yuuma running towards him. She smiled at him, and put her hands behind her back.

"I was just wondering. If you wouldn't mind, would you like to hang out sometime?"

Issei blinked several times, and he was about to respond, until he noticed that the Sun was descending slowly. Looking back at Yuuma, Issei lowered his head.

"I...I have to go. I've got to go back home. I'll see you tomorrow." He said quietly.

Yuuma once again noted the soft-spoken tone in Issei's voice, and she felt herself a little captivated by his voice. As she watched Issei leave, Yuuma tilted her head.

'Such a strange boy. It's no wonder why Azazel-sama asked me to watch him.'

* * *

Atop of the building of Kuoh Academy, four young women stood watching Issei depart his new school. One of the girls was the one who watched Issei inside the school.

"Such a very interesting boy. I haven't seen anyone quite like him. He's so quiet and shy it makes me want to hold him or something. His eyes though...really strange."

"Ufffuffu."

A well-endowed girl with black hair tied in a ponytail with an orange ribbon, and violet eyes smiled as she turned to look at her friend.

"Ara ara. Fufufu. He's so mysterious. That aura radiating off of him...it's so otherworldly. Uffuffu, it makes me want to spoil him so much already just to see his reaction."

The third girl had black hair, which was styled into a bob cut, and strict violet eyes covered by red glasses. She narrowed her eyes as she watched Issei walk away from the school-gates.

"He's certainly deserved my attention. His aura is so utterly clear. I don't think this young boy is even aware of how potent his aura is. Those eyes of his...they've earned him quite the stares from the other students. But he just looks away, albeit in a reclusive manner."

The fourth girl had knee-length black hair with split bangs and light brown eyes covered by blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. She crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed into a serious look.

"His eyes...they contrast so much. One is brown, like the color of an innocent doe. But the other one...it has the color of our Sun. Hmm...such a strange boy."

"Fufufu...does he interest you that much,_ fuku-kaichou_?" The orange ribbon-wearing girl asked.

"...You misunderstand me." The blue-glasses wearing girl responded as her face developed a pinkish-red tinge.

"Uffuffu. Don't be so embarrassed. You're not the only one who's interested in our little_ kouhai."_

Smiling at the second girl with the orange ribbon in her hair in amusement, the crimson-haired girl tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.

"And to think, Azazel has already sent some of his subordinates to watch our new _kouhai_. Yuuma Amano is proof of that."

Looking down at Yuuma, who continued to watch Issei walk away, the crimson-haired beauty then looked towards Issei, and her blue-green eyes brightened.

"He's so unique. He's pure as light, yet so powerful as the Sun itself. You really are an interesting boy, Issei Hyoudou."


	2. Chapter 2

**Near Issei's House**

Issei sighed as he continued on his way home.

"Well...at least it wasn't too bad today."

His first day at school was actually tolerable than he had anticipated. He didn't have to deal with the bullying or physical confrontation at all. Some of the rumors regarding his eyes, he could handle that already.

Reaching all the way to his house, Issei looked over to see that his parents' cars were gone. Blinking in wonderment, Issei opened the house door and peered inside, widening his eyes at the first thing he saw.

A beautiful girl with long brown-black hair and dark-ruby eyes, looked up as she heard Issei walk into his house. Issei stared wide-eyed as he noticed the cold and unfeeling look in the girl's eyes. The young man almost hightailed it upstairs when he noticed an ominous looking smirk slowly forming on the girl's face.

"Fufu. Long time no see, Ise-_itoko_."

* * *

**In the Underworld (Base of the Fallen Angels)**

"So...how was he today?"

"He...really didn't look anything special, Azazel-sama. He just...looked so shy."

Yuuma Amano had her arms behind her back as she answered the man with black hair and golden bangs. Azazel, also known as the leader of the Fallen Angels, crossed his arms in thought. Yuuma looked up hesitatingly, and she tilted her head.

"Azazel-sama. I understand his aura was one of the main reasons you asked me to watch him. But what's the other reason? Do you believe him to have some type of Sacred Gear?"

Azazel hummed as he looked off to the side.

"Hmm...his aura is most definitely not human. Only humans and half-humans can wield Sacred Gears. This boy, on the other hand, has an almost godly aura, and its completely inhuman. I highly doubt he possesses one."

Yuuma tilted her head again, and she crossed her arms.

"So...there's a chance he _doesn't _possess a Sacred Gear?"

"...Yep."

Yuuma looked down on the ground, and placed her hands to her side.

"Then how can he be so powerful, if there's a chance he doesn't wield a Sacred Gear?"

Both Yuuma and Azazel looked over to see a young woman with navy blue hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a trench-coat, miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

Azazel smirked in response and lifted up a finger.

"To be perfectly blunt, he's actually powerful enough without a Sacred Gear of his own. But...I've researched Sacred Gears for a long time, and don't forget...it is possible for an Artificial Sacred Gear to be created."

Yuuma widened her eyes.

"What do you mean, Azazel-sama?"

The male Fallen Angel smiled in amusement.

"Hmm..."

* * *

**Outside Near Some Shopping Centers**

"Leiko-san...what are you doing here?"

Leiko Hyoudou, the adoptive cousin of Issei, crossed her arms as she sent her crimson eyes towards Issei.

"You don't sound or look happy to see me."

Issei lowered his head and looked away, keeping his mouth shut. Leiko rose a brown-black eyebrow, but she continued to walk forward with Issei. In all honesty, she had never interacted much with her adoptive cousin. The only time she had seen him was when she and her parents often visited the Hyoudou residence. But even then, it was rare for her to even talk to Issei, let alone find him, due to his reclusive nature.

Not unlike her parents, and Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou, Leiko didn't really have any animosity against Issei about the different coloration of his eyes. However, even she wasn't blind to tell that those eyes were the reason her adoptive cousin was so quiet.

Seeing a nearby bench, Leiko put her arms to her side, and with a wave of her hand, she directed Issei.

"Ise-_itoko_, over here. Come sit with your cousin."

Issei, noticing Leiko's movement, complied and followed the girl in order to sit on the bench with her. As the cousins looked around the area of the shopping centers, the female of the two crossed her legs.

'He sure is quiet. But I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised.'

"Issei."

Issei turned to look at Leiko in response.

"Huh?"

"...You didn't really give me a reply to my earlier statement. You're not mad that I came to visit, are you?"

Issei's eyes softened, and he looked his cousin in the eyes.

"N-no, of course not. I'm not mad at all. It's just that...I didn't expect for you to arrive at my house today."

Leiko smiled in response and crossed her arms.

"It's best to keep things interesting. Had you been informed earlier, you probably would have stayed upstairs in your room just to avoid seeing me."

"...That's not true, Leiko-san."

The girl widened her crimson eyes a little, before she smirked and looked off to the side.

"How sweet. Well...at least you're actually talking more. When I used to come over to your house, you were as quiet as a mouse, it was hard to get you to speak at all. Hell, it was hard to even find you in the house."

The brown-haired young man looked away and sat comfortably on the bench. Leiko smiled at her adoptive cousin, and sat up from her spot.

"So...your mom told me that today was your first day at your new school. Did you enjoy it?"

Issei looked up at the girl, and his eyes seemed to have gained a much brighter edge to them.

"It was...okay."

"Just okay?"

"...I didn't really talk to anyone at school today."

"Ah...so that 'ok'."

A teasing smile spread across from the girl's lips.

"Were any of the girls at your school attractive, Ise-_itoko_?"

Issei widened his eyes a little, and he tilted his head.

"I didn't really look..."

Leiko chuckled and shook her head.

"Knowing you, I wouldn't have expected anything less." She said, albeit in a teasing tone.

Issei flushed slightly in embarrassment, prompting Leiko to chuckle again.

"_Baka _Ise_-itoko_. You're too innocent for your own good."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion at the comment, Issei tilted his head. Leiko looked at the nearby book store and smiled.

"Interesting...a book sounds pleasant. I've been wanting to find something to read."

* * *

**In the Bookstore**

"Leiko-san? What are we doing here?"

After teasing her adoptive cousin for a little while, Leiko had decided to take Issei with her to the bookstore. According to Mrs. Hyoudou, Issei had a lot of interest in the Sun. And after realizing that she desired to buy some new books of her own, Leiko thought this was the perfect opportunity to spend some time with the shy figure that embodied her cousin.

"What else does one do at a bookstore, Ise-_itoko_? To purchase books, of course."

"...But I don't need any books."

"That's true. You don't _need_ any books, but you do need to take part in something other than lying around in your room and waiting for the Sun to rise back up. Also...you need to get out more often."

The young man widened his eyes at his cousin's remark, and he looked around the sections and categories of the store. Leiko chuckled and walked away from Issei, giving him some space. Watching Leiko leave, Issei walked around the store, attempting to find which books that interested him.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

Walking around in the notepads, and notebooks section, Issei tilted his head. For a bookstore, it sure had a large space. As he walked further, Issei looked over to the next aisle, and he bumped into someone.

"Ah!"

"Oof!"

Issei collided with the unknown figure, and they both fell onto the ground. Rubbing his sore head, Issei looked up to see a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He wore the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves were rolled up. Scattered next to him were a series of notepads and writing utensils.

Widening his eyes, Issei went to pick up the items and handed them to the boy.

"Sorry about that."

The short blonde-haired boy shook his hair to fix it, and smiled gratefully as he accepted the items back.

"Nah, it's all right man."

His grey-eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey...I've seen you before."

As they both stood up, Issei tilted his head at the boy's comment. He didn't remember seeing the guy in front of him at all. The young man pointed to Issei, and he smiled.

"Yeah, you're the new student that came to Kuoh Academy."

Issei widened his eyes.

'He's a student there too?'

Issei's eyes widened further when the young man held out his hand.

"What's up man? I'm Genshirou Saji. I'm the Secretary of the Kuoh Academy Student Council."

Issei reached his hand and shook Saji's own in respect.

"I-I'm Issei Hyoudou."

Saji smiled wider.

"Nice to meet you, Newby."

'So this is the guy _kaichou_ told us about. Hmm...she was right. He's got a lot of power. Though by the way he acts, you wouldn't be able to perceive him as strong. His eyes are kind of weird, but it's not like anyone else is normal these days.'

Issei tilted his head as he remembered what Saji had said earlier.

"Wait...you said you were a Secretary or something?"

"Yeah, of the Student Council."

"...What does the Student Council do?"

"Well...we basically help share students' ideas, interests, and concerns with teachers and the school principal."

"...So you're like the speakers for the students at Kuoh Academy?"

"Yeah, I guess you could put it like that."

Issei blinked several times at the young man.

"Ise-_itoko_."

Both Issei and Saji turned to see Leiko, who had already acquired a few books of her own.

"Leiko-san..."

Leiko smiled as she walked over to her cousin. She had already known where he was, seeing as he tended to wander around unfamiliar places. She had to admit, she was a little surprised (and proud) to see that Issei was actually talking to someone. Perhaps, he was edging out of his own shell...just a little bit.

"I see you haven't found any books yet."

Issei rubbed his head, while Saji rose an eyebrow at the girl walking over to them. Leiko crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"So...your name?"

Saji widened his eyes and he pointed to himself.

"I'm Genshirou Saji. I go to the same school as your cousin."

"Really...well it sure is a small world, isn't it?"

Looking back to her quiet cousin, Leiko smirked.

"We're not leaving until you pick out at least one book, Issei."

Sighing at his cousin's stubbornness, Issei rubbed his head again. He looked over to Saji, and nodded his head in respect.

"It was...nice to meet you, Genshirou-san."

Saji smiled and nodded in respect.

"Likewise, Newby."

* * *

**5 Minutes Later (Back at Issei's House)**

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"...Why do you have so many books?" Issei asked.

"Because _I_ like to read. Why did you pick only one book?" Leiko answered.

"..."

"Haha. Exactly, Ise-_itoko_."

After persuading (more like forcing, in Issei's opinion) Issei to purchase a book so they could leave the bookstore, Leiko felt a bit more satisfied as she sat on her cousin's couch. She felt proud of herself for bringing Issei out of his shell, even if it was a little bit.

Looking at the book in Issei's hand, Leiko tilted her head, and pointed to it.

"What's the book supposed to be about?"

Issei looked at his book, and he lowered his head somewhat. He showed Leiko the front of the book.

"Return of the Sun? Hmm...interesting title." Leiko said.

She wouldn't put it past her expectations for Issei to purchase a book whose plot centered around the Sun. Laying back onto the couch, Leiko opened her first book and relaxed.

"...Leiko-san."

Turning her attention to her cousin, Leiko put down her book.

"So...what are you doing here, anyway?"

Staring at her cousin for a moment, Leiko smirked and crossed her arms.

"Is it a crime to visit my turtle of a cousin?"

Issei rose an eyebrow at the comparison.

"A...turtle?"

"Fufu." Leiko chuckled, as her crimson-ruby eyes glinted in amusement.

* * *

**In The Student Council Room**

"So you encountered Issei Hyoudou at a bookstore when you accidentally bumped into each other?"

Saji nodded as he answered the girl with the bob-cut hairstyle.

"Yeah, Sona-_kaichou_. You were right about him. He's strong, very strong."

Sona Sitri, the President of the Student Council, narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"What did he seem like?"

Saji shrugged in response.

"To be honest, he seemed pretty much like a shy guy. His personality doesn't really sync with how strong he is. But regardless, he's an alright guy."

Sona looked over at the Secretary of the Student Council, and she set her violet eyes to a different space in the room.

"Hmm...interesting."

"What is the reason for his shyness?"

Saji turned around in surprise to see the girl with blue, semi-rimmed glasses looking at the piles of books on the shelf.

"Um...I didn't really ask him." Saji answered.

Because the girl's back was turned, Saji was unable to see the expression on her face. Although she usually had a perpetual look of someone who could be simultaneously cold and stoic, the girl now had a slight frown on her face.

The new student that had arrived at Kuoh Academy; Issei Hyoudou, intrigued her. He had only been at Kuoh Academy for a day, and for some strange reason, the girl couldn't get Issei out of her mind. This matter honestly confused her, and yet, she couldn't help but find him interesting.

Sona rose an eyebrow as she looked at the Vice-President of the Student Council.

'Hmm. Tsubaki seems distracted.'

* * *

**In the Underworld (At The Residence of the Phenex Clan)**

A handsome young man in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes, narrowed his eyes as he tried to ignore the intense surge of energy. For a number of years, he had sensed this power, and as it grew, so did his interest.

"Riser-sama?"

"Onii-sama?"

Riser Phenex, the third son of the Phenex Clan, turned around to face a large group which consisted of fifteen young women. Shaking and rubbing his head, Riser crossed his arms.

"Don't bother me right now, girls. I have some thinking to do."

Leaving the surprised group of girls, Riser retreated elsewhere, trying to figure out where and how the energy source came to be.

'This energy...it's a source not unlike that of the solar flares from the Sun itself. It even rivals the heat of the Phenex Clan...perhaps even surpasses it...'

Shaking his head in order to clear his thoughts, Riser scoffed and looked away.

"What am I saying? This is ridiculous. Listen to me, I'm paranoid over something that I haven't even experienced or seen yet. Humph."

Shaking off his paranoia for only a moment, Riser Phenex walked off to another section of the Underworld, hopeful in gathering some pleasant thoughts.

* * *

**Next Day At Kuoh Academy**

"Excuse me, Issei Hyoudou?"

At the call of his name, Issei turned around to see a handsome young man with short blonde hair and light-grey eyes. Blinking several times, Issei stopped in his pace, allowing the other young man to catch up to him. The blonde-haired boy smiled at Issei, and held out his hand.

"How are you? My name's Yuuto Kiba."

Blinking again, Issei reached to shake Yuuto's hand in respect.

"It's...nice to meet you too, Kiba-san."

Nodding in respect, Yuuto looked around the hallways, and looked back at Issei.

"The word around school says you're a new student here. Am I right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well then, I should tell you that I really think you'll like this school."

Issei rose an eyebrow at Yuuto's statement.

"I will...?"

"Hey look! It's Yuuto Kiba! Our Prince Charming!"

"Is that the new guy?! He's so cute!"

"Hey, maybe he's another Prince Charming!"

"No way! We can't have more than one Prince Charming!"

"Why not?!"

Issei widened his eyes at the strange comments he was hearing from the girls in the hallways. Yuuto just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess that means we're rivals, huh Ise-san?"

"Uh, I..."

The brown-haired young man was genuinely confused right now. He had no idea what the girls were talking about.

"Hey, Issei-kun!"

Both Issei and Yuuto turned to see Yuuma Amano running towards them. Behind Issei, Yuuto's eyes narrowed just a bit, but he quickly softened his expression and smiled. Yuuma noticed the demonic aura within Yuuto, but she composed herself as she smiled at Issei.

"How are you doing? You worried me a little bit after school yesterday."

Issei rose an eyebrow at her words, but then he remembered what Yuuma was talking about.

"Y-yeah, I was tired, so I wanted to get home as quickly as possible."

"Oh. Well, all right, just as long as you're okay."

Issei widened his eyes a little. Why was Yuuma so worried about him? He sure was interacting with a lot more people than he had anticipated.

Looking cautiously at Yuuto for a bit, Yuuma smiled warmly as she looked over to Issei.

"Iss-"

"Hey, Ise-san." Yuuto cheerfully interrupted her.

Yuuma narrowed her violet eyes at Yuuto.

'How dare he interrupt me?! And with a smile no less!'

Issei took a step back as he noticed Yuuma's eyes taking a more darker and sinister look. Yuuto smiled as he continued his sentence.

"After school is over, I would appreciate it if you would come with me. At Kuoh Academy, we have an Occult Research Club here, and the President of the club has been eager for you to see the club for yourself."

Yuuma widened her eyes at Yuuto's statement.

'What does the daughter of the Gremory Clan want with him?! Are the Devils watching him as well?'

Issei blinked at Yuuto's offer, and he lifted a finger up to speak, until he started to hear a series of painful shouts from outside.

"Hey look! Someone's fighting the Perverted Duo outside."

Issei tilted his head in confusion.

'Perverted Duo?'

Issei, Yuuto, and Yuuma walked outside to see a crowd of students. Pushing past the crowd, the trio widened their eyes in surprise to see two males groaning in agony on the ground. One male was a jock, and the other male wore glasses.

"Why...why?! All I wanted to do was touch some of your oppai..."

"Why is she so cruel...?"

Issei rubbed his head in confusion. Yuuma scoffed and crossed her arms, clearly not amused at the scene in front of her.

"Idiots."

Issei blinked and looked over at Yuuma in puzzlement.

"You know them, Yuuma-san?"

"...Unfortunately. Matsuda and Motohama. They're the most perverted students here at Kuoh Academy. They've caused a lot of trouble here, and it looks like someone actually did something about it."

"Tch...such idiotic perverts."

Lifting his head up at the familiar voice, Issei widened his eyes to see a familiar brown-black haired girl with crimson-ruby eyes, glaring coldly at both Matsuda and Motohama.

"Leiko-san?"

Leiko Hyoudou looked up at the call of her name, and her harsh glare morphed into a cold yet somehow soft look as she smirked haughtily at Issei.

"Ah, Ise-_itoko_."

"...W-what happened over here? And why are you at Kuoh Academy?"

Planting her foot on top of the glasses-wearing pervert (Motohama), Leiko smiled as she explained the situation to her cousin.

"On a whim, I wanted to see what my turtle of a cousin's school looked like, but as soon as I entered the school-gates, I caught these two idiots following me."

She kicked both of the perverts for good measure, and crossed her arms. Issei blinked and rubbed his head.

"Are you attending here as well?"

If his cousin was attending Kuoh Academy, it was definitely going to be a strange year for Issei, knowing Leiko's personality. Leiko closed her eyes and shook her head in response to Issei's question.

"Not a chance, cousin. I just wanted to see what your school looked like, that's all. Hmm...not a bad appearance at all."

Both Yuuma and Yuuto shared glances as they watched the verbal exchange between Issei and Leiko.

'Cousins?! From what I can tell, her aura is completely human! Issei's on the other hand...'

'Hmm...that's weird. Her energy isn't the same at all as Ise-san's...are they even related?'

Smiling in amusement, Leiko stepped back and waved to Issei.

"I'll catch you later...Kame-Ise."

Issei blinked and rose an eyebrow.

"Kame-Ise?"

Leiko smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sometimes you act like a turtle. So I decided to mix your name with the word."

Chuckling at her cousin's confusion, Leiko left the school-gates, wondering other ways on how she could get Issei out of his shell.

"Take care, cousin. I'll see you at home." She called out to Issei.

The crowd of students had already scattered back inside the school, leaving Issei, Yuuma, Yuuto, and the Perverted Duo standing outside.

Ignoring the groans of pain from Matsuda and Motohama, Yuuma narrowed her eyes as she looked over to Issei.

"Hmm..."

"Haha. Well, I'll see you later, Ise-san. I've got to get back to class."

Both Issei and Yuuma turned to see Yuuto waving goodbye at the former as he entered into the school. Looking back at Issei, Yuuma dissolved her serious look into a cheerful smile, as she connected her arms with Issei's own.

Issei flinched at the unexpected contact, and he looked over at Yuuma in surprise. Yuuma giggled at the look on Issei's face.

"Come on Issei-kun! We don't want to be late to class, do we?"

Giggling cheerfully, Yuuma pulled the unresponsive yet surprised Issei inside Kuoh Academy. Above the building floated a figure. The figure possessed the appearance of a long black-haired girl with hollow dark-grey eyes, dressed in a fashion akin to Gothic Lolita.

Narrowing her eyes, Ophis tilted her head as she watched Issei being pulled by the Fallen Angel into the school.

"The boy. He, belongs...to me. No one, shall take him away from me. He, is _MINE_."

Staring at Issei, The Ouroboros Dragon closed her gray eyes, and numerous of snakes manifested around her body, before she disappeared completely.

* * *

**Now before you jump to conclusions, the OC in this story, also referred to as Issei's cousin/Leiko Hyoudou, is NOT going to be a Mary Sue. EVER. She is not/nor is she ever going to be a overpowered character. Her character was created for the sole purpose of helping and encouraging Issei to come out of his shell.**

**Also, Issei in this story is not human. So therefore, he did not inherit the Boosted Gear, or any Sacred Gear at all. But...if you're a true fan of this series, you would know that it is possible for a Sacred Gear to be created. And...there is a possibility that perhaps Ddraig could be sealed in something else (perhaps a weapon that was gifted to Amaterasu. It's a possibility.)**

**One thing I'd like to point out is that having the Boosted Gear and the overly perverted personality is not what _completely_ defines Issei as a character. Yes the canon Issei was perverted (too much), and he did have Boosted Gear. However... he is also shown to be kind and very determined in wanting to protect and help those who are important to him. On a comical note, he's also oblivious to the feelings of the girls around him.**

**So all I'm saying is, the lack of Boosted Gear and his pervertedness doesn't change Issei so severely, since he has some of the personality traits of a hero as well. Keep in mind, in the summary it says Different! Issei.**

**Anyway, my point's been expressed. Until next time.**

**P.S.**

**Please, if you may, comment on any thoughts about this chapter.**

**_Itoko - Cousin_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I humbly thank everyone for support of this story.**

**Warning: I didn't have a lot of time today, so this chapter is a little short.**

**Regardless, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**END OF SCHOOL**

As Issei walked out of his last classroom, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he discovered the one who tapped him was Yuuma.

"Y-Yuuma-san?"

Smiling cheerfully, Yuuma put her hands behind her back.

"Iss-"

"Hey, Ise-san!"

Issei and Yuuma turned to see Yuuto Kiba walking towards them. Yuuma inwardly snarled in irritation.

'Why does he keep interrupting me whenever I need to talk to Issei?!'

Cheerfully ignoring the annoyed look on Yuuma's face, Yuuto smiled as he spoke to Issei.

"So did you think about what I said earlier? About visiting the Occult Research Club?"

Issei blinked and rubbed his head in confusion. Yuuma widened her eyes and before she knew it, she was grabbing Issei's arm. Ignoring the surprised look on Issei's face, Yuuma flashed Yuuto a mocking smile.

"Sorry 'Prince Charming', Issei-kun and I have plans for today."

Both Issei and Yuuto widened their eyes, the former in shock, and the latter with disbelief.

"W-we do?" Issei stuttered.

Yuuma smiled as she looked over to Issei.

"Well, of course silly! We talked about it in class!"

"But I-"

"Come on! We should get going!"

Pulling a confused Issei along with her, Yuuma snickered as she noticed the look on Yuuto's face.

'Serves him right!'

Watching Yuuma drag Issei out of the school, Yuuto rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms in thought.

"What would a Fallen Angel want with Ise-san?"

* * *

**In the Occult Research Club**

"...So the Fallen Angel said she had plans with Issei?"

"Yeah, Buchou." Yuuto answered.

The crimson-haired girl narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

'What does a Fallen Angel want with him? Not only that, but what does Azazel want with him?'

She sighed and put her hands on her desk.

"And here I was hoping he would feel a bit more comfortable in coming to the Occult Research Club today."

Yuuto smiled and tried to reassure the girl.

"Rias-sama, I'm sure he'll come around. We just have to make sure Yuuma Amano doesn't do anything too drastic."

Rias Gremory, the President of the Occult Research Club, the school's number-one beauty, and as well as one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies, adopted a serious look. Getting up from her desk, she walked over to the couch tables, and picked up a chess piece.

"...The Pawn."

As she looked at it closely, her blue-green eyes seemed to be glowing with great concentration.

'...I only have access to 8 Pawn pieces. But...I'm starting to dread that even those might not be enough. I don't think Mutation Pieces will work, even if I borrowed a few Pawn pieces from Sona.'

Placing the chess down onto the board, Rias walked over to the club window, and peered out of it to see Issei walking along with Yuuma.

'...I can't rush it though. Besides...there's a chance that he doesn't even want to become a Devil. But...perhaps I can convince him.'

Smiling deviously, Rias narrowed her eyes as she kept Issei in her sights.

'I won't let an interesting _kouhai_ pass by so easily.'

* * *

**Outside of Kuoh Academy**

"Yuuma-san? Why did you...?"

Yuuma smiled at the confused look on Issei's face, and giggled.

"Sorry about that, Issei-kun. I guess I just wanted you all to myself for a few minutes."

"...But why?"

Yuuma giggled again and put her hand in front of her mouth to suppress her laughter.

'He's so innocent about all this!'

Calming herself, Yuuma smiled and turned to look at Issei.

"Issei-kun. Are you free tonight? I was thinking we could hang out."

Issei blinked and rubbed his head in confusion.

"Well I-"

_RING RING_

Issei and Yuuma widened their eyes at the sudden beeping noise, and the former reached into his pocket, taking out his cell phone. Flipping it open, he widened his eyes as he read the message.

Looking up at Yuuma, Issei gave her a shy look.

"Sorry, Yuuma-san. I have to go home again."

"W-wha...again?"

Yuuma widened her eyes as she watched Issei run across the bridge for the second time. Huffing softly, Yuuma crossed her arms and pouted.

"Every time I suggest something we could do together, he always has something he has to do. Geez, it's not like I'm plotting to kill him or anything."

Feeling a little annoyed and disappointed, Yuuma stormed off the opposite direction, trying to calm herself.

* * *

**Issei's House**

Issei opened his house door and looked inside to see Leiko already standing in front of him with a satisfied smirk on her face. Blinking in confusion, Issei shut the door behind him, and rubbed his head.

"Leiko-san?"

Smiling at her cousin, Leiko brushed her brown-black hair back, and placed a hand on her hip.

"Fufu. So you got my message. Good. Let's go."

"Huh? Go where?"

"Fufufu. It's a surprise, my Ise-_itoko._ It wouldn't be fun if I just told you, now would it?"

"Well I...is the place where we're going to that important?"

Leiko flashed Issei a familiar and dangerous smirk, prompting the latter to widen his eyes at the sight.

"Does my turtle of a cousin not want to spend time with me? Harsh."

Issei noticeably tensed as he noticed Leiko's crimson-ruby eyes glinting, and he shuddered.

Goddamn. Even though Leiko could be a thoughtful cousin at times, she could also be somewhat menacing, in a playful way.

* * *

**In the Underworld (Base of the Fallen Angels)**

"Hmm? Something troubling you, Raynare?"

Yuuma Amano, now dressed in an immodest variation of an S&M attire, pouted as she crossed her arms. Azazel rose an eyebrow in wonder, and then he shrugged and looked back to researching more about Sacred Gears.

"...Nothing Azazel-sama."

"Humph. She's just pissed off because she didn't get to 'hang out' with her precious Issei-kun."

Raynare turned to glare at a buxom Fallen Angel, who had blue hair and golden-brown eyes.

"Mind your own business, Kalawarner."

"My, aren't we snippy today?"

"...Shut up."

"Now, now, girls. Let's not fight now. You can do it tomorrow."

Raynare and Kalawarner rose simultaneous eyebrows as they looked at Azazel, who was still researching with a concentrated look on his face.

* * *

**The Student Council Room**

"Absolutely not, Rias."

"What do you mean, Sona? Aren't we friends?"

Sona fixed her glasses as she listened to her childhood friend begging her. Narrowing her violet eyes, she answered her friend in a calculating and cold voice.

"Yes, we are friends. However, our friendship shouldn't be affected by your desire to claim our _kouhai_."

"...Do you wish to claim him as a piece for yourself?"

Sona rolled her eyes at Rias's accusation, but she complied by answering her anyway.

"Even if I wanted to make Issei Hyoudou my Pawn, it would be pointless."

Rias widened her eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean? I know he costs more than 8 Pawn Pieces. I'm sure I could retrieve some more."

Sona eyed her friend for a moment, and closed her violet eyes.

"It's pointless, Rias. Issei Hyoudou is much too powerful. As far as I'm concerned, none of our pieces can be used on him.

"I don't understand."

"It's as _kaichou_ has just stated."

Rias looked over at the black-haired girl with blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice-President of the Student Council, narrowed her eyes as she stood next to Sona.

"We all know that Issei's energy structure indicates that he is by no means a human at all. But, regarding the pieces possessed by you and _kaichou_, they are useless against Issei."

Rias blinked several times in disbelief.

"You mean they won't work on him? But why not?"

"Hmm. Perhaps he is more than just a non-human..." Sona mused.

"Ara, ara."

The three beauties of Kuoh Academy looked over to see a black-haired girl with the orange ribbon in her hair. Akeno Himejima held a surprised look on her face as her violet eyes widened in disbelief.

"Is our little _kouhai_ so powerful that not even the Evil Pieces will work on him?"

"Correct." answered Tsubaki.

"Another factor we should consider is his energy output, Rias. It's absolutely colossal, even by the standards of a Devil of the Ultimate Class. And...it's constantly growing." Sona stated.

Rias narrowed her eyes as she listened carefully to Sona's words.

"So...even if we found out the number of Evil Pieces we would need to recruit Issei...it still wouldn't be enough?"

"It couldn't be dealt with anyway. As I said, the massive energy output he possesses seems to rise substantially every so often. It doesn't matter how many Evil Pieces we collect, they won't work on Issei Hyoudou anyway."

Rias crossed her arms, and she frowned.

"Well, there goes my hopes of adding him to my peerage."

"It is a shame. I know I would have loved to get a new _kouhai._" Akeno added in her two cents.

"It is a shame." Sona said.

"...Hmm."

"What is it Tsubaki?" Sona asked her.

Realizing quickly she had hummed in disappointment out loud, Tsubaki composed herself and crossed her arms.

"Nothing, _kaichou_. I had something bothering my throat."

"Uffuffu. You don't have to lie, Tsubaki. We're all a little disappointed as well. It's a shame our little _kouhai _won't be able to join any of our peerages." Akeno said.

Tsubaki fought in vain to suppress the blush that slowly formed on her face, but alas, it appeared, and she lightly glared at the amused Akeno.

She couldn't deny that she was a little disappointed when Sona had informed her that Issei was unable to join her peerage. At first, she had thought that Rias had defeated Sona in a bet to see who would claim Issei, but imagine her surprise when Sona had revealed that Rias wouldn't be able to claim Issei as well.

Rias sighed as she placed her hand on her cheek.

'Guess that's what I get for wanting a powerful young boy in my peerage.'

Suddenly, a flame-like magic circle appeared in the middle of the Student Council room, and a silhouette appeared out from above it. Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki covered their eyes from the brightness, and as the light faded, they removed their arms from their face. Squinting her eyes, Rias widened her eyes in shock, as well as the other women in the Student Council.

"Riser?!"

Riser Phenex, releasing a pool of flames that surrounded his body, glared at the crimson-haired beauty.

"Where is he, Rias?!"

"Where is who?!"

Riser narrowed his blue eyes darkly.

"The boy called Issei Hyoudou. I need to find him."

At the mention of their _kouhai_, the four most popular girls at Kuoh Academy narrowed their eyes simultaneously. Sona crossed her arms as she glared at the Phenex male.

"What do you want with him, Riser?"

With a scoff, Riser wiped some dust off of his blazer jacket, and looked towards the women.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'll tell you anyway. I wish to fight him."


	4. Chapter 4

**In the Shopping Centers**

"...Why are we at the mall?"

"Fufufu. Ise-_itoko_ asks so many questions."

Issei cautiously looked around his surroundings and saw many people mingling around the mall. He didn't know why Leiko had taken him to this place. Smiling at the confused look on her cousin's face, Leiko narrowed her red eyes and took a seat next to him on the bench.

Her facial expression then morphed into a concerned yet harsh glare.

"Ise-_itoko_. We need to talk."

Issei widened his eyes and turned to look at his cousin.

"About what?"

"...About you."

"What about me?"

Sighing and placing her hand on her forehead, Leiko turned to look at her adoptive cousin.

"Issei...what is your opinion on life?"

Raising a confused eyebrow at the unexpected question, Issei rubbed his head.

"Well, I...I don't really have an opinion, Leiko-san."

Staring at her cousin with an unreadable look, Leiko closed her eyes.

"You won't survive..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're too weak, my Ise-_itoko_."

Issei widened his eyes at the harsh reply. Leiko turned to glare at her cousin with harsh and sharp crimson-ruby orbs of vision.

"With the way you are always acting...life is not going to be your greatest ally. Life is going to take advantage of you, because it relies on your personality to help screw you over."

The young man looked at his cousin in surprise.

"I-I..."

Narrowing her crimson eyes until they were slits, Leiko stood up from her seat, and maintained her harsh glare.

"You're weak, Issei. And because you're so weak, you'll never be strong enough to live your own life."

Leiko sharply gulped down the lump in her throat. She knew what she was saying was harsh, but she had to get through to her cousin. With his shy personality, the world was going to be something that he would always fear, and god knows, Leiko didn't want that tragedy to befall on Issei.

As he looked up at his glaring cousin, Issei gained a shocked look on his face. As he remembered bits and portions of his life so far, he widened his eyes on how Leiko was correct. The harassment from the kids about his eyes, wasn't the only thing that was harming him.

It was himself.

Shutting off from society, and not interacting with people had certainly hindered him as a person. He had always stayed to himself, fearing that everyone would judge him based on his appearance.

That's when he realized...he _was _hurting himself. _He_ was stopping himself from moving on.

'...Leiko-san's right. I'm only hurting myself. And if I keep doing that...then Life might just...no, will hurt me.'

"Ise-_itoko_..."

At the call of his cousin's nickname for him, Issei looked up just in time to see Leiko placing her hand on his cheek. With soft yet stern eyes, Leiko stared at her cousin with concern.

"I am telling you all this, as a cousin who loves you very much. Do you understand?"

Staring wide-eyed at his cousin, Issei gained a serious look and he slowly nodded. Satisfied at her cousin's answer, Leiko removed her hand from Issei's cheek, and went to walk away from him.

"I'm going to walk around the mall for a bit. I'll meet you back here. All right?"

Maintaining his somber look, Issei nodded to his cousin. Staring at her cousin, Leiko went off to another direction.

'...Ise-_itoko_. '

* * *

As he sat on bench, Issei placed his hand on his cheek, thinking about what Leiko had said. She was right, no doubt about that. He really had to toughen up if he was going to survive life. Here he was, avoiding everyone, and he wasn't even an adult yet.

'...I still have a lot of years ahead of me. And...I'm wasting them away.'

"Excuse me? Are you Issei Hyoudou?"

Looking up, Issei rose an eyebrow as he saw two girls in strange clothing.

'Who are they?'

One was a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair had two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs formed a slight V-shape across her forehead. She wore a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. She also wore a black armbands over her forearms.

The second girl had blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair featured split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a white haori with a red obi, which was worn under a red happi coat. She wore bandages on her forearms and shins, and wore black guards over her hands. COvering her feet, were a pair of zōri.

Issei noticed the proud smirks on the girls' faces, and he felt that he was about to be in a dangerous situation.

"Who are you?"

The girl of Chinese descent placed her hand on her hip, narrowing her blue-green eyes.

"Who we are is none of your concern. The only thing you need to know is that our master, Riser-sama requires your presence."

"...Riser?"

* * *

**At Another Section of the Mall**

Leiko sighed as she ordered a beverage. She was getting mixed feelings about her talk with Issei.

"It had to be said. I'm aware of his past, but...I can't have a cousin who shuts himself away all the time. If he keeps doing that, his life is going to be the worst. It just had to be said."

Taking a sip of her drink, Leiko closed her eyes and walked off to another section of the mall. Looking around her surroundings, Leiko rose an eyebrow as she felt something behind her.

Stopping for only a second, Leiko turned around, only to see nothing. Raising an eyebrow, Leiko turned back around. Her crimson-ruby eyes widened, and she dropped her drink in surprise.

"AHH!"

* * *

**The Occult Research Club**

"Why do you want to fight Issei?" Rias asked.

She was genuinely confused on why Riser Phenex wanted to fight someone he didn't even know. Her blue-eyes green widened.

'Did Riser sense his power as well?'

The Phenex male scoffed and crossed his arms.

"That's none of your concern, Rias."

Rias narrowed her eyes.

"It is my concern, Riser."

"What? Because he's a part of your peerage?"

"...Issei Hyoudou is unaffected by the Evil Pieces." Sona put in her two cents.

Riser widened his eyes a little, and then he shrugged. Suddenly, a magic circle appeared next to him, revealing a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that fell all the way down her back and matching eyes.

Bowing down to Riser, the woman smiled as she lifted herself up.

"Riser-sama. Xuelan and Mira have seized the boy. He is now in the Underworld."

Smiling, Riser placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and rubbed it.

"Excellent work, Yubelluna. Our match will start soon, I expect."

The girls of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council widened their eyes, with Rias speaking their mutual thoughts.

"I'll ask you again, Riser. Why do you want to fight Issei?"

Turning around to face her, Riser sneered.

"You and I both know that his power has been sensed far across the trenches of the Underworld. The reason I want to fight him, is because I want to see if he is truly powerful."

"But he doesn't even know that he has powers to begin with!" Akeno yelled.

"Well that sure is a shame, isn't it?"

Rias narrowed her eyes darkly.

"Riser, I can guarantee that once my Onii-sama hears about this, he'll-"

"Spare your threats, Rias. Sirzechs-sama was actually one of the participants who agreed for this fight to commence."

"WHAT?! Onii-sama wouldn't..."

"He did. It seems he and I have the same wish. We both want to see the full extent of Issei Hyoudou's power."

Smirking widely at the shocked faces from the girls, Riser put his hands in his blazers pockets.

'I got permission from Sirzechs-sama to have this fight with the brat. But...I didn't tell Sirzechs-sama on _how _I would go about firing up the brat.'

"Your attempted fight with Issei is pointless if he doesn't have any experience to support himself, Riser. That is not a fair fight." Tsubaki stated as she narrowed her eyes.

"Like that matters. Soon enough, I'll prove that this brat is nothing more than a light bulb."

Placing his hand on the ground, a magic circle resembling the shape of a Phoenix appeared. Looking up at the four beauties of Kuoh Academy, Riser sent them a dark smirk.

"The fight between Issei and I is going to be broadcasted. You can come to the Underworld if you want. However, if you don't want to see the brat beaten to death up close, I suggest you simply watch from your little televisions."

And with that message, The Phenex Devil, along with Yubelluna, disappeared as the magic circle engulfed them and sparked away. Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki all stood inside the Occult Research Club, all unable to believe what was happening.

* * *

**Arena In the Underworld**

Issei didn't know what had just happened. One minute he was at the mall, and the next minute he appeared to be in an arena of some sort. As he looked around his surroundings, he noticed a large crowd of formal-dressed people sitting above the arena.

"Where...where am I?"

"Issei Hyoudou."

At the call of his name, Issei looked up to see a young man with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt that was not fully buttoned.

"Who are you?"

Riser smirked as he looked down at his opponent.

'So this is the brat I was so paranoid about. To think I believed that he was actually a terror to look at, though his eyes are strange-looking. Humph, no matter. I'll make short work of him.'

"You want to know who I am? I'm the end of your life, that's who I am."

Issei widened his eyes and took a step back.

'What the hell is going on?'

"These two girls...they said their master required my presence. Are you their master?"

"Humph. Give the boy a prize."

Blinking several times, Issei narrowed his eyes a little in annoyance. In his opinion, the guy who was standing in front of him, was belittling him.

"What do you want with me, Riser?"

Riser didn't respond, but he maintained his condescending smirk. Above the crowd, a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, appeared and faded away, before reappearing between Riser and Issei. He sent his eyes towards Riser, before sending them to Issei.

"So this is the famous Issei Hyoudou."

"That's right, Sirzechs-sama." Riser added.

Issei blinked in confusion.

"H-how do you know my name? I don't know any of you people."

Sirzechs Lucifer, the older brother of Rias Gremory, smiled as he looked back to Riser.

"Riser, I sense a great power within this boy."

He smiled wider as he looked over to the confused Issei.

"I wish you good luck, Issei Hyoudou."

"...But I don't understand. What's happening?" Issei asked.

Transmitting away from the two and reappearing within his throne, Sirzechs placed his hands on his lap as he waited for the imminent battle.

Crossing his arms, Riser sneered at Issei.

"What's happening is...we are going to fight. And whoever is left standing achieves victory."

Issei widened his eyes further.

"Fight? What do you mean? I don't want to fight you!"

"Humph. Why, because you're frightened you'll lose? I don't blame you, because you're right to be afraid."

"No! I barely even know you! I didn't do anything to you!" Issei shouted in great bafflement.

Why did this guy want to fight him? He'd never met Riser at all! And yet, this man wanted to fight him for no reason.

Gaining a serious look in his eyes, Issei took a step back.

"No. There's no reason for us to fight. I won't fight you."

Riser narrowed his eyes darkly.

'It won't be fun to fight him if he's so hesitant.'

A dark smile then grew on his face.

'Perhaps goading him is an option. I certainly don't want to waste my time fighting a hesitant opponent.'

"I see now. You won't fight me...because you're a spineless coward."

Issei's eyes widened at the insult.

"What...? No I-"

Riser smirked wider as he continued his goading.

"Or is it because you're too weak? You're just a timid little fool who doesn't even deserve to live in this world!"

Issei looked taken aback from Riser's jibe.

"I...I-"

"Or...is it because you're just a worthless excuse for a human being? Oh wait, you aren't human, are you? What with those eyes of yours, it makes me want to just put you out of your misery."

Feeling his heart pounding, Issei started to feel an emotion he had not felt in a long time.

Pure, raw, anger. It was an emotion he had felt for many years. That day when the bullies had approached him at his elementary school, only to surround him into a physical confrontation. Their mocking words...he was starting to remember.

Riser's smirk widened as he noticed Issei with his head down, gritting his teeth.

'Almost there...now for the last one.'

"You know..."

Issei lifted his head up and gave Riser a rare harsh glower. The crowd above the arena began to stare with widened eyes at Issei. Riser, on the other hand, appeared absolutely ecstatic.

Above the arena, a large screen tv that appeared as an item akin to a Jumbotron, appeared. Riser smirked as he pointed to the screen.

"Watch closely, brat. This is something I want to show you."

Narrowing his eyes, Issei looked up as the screen showed less static, and his eyes widened when the static cleared up.

"L-Leiko..."

The brown-black haired girl was unconscious, appearing as though she was trapped onto the wall with glowing binds on her wrists and legs. Next to her was Yubelluna, who was holding a staff-like scepter directed at Leiko.

His eyes widened in disbelief and his teeth gritting with rage, Issei slowly turned to look at Riser. Riser kept his smirk as he noticed that Issei's entire body was shaking in an attempt to calm himself.

'Finally...about time this brat got angry.'

His eyes twitching , Issei tightened his hands into fists.

"Riser. Let. Her. Go."

"Humph. I don't think so, Issei Hyoudou."

Riser looked up at Yubelluna and smiled wider.

"You know what to do."

"Yes, Riser-sama."

Issei widened his eyes.

"What's she going to do?!"

"...Humph."

"Answer me, Riser!"

Yubelluna, with a dark smirk on her face, closed her eyes as her wand began to brighten. Issei tensed at the sight, and he took a step forward as he noticed the woman placing the wand directly on Leiko's neck.

"What are you doing?! Riser, tell her to stop!"

Not even moving an inch, Riser smirked as he nodded for Yubelluna to continue. Her smirk growing, Yubelluna pressed the wand deeper onto Leiko's neck, and the wand glowed brighter, until the wand suddenly emitted a wave of fire that immediately morphed into a cloud of smoke, resembling a bomb explosion.

Issei froze in his spot, his mouth agape with absolute shock.

"..."

"Hahahaha. Well, that's done. What do you think about that, Issei Hyoudou?"

"..."

Raising an eyebrow at receiving no response, Riser set his blue eyes towards Issei. The young man's body shook in tremors, his brown hair covering his eyes. Gritting his teeth, Issei trembled as he closed his hands into fists.

"Y-you...you...how could you?!"

The Phenex male smirked as he had finally gotten what he wanted.

'It's about time he got serious. Perhaps our battle will be more satisfying, now that he has gotten serious.'

Setting himself into a battle position, Riser widened his eyes when he felt the ground shaking. He looked up to see the crowd trying to balance themselves, as they all looked in confusion.

"Hey! What's happening?!"

"The whole arena's shaking!"

"What?!"

Riser widened his eyes further.

"Everything's shaking?"

He looked back down to stare cautiously at Issei, whose hair still covered his eyes. Suddenly, Issei's hair began to rise up. However it lowered back down, before it rose up once again, the change repeating constantly.

Riser looked down to see the ground of the arena beginning to lift up as cracks were ejected from the ground.

"Gggghhhh...!"

Riser looked up in surprise to see Issei's hair rising up once more, but this time it seemed to take a spiky shape to it. His former brown hair had morphed into a orange-yellow jutted upward hairstyle. Orange-yellow spiky locks of hair spiked upwards, pointing in all directions, giving Issei a whole different appearance.

Riser widened his eyes in shock.

"What happened to his appearance?!"

"Riser...!"

At the call of his name, Riser widened his eyes when he saw Issei's body tremble even harder. Issei lifted his head, revealing his original soft brown eyes, now morphing into constricted pupils. Before Riser could react, Issei lifted his head up, and let out a great bellow, as his irises and pupils disappeared completely.

"GGGGGRRRHAAAAAAA!"

A large orange-yellow aura of the leftover solar energy within his body flared outwardly, and covered him entirely.

"What?!" Riser screamed.

In front of him, was now a quiet orange-yellow spiky haired Issei, whose body seemed to be more developed, and his skin tone glowed lighter than usual, along with his energy output increasing from the aura that surrounded him.

Empowered by the solar energy within him, Issei turned his pupilless eyes towards Riser, who looked at the angered young man in absolute shock.

"W-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Gritting his teeth, Issei clutched his fist, and with a bellow, he released a flur of solar flare-like energy that formed into a aura.

"I told you that I didn't want to fight you. I begged you to stop, and let go of my cousin. I asked you to quit it."

Issei started to shake as his aura flared out once more. The crowd above the arena stared in shock at the non-human. Narrowing his pupilless eyes, Issei screamed out his final outburst.

"But you didn't listen, and YOU BLEW IT! NOW I'M ANGRY! RISERRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

* * *

**Yes readers, that did just happen. And don't worry about Leiko Hyoudou. That's all I have to say.**

**And before you say anything, even though the description is similar, Issei is NOT a Super Saiyan. Remember, Issei is the son of Amaterasu, and the Sun is Issei's progenitor. He was born from the combination of Amaterasu, and the vast energies from the Sun itself. And if you remember how much Solar Energy he has absorbed since the day he was born up to now, combine that with his rage and his own Solar power, a Solar transformation is the result, or (and pardon me for doing this, I couldn't resist) '_Super Solar_ Issei'.**

**On how to imagine Issei's hairstyle in his 'Super Solar' form, it's supposed to be reminiscent of Marik's shadow self/Yami Marik's hairstyle (specifically in Yu-Gi-Oh Episode 122: Back to Battle City).**

**And...I know the end was cheesy. Forgive me.**


	5. Issei vs Riser Part 1

**In The Dimensional Gap**

Floating around in peace within her home, Ophis maintained her emotionless stare as she watched a massive red Western Dragon soar around the Dimensional Gap.

"Bastard-Red..."

The Great Red, also known as the True Red Dragon Emperor God, and Apocalypse Dragon, paused in his soaring and turned his head to glare at Ophis. Ever since he had taken residence in the Dimensional Gap, Ophis had been nothing but harsh and cold to him.

The True Red Dragon Emperor God figured that the Infinite Dragon God could at least appreciate a little bit of company, seeing as it always seemed so lonely. Besides, Great Red rarely went out of his way to actually stay with anyone. He was just trying to be a good...'friend' to Ophis. But unfortunately, Ophis assumed the reason for Great Red's appearance into her home was because she thought he was trying to steal it from her.

Great Red huffed in annoyance. It wasn't his fault. How was he supposed to know that Ophis practically craved silence?

"Why don't you keep quiet, Ophis. I'm trying to soar around here."

"...Home-stealer."

"..."

"Home-snatcher..."

"..."

"Baka-Red..."

"Urusai!"

"..."

"..."

"...Stupid-Red."

"OK, YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU LITTLE-"

The Great Red stopped himself and lifted his head up. He widened his golden eyes when he saw that Ophis had just given him a rude gesture. With her finger.

"Hey! You put down that tiny finger of yours! Where the hell did you even learn that?! Do you even know what that gesture means?!"

"...Fu-"

Ophis cut herself off when she suddenly felt an immense surge of energy rising. Her gray widened considerably as she realized who had released that energy.

It was that boy. The boy she had encountered eleven years ago. When she had sensed his energy for the first time, it fascinated her. The boundless amount of solar energy infused within the boy absolutely captivated her. The boy had the potential to obtain nigh-limitless power and raw strength. In a way, the boy was akin to her.

Ophis represented the aspect of Infinity, as she was born from the nothingness of Infinity itself. That boy had a similar aspect like her. His energy structure was entirely composed of the vast universal source of energy; The Sun. So long as the Sun existed, then its infinite energy was eternally renewable.

But now...the energy this boy was releasing. It was released in the form of extreme fury. It honestly...affected her greatly. When she had first met the boy, both his energy and aura exuded a pure radiance. But now...this aura oozed utmost ferocity.

"Something, is wrong..."

The Great Red tilted his head as he too sensed the energy.

"Hmm...what a peculiar energy."

He looked down to see Ophis in a trance-like state. Her grey-eyes appeared more hollow than usual.

"What's with you, Ophis?"

Ophis didn't respond, too entranced by the aura that boy was releasing.

"Something, is terribly wrong."

* * *

**Dungeon of the Phenex Clan**

Crimson-ruby eyes fluttered momentarily, before they shot wide open.

"What the hell?"

Leiko Hyoudou moaned in irritation as she rubbed her head.

'Where am I? The last place I remember was at the mall with Ise-_itoko_.'

As she looked around her surroundings, she discovered that she was behind a pair of glowing bars. Widening her crimson eyes, Leiko sat up to try to grasp on the bars and rattle them open, before recoiling in pain at the touch.

"AH! Damn it!"

"Oh, so you're finally awake."

Jumping at the sound of the unexpected voice, Leiko looked up to see a teenage version of Chun-Li staring down at her with a smug expression. Leiko narrowed her crimson eyes and got up from her spot.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Xuelan smirked as she moved away from the glowing bars.

"Why should I tell you? It's not like you have any right to order me around."

"Shut the hell up!"

Xuelan chuckled as she observed the cousin of Issei with narrowed blue-green eyes.

"Riser-sama is about to face that adorable cousin of yours. I have to admit, for a weakling he's kind of cute. Very cute, especially with those different colored eyes of his."

"Don't you dare call him weak, you bitch!" Leiko shouted.

How dare this Chun-Li wannabe insult her cousin like this. Sure, Issei was soft-spoken and quiet, but he certainly wasn't weak.

Leiko's eyes widened as she remembered Xuelan's first sentence.

"Wait! Who the hell is Riser?! And where the hell am I?! Where's Issei?!"

"Fufufufu." Xuelan chuckled as she walked away from the girl.

"Hey! Don't you dare walk away! Tell me where Issei is!"

"Fufu. I can't wait for Riser-sama to beat this kid to a pulp. It's a shame though, he's actually a real cutie. Hmm. Oh wel-"

"_RISERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

Both Leiko and Xuelan widened their eyes when they heard the echoed bellow of pure wrath. The Dungeon of the Phenex Clan suddenly shook in tremors, as both Leiko and Xuelan struggled to regain their balance.

'Was that...I-Ise-_itoko_?!'

'WH-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!'

* * *

**The Student Council Room**

Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, Sona, Tsubaki, a girl with white hair and hazel eyes (Koneko), and Saji looked on in amazement and shock as they witnessed Issei's Solar transformation. The members had chosen to stay in the human world, and had used magic properties to create a viewing portable for the match between Riser and Issei.

The members of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council were literally shaking with extreme trepidation, as they looked at Issei in his newly obtained Solar form.

Rias gulped down a nervous lump in her throat.

"H-He transformed! I can't believe it! I can feel his power all the way from the Underworld!"

The rest in the Student Council room didn't respond, until Saji spoke up, clenching his fists.

"I've never seen Newby like this at all. And it's all because of that stupid prick Riser! How could he do that to Issei's cousin?!"

The four beauties of Kuoh Academy widened their eyes and turned to look at Saji.

"His cousin?!"

Yuuto nodded and informed them.

"Yes...that girl was Issei's cousin. She seemed to really care for Issei, and vice-versa."

Rias felt her heart pour out for Issei.

"I..."

She lowered her head, her hair shadowing her blue-green eyes.

"Why...how could Onii-sama allow this to happen?!"

She slammed her hand on the desk in a fit of rage.

"It's unbelievable."

Rias lifted her head up and looked over to Sona, whose violet eyes narrowed darkly.

"I can see Sirzechs-sama allowing permission for Riser to fight Issei Hyoudou. But...I cannot see him allowing Riser to murder Issei's cousin. It is not like him."

"...Are you saying that Sirzechs-sama was not aware of Riser's plans?" Tsubaki asked.

"...It's possible. However...that still doesn't change a thing. As a result of the combined actions of Rias's Onii-sama and Riser...Issei's personality...perhaps it is never going to be the same."

Saji and Yuuto exchanged mutual glances and they both lowered their heads in unhappiness.

"Damn that Riser. Now because of him, Issei..." Yuuto began.

He felt that he couldn't say anymore, and he sighed in sadness.

"Newby..." Saji said as he crossed his arms.

* * *

**Azazel's Headquarters**

Azazel, and a surprised Raynare sat as they watched the fight between Issei and Riser through a magic viewing portal.

"I...I can't believe it! Is that really...Issei?" Raynare said in amazement, and a little bit of fright.

The young boy she had been trying to get close to. He was so shy and quiet, and yet so kind. And here he was, transformed into a much more powerful state with his mind clouded by extreme fury.

Azazel hummed as he crossed his arms.

"Hmm. It's Always the Quiet Ones. Who would've thought?"

* * *

**Arena in the Underworld**

Riser Phenex was a lot of things. He was known to be an over-confident, arrogant, and aggressive playboy with a holier-than-thou personality. He was the third son of the powerful Phenex Clan. He was also...

A douche.

A very contemptible douche.

Riser always thought he was a great tactician, armed with a powerful peerage, and his own smarts.

'I really...really should have thought this through.'

Those were the thoughts that ran through Riser's mind as he stared directly into the pupilless eyes of the boy he had foolishly harassed.

Issei Hyoudou.

For many years, Riser had sensed the boy's immense power. For years, the thought of Issei's power had tortured Riser's mind, and it admittedly began to make him just a bit paranoid. Then out of sheer brilliance, Riser had gotten the bright idea of summoning his peerage to capture Issei and that cousin of his, in order to get Issei to fight him. After that, he chose to deliberately insult Issei, and then...he showed Issei Yubelluna 'killing' his cousin onscreen.

_Dumbest idea he has ever had._

And to top it all off, he had made a risky bet with Sirzechs and Lord Phenex. If Issei won, he would inherit all of Riser's possessions: His mansion, his wealth, and...

His servants. Well wealth was what concerned Riser the most. After all, the Phenex Clan wasn't exactly poor. There _was_ a reason they were more than just noble.

Although at this point, Riser would have guessed that Issei wanted nothing to do with his servants, especially after the idiotic stunt the Phenex male had just pulled. He had really pulled a huge gamble, and now it was backfiring greatly.

As Issei glowered at him with his orbs of sight, Riser couldn't help but feel an overwhelming chill down his spine. Shrugging off the feeling, and narrowing his eyes, Riser got into a battle position, and out of his back, burst forth flaming wings.

Staring coldly at Riser, Issei remained where he was, his eyes narrowed into slits. All he felt was overwhelming fury. All of the suppressed rage he had built up from when he was younger, had finally manifested in the form of his Solar transformation.

And now Riser was going to be the target of Issei's wrath.

His rage growing by the second, Issei flared his aura, the light from it illuminating throughout the arena of the Underworld. The Devils sitting above the arena, noticeably shook in consternation. They were extremely frightened, yet they were also shocked and amazed that a mere child possessed so much power.

Sitting in his throne, Sirzechs Lucifer had an expression akin to bewilderment and shock. Originally he had agreed to allow Riser to fight Issei, merely because he wanted to see how powerful Issei was. But what Sirzechs didn't expect, was how Riser _intended_ for Issei to fight him.

'I did not foresee this.'

He certainly didn't expect Riser to go through what he just did. Insulting Issei, goading Issei into fighting him, and the last act of Riser's foolishness.

Killing someone who Issei apparently had close contact with. Had Sirzechs known what Riser was actually going to do, he would have immediately canceled the fight...had it not been for Lord Phenex, the father of Riser.

* * *

**FLASHBACK (MOMENTS AGO)**

Sirzechs Lucifer widened his blue-green eyes as he watched Riser's Queen eradicating the brown-black-haired girl with her staff. As he looked down to Issei, he felt such great sorrow for the boy. Narrowing his eyes, Sirzechs went to stand up to cancel the fight, until he was stopped by none other than Lord Phenex.

"Lord Phenex?"

"...Let the fight commence."

"...Why? For what your son has done-"

"I know what my son has done. And it's unfortunate for this young boy. That is why I am allowing the fight to go on uninterrupted."

"..."

Narrowing his eyes, Lord Phenex turned to look at Sirzechs.

"What my son has just done was foolish. From this battle...he is going to regret his actions, and learn that he cannot manipulate the lives of others to get what he wants."

Sirzechs stared in shock as he listened to Lord Phenex's words, and he lowered his head in shame.

'It's...it's my fault.'

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

With a snarl of rage, Issei charged at the Phenex male in a great burst of agility. Riser, surprised at the speed, didn't even have enough time to dodge. Issei tightened his hand into a fist and landed a harsh punch to Riser's face.

"AHH!"

Riser yelled out in pain as he flew back from the impact.

'SON OF A BITCH!'

Gritting his teeth at the pain, Riser finally smarted up and used his wings to balance himself. He widened his eyes when he saw Issei charging at him again. Narrowing his eyes, Riser charged towards Issei, lifting his hand into a fist to counter.

As the two soared towards each other, Issei dodged Riser's punch. Widening his eyes in surprise, Riser was unprepared as Issei kneed him in the abdomen, causing the Phenex male to cough out blood.

Closing his mouth in order to prevent any blood from coming out, Riser flared his energy aura, successfully blowing Issei away from him. Riser clenched his hands into fists, and harshly glared at Issei, who glared back at him with great ferocity.

"YOU STUPID BRAT! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

If there was any indication that Issei had heard him at all, the boy didn't show it. All he did was glare harshly at Riser, his pupilless eyes showing nothing but the pure intensity of his inner wrath.

His eyes widening in rage, Riser let out a scream as his wings grew to a great size. Above the wings, a colossal energy sphere manifested, its essence containing the pure flames of the Phoenix itself.

"HERE BRAT! DODGE THIS IF YOU CAN!"

After declaring, Riser shot the colossal sphere of flames towards Issei, who remained where he was. Riser widened his eyes as he noticed this.

'What the hell is he doing?! He's not moving!"

As the sphere of flames drew closer to him, Issei narrowed his eyes, and he lifted his head up as he let out a great scream of fury.

"GRRRRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The sphere of blazes collided with Issei, seemingly consuming him entirely. Riser looked on in shock momentarily, before his face broke out into a wide grin.

"HAHAAHAHAHA! YES! YES!"

The Devils looked on in shock at the sight in front of them. Riser's attack had completely obliterated the young boy entirely. As Riser looked back down, his eyes widened further, and he felt his breath leave his throat.

The sphere of flaming blazes he had summoned onto Issei...it was growing smaller.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The entire arena amplified the scream of Issei, as the young man absorbed the essence of Riser's attack. The Phenex male looked on in horror as he witnessed his sphere of blazes being consumed by Issei's energy aura.

Suddenly, Issei's body glowed, until a much more distinct aura manifested around him. The initial aura Issei had previously, emitted a orange-yellow color, but now the aura manifesting around Issei emitted a blackish-gray color. The aura engulfed Issei, causing a bright flash to illuminate within the arena.

The Devils shielded their eyes from the brightness, and then as the light faded, they removed their arms from their eyes. Riser opened his eyes, and he gasped as he flew back.

"His appearance! He's changed again!"

The young man he was fighting, his appearance had changed once again. Issei's hair was now a night-black color, and was no longer as spiky as his Solar form, but was more upright. His left eye had regained its doe-brown color once more, however his right eye did not retain its yellow-orange color. His right eye was now a black-grayish color. His facial features were also more pronounced, giving him a look of intense focus.

Riser looked on in terror at the massive surge of explosive power radiating from Issei.

'He...he absorbed my flames! That's impossible!'

* * *

**The Student Council Room**

"H-he transformed again!" Saji exclaimed.

The members of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council all looked on in amazement and horror as they witnessed Issei go through yet another transformation. Rias's body shook as she felt Issei's power explode once more.

"H-he's even stronger than before!"

"He absorbed Riser's flames!" Tsubaki said as her stoic expression disappeared completely.

"This is completely unprecedented!" Sona exclaimed.

* * *

**Azazel's Headquarters**

"This can't be! He transformed again?!" Raynare shouted.

"Hmm. Yes, it seems so. By absorbing the flames of a member of the Phenex Clan, Issei achieved another form on his own. Those black flames...they look like Hell-Fire." Azazel mused.

"Hell-Fire?! But he's not a Devil!"

"That's true."

Azazel gained a serious look as he placed his hand under his chin.

'He's not a Devil. However, the solar energy within his body...it changed when he absorbed Riser Phenex's flames. There are many aspects of our Sun. However, the most important aspects, are the Purifying/Nurturing and the Destructive Aspects. Hmm. It seems that Issei's second transformation is the combined result of his rage, therefore signifying the destructive aspect of the sun, and Riser's flames. A Hell-Fire Transformation. Hell-Fire Issei.'

Azazel smirked as he peered at the magic viewing portal, paying close attention to the black aura of blazes around Issei.

'Hell-Fire, the mystical flames of hell. It can cause excruciating pain upon contact instead or even cause instant death. Who would've thought that Issei could achieve a transformation like this, just by absorbing a Phoenix's flames?'

"This boy is very interesting." The male Fallen Angel mused.

* * *

**Heaven**

Michael, The Leader of the Angels, gulped down a sharp and nervous lump in his throat as he tried to endure through the great power surge that had just manifested itself.

'How can this boy possess so much power?'

"Mmm..~~~"

Widening his green eyes, Michael turned around to face his sister Gabriel, who had her hand on her chest once again. Her beautiful face had morphed into a expression of great sadness.

"This cataclysmic surge of power...it's from that young boy. It's so...suffocating."

* * *

**In The Dimensional Gap**

Ophis lifted her hands and put them to her cheeks as an expression akin to worry and shock formed on her face. The power she had felt from that boy, it had increased explosively, but yet it had also obtained a more...distinct aura.

"There is, something wrong. The spawn, of the Sun. He has undergone, through another transformation."

Great Red looked down at Ophis with an almost confused expression on his face. Out of all the moments he has begrudgingly spent time with Ophis, he had never seen her like this before. She looked so...shocked.

"...Ophis."

"...The boy, he is different. More powerful, yet destructive."

This bothered her greatly. The radiance and purity of the solar energy the boy had possessed is what fascinated and attracted her to him in the first place. But now this power...it was absolutely devastating.

"I, do not like this. Not, at all."

Great Red rose his head in confusion, and huffed.

"Wonder what poor schmuck made this kid mad?"

Ignoring Great Red's comment, Ophis narrowed her normally stoic gray eyes darkly.

"The boy. He, is _MINE._ He, belongs, to _ME_. Only me. Someone, hurt him. They, hurt him. They hurt, what is mine."

Great Red blinked in surprise at the foreign tone Ophis had used in speaking her thoughts.

'...Never thought I'd see Ophis so possessive over someone.'

* * *

**Arena in the Underworld**

"Riser..."

Riser widened his eyes at Issei. The young man's voice...it was deathly cold. He felt a chill in his spine as he tried to endure Issei's icy stare.

"Bringing me here was your first mistake." Issei began.

Golden bolts of lightning sparks surrounded Issei's blackish aura. Riser stiffened at the raw intensity of his opponent's power.

"Belittling me was your second mistake."

The Phenex male could only stare at Issei in horror, his mouth agape. Issei narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, giving Riser a fierce glare.

"Your third mistake...was attacking my cousin."

The blackish aura with golden sparks surrounding Issei flared outwardly, prompting Riser to back away from the intensity. The Phenex male paled as he noticed the ominous death glare Issei was giving him.

"And once I'm through with you, it will be your last."

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"...Albion, do you sense it?"

**(I do.)**

"Do you believe the other Heavenly Dragon has awakened?"

**(...No. I don't recognize Ddraig's presence within the power you are sensing. The power seems to be unique in its own. On a much different scale compared to Ddraig's.)**

A handsome young man with dark silver hair and blue eyes, stood up from his spot as he crossed his arms. A disappointed scowl formed on his face as he looked off to the side.

"Humph. And here I thought I would finally have the chance to meet my rival. What a shame."

**(Never before did I ever expect myself to say this, but do not cloud yourself in arrogance, Vali.) **

"..."

**(And might I remind you, although I was sealed in a Sacred Gear, there is a chance that Ddraig was not. For all we know, the bastard's sealed in something else. After all, we were both apart when we were sealed. I have not seen Ddraig in a long time. But...I feel that his return is near.)**

"...Tch."


	6. Issei vs Riser: The Finale

**Arena in the Underworld**

With pools of Hell-Fire covering his entire body, Issei narrowed his eyes and charged at the Phenex male who had wronged him so. As he got closer, Riser gritted his teeth and charged back in retaliation, lifting his feet up in an attempt to kick Issei.

Issei narrowly dodged the attempt, and he sent a devastating punch to Riser's stomach. The Phenex male widened his eyes in pain and held his abdomen. However, Issei was not done yet.

Flaring out his aura composed of Hell-Fire, Issei sent a barrage of kicks and punches, the Hell-Fire augmenting his attacks. Riser coughed out blood as a result of Issei's attacks, and he coughed out more when Issei grabbed his head and slammed it down into the ground.

Riser narrowed his eyes and tried to get up, before he felt a foot planted on his head, preventing him from escaping. Shuddering rapidly, Riser attempted to move his head up, and looked up to see Issei silently glaring down at him.

"P-please don't do this! T-the girl! The one with the brown hair! She's alive! I swear it!"

Issei's expression didn't change, but that only prompted Riser to plead for his life once more.

"IT WAS ALL JUST A RUSE! I just wanted to see how strong you were! Your cousin is still alive! I swear it!"

"..."

Suddenly, an energy sphere consisting of Hell-Fire began to manifest and cover Issei entirely. Black flame-like ribbons of energy spiraled around his body. Riser paled at the raw intensity of Issei's energy, and looked up again to see Issei with a calm look on his face.

"I already knew that..._Riser_."

"...WHAT?!"

Sirzechs widened his eyes at Issei's words.

'He knew?! How could he possibly know?! And if he did, why is he...'

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNEW?! HOW?! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT?!"

"...I knew it as soon as I transformed. I could sense her energy as though she was right next to me."

Riser could only stare in shock, his mouth agape. Issei narrowed his eyes, as the black flame-like ribbons increased in size. His black hair started to wave to the side from the colossal energy flow from his sphere.

"Riser...this whole thing could have been avoided...IF YOU HAD JUST LEFT ME ALONE!"

The young man's scream echoed throughout the arena, immediately silencing the chattering of the Devils. Issei's eyes twitched as he glared darkly at Riser.

"All of this...it didn't have to happen. You screwed up. I warned you. I asked you. I _begged_ you. But now you screwed yourself over."

Riser struggled to breathe as he felt his fear overcome him.

"...I-"

"It's too late...to beg for your life."

Both Issei's and Riser's body began to emit small flecks of black light, resembling dust blowing off of their skin.

"THIS CAN'T BE!"

Sirzechs widened his eyes once more, and he shouted out to all of the Devils.

"EVERYONE! CLEAR THE ARENA! WE ALL MUST LEAVE!"

Issei narrowed his eyes as he looked up to see the people sitting down, now running out of the arena. He looked over to the side to see fourteen young women. One of the women present, was the very same one who had tricked him into believing that Leiko was killed.

Yubelluna stared wide-eyed in horror as she caught Issei's gaze on her.

'HE...HE WOULDN'T DARE!'

"Watch me." Issei said quietly, as though he had read Yubelluna's mind.

The energy sphere surrounding him increased greatly in size, causing Yubelluna to take a step back. Seeing the other thirteen Devils leave the battlefield, Yubelluna looked back reluctantly, and went to follow them, leaving only Issei and Riser.

Riser's eyes twitched as he realized that this was the end for him. He had bet everything on his fight with Issei. His servants, his mansion, wealth. Especially, his wealth.

"Y-YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth, Issei let out a scream full of raw fury, as he released all of his energy, his body imploding into an enormous, black explosion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GUUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Riser screamed in absolute torment, as he felt his entire body disintegrating from the great potency of Issei's attack. The Phenex male let out a great bellow in pure agony, as his body dissolved and disappeared into the bright light.

Moments later, the light faded, revealing Issei. The young man remained in his Hell-Fire transformation, feeling his energy regenerate seconds later. Next to him on the ground, were the remains of Riser Phenex. A pile of ashes.

* * *

**In the Student Council**

The entire group in the Student Council and the Occult Research Club widened their eyes in absolute horror, and shock. They had just witnessed the death of Riser Phenex. They still couldn't believe it, and they had just seen it with their own eyes.

Issei Hyoudou, the shy yet kind-hearted young man that had arrived at Kuoh Academy, had just killed off a member of the Phenex Clan.

* * *

**Azazel's Headquarters**

Raynare stood shell-shocked, unable to believe what she had just seen.

"N-no. It can't be..."

Azazel remained quiet, his hand on his chin in thought.

'The Phenex Clan is known for their superior regenerative abilities. However...Issei killed off Riser almost effortlessly. But...it shouldn't be too hard to grasp. After all, the energy explosion was composed entirely of Hell-Fire. Hmm...such a powerful boy.'

* * *

**Outside of the Arena of the Underworld**

With the crowd of Devils behind him, Sirzechs regained his balance after the vast explosion that had occurred in the arena.

"Such power..."

The entrance and door to the arena suddenly opened, revealing a calm Issei. The Devils behind Sirzechs noticeably paled, taking note of the great energy surge from Issei. As Issei walked closer, Sirzechs walked up to him, ready to speak.

"Issei Hyoudou, I-"

The Crimson Satan was cut off when Issei suddenly sent a sharp punch to his face, causing him to soar backwards past the crowd of Devils. However, moments later, Sirzechs was able to catch his balance, and composed himself, placing his hand on his sore cheek.

"...D-Did he just PUNCH the freaking MAOU RED?!"

"Unbelievable!"

"Lucifer-sama!"

"Such a despicable brat! To kill a Devil of noble blood, and then have the nerve to hit the Crimson Satan!"

Issei flared his Hell-Fire aura, completely silencing the astounded Devils. He glared darkly at Sirzechs, who sighed and rubbed his cheek.

'Well...can't say I didn't exactly predict that he was going to do something.'

His pain fading away, Sirzechs sent his blue-green eyes to Issei's brown and black colored orbs of sight.

"Issei Hyoudou. I know that this will mean nothing to you, considering the state you are in. However, please allow me to say this."

Issei stayed silent, keeping his glare on Sirzechs. The aura around him intensified, but he remained still.

Sirzechs took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"Issei...I deeply apologize. For everything that had occurred here today. When Riser Phenex came to ask me if he could battle you...I should have considered the consequences, and alternatives."

The young man in front of him still remained quiet.

"I was so curious that I didn't even think to consider how you would have felt about the whole situation. I allowed Riser to forcibly take you here to battle him, and allowed his plan to commence. A plan I was not even aware of."

This time Issei looked up in response. But his expression didn't change. Sirzechs opened his eyes and looked into Issei's own eyes.

"I did not know how Riser would go about getting you to fight him. But please listen. The trickery Riser himself had conjured up...it was despicable. And...it would never have happened if I had prevented Riser from going through with his plan in the first place."

"..."

Issei remained at his spot, his eyes boring into Sirzechs's own. Looking at Issei in great seriousness, Sirzechs walked closer yet cautiously, to the young man.

"I am not asking you to forgive me, Issei Hyoudou. I just want you to understand."

"..."

The Devils behind Sirzechs remained quiet, waiting to see how Issei would react. It was pretty much a well-known fact that when someone was deathly quiet, something bad was bound to happen. But much to the Devils' surprise, Issei only narrowed his eyes.

"Issei Hyoudou."

Both Sirzechs and Issei looked to see a man who possessed similar features to Riser.

"Lord Phenex." Sirzechs said.

The father of Riser Phenex walked over to Issei, and put his hands behind his back in a formal manner.

"What my son had done...was truly unforgivable. The Phenex Clan is known to be a noble clan in the Underworld. But what Riser had just demonstrated, he let his arrogance and paranoia overwhelm him. That being said, I sincerely apologize for my son's foolish actions."

Looking up at Sirzechs, and then Lord Phenex, Issei narrowed his eyes further, and walked past them, prompting the two males to raise eyebrows. Lord Phenex turned around to look at Issei, noticing the young man had stopped.

"Issei Hyoudou. Before my son had begun to make plans in order to arrange his battle with you, he had started a bet with Sirzechs and I. If you had succeeded in winning, you would inherit all of my son's possessions."

"..."

Sirzechs stepped up, while keeping his distance away from the young man.

"As a result Issei, all of the properties formerly possessed by Riser Phenex, are now bestowed upon you. Because you won."

"..."

A series of black flame-like ribbons surrounded Issei once more, and he transmitted away, leaving a surprised group of Devils.

* * *

**Dungeon of the Phenex Clan**

Issei reappeared in a dark place, and he grunted when he sensed his cousin's energy aura, and someone else's. Walking towards the source, he saw Leiko, and the Chinese young woman who had brought him to the Underworld.

Widening her crimson-ruby eyes, Leiko stared at her transformed cousin with her mouth agape. Next to her, Xuelan widened her eyes and backed away.

"I-Ise-itoko?!"

"Y-You?! Where's Riser-sama?!"

Issei glared at the girl coldly. Leiko shuddered as she noticed the foreign expression on her cousin's face.

'Issei...he looks so different. Aside from his appearance, anyway.'

Xuelan narrowed her eyes, and took a fighting pose.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?! Where's Riser-sama?!"

"...He's floating around in the arena. Endlessly."

Xuelan widened her eyes in confusion. Walking over to the glowing bars which contained his cousin, Issei placed his hands on the bars, and closed his eyes. The glowing bars suddenly dissolved as they were absorbed into Issei's body, freeing Leiko from her prison.

Running towards her cousin, Leiko wrapped Issei into a tight yet loving hug. Calming down for the moment, Issei allowed the exchange between himself and his cousin. Xuelan stared at the two in shock, unable to comprehend Issei's answer to her question.

'Floating around? Endlessly? I don't understand!'

Turning around to face Xuelan, Issei narrowed his eyes and walked over to her, their faces almost touching as he stopped. Xuelan paled at Issei's gaze. It was obvious he was struggling to control himself.

The Chinese young woman didn't know why, but she suddenly felt her face heat up as Issei glared at her.

"..."

"..."

Not saying anything, Issei walked past Xuelan, with Leiko slowly following her cousin. Of all the years she had known him, Leiko had never seen Issei like this. He was usually quiet, but now...he was in a combined state of peace yet raw fury.

'Ise-itoko...'

As she watched Issei leave, Xuelan's face gained a light red shade, and she found herself frozen at her spot.

"W-what the hell is he...?"

* * *

**Outside of the Arena of the Underworld**

Issei reappeared in front of Sirzechs and Lord Phenex, glaring at the two of them. Before reappearing in the Underworld, he had taken Leiko back to his house safely. While doing so, he noticed that Leiko had kept staring at him with a strange look. Seeing as he was transformed, he didn't put it past her.

"Issei Hyoudou?" Sirzechs asked.

Remaining quiet for a moment, Issei narrowed his eyes.

"What's this nonsense about me being bestowed Riser's possessions?"

"It is exactly as I said. My son had permission to fight you, under the conditions he had agreed to. The conditions he had promised to you if you won, were to award you his wealth, the mansion, and...his servants." Lord Phenex explained.

"...I don't care about any of those. And for the matter concerning his servants, they can all go to Hell."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Issei realized the irony of his last statement, but he settled for just gaining a sharp edge to his brown-black eyes.

"But I assume that this _is_ Hell, isn't it?"

"...Yes."

"That's right."

Shaking his head at his ironic statement, Issei glared up at the two Devils.

"Which means you two are Devils. Well, to put it bluntly, I could care less about Riser's possessions and his servants. You might as well give the possessions and the mansion to the servants themselves, because I want nothing to do with either of them."

Saying Sirzechs and Lord Phenex were a little taken aback was an understatement. They were extremely surprised. Surely, Issei had earned the right to Riser's possessions, and yet he refused it! Just like that!

Sirzechs rose an eyebrow.

"But...surely you do realize the benefits of inheriting Riser's possessions."

"If I'm inheriting whatever pertains to that bastard turkey, then whatever I'm gaining means absolutely nothing to me."

Both of the Devils widened their eyes a little at Issei's words.

'What a strange boy...' They thought simultaneously.

Looking around the Underworld, Issei scoffed and looked back up at the two Devils.

"I'm done. There's no point in me being here. Do whatever you want with Riser's inheritance, because quite frankly, I'm not going to know what the hell I want to use it for anyway."

A pool of black flame-like ribbons covered Issei's body again, and he transmitted away from the Underworld, leaving Sirzechs and Lord Phenex, contemplating amongst themselves.

* * *

**Issei's House**

"Ise-itoko..."

Leiko looked upon her sleeping cousin as he rested peacefully on the couch.

"What happened to you? You changed."

After coming from wherever the hell she was previously, Leiko noticed that Issei had returned to his normal state, his brown hair and soft (now sharp) brown eyes resurfacing. Immediately after, he collapsed onto the couch, earning a well-deserved sleep.

Leiko sighed as she sat on the couch.

"Who were those people?"

She had been trapped in that dungeon for a long time, and the only person she had seen was that Chinese girl. Leiko could tell that the girl wasn't human, but she still didn't know what she was.

Leiko looked over to her cousin, and her crimson-ruby eyes softened.

"Ise-itoko."

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

Although she was very reluctant to do so, Leiko stepped out of the Hyoudou residence to get some fresh air, leaving Issei in the living room.

Suddenly, a series of shadows manifested above the ground, and they cleared away, revealing Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God. Her dark-gray eyes gaining a curious look to them, Ophis floated over to Issei.

She tilted her head, and she slowly sat on top of him, resting on his stomach. Tilting her head again, Ophis placed her finger on Issei's forehead, rubbing it gently.

She was relieved that Issei had regained his pure and radiant solar energy once more. That devastating energy surge he had earlier possessed affected her than she had expected. She was satisfied that the boy she had met a long time ago, was now back to normal.

Bringing her face close to Issei, Ophis let an unreadable smile form on her face.

"You, are mine. Back, to normal. I, like that."

Different colored eyes fluttered, and they opened wide just in time to see dark-gray eye boring into his own. Issei widened his eyes at the girl. The girl who had appeared to him eleven years ago. She was back! Sitting on top of him!

...Dressed in that same Gothic Lolita outfit!

Issei widened his eyes further as he noticed that there was two black cross-shaped tapes attached onto Ophis's chest. Shaking his head to clear his side-tracked thoughts, Issei looked up at the girl sitting on top of him in shock.

"I-It's you!"

The smile on Ophis's face seemed to widen, but it didn't reach her heavy-lidded dark-gray eyes.

"Yes, it is me. And you, belong to me. You, are _MINE_. Only mine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Chapter is a little short.**

* * *

**Heaven**

Gabriel sighed as she put her hand on her chest.

"His energy...it's back to normal."

She was genuinely relieved that Issei had regained the purest form of his Solar Energy structure. The power radiating from his Hell-Fire transformation had worried her.

"Yes, it is. Let's hope it stays that way."

Gabriel looked over at her brother, whose green eyes lowered in a sad manner. Gabriel's eyes softened, and she looked off to the side.

'That energy from earlier...it was so catastrophic. The power he possessed...it greatly surpassed the power of Michael. It even far exceeded that of an Ultimate-Class Devil by a large margin.'

Her eyes gained a saddened look as she remembered visiting the boy in his room 11 years ago.

'He was such a sweet boy. What could have caused this change?'

* * *

**In the Underworld**

A beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails narrowed her violet eyes as she contemplated. She was one of the Devils who had watched the fight between Issei Hyoudou and Riser Phenex.

The girl normally dressed in magical girl's clothing, but just for that one occasion on what happened earlier, she now wore a formal navy blue dress-shirt with a black skirt. Her violet eyes narrowed in concentration.

Serafall Leviathan, the current Satan in charge of foreign affairs, with the title of "Leviathan", sighed as she crossed her arms. Sirzechs, Michael, and Gabriel were not the only ones who had sensed the boy's power. Serafall could sense the immense power as well, and it greatly brought a pleasant feeling to her, due to the radiance emitting from the aura. But she chose not to interfere into the boy's life.

Until Sirzechs Lucifer had agreed for the third son of the Phenex Clan to fight Issei Hyoudou.

Originally, Serafall had thought that Riser was far too paranoid, and only wanted to fight Issei for the sake of reassuring his superiority. It turns out she was right, as Riser had intentionally provoked Issei into fighting him through despicable means.

When she witnessed Issei accessing his Solar and Hell-Fire transformations, Serafall couldn't deny that she felt great worry. She knew right then that Riser was going to lose, no question. But what worried Serafall the most, was the intensity of Issei's Hell-Fire aura. In his second transformation, Issei potentially had enough power to completely destroy the Underworld.

After Issei had destroyed Riser, Serafall didn't know what to expect from the young boy. She was actually a little surprised that Issei had enough willpower to prevent himself from decimating every Devil in front of him. That falcon punch he gave to Sirzechs was probably from his leftover anger.

As she closed her violet eyes, Serafall shook her head.

"Sirzechs-chan, you baka. Why on earth would you do this? Now this young boy...his life will change. The only question is: how severe is the change?"

* * *

**In the Student Council Room**

The members of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council all stood as they contemplated. They couldn't help but feel just a bit cautious. After the stunt Riser Phenex had pulled, which ended up backfiring on him horribly by the way, the Devils of the two clubs at Kuoh Academy felt really conflicted.

Due to Riser's actions, there was a large chance that Issei Hyoudou would hold a great animosity to all of the Devils. The only Devils who had come in contact with Issei, were in fact Genshirou Saji and Yuuto Kiba.

The two young men severely hoped that Issei wouldn't go off on them by the off-chance they would encounter each other again. They deduced that since Issei had unlocked two new transformations, they knew that he could potentially have the ability to sense energy.

Which means he could tell the energy signature of a Devil.

...That wasn't a good thing.

Sona sighed as she fixed her glasses.

"...Now that Issei Hyoudou can detect the energy signature of a Devil, I think it would be best if we stay away from him."

The rest of the Devils turned to her in surprise, with Saji speaking their mutual thoughts.

"But _kaichou_...we didn't do anything! We weren't involved with Riser's plan at all!"

"I'm aware of that Saji. But you have to think about how Issei feels in his point of view. Although he has spoken to you and Yuuto a number of times, he was, at that point, unaware that you two were Devils to begin with. Both Riser and Rias's Onii-sama were the first two Devils that had wronged him. I wouldn't blame him if he had adopted a slight prejudice against us."

As he listened to the rationalization within Sona's words, Saji lowered his head and crossed his arms.

"Damn. I just..."

He then sighed and looked away.

"I understand what you're saying_ kaichou_."

Rias narrowed her eyes as she looked out the window.

'How could Onii-sama allow Riser to do all of this? Now because of them, Issei's personality might have changed for the worst. If only he had just left Issei alone, then he wouldn't have perished.'

Sitting in one of the room's chairs were Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko. Akeno adopted a disappointed yet saddened look on her face as she placed her hands on her lap.

Yuuto was not handling the situation any better. Even when he had been trying to convince Issei to come visit the Occult Research Club, he had genuinely been trying to act as a friend to the young man. After Rias had told the rest of her peerage that Issei could not be reincarnated into a Devil, Yuuto had to admit, he was actually a little disappointed from the news.

Koneko remained silent in her chair. She, along with Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki, had never even met Issei yet. However, the first day he arrived to Kuoh Academy, she and the others could all sense him. But Koneko was extremely sensitive to Issei's aura, due to her sensitivity to the life-force of other beings.

Next to Sona, stood Tsubaki, who maintained her cold stoic expression. Although her surface features showed that she was calm, inside she was feeling uneasy. What she had just witnessed, was absolutely shocking. Sure, she had heard traces of the Great War between the Three Factions, and she wasn't unfamiliar to the sights of battles. However, she found it hard to grasp what had just happened to Issei.

She couldn't get that boy out of her mind. When first seeing him walking away from Kuoh Academy, it wasn't hard for Tsubaki to decipher that Issei was a reclusive young man. It was because of his eyes.

'...Those strange eyes.'

His left eye. The color of innocent doe-brown. The color of doe-brown represented innocence, naiveté, and yet, it also represented vulnerability. It matched Issei's shy nature.

His right eye. That represented the color of the powerful source of energy in the entire world: The Sun. Originally Tsubaki could not understand what Issei's right eye signified. But...it finally came to her when Issei transformed into his recently acquired Solar Form.

Issei's right eye represented his repressed anger. It represented the isolation that was forced upon him due to the different coloration of his eyes.

Tsubaki narrowed her light brown eyes as she subtly looked to the side.

'...Isolation.'

Only Tsubaki and Sona knew about the former's past. She was born in the Tsubaki Clan. A clan which possessed an honorable origin that purified evil spirits. However, Tsubaki had a unique trait. Her mirror could only call to abnormal beings, and as a result she received a state which was basically isolation from the other members.

Narrowing her eyes further, Tsubaki looked over to Sona, who had her eyes closed in thought.

Sona had helped her overcome her fear of isolation. But Issei...before his battle with Riser, he almost seemed to accept being isolated from others. As though he was already used to it. Accustomed to being alone.

'...Issei Hyoudou.'

The boy intrigued her. But now because of Riser and Sirzechs, the Devils of the Student Council and the Occult Research Club would most likely never have the chance to get to know Issei.

Opening and then narrowing her violet eyes, Sona crossed her arms.

'Attempting to become familiar with Issei Hyoudou is a huge risk. Perhaps we should not rush. After his battle with Riser, he might become hostile once he senses our energy.'

She sighed and closed her eyes.

'And to think, just a couple of days ago, he was just a shy student. Now...he is literally a being that likely surpasses my Onee-sama. Perhaps even...Sirzechs-sama himself.'

* * *

**Issei's House**

"..."

Issei couldn't say anything. What could anyone say in his situation? A girl who he hadn't seen in over 11 years...looked exactly as she did before. She was sitting on top of him as though he was her personal couch.

"W-who are you?"

Ophis, The Infinite Dragon God, also known as the Ouroboros Dragon tilted her head as she gazed down at Issei.

"I, am Ophis. What is, your name?"

Issei didn't even know if he wanted to tell this girl his name. As far as he knew, this girl could be a stalker or something. A girl dressed in Gothic Lolita, who somehow knew where he lived, had managed to walk inside his house.

With the door locked.

"Before I tell you...I need to ask you some questions."

Ophis tilted her head again. Issei found it creepy the way she did that, but he took it as a sign from her to continue.

Sitting up from his spot, Issei shook his head and rubbed his forehead. He looked at Ophis's now hollow stare.

"How old are you...Ophis?"

"...Infinity."

Issei rose an eyebrow at the answer.

"Infinity? What do you mean?"

"...I have, no age."

"...What."

Issei was so confused right now.

"Do you...have anyone you live with? Any family?"

"I have, no one."

The young man widened his eyes a little at Ophis's answer. The girl had no relatives? No one to take care of her?

"...Why don't you have any family?"

The girl was strange, sure, but no one was that cruel to abandon someone like her.

"I have always, been in silence. The Nothingness of Infinity, is my progenitor."

Issei rose an eyebrow again in response.

'She's got a good vocabulary.'

"So...you don't have anyone?"

"...I, have you."

The young man widened his eyes again at Ophis's possessive tone.

"...W-what?"

Ophis's eyes seemed to darken, and she lifted her finger, putting it on top of Issei's forehead.

"Do you, remember? 11 years ago. My snake, bit into your flesh."

The young man rubbed his neck in remembrance, and his eyes softened.

"Yeah, I do."

"...When my snake bit you, that signified, that you, were _MINE_."

"...What?!"

What the hell did Ophis mean? Did she...

"No...please don't say what I think you're saying..."

Ophis tilted her head, and she removed her finger from Issei's forehead.

"I, marked you. As mine."

The young man widened his eyes in realization, and he resisted the urge to face-palm himself.

'...Oh HELL NO! I'm her hubby?!'

Shocked beyond belief, Issei lifted Ophis off of him and placed her on the floor. Blinking repeatedly at the look on Ophis's face, Issei shook his head.

"...How old are you again?"

"I, am Infinity."

"That doesn't really...answer my question. Or soothe my worry at all."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Issei and Ophis looked up at the sound of someone knocking on the door from outside. Looking down at Ophis, Issei just sighed and shook his head. He walked over to the door, and opened it, his look of tiredness immediately rising to surprise, then slow anger.

In front of him, was none other than the Chinese young woman who had brought him to the Underworld to begin his fight with Riser.

Issei narrowed his eyes at Xuelan, his attention on Ophis completely forgotten. Xuelan gulped as she tried to endure Issei's icy stare. She felt her face heat up from his glare, and she shuffled her feet in nervousness.

"What the hell are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

Xuelan shuffled her feet again as she tried to avoid Issei's cold glare. She knew she had taken a huge risk in coming to his house.

Just to see him.

There were two reasons why she had come to his house. One was because she was ordered by Lord Phenex to tell Issei about the arrangement which involved giving Riser's possessions to him. The second reason was because out of all the members in Riser's peerage, she wasn't too frightened to volunteer.

That isn't to say Xuelan was exactly brave. When Yubelluna had informed her that Riser had perished at the hands of Issei, Xuelan was absolutely devastated. From how Yubelluna had described Issei, it confused Xuelan greatly. The way she described him...it was far different than the boy she had taken to the Underworld, under Riser's orders.

As she gulped down a nervous lump in her throat, Xuelan looked into Issei's different colored eyes and gulped again.

"A-are you alone right now?"

"...Do I look like I am?" The young man answered coldly.

Looking past Issei, Xuelan concluded that Issei was indeed alone.

"Y-Yes."

Issei widened his eyes and turned around, only to see that Ophis had disappeared once again. The young man blinked several times in shock.

'What the hell?! I wasn't imagining the whole conversation with her, was I?!'

Sighing inwardly, Issei turned to look at Xuelan and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?"

Xuelan opened her mouth, and then she paused. How exactly was she going to word her response? She knew she didn't want to piss him off. Trying to calm herself, Xuelan gulped down another lump in her throat.

"L-Lord Phenex-sama ordered me to come find you. To inform you about something important."

"..."

Noticing his intended lack of response, Xuelan lowered her head.

"Both he and Sirzechs-sama would like to talk to you about the matter regarding Riser-sama's possessions."

Issei narrowed his eyes at the mention of Riser's name.

"I already told them I didn't want anything to do with Riser's belongings. I thought I made that clear."

"B-but...you won it fair and square. You defeated Riser-sama yourself."

"I don't care about what I won. Tell Sirzechs and Riser's father that I don't care about Riser's possessions."

Xuelan widened her eyes, and she stepped forward.

"Both Sirzechs-sama and Lord Phenex-sama insist that you have earned the right to Riser-sama's belongings. It would be honorable of you if you were to come to the Phenex mansion and accept what you have earned."

Issei maintained his cold stare as he glared at Xuelan.

"Honorable...yeah right."

Xuelan widened her eyes again.

"W-what?"

Ignoring her, Issei opened his house door, and placed his hand on Xuelan's arm, before dragging her out of his house. Glaring at the surprised look on Xuelan's face, Issei shut the door in her face.

Xuelan stood shell-shocked for a moment, and then she huffed.

How dare that boy do that do her?! How could he?!

Narrowing her blue-green eyes, Xuelan got into a battle position, as her hands started to glow with fire. Scoffing , she reared her fist back. As soon as she was about to punch and kick the door, Issei immediately opened the door and glared at her, prompting Xuelan to stop in her attempted attack.

"If you even try to kick or break my house door, I'll burn you until you smell like kung pao chicken."

And with that, he slammed the door in her face again. Xuelan stood still with a frightened expression on her face, and she resisted the urge to faint right then and there. Sighing, she placed her hand on the ground, causing a magic circle to emit. The aura from it surrounded Xuelan, and she disappeared.

* * *

**Inside Issei's House**

Issei sighed as he rubbed his head. Scowling, he shook his head and sighed again.

"Honorable...humph, my ass."

Opening his eyes, Issei looked over to see Ophis sitting on his couch.

"Oh...you're back. Where did you go?"

Ophis tilted her head as she stared at Issei.

"I, went nowhere."

Raising an eyebrow at her response, Issei sighed and shrugged.

"Ah, well."

Looking over at Ophis again, Issei walked over to the couch, sitting next to the Ouroboros Dragon.

"So...you said you don't have anywhere to live?"

"...No, I, do not."

'...She talks really weird.' Issei thought.

Issei sighed and crossed his arms.

"Is...that the only outfit you have, Ophis?"

Ophis looked down at herself, and tilted her head as she looked up at Issei.

"Do you not, like my appearance?"

"...Your appearance? No, I was just asking-"

He was cut off when Ophis's body started to glow and reform, and the young man widened his eyes in shock. The bright glow faded, revealing a more mature Ophis.

She now appeared as a woman in her early 20's. Her silky black hair was longer, her dark-gray eyes gained a more mature edge to them, and her body was now developed to the figure of a full-grown woman.

Issei stared wide-eyed for a moment, and then he lifted up a finger to the now adult Ophis.

"Excuse me for a moment."

And then he delivered a sharp slap to his cheek, in order to ensure that he wasn't dreaming, or was trapped in a hallucination. Ophis tilted her head at what Issei had just done, but she remained quiet.

Shaking his head and grunting in surprise at the unexpected pain, Issei opened his eyes, and still saw the matured Ophis.

Blinking several times, Issei asked Ophis the same question he had asked her before Xuelan had shown up.

"H-how old are you again?"

"I, am ageless." Ophis said, her former child-like voice tumbling to a lower and sultry, yet emotionless pitch.

"..."

Issei palmed his face again, and shook his head. It was going to be hard to convince his parents to allow...this girl to stay at his house. Removing his hand from his face, Issei noticed that Ophis was still dressed in her Gothic Lolita fashion.

"Maybe it's time for you to get some new clothes. I think I still have some money leftover."

Ophis stood up on the couch, and Issei was about to get up from his spot, until he noticed something strange. He looked up, and his eyes widened.

"Oh dear lord."

* * *

**SHOPPING CENTERS**

'The only outfit she has, and yet she neglected to wear underwear?!'

Issei sighed as he walked with Ophis to the store. After that startling revelation, Issei quickly brought the Ouroboros Dragon to the store. Walking inside, Issei looked around, while Ophis stared motionless, silently looking around the store.

Sighing and rubbing his head, Issei grabbed Ophis's hand and pulled her towards the women's section. He encouraged the Ouroboros Dragon to think about what clothes she would find interesting.

* * *

**Outside The Store Where Issei and Ophis are Located In**

Tsubaki Shinra narrowed her eyes as she looked at her list. Looking around, she tried to spot the specific store she was looking for.

"Where is the book-"

She cut herself off when someone familiar was in her eyesight. Her light-brown eyes widened and her mouth opened wide.

"Issei Hyoudou..."

Tsubaki froze in her spot as she saw Issei in the nearby clothing store. But he wasn't alone.

Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, also known as the Ouroboros Dragon was also with Issei!

"W-what is the Dragon God doing with Issei Hyoudou?!"

Tsubaki couldn't believe it!

'And what happened to its appearance?! I thought it took the form of a young girl!'

As she stared in absolute shock, she noticed Issei talking to Ophis. When the young man turned his head, Ophis turned her head around and looked right at Tsubaki. The Vice-President of the Student Council felt her heart stop almost immediately at the strange look on Ophis's face.

'Did it notice Issei's power as well? And if so, why is it with him?'

Tsubaki struggled to prevent herself from fainting right then and there as she felt the immensely powerful aura emitting from Ophis. Her knees felt wobbly, and she gulped down nervously.

Much to Tsubaki's relief, Issei looked back over to Ophis and tapped her on the shoulder, her attention on Tsubaki now forgotten.

"..."

Tsubaki widened her eyes as she hadn't realized that she was actually holding her breath in. Taking deep breaths, Tsubaki quickly walked forward so she could get away from the store. She was so engrossed at the thought of keeping herself alive, she didn't notice who was in her way until she had bumped into them.

This caused her paper to drop onto the ground, and she gasped as she bent down to retrieve it. However, the person had already reached down to pick the paper up, and gave it to her. Tsubaki gratefully accepted it, and she looked up, her light-brown eyes widening in shock.

"I-Issei Hyoudou..."

The new _kouhai_ she had gained at Kuoh Academy...was right in front of her. Instead of the shy and reclusive expression he originally maintained, there was now a stern yet calm look on his face. Next to him, was a cold-looking Ophis, who was holding a pair of bags.

Tsubaki felt her breath leave her throat, finding herself unable to speak. Sona had warned the Devils in the Occult Research Club and the Student Council to stay away from Issei. And Tsubaki was now deciding whether or not to simply run away, or stay where she was, shaking in uncertainty.

Issei maintained his calm expression, and then he walked past Tsubaki, who remained where she was. Sighing in relief, Tsubaki held in her breath again when she saw that Ophis was sending her a slight glare.

"Issei Hyoudou, is _MINE_."

"I-I..."

She felt herself unable to reply, and yet her mouth remained wide-open, and her body stiffened. Glaring at Tsubaki coldly, Ophis walked past her, shortly catching up to Issei.

Tsubaki turned around to look at Issei and Ophis, and felt her mind go blank.

"I...I have to inform _kaichou_, and Rias about this!"

It seemed the bookshelf she had been trying to purchase for a long time would have to wait.

* * *

**Issei's House**

"_Hey, cousin._"

"...Hey, Leiko-san."

Issei rubbed his head as he talked to Leiko on the phone.

"Leiko-san...are you all right?"

"_...I'm not exactly thrilled. But...I'm ok. Today's been a...really weird ride, hasn't it?_"

"Weird's just putting it mildly."

"_Fufu. True._"

"..."

"_..._"

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"_...I'm all right, Ise-itoko. I should probably be all right in the morning._"

"...All right."

Both cousins knew their current phone call conversation was a little awkward, considering what had happened earlier.

"_We'll talk later, cousin._"

"...Ok. Good night."

"_Good night._"

Hanging up the phone, Issei sighed as he laid on top of his bed. Next to him laid Ophis, who was staring at him with her hollow dark-gray eyes.

"...Did you have fun shopping?" He asked.

"...Yes. I, enjoyed it."

Nodding at her answer, Issei looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He then looked over to Ophis.

"You know...you can change your appearance back to what it was before. I don't really mind it."

Tilting her head, Ophis sat up from her spot and scooted closer to Issei, placing her arms around his neck.

"I, like this form. In this form, I, can hold you. I, like that."

Raising an eyebrow at Ophis's response, Issei just shrugged and remained in Ophis's grasp.

"For someone who claims to be ageless, you sure do act like a child sometimes."

"Issei, is MINE. Only mine."

"...And a little possessive. Well, it's not like we're married or anything."

"..."

Issei widened his eyes at what he had just said and then he palmed his face, sighing tiredly.

* * *

**Yes readers, I did just do that. I made Ophis take on a more adult form. Have no idea where the idea came from, but I thought it could be plausible since Ophis is much older than Issei anyway.**

**For the reasons why Ophis is so attracted and possessive towards Issei, is because:**

**1. Dragons are naturally selfish, so Ophis is not exempt from this trait.  
**

**2. Ophis represents the aspect of Infinity. The Sun is Issei's progenitor, and so long as the Sun exists, the Solar Energy within Issei's body is virtually limitless.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Short Chapter. It is meant to be short for a reason. The next chapter will be longer, you can be sure of that.**

* * *

Amaterasu, the major deity of the Shinto religion, the goddess of the Sun, and also the Universe, sighed as she watched her son from the heavens.

"It's been 17 years, my little sun."

In her hand was a sword that glowed with a crimson hue. Normally the sword wouldn't have glowed at all, if not for the fact that there was something sealed within it.

Something powerful.

The name of the sword was Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, formerly known as the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi. The Legendary Japanese Sword, and one of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan.

Originally wielded by the god known as Susanoo, the sword was presented to Amaterasu as a gift, in order for the chance of reconciliation. The sword appeared to be about 84 cm long, shaped like calamus, and was fashioned in a white metallic color.

From that point on, as a momento of her brother, Amaterasu kept the sword in safe clutches.

Until the beginning of the Great War.

The Great War was a climatic battle between the Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels. During that battle, the Biblical God and the Four Great Satans perished, leaving the Three Factions in a state of exhaustion. Although there was no more conflict, peace did not reign.

Something else happened during that battle. The Two Heavenly Dragons, known as Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor; and Albion; the White Dragon Emperor, fought against each other during that time. Their battle was so fierce and catastrophic that the Three Factions had the gall to interrupt their battle.

Due to the Dragons' pride and annoyance at their fight being interrupted, Ddraig and Albion both attacked the leaders of the Three Factions. However, both of the Dragons' bodies were destroyed, and their souls were sealed.

Albion was sealed into the Mid-Tier Longinus known as the Divine Dividing, or the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings.

Ddraig, however, was not sealed into a Sacred Gear. After the end of the Great War, Amaterasu arrived at the scene, and captured the Dragon's soul, encasing it within the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.

From that point on, Ddraig and Albion have not seen each other for over many years, as the sword the former was sealed in, was kept safe within Amaterasu's arms.

As she held the sword, an aura composed of solar flares surrounded her, and she transmitted away.

* * *

_**Ise Shrine located in Ise City, Honshū, Japan**_

Reappearing within the shrine, Amasterasu sighed as she placed the sword down onto the ground, making sure to hide it. As she looked around the shrine, Amaterasu lowered her eyes, gaining a saddened look on her face.

"...I can sense him. My little sun. But now is not the time to meet him. Not yet."

Placing her hand on her chest, Amaterasu closed her eyes as her solar aura covered her entirely, allowing her to transmit away.

* * *

**The Occult Research Club**

"HE'S WITH WHO?!"

Tsubaki, Sona, and Akeno winced at the shrill tone of Rias's voice. After seeing Issei and Ophis at the store, Tsubaki quickly made it back just in time to tell her master and Rias. Needless to say, Rias wasn't exactly taking it well.

"He's...he's with Oph-"

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! How could Ophis find him?! WHY did Ophis find him?!" Rias screamed as she interrupted Tsubaki.

She received only shrugs from her fellow Devils. Rias clutched her forehead and collapsed into her chair.

Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, and the Ouroboros Dragon. It was one of the strongest beings in the Universe. And it was hanging out with _Issei_ of all people?!

Sona sighed as she fixed her glasses.

"And now, we have yet _another_ reason we have to separate ourselves from Issei Hyoudou. We certainly do not want to anger the Dragon God."

Rias sighed and looked over at Tsubaki.

"What did Issei do when you came in contact with him?"

"He didn't do anything. After he retrieved my shopping list, he did not speak to me at all. Ophis spoke to me, though."

At the last sentence, Rias, Akeno, and Sona gave Tsubaki their undivided attention.

"What did it say?" Akeno asked.

Tsubaki felt a little uneasy as she remembered Ophis's words.

"It said, that Issei Hyoudou belonged to it. As though it had already claimed him."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Rias palmed her face and sighed tiredly.

"Unbelievable. Out of all the people Issei could have come in contact with, it just had to be Ophis..."

"He certainly is an interesting boy." Sona said.

* * *

**Next Day (Issei's Room)**

"Issei...why, do you have to go?"

Issei rubbed his eyes as he put on his book bag.

"I have school today, Ophis. I can't just stay home forever."

"I, do not like that. Not, at all."

Issei sighed as he turned to look at Ophis, who was sitting on his bed. The Ouroboros Dragon was still in her adult form, and was giving Issei her usual emotionless expression. In her adult form, her dark-gray eyes looked less child-like in appearance, and more sharp and narrowed.

'Man. When she's in this form, her voice sounds really different. Obviously her voice is deeper now, but still...man, her voice is different.'

"I'll be back, Ophis. I promise. And hey, look at it this way. As soon as I leave school, I can bring you back something."

Ophis tilted her head at Issei's suggestion.

"Bring, me something?"

Issei smiled as he fixed his book bag.

"Yeah. Is there something you'd like?"

"...I, like doughnuts, cookies."

The young man rose an eyebrow at Ophis's answer, but then he smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"You got it. Doughnuts and cookies."

Ophis tilted her head as she watched Issei walk out of his room, and she remained on top of his bed.

Seconds later, she got up from the bed and walked over to the window, seeing Issei rush out of the door. Issei looked up from his spot, seeing Ophis looking out of his window. Nodding and smiling to her, Issei gave Ophis a thumbs-up.

The Ouroboros Dragon tilted her head again, and she lifted her hand up, mimicking Issei's thumbs up gesture.

"I'll be back, Ophis!"

And with that, the young man rushed on his way to school, leaving Ophis at his room window. Watching him leave, Ophis put her hand on the glass window, looking at her reflection.

"_My_...Issei."

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

Issei sighed as he sat at his desk. On his way to school, he could sense the numerous energies of the Devils. He could tell that some of them involved the members of the Occult Research Club and Student Council.

Yuuto Kiba and Genshirou Saji.

Issei had to admit, he was a little surprised when he discovered that Yuuto and Saji were Devils. And honestly, that troubled him slightly. Because of Riser, Issei's opinion of Devils had lowered greatly. And the fact that Yuuto and Saji, who Issei had considered as light acquaintances, were Devils, that conflicted with him.

Regardless, Issei still didn't trust the Devils at all. Since Yuuto and Saji seemed like the only Devils who had not troubled him at all, and were actually pleasant to him, he would go by his own rule.

'If they don't bother me, I won't bother them. It's that simple.'

No sense in killing an innocent Devil who had no way of being involved in his own life.

Issei chuckled a bit.

'Innocent Devil. That's an oxymoron.'

He looked over to the empty desk next to him.

'Hmm...Yuuma-san's not here.'

"Ok, class!"

The students in the classroom ceased in their chatting as they looked at the teacher. Issei rose an eyebrow, wondering what was so important. The teacher smiled as she looked at her students, and walked over to the door.

"We have a new student here today! Please make her feel welcome!"

The teacher opened the door, allowing the new student to walk in. Issei widened his eyes at the familiar person, and then he narrowed them darkly.

'Why am I not surprised...?'

It was a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair had two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head. She was dressed in the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, which hugged her figure.

Xuelan shuffled her feet as she looked at the students in front of her. She gave a cheerful smile as she waved at the students.

"Hey, everyone! My name's Xuelan. It's nice to meet you all. I hope we can be friends!"

She giggled as she noticed some of the students giving her appreciative looks, the girls complimenting her hairstyle, and the males complimenting her physical appearance.

Only one student was not happy at seeing Xuelan, and he didn't bother to cover it up. Xuelan smiled as she looked over at the students, but then her smile faded slightly as she noticed the look on Issei's face.

Cold, narrowed, brown and yellow-orange eyes stared right into Xuelan's blue-green eyes. Xuelan felt her body shake, and she gulped down a nervous lump in her throat.

"Xuelan-chan, why don't you go sit next to Hyoudou-kun. He was a new student as well before you."

Xuelan forced a smile as she walked over to sit next to Issei, who removed his attention from her and glared at the chalkboard. The Chinese Devil crossed her arms as she sighed.

'Going to his house didn't work. Enrolling into this school was a sure way to get close to him.'

Issei inwardly sighed as he tried to control himself. He wasn't exactly in a murderous rage, but he was mad enough to throw a desk out the window. He would just have to settle with sitting next to the Chinese Devil.

...Who wouldn't stop bothering him.

Sighing, Issei put his hand on his cheek, ignoring Xuelan's stare.

'Damn it. I knew I should have listened to Ophis and just stay at home. I wonder what she's doing right now?'

* * *

**In this chapter, Ddraig is finally mentioned. Except this time, he's not sealed into the Boosted Gear, but into the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. The reason I sealed him into the sword, will be revealed in later chapters.**

**And yes, he is going to be with Issei.****  
**

**Ddraig's powers are going to remain the same, however, they are going to have a different effect in the story. Even though the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi is not an Artificial Sacred Gear, the presence of Ddraig will affect it greatly.**

**Some readers stated that Issei is already powerful without Ddraig. While that is true, as I stated above, there is a reason why I sealed Ddraig within the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi itself, and not within Issei. **

**All will be explained later on.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Issei's House**

Ophis tilted her head as she silently walked around Issei's house. Moments after Issei left his house, the Ouroboros Dragon decided to go to sleep on Issei's bed. Not even 10 minutes later, did her stomach start growling.

"I, am hungry."

As she walked into the kitchen, she opened the cabinets, and refrigerator, and let an expression akin to disappointment form on her face.

"No, doughnuts, cookies."

Shutting the refrigerator door, Ophis went to look in the living room, and stopped when she saw a flyer laid upon the table. Tilting her head again, Ophis picked the flyer up and unfolded it, looking at the title.

"Fortune, Cooky."

* * *

**The Phenex Mansion**

The mansion was quiet, completely void of all sound. Sitting in the living room of the Phenex mansion were none other than the former members of Riser's peerage.

Yubelluna, Riser's Queen, stared at the walls with a lifeless gaze as she held herself. She couldn't believe that Issei had murdered her Riser!

'That boy! That awful boy! How could he do that to Riser-sama?!'

A girl with black hair dressed in a purple kimono sighed as her head lowered. Mihae, Riser's Bishop, was greatly saddened.

A young woman with brown hair with a greenish tint and green eyes, sighed. She wore a full set of silver armor with black accents, and wore a headband that spread across her hair and forehead. Held on her brown belts, was a broadsword and a dagger. The broadsword was slung on her left hip, and featured a red jewel on the pommel, and had bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which was located behind her hip, featured a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

Karlamine, one of Riser's Knights, narrowed her eyes as she looked at her sword.

A tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes, scoffed as she looked off to the side. Her hair featured five thin ponytails going around her head, held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consisted of a white top with black accents that was modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets.

Siris, Riser's second Knight, clenched her fists in an effort to calm her nerves.

A woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes remained silent as she kept her gaze at the walls. Her hair had three red highlights across. She also wore a plain white mask that covered the right side of her face. She wore a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket has wide shoulders and a wide collar, and featured three leather straps on both her arms. She also wore black fighting gloves and boots.

Isabela, Riser's second Rook, crossed her arms as she sighed.

Two very young girls with turquoise hair, which they keep tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon (opposite to their sister), and blue eyes, frowned as they hugged each other. Both of their outfits consisted of gym uniforms, which consisted of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, similar to the Kuoh Academy's girls' gym uniforms, albeit without the logo. They also wore an orange wristband on their right wrists.

IIe and Nel, Riser's Pawns, looked at each other, and then looked away.

Another pair of twins who appeared to be cat girls, looked at each other, and then sighed as they looked away. One twin had light magenta hair which was wrapped in a long braided ponytail, and wore red fighting gloves. The other twin had sapphire hair wrapped in a smooth long ponytail, and wore blue fighting gloves.

Ni and Li, Riser's Pawns sighed simultaneously.

Two girls dressed in maid outfits laid upon the mansion couch as they were silent. One had long brown hair with magenta eyes, and the other had reddish-brown hair with blue eyes.

Marion and Burent, two of Riser's Pawns, remained silent and closed their eyes.

The last two Pawns, were two girls. One of them included Mira, the girl who had accompanied with Xuelan to take Issei to the Underworld. The other girl had purplish hair with matching eyes.

Riser's last Bishop was a young girl with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair was tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, with blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She wore a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front.

Ravel Phenex, the younger sister of Riser, was just as deathly quiet as the rest of her brother's peerage.

When she witnessed her brother's death, Ravel didn't know what to think. It was as though time had ceased in mindset. The emotions she had felt during that time were changing so rapidly, she didn't what to feel.

The young man that killed him...Issei Hyoudou. That boy honestly frightened her to the core. That bone-chilling glare he gave towards her and the rest of the peerage...it wouldn't leave Ravel's mind.

When Lord Phenex had asked Riser's peerage to retrieve Issei in order to discuss his inheritance from RIser, Ravel and the other members had no intention of going anywhere near Issei.

Except Xuelan. The Chinese Rook was the only one who had volunteered.

And now here she was, sitting in melancholy with the other members of Riser's peerage.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

Issei sighed as he listened to the teacher go about her lesson. Normally, he would have been able to concentrate, if not for the fact that Xuelan was staring at him.

The Chinese Devil kept her gaze locked on the young man. She may have been a little frightened of Issei, but Xuelan wouldn't let that hinder her resolve.

And so she enrolled herself into Kuoh Academy, in order to get close to him. It was by mere coincidence that she would be put in the same class as Issei.

As she continued to stare at Issei, she could feel his ki rising ever so slightly. Widening her blue-green eyes, Xuelan removed her gaze from Issei quickly, and immediately after, Issei's energy started to decrease.

"Issei Hyoudou."

At the call of his name, Issei looked up to see the girl he had saw yesterday at the store. The very same girl with black hair, and blue, semi-rimmed glasses. Maintaining his calm look, Issei looked at Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice-President of the Student Council.

'...Oh. It's that girl who dropped her shopping list yesterday.'

He noticed that Tsubaki had a serious expression on her face, which greatly contrasted from the pale look she adopted from yesterday.

Tsubaki struggled to maintain her indifferent and cold look as she gazed at Issei.

"The President of the Student Council would like to speak with you. If you would please follow me to the location..." She said in a serious and cold tone.

Issei didn't respond, and he looked away to see many of the students of his class whispering amongst themselves. Narrowing his eyes, Issei then looked towards Xuelan, who was now trying to avoid his glare.

"..."

Sighing, Issei thought the request over. He had already decided that if the Devils didn't bother him, then he wouldn't bother them back. It was as simple as that. Now this girl stated the President of the Student Council wanted to talk to him.

'Why are the Devils concerning themselves with someone like me?'

Lowering his head, Issei thought once again, and closed his eyes.

'Didn't Saji-san say he was the Secretary in the Student Council?'

As much as he did not trust Devils, both Genshirou Saji and Yuuto Kiba were actually pleasant to him. That being said, if these Devils knew either one of them, he wouldn't blow off on them.

That didn't mean he couldn't be indifferent towards them.

Opening his eyes, Issei glanced up at Tsubaki. He rose an eyebrow when he noticed that Tsubaki's face was slowly gaining a red shade.

'Why is her face so red? It's not that hot in here.' Issei thought.

Tsubaki stood quietly as she watched Issei ponder on his decision. She genuinely found the young man interesting, wondering what went on in his mind.

Silently retrieving his bag, Issei sighed and nodded to Tsubaki, and placed his hands in his blazer pockets. Tsubaki's stoic expression dissolved as she widened her eyes.

'He...he actually accepted?'

Issei sighed and looked at Tsubaki.

At least through taking this opportunity, he could get away from Xuelan.

"Lead the way."

As he followed the surprised Tsubaki, Issei's eyes softened as he thought about Ophis.

'I wonder how Ophis is doing. I hope she's all right while I'm here at school.'

* * *

**At Issei's House**

"I, want, Chicken Fried Rice."

"_Ok, what else_?"

"...I, want cookies, doughnuts."

"_Well, we don't have doughnuts, but we do have fortune cookies_."

"...Fortune, cookies."

"_All right then. The total is 15.37. We'll be at your address in no time. Thirty minutes or it's free."_

"...Thirty, minutes? Free?"

"_Yep! If we're not at your house __in thirty minutes, the food is free. Though, I must warn you, our delivery time is very impecc-_"

Ophis hung up the phone before the caller could finish his sentence. As she put the restaurant menu down, Ophis sat up from the couch and stood silently. As she tilted her head, Ophis's dark gray eyes narrowed a bit.

"I, want free food."

Snakes began to manifest around Ophis's body, and the Ouroboros Dragon disappeared from Issei's house.

* * *

**In the Student Council Room**

Sona Sitri clasped her hands together as she waited for Tsubaki to retrieve Issei. In the room with her, were six members of the Student Council, including Genshirou Saji.

Only Saji, and recently Tsubaki, were the only members of the Student Council to actually come in contact with Issei.

The door to the room opened, revealing Tsubaki with Issei behind her. Setting her face into a stoic and composed look, Sona stood up from her desk chair, and walked over to the calm Issei. Tsubaki walked over to stand next to the other members of the Student Council, and awaited for Sona's words.

Stopping in front of the young man, Sona placed her hands to the side.

"Issei Hyoudou. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sona Sitri."

Issei didn't respond, but he gave Sona a nod in reply. As he looked at the rest of the Student Council members, he set his gaze to Saji, who looked back with a neutral but saddened look.

Sighing and lowering his head, Issei set his gaze back to Sona.

"Before you say anything else, let me just say this."

Raising an eyebrow at Issei's words, Sona nodded.

Taking his hands out of his blazer pockets, Issei put them to his side.

"I have nothing...against any of you. However, that doesn't mean I completely trust Devils at all. But..."

Issei lowered his head and paused in his words. Noting the hesitance within Issei, Sona kept silent. Both Saji and Tsubaki remained quiet as well.

'...Newby.'

Sighing, Issei lifted his head up at Sona.

"I know that you and the rest of the Devils here were not in involved in Riser's plans at all, which is why I'm telling you this."

The Devils of the Student Council listened intently to Issei's next words.

"You don't bother me...I won't bother you. It's as simple as that. If it so happens that you do need or want, or have to speak with me, and if it's very important, then so be it. Aside from that, I'll keep to myself, and you keep to yourselves."

Sona and her peerage were a little surprised at Issei's declaration. Sure, he didn't trust Devils, yet he was acting in a mature and indifferent manner.

Saji looked up at Issei and sighed.

"Hey...Newby-"

"You don't have to say anything, Saji-san."

Saji widened his eyes at Issei's words.

"I hold nothing against you as a person. On the other hand, it'll take a long time for me to get used to Devils. So staying away from each other is a good plan. No conflicts, no worries."

Saji nodded and crossed his arms.

"I also wanted to say...I'm sorry about your cousin. She really seemed like a nice person."

Looking at Saji for a moment, Issei closed his eyes.

"Leiko-san's still alive."

The Student Council members widened their eyes, with the exception of Sona.

Staring at Issei for a moment, Sona nodded slowly.

"I appreciate you acting like this in a civilized manner, Issei Hyoudou. I am sure my peerage and I can agree to abide by your rules."

Issei nodded in response to Sona's words, and he put his hands in his pockets once more.

"Then it's settled."

As she watched Issei turn around to leave, Sona widened her eyes as she had just remembered something.

"Issei."

Turning around, Issei looked at Sona, raising an eyebrow.

"My...sister would like to...meet with you. It's an important matter. Also...a friend of mine, Rias Gremory, would also like to speak with you."

Staring at Sona for a few moments, Issei removed his hand from the door.

"...I'll think about it, the conversation with your sister. As with this Gremory person..."

"She's the President of the Occult Research Club." Tsubaki answered as she watched Issei.

"She's also Sirzechs-sama's younger sister." Saji added in his two cents.

At the mention of the Maou, Issei unconsciously flared out a small portion of ki, causing the members of the Student Council to back away. After a few moments, Issei calmed down almost immediately.

"Tell this Rias girl, that if she wants to talk to me, then she'll have to come find me herself."

As he went to open the door, Issei turned back around.

"Oh, and one more thing. When you see Rias Gremory, tell her this."

Sona waited for Issei to speak, and she noticed that Issei's eyes narrowed darkly.

"I falcon-punched her brother."

Ignoring the wide-eyed stares of the Student Council, Issei shut the door.

* * *

**The Underworld (Azazel's Headquarters)**

Raynare sighed as she sat in Azazel's base. Dressed in her Fallen Angel attire, she put her hand on her cheek.

"Something wrong, Raynare?"

At her name, Raynare looked over to Kalawarner, who had her arms crossed in a bored manner.

"It's nothing."

Kalawarner rose an eyebrow, but then she shrugged. Her eyes glazing slightly, Raynare held herself.

'I hope Issei-kun is all right today.'

* * *

**In Another Section of Azazel's Headquarters**

"Yo, Azazel. You called?"

Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels turned to look at a young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes.

"Vali...yes I did."

Azazel crossed his arms and sighed.

"I have a suspicious feeling that Kokabiel is planning something. I believe he wants to start another Great War."

Raising a silver eyebrow, Vali scoffed.

"And how does that concern me?"

"Because I know that you and Albion have been looking for a stronger opponent. And I believe that Kokabiel's plan involves Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor."

At the mention of Albion's rival, Vali widened his eyes. Smirking at Vali in amusement, Azazel closed his eyes.

"Tell me, Vali. Have you ever heard of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi?"

* * *

**Fortune Cooky Restaurant**

An employee smiled as he carried some bags out.

"It hasn't even been thirty minutes yet, so today might be my lucky day.

On top of the restaurant building stood Ophis, who looked down upon the car the employee was about to enter into.

Ophis lifted up a finger, and she narrowed her eyes.

"I, shall definitely have, free food."

The employee got into his car, and got ready to start the engine, until he noticed something slithering next to him. Tensing at the sound of the creature, the delivery man slowly looked towards the seat next to him.

"...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Clothing Store**

Issei put his hand on his chin as he looked around the store.

"I already bought some clothes for Ophis. There's no shame for me if I want to get some clothes."

As he looked around further, an article of clothing caught his eye.

It was a charcoal suit which was covered under a full-length, dark navy-blue frock overcoat. On the overcoat was a intricately knotted blue cravat.

Looking at the article of clothing, Issei smiled.

"Nice outfit."

* * *

**Issei's House (An Hour Later)**

Issei blew out a sigh as he walked into his house. Closing the door behind him, he looked up to see Ophis sitting on the couch, looking at the clock on the walls.

"Ophis?"

Removing her attention from the clock, Ophis titled her head as she looked at Issei.

"_My..._Issei. You are back."

Issei blinked, and then he gave Ophis a soft smile as he put his bag down.

"Yeah, finally."

Ophis tilted her head again when she noticed that Issei was wearing a dark navy-blue overcoat that seemed to billow out from behind him in a gravity-defying state.

"New...coat?"

Looking at his recently purchased coat, Issei smiled.

"Yep. I decided to buy something for myself."

Putting his hands in his overcoat pockets, Issei looked around the house.

"So...did you do anything today, Ophis?"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Issei widened his eyes, and he opened the door to see a delivery man covered with extreme snake bites.

"Hey, man. Are...are you all right?"

"Just take the food!"

The man whimpered, and gave Issei a large bag, and ran off to his car, driving away quickly.

Raising an eyebrow, Issei looked in the bag, smelling something quite appetizing.

"Ophis...did you order something?"

Issei looked up, and he jumped a little in surprise when Ophis suddenly appeared right in front of him. He noticed that since Ophis was in her adult form, she was a little taller than him.

'Huh. Never noticed that.'

Grabbing the bag from Issei, Ophis lifted her hand up and formed it into a thumbs up gesture.

"I, have obtained food."

Walking away from Issei, Ophis sat back on the couch, and reached into the bag to take out her order.

Blinking several times, Issei widened his eyes when he noticed something strange.

"Hey...Ophis, you're supposed to pay for delivery you know."

Pausing in her eating, Ophis set her dark-gray eyes to Issei. Her mouth curved upwards into an expression akin to a sly smile.

"I, shall have free food."


	11. Chapter 11

**Kuoh Academy**

A young man with black hair and red eyes crossed his arms as he stood on top the building of Kuoh Academy.

The Fallen Angel known as Kokabiel scowled in disgust. The Fallen Angel harbored a great deal of pride within himself. After all, he was one of the Fallen Angels who had fought and survived the climatic Great War.

Due to that war, Kokabiel believed that the Fallen Angel race was the superior species. The mere thought of anyone telling him otherwise brought damage to his pride.

But years later, a godlike powerful source of energy had risen, and it angered Kokabiel to no end. The one who possessed this power was a target of Azazel, since the laid-back Fallen Angel had become interested in him.

The one who harbored this power was by no means human, Kokabiel could tell that much. And to top it all off, Raynare, a Fallen Angel herself, was with the boy. Azazel had ordered her to merely watch over the boy, but Kokabiel was disgusted with this procedure.

At first Kokabiel would just ignore the boy's godlike power, but soon after, Kokabiel's pride soon began to decline. As the boy grew stronger, so did Kokabiel's paranoia.

And then it happened.

Kokabiel was one of the observers who had watched the fight between Issei Hyoudou and the third son of the Phenex Clan, Riser Phenex. Watching the boy transform _twice_, had only increased Kokabiel's fear.

However it appeared luck was on the Fallen Angel's side. Due to the fact that both Sirzechs and Riser had agreed on a bet in order to see Issei Hyoudou's true power, there would be a large chance of the boy harboring a great deal of hatred for the Devils.

While disgusted at the thought of someone like Issei joining the Fallen Angels, Kokabiel thought it would be beneficial for Issei to join on his side.

In order to start another Great War.

Azazel had strongly objected Kokabiel's desire to start another war, but that only served to increase the latter's desire to go on along with his plan.

With Issei's power in his disposal, the Devils, Angels, and any other species would stand no chance against the Fallen Angels.

But Kokabiel couldn't dwell on that ambition yet. There were other ways he could start another Great War, and he had every intention of using the way he had started with.

He had already sent that bumbling stray exorcist and the bespectacled priest to steal three of the seven Excaliburs. All Kokabiel himself had to do was steal the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.

One of the Three Imperial Regalia of Japan, the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi was originally called the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, which translated to "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven".

Rumors stirred that after the Great War, the bodies of the Two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion, were destroyed, and their souls were encased. Albion's soul was encased within a Sacred Gear, Kokabiel already knew that.

But Ddraig….

The Red Dragon Emperor was rumored to be sealed within the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. The Welsh Dragon wielded immense strength, possessing enough power to kill Gods or Satans. And not only that, but the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi enabled its wielder to control the wind and cause it to move in the direction of his/her swings.

Kokabiel was all too elated to even think clearly. While the boy could be used for another situation, with the Heavenly Dragon, Kokabiel had a great advantage in his favor.

The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi was sealed within the Ise Grand Shrine, the Shinto shrine dedicated to the Shinto Goddess known as Amaterasu-omikami.

All Kokabiel had to do was wait.

"Soon….that power will be mine. Then no one will be able to stop us!"

* * *

**3 Days Later (At Kuoh Academy)**

Walking into his class, Issei noticed that Yuuma Amano was once again absent. Raising an eyebrow, Issei turned to see Xuelan sitting at the desk next to his own. As they locked eyes, Xuelan quickly looked away.

Sighing, Issei walked over to his desk and put his bag down. Looking around his classroom, he noticed that he and Xuelan were the only ones in the class so far. Turning to look at Xuelan, Issei crossed his arms.

"All right. I know you didn't come here just to learn."

Xuelan locked her eyes into Issei's own, but she remained quiet.

"...What are you doing here, Xuelan?"

Her blue-green eyes appearing saddened momentarily, Xuelan sighed and held herself. But the Chinese Devil still didn't say anything.

Issei rose an eyebrow.

"Is this about Riser's possessions?"

"..."

"...If it is, my answer won't change. I want nothing to do with them."

"...But you earned it."

"...I didn't earn anything."

Xuelan looked away and held herself tighter.

"...The rest of the girls…they don't know what to do."

"…"

"...Without Riser-sama…..we're all so lost."

"...I think it's quite clear that Riser didn't care that much about you and the rest of his peerage."

Xuelan widened her eyes and locked them towards Issei's stern orbs of sight.

"I-I…"

"If he really was the kind master you seem so eager to envision him as, he wouldn't have included his peerage into his bet with Sirzechs and his father."

"..."

Xuelan didn't know what to say. She wanted to deny what this boy said, but as she listened to Issei's words, she realized he was right.

Done with the conversation, Issei looked out the window, quietly observing the outside. Xuelan stared at Issei for a moment, and then she looked away, placing her hands on her desk.

* * *

**2 Hours Later at the Grand Shrine of Ise**

Kokabiel smirked as he shot another light spear towards the shrine. As he looked around the outside of the shrine dedicated to Amaterasu, he narrowed his eyes.

"That idiotic priest and that Holy Sword obsessed priest should be more than enough to handle those Devils at that school of theirs. No doubt, the Archangel Michael has already sent his subordinates to help the Devils. Humph, how pathetic."

Walking inside the shrine, Kokabiel began his search.

* * *

**Issei's House**

"I…want Pork Fried Rice."

"…_What else?_"

"Cookies…and doughnuts."

"_We don't have doughnuts._"

"I…want doughnuts."

"_I already said we don't have doughnuts, ma'am."_

"…Do you…like snakes?"

"…_Did I say that we didn't have any doughnuts?_ _Silly me._ _What kind of doughnuts did you want?!_"

* * *

**Fortune Cooky Restaurant**

The employee hung up the phone and palmed his face. The manager of Fortune Cooky rose an eyebrow as she walked over to the worker.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It was that same woman. Her voice…it's so cold and toneless. Every time she calls, something bad always happens. The last time she called and ordered here, another worker here had his car destroyed, and he ended up having to take the delivery bike."

"Hmm…"

"What is it boss?"

"…This sounds like a challenge."

"A challenge?!"

"Well yes. Every time this woman calls, you say something bad happens, right?"

"…Yeah?"

"Well, then wear this, and take this with you."

The employee widened his eyes when his boss handed him a four-leaf clover, and…

Snake repellent.

"…Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Have I ever been wrong before?"

"…"

"Don't answer that. Now hurry up and cook the damn meal!"

* * *

**Issei's House**

Ophis maintained her emotionless expression as she watched the clock.

"Five minutes…have passed. Soon…I shall definitely have free food once more."

The door to the house opened, revealing Issei. Rubbing his head, Issei looked up to see Ophis watching the clock once again.

"Ophis…did you call that restaurant again?"

Setting her dark-gray eyes to Issei, Ophis gave the young man a sly smile.

"Yes."

Issei sighed and palmed his face.

"Ophis, if you keep doing things like this, people aren't going to deliver here anymore. What will you do until then?"

Ophis already had her answer ready.

"Order…from another restaurant."

"…"

"They…will still come here."

Issei widened his eyes and walked over to the Dragon God, sitting next to her.

"How do you figure that?"

Ophis' smile grew into an expression akin to smugness, and she tapped her finger on Issei's forehead.

"They…will challenge me, Issei. The more times I call…they will answer. Humans challenging me. That is…amusing."

"…Guess I can't argue with that."

Sighing at the Dragon God's troll logic, Issei looked at the living room table, and his eyes widened. It was the Fortune Cooky flyer, but it was turned over. On the back of the flyer, was the picture of the Grand Ise Shrine.

"…."

Ophis tilted her head at Issei's expression.

"_My_…Issei. What is wrong?"

Issei picked up the flyer as he looked closely at the shrine.

"The Grand Ise Shrine. That's the place where my parents found me. I haven't seen this place in years."

As he looked at the shrine, Issei gained a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmm. Maybe I should go visit. After all, it is the place where I was born. Plus, I was named after it. I guess there's no shame in going."

Sitting up from his spot on the couch, Issei dusted himself off and looked at Ophis.

"You want to come with me, Ophis?"

Ophis tilted her head and looked back up at the clock.

"I shall…wait for free food."

"…You know Ophis, you could always just ask me to bring you food."

Ophis gave Issei a sly smile, which seemed to widen.

"Free food…is much more satisfying."

"…There's just no convincing you, is there?"

"No…there is not."

* * *

**Grand Ise Shrine**

A pool of solar flares appeared in front of the Grand Ise Shrine, revealing Issei with his eyes closed. Breathing out a sigh, Issei opened his eyes, and he gasped.

"What the hell?!"

The Grand Ise Shrine was in complete ruins. The structures of the entire floors were torn apart, and the rooms were now turned to ashes.

Issei looked on in shock as he walked 'inside' the shrine, looking around his surroundings.

"What the hell happened?!"

WHOOSH

Issei widened his eyes and quickly avoided a crimson blast of energy that was sent towards his way. Maintaining his balance, Issei looked up to see a man with black hair and five pairs of black wings. He also wore a black robe with detailed accessories.

Held tight in the man's hands was a sword shaped like calamus, and sported a white metallic color. The sword was glowing with a dark crimson hue.

"So you are the one who defeated the third son of the Phenex Clan."

Issei narrowed his eyes at the man.

'His energy tells me he's not a Devil. But that doesn't mean I trust him."

Standing up straight with a cold gaze, Issei glared at the man.

"…Were you the one who destroyed parts of the shrine?"

Fallen Angel Kokabiel smirked as he held the sword.

"So what if I am? This shrine has nothing to do with you. Leave now, boy, and I'll let you live."

"You really think I'll leave just like that?"

Narrowing his eyes, Issei peered at the sword in Kokabiel's hands.

"Was that sword part of the shrine?"

"So what if it is? None of that matters now. With this sword, I can-"

Kokabiel then cut himself off when he suddenly had an idea. An awful idea. He then smiled in a smug way.

"Listen well, boy, because I will not repeat myself."

"…"

"My name is Kokabiel. I am a Fallen Angel, and because of this, the enemies of the Fallen Angels are the Devils and the Angels. The reason I am telling you all this, is because I would like to make a deal with you."

"…"

Taking Issei's silence as a sign to continue, Kokabiel smirked.

"I can fully assume that you hold a great deal of hatred for Devils, due to what the Maou and the third son of the Phenex Clan have done to you. It seems that we have something in common, Issei Hyoudou. Not unlike yourself, we Fallen Angels, hate the Devils with an intense passion. They are not to be trusted."

"…"

Kokabiel's smirk widened.

"That is why I am offering you to join me. Together we can decimate every single Devil in existence. No other Devil shall place harm on you, nor shall they manipulate you for their own selfish desires. Devils are known for their devious and manipulative nature, boy. With your power and the power of the entire Fallen Angel race combined, no one will be able to stop us. You can have anything you desire."

"…"

"Well? What is your answer, Issei Hyoudou?"

Issei lowered his head, his hair shadowing his eyes. Kokabiel chuckled inwardly, confident in his persuasion.

"I refuse."

"…?!"

Kokabiel narrowed his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this, boy?!"

"You're right about two things, Kokabiel. Yes, I distrust the Devils. Yes, they are devious. But aren't Fallen Angels just the same?"

"Uhh! How dare you, brat!"

Issei narrowed his eyes, and gritted his teeth.

"That's the reason they fell from Heaven, right? Because they had impure thoughts. If you really think about it, in a way, Devils and Fallen Angels share a lot of similarities. They _are _deceitful, devious, and neither of their thoughts are exactly pure. You bashing the Devils, makes you sort of like a hypocrite, Kokabiel."

Kokabiel's eyes twitched as he struggled to contain his temper.

"How dare you say those words!"

With a snarl, Kokabiel swung the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, and out of the sword, a crimson wave of energy collided towards Issei, who quickly got out of the way.

Narrowing his eyes, Issei got back up.

'That sword is no joke. I've got to be careful.'

Issei's hair and skin started to glow with an orange-yellow color. His brown-orange yellow eyes losing their pupils and irises, Issei looked up at Kokabiel and disappeared from the Fallen Angel's sight.

Kokabiel widened his eyes, and held his guard. Issei; in his Super Solar form, suddenly appeared in front of him, and reared his fist back. Kokabiel smirked and impaled Issei with the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, prompting to Issei to widen his eyes and cough out blood.

Kokabiel cackled as the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi started to glow with a crimson color.

"How pathetic! You may have bested Riser Phenex, but you underestimated me, Issei Hyoudou! Now rot in hell!"

After saying that, Kokabiel dug the sword deeper into Issei's stomach, and a crimson blast completely swallowed the young man in a pool of energy.

The crimson light faded, revealing nothingness. Smirking widely, Kokabiel stepped back, but then stopped as he felt something on his shoulder.

"You missed."

His red eyes widening in horror, Kokabiel turned around to attack with the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, until he felt something grab his arm, and something else put pressure on his knee causing it to jut backwards. Kokabiel's bone from his leg jutted out more, causing a large pool of blood to pour out from his leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Screaming in great pain, Kokabiel looked up to see Issei staring down at him with a fierce glare.

"Y-YOU-!"

"Checkmate, Fallen Angel Kokabiel." Issei snarled as he lifted the Fallen Angel up.

Narrowing his eyes, Kokabiel summoned a light spear the size of Kuoh Academy itself, and impaled Issei with it. Or he would have, had not Issei summon a Solar Shield to absorb the colossal light spear. Kokabiel widened his eyes in horror, and in his shock, he dropped the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.

"Like I said. That's checkmate, Kokabiel."

Rearing his fist back, Issei charged a great amount of Solar Energy as a result from Kokabiel's light spear, and pierced the Fallen Angel in his stomach.

"GUAHHHHHHH!"

"I don't like being manipulated, Kokabiel. I thought you would have learned that already when you saw my battle with Riser Phenex. He did the same thing, and look what happened to him."

Holding the Fallen Angel with only one hand, Issei glared darkly at Kokabiel.

"Issei Hyoudou."

At the call of his name, Issei turned around and looked up to see a young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes. Sensing his energy, Issei narrowed his eyes.

'Another Devil, huh? What's he doing here?'

Vali Lucifer flew down towards Issei and Kokabiel, his eyes widening a little at the bloodied Fallen Angel, and the golden aura surrounding Issei. Covering his interest with a confident smirk, Vali pointed to Issei.

"I believe I need that Fallen Angel you have trapped in your hand."

Narrowing his eyes further, Issei looked over at Kokabiel, who shuddered at the young man's dark gaze. Suddenly Issei lifted his hand to the side, and sent it towards Kokabiel's midsection.

"GUAGHHHHH!"

Vali widened his eyes once more as he witnessed Kokabiel's bisection.

'And they say _I'm_ a battle maniac…'

As his body fell apart, Kokabiel started to lose his voice as a result of his screaming. Looking over to Vali, Issei held up the Fallen Angel's upper body.

"Which half did you want?" Issei asked quietly.

For once feeling a little hesitant, Vali walked over to Issei, and picked Kokabiel up by the hair. As he looked into Issei's clear eyes, Vali felt a chill go up his spine. Backing away from Issei, Vali revealed his demonic wings, and flew up into the air, flying away from the Ise Shrine.

After standing for a few moments, Issei powered down to his normal state, and sighed. As he looked around the shrine, Issei looked down to see the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.

Narrowing his eyes, Issei bent down and looked at the sword more closely. Hesitating, he went to touch it, and then his eyes widened as he felt darkness claim him.

* * *

**Issei's Inner World/Subconscious**

Issei opened his eyes and shook his head. His sight clearing, Issei widened his eyes in amazement.

"Where the hell am I?"

In front of him was a multitude of buildings and skyscrapers. The setting in front of him seemed to have the appearance of a virtual world.

"What…is this place?"

**{It's about time you found the damn sword. Partner.}**

His eyes widening in shock at the sudden voice, Issei turned around and immediately after doing so, he took a step back.

A young man who appeared virtually identical to Issei in every way stood in front of him. However, there were a few noticeable differences. The young man had dark crimson-red hair and piercing emerald-green eyes. He was dressed in the same outfit as Issei, except his overcoat was crimson-red as opposed to Issei's navy-blue overcoat.

Issei took another step back. In the young man's hand was the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi sword itself. Grinning at him with a crazed smile, the young man pointed the sword at Issei.

**{Are you ready, partner? Cause if you're not, there's a chance you might die here.}**

Issei blinked repeatedly in confusion, and then he looked down to see that he suddenly had another version of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi as well. Widening his eyes, Issei pointed to the young man.

"Hey! Where did you get the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi?!"

The Issei look-alike chuckled.

**{You'll have to be more specific. When you talk about the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi...do you mean the one you're holding...in your hand? Or is it this one...in mine?}**

Issei got into a defensive stance, not knowing what was about to happen.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Taking advantage of Issei's shock, the young man soared towards Issei in a burst of speed. Smirking darkly at Issei's surprised look, the young man reared his sword back and he spoke with a crazed tone.

**{You want to know who I am, partner?! Well here's your answer! I AM….!}**

* * *

**...It should be pretty obvious who the Issei look-alike really is, so I will not bother to explain it. And the reason this character (to be revealed later) took on a different variation of Issei's appearance, is simply because….the species of this character has the ability to shape-shift.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Outside Issei's House**

Leiko sighed as she walked to her cousin's house door. On a whim, she wanted to see how her cousin was doing. Even though it had only been a couple of days since the cousins had last seen each other, Leiko couldn't help but worry for her cousin.

"I wonder how Ise-itoko is doing."

Sighing, Leiko brushed her brown-black hair back, and lifted her hand up to knock on the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Leiko waited for a response.

"…."

Raising an eyebrow, Leiko knocked on the door again.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Once again no response. Her interest piqued, Leiko went to open the door, and looked into her cousin's house. Looking inside, her crimson eyes widened at the first thing she saw.

It was a beautiful young woman who appeared to be in her early to mid-twenties. She had long dark-black hair, pointed ears, and emotionless dark-gray eyes. The woman was dressed in a black sweater with dark jeans, and black shoes. Leiko also noticed that the woman had a Gothic Lolita headpiece on her black hair.

Blinking repeatedly at the sight of the woman in her cousin's house, Leiko cautiously walked over to her.

"Um….who are you?"

Ophis tilted her head as the silver-haired girl walked over to her.

"Who…are you?" She asked in an emotionless cold tone.

Leiko looked taken aback from Ophis's cold tone, but she assented and answered.

"I'm Leiko. Issei's cousin."

At the mention of Issei, Ophis's flat eyes softened considerably and she slowly lifted her hand up to point at Leiko.

"_My_…Issei? You…are his cousin?"

Leiko rose an eyebrow at Ophis.

'The way she speaks….it's so weird.'

"Yeah. Now can you answer my question?"

Staring at Leiko momentarily, Ophis suddenly gave the brown-black haired girl a sly smile.

"I…am Ophis. Your cousin…_My_ Issei…belongs to me."

"….What about Issei?"

"Issei…belongs to me. I shall…claim him for myself."

Leiko suddenly felt a little uneasy around Ophis, and she felt a bit anxious.

"Claim Issei. What do you mean?"

"I…have marked Issei. He…belongs to me."

Leiko didn't know how to respond to this.

Removing her stare from Leiko, Ophis looked at the living room table and picked up the Fortune Cooky flyer. Smiling deviously, Ophis held up the flyer to Leiko.

"Would you…like free food?"

Leiko rose an eyebrow at Ophis's request.

"Free food?"

* * *

**Grand Ise Shrine**

The area around the Grand Ise Shrine was completely silent, so silent that not even a tumbleweed would be able to make a sound by blowing away. 'Inside' the shrine, laid Issei on the ground. His eyes were closed as though he was asleep. Next to him on the ground, was the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi itself.

* * *

**Issei's Inner World/Subconscious**

**{You want to know who I am, partner?! Well here's your answer! I AM….!}**

* * *

Two Kusanagi-no-Tsurugis clashed against each other, one fierce and proficient, and the other clumsy and hesitant. Issei quickly blocked the other Issei's attack. The pressure to hold his own against his look-alike strained him greatly.

"I still don't understand! I don't even know how to use a sword!" Issei yelled as his look-alike put more pressure on his sword.

**{What's not to understand, partner?! Better concentrate, or else you'll lose a limb!}**

Issei tensed as his look-alike pushed him forward. Landing on top of a skyscraper and trying to regain his balance, Issei rubbed his forehead.

'I don't have a clue on what's going on here!'

He looked up and his widened his eyes to see the look-alike about to attack him with the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi once again. Issei thought quickly and blocked the attack. As soon as the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugis touched again, both of the swords emitted colorful auras.

The color of the other Issei's Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi emitted a dark crimson aura, while Issei's Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi released a yellow-orange aura.

Issei widened his eyes, while the other Issei smirked widely. Narrowing his eyes, Issei flew away the other side of the skyscraper, putting some distance between himself and the other Issei.

The other Issei chuckled and pointed the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi towards Issei.

**{Don't be so hesitant! Let's have some fun!}**

Issei narrowed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

'How exactly is this fun?'

Gritting his teeth, Issei let out a bellow as he transformed into his Super Solar state. The other Issei's smirk widened at the sight. Issei screamed louder as he tried to access his Hell-Fire form.

**{Kukukuku. Don't even bother!}**

Issei stopped and widened his eyes when he saw a large dark-crimson wave of energy soar towards him. Issei quickly dodged the energy wave, and looked behind him to see the energy wave decimate an entire multitude of buildings, leaving large a crater in the ground.

'…Oh my god!'

**{Don't get all distracted on me!}**

Issei looked back just in time to see the other Issei send another crimson energy blast with the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. Issei tensed and proceeded to block the energy wave with his own sword. But he found it hard to withstand the pressure, so he forced himself to maneuver the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and send the blast to another direction.

A bright crimson flash illuminated the space on where Issei and the other Issei stood. As the light faded, Issei struggled to catch his breath and then clenched his fist as he pointed to the other Issei.

"W-who the hell are you?"

The other Issei smirked darkly and then transmitted away. Issei widened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. The other Issei then appeared in front of him, grabbing onto Issei's own version of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.

Holding a tight grip on the sword, the other Issei smirked widely and clenched his fist, causing the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi to break.

"?!"

Issei looked on in shock as the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi disintegrated in his hand. The other Issei broke off a piece of the sword, and held it up towards Issei.

**{Don't make me repeat myself, partner. Didn't I yell it out to you earlier? My name… is Ddraig, The Red Dragon Emperor!}**

Issei had no time to react, when Ddraig suddenly grabbed his face and threw him into a nearby building.

His smirk lessening to a stern frown, Ddraig narrowed his eyes as he watched Issei struggling to climb out of the building.

**{For such a powerful brat, you sure do show a lot of stupidity.}**

Issei grunted as he looked Ddraig in the eyes.

**{When you are in battle, always keep your guard up. That should be an obvious rule, Issei. While you were standing there without a weapon like a dumbass, I could have easily just stabbed you.}**

Issei widened his eyes and looked down to see that the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi was no longer in his hands.

"?!"

**{Kukukuku.}**

At the sound of Ddraig's laughter, Issei narrowed his eyes and glared the disguised Red Dragon Emperor.

**{Battle not going in your favor? Well, the next ones won't if you keep standing around like that.}**

Issei gritted his teeth and tried to increase his energy, until Ddraig pointed the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi towards him.

**{You can't access that Hell-Fire transformation of yours, partner. At least not in human world.}**

Ceasing in attempting to transform, Issei straightened himself.

"What are you talking about?"

**{…The reason you can't access it here, is really simple. You're not in the Underworld.}**

"…I don't understand."

**{When you absorbed the flames of the Phenex Devil, not only did you achieve a transformation that allowed you access to the power of Hell-Fire, but you also gained the powers and abilities of an individual of the Phenex Clan.}**

Issei widened his eyes at Ddraig's explanation.

"You mean I gained all of Riser's powers?" The young man said in a bit of disgust.

Now he had a portion of Riser's powers.

'Great.'

**{Exactly. In fact, possessing the powers of a Phenex is exactly the reason why you can only use your Hell-Fire transformation in Hell. Because that is where you obtained the form.}**

"…But I achieved my first Solar form in Hell as well."

**{That form was attained by your own energy. From your own power. It belongs to you exclusively. When you absorbed the Phenex Devil's flames, you gained all of his powers and the mystical flames of Hell-Fire itself.}**

Issei looked down as his hair overshadowed his eyes.

"…How do you know so much about me?"

**{Kukukuku. Well, in simple terms, I've known about you the since the day you were born. You could also say I've been watching you since your birth.}**

Issei narrowed his eyes as Ddraig positioned the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi into an offensive position.

**{Enough talk! Prepare yourself, Issei Hyoudou!}**

Issei took a step back and looked down to see the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi in his hand once again. He gained a nervous look in his eyes as he settled into a defensive position.

'I have no idea on how to use a sword. And even if I did, the outcome wouldn't change. I stand no chance against this…Dragon. He's far stronger than Riser and Kokabiel by a large margin. But…he seems to be a lot weaker than Ophis. I hope she's all right.'

Ddraig grinned widely with a crazed smirk on his face, and charged at Issei.

**{Here I come, Issei!}**

* * *

**Issei's House**

The delivery man of the Fortune Cooky restaurant gulped nervously as he walked up to the cursed house. So far, nothing had happened to him at the moment. No snakes in his car, no explosive bikes, and more importantly, no snakes.

Checking himself to make sure he had his lucky four-leaf clover, and the snake repellant, he smiled and confidently knocked on the door.

Seconds later, a black-haired young woman with flat dark-gray eyes stared into the delivery man's soul. Nonetheless, the delivery man smiled with a smug air about him.

He held out the bag of food to the young woman and smiled wider.

"Here's your delivery. And just 20 minutes to spare! That'll be $30.47, if you please."

Ophis stared blankly at the delivery man, and then she smiled. The delivery man's smile lessened into an unsure expression, and he paled.

"Look…behind you."

Feeling nervous for a moment, the delivery man looked behind him to see nothing. Raising an eyebrow, the delivery man turned back around to see Ophis with her hand on his neck.

"…Wha-"

"Doink."

The delivery man suddenly collapsed onto the ground, completely unconscious. Ophis let a sly smirk cross her face as she picked up her food.

"Score…Infinity for me. Score…zero for Fortune Cooky."

Feeling proud of herself, Ophis walked into Issei's house and closed the door behind her. Sitting at the couch was Leiko, whose crimson-eyes were wide with amazement and/or disbelief.

"Did you just pressure point the delivery guy?"

Ophis smiled as she placed the food on the living room table.

"Yes…I did. It…was fun."

Opening the bag, Ophis's smile fell into an expression akin to a frown. Leiko rose an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

"They…put no doughnuts in here. They…forgot doughnuts."

Sitting up from the couch, Ophis walked over to the door and opened it, glaring down at the unconscious delivery man. Narrowing her dark-gray eyes, Ophis pointed to the man, sending one of her snakes to crawl all over him.

"Of course…you realize…this means war, Fortune Cooky."

And with that legendary declaration, Ophis closed the door.

* * *

**Issei's Inner World/Subconscious**

Issei grunted as he blocked another of Ddraig's strikes.

'Damn it! Even in my Solar form, I don't stand a chance against him! I need an opportunity!'

**{Quit dawdling, partner!}**

Issei widened his eyes as he narrowly avoided another crimson blast. Reappearing in front of Issei, Ddraig smirked and in a motion far too quick for Issei to see, he impaled the young man with the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.

Issei widened his eyes and covered his mouth in order to prevent any blood from coming out. Ddraig smiled as he pushed sword forward, causing Issei's eyes to widen once more.

**{As I thought. You're powerful, but far too unskilled, partner. I refuse to have a partner who is so much weaker than I am. Granted you're nothing to laugh at, but your performance in this battle is pitiful. I won't stand for it!}**

Smirking widely at the look on Issei's face, Ddraig slowly pulled the sword out of Issei's stomach.

"…Wrong one!"

Ddraig widened his eyes and turned around just in time to see Issei's version of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi impale him through the stomach. Ddraig's face maintained a shocked expression as Issei glared up at him. Out of the disguised Red Dragon Emperor's stomach was a pool of crimson shattering energy particles.

**{Kukukuku. Well, well, well. You got me, partner. Looks like I underestimated you. But…there's reason I'm the Red Dragon Emperor!}**

Ddraig's body began to glow as he transformed. Issei widened his eyes and backed away, holding the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi in his hand tightly. The Red Dragon Emperor's body began to change and distort into a large red Western Dragon with green eyes.

Issei backed away as the size of Ddraig towered over the buildings and skyscrapers of his inner world. Narrowing his eyes, Issei gripped the hold on the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.

In his true form, Ddraig peered down at Issei and then started to snicker.

**{Kukukuku.}**

Issei rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

**{Kukukuku. You, partner. You are amusing. Looks like you're not as naïve as I originally assumed.}**

Issei remained in his battle stance, as he cautiously looked up at Ddraig. He then widened his eyes when his body began to disappear.

"What's happening?!"

**{Kukukuku. Very interesting. You have earned my respect, Issei Hyoudou. I shall lend you my power anytime you wish. You can use it to show those who ridiculed you.}**

Issei continued to stare up at the Western Dragon in confusion. Ddraig then gave Issei a serious look as the young man started to fade away.

**{However, let me give you a warning. If you wish to control my power, make sure you don't slack off before I come back!}**

Issei stared up at the Welsh Dragon silently, and seconds later, he disappeared from his own mind.

As Ddraig watched the remaining form of his wielder fade away, a confident smirk formed on his face.

**{Kukukuku. Albion. Our battle shall come soon. You better hope your host will have what it takes to defeat this one. The one called Issei Hyoudou.}**

* * *

**The Grand Ise Shrine**

Issei's eyes fluttered, and then opened completely. Widening his eyes, Issei looked around his surroundings and looked over to see that the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi was no longer in his hands.

"…Where did the sword go?"

Looking around the shrine, Issei narrowed his eyes and got up from his spot.

"…Hmm."

* * *

**Issei's House**

Issei opened the door to his house and shook his head.

"Ise-itoko?"

Widening his eyes, Issei looked up to see Leiko sitting next to a moody Ophis.

"Leiko-san! What ae you doing here?"

Leiko sent Issei a smile.

"I just wanted to see how my cousin was doing."

She then looked to Ophis, who had a pout on her face.

"But as…Ophis here tells me, it looks like your life is going good so far."

Issei rose an eyebrow at Ophis's facial expression, and then he looked to Leiko, and offered her a smile.

"Yeah. I guess you can put it that way."

* * *

**Next Day at Kuoh Academy**

Sitting at his desk, Issei looked out the window of his classroom. He looked up at the Sun, and sighed deeply.

'Hmm…'

As he looked around the classroom, he noticed that Yuuma was once again absent.

'Where has Yuuma-san been?'

He then noticed that Xuelan was absent as well.

'Hmm…'

As he looked back at the Sun, he felt someone walk up to him.

"Issei Hyoudou."

At the call of his name, Issei looked up to see Tsubaki looking down at him, her hands to her side. Staring at Tsubaki blankly, Issei's eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh…it's you."

Getting up from his desk, Issei put his hands in his pockets.

"Is something wrong? And secondly, is it important?"

Tsubaki maintained her stoic expression as she gazed at Issei. Before her stoic gaze could break down, Tsubaki closed her eyes.

"Kaichou's Onee-sama is here. She would like to speak with you, as well as Sirzechs-sama."

Issei narrowed his eyes at the last person Tsubaki had mentioned, but he calmed himself quickly.

"What does Sirzechs want to talk about?"

He didn't particularly mind what Sona's older sister wanted to talk about, but Sirzechs...if Sirzechs wanted to talk to him, the Crimson Maou had better be expecting another Falcon Punch in the face.

Unaware of Issei's passing thoughts, Tsubaki opened her light-brown eyes.

"He didn't say."

"Tch." Issei muttered.

Tsubaki rose an eyebrow at Issei's response, and then her eyes widened considerably as she noticed that Issei had a red stain showing through his white shirt.

"You're bleeding."

Raising an eyebrow, Issei looked down to see that there was blood on his shirt. Lifting the top of his shirt away from him, the young man widened his eyes to see that there was a large cut mark on his stomach.

'How did I get cut just now? This morning, it was just fine... Was it from Ddraig? It definitely couldn't have been from Kokabiel, because I transmitted away from him.'

He tensed when he felt a hand reach down to his stomach. He quickly gripped Tsubaki's hand and held it tightly. Tsubaki widened her eyes slightly as she met Issei's stern gaze.

"I…I was going to heal you."

"…It doesn't hurt. If it did, I would have noticed it by now."

"But you need to be healed before the blood flow increases."

Letting go of the Vice-President's hand, Issei crossed his arms.

"Let's just go meet Sona's Onee-sama, and…Sirzechs. I can heal myself afterwards."

"…You're such a strange boy, Issei Hyoudou." Tsubaki said as she rose an eyebrow at Issei.

Issei sent Tsubaki a bitter smile.

"And isn't that just splendid?"

Tsubaki kept her gaze on Issei for awhile, and she stood still in her spot. Calming himself, Issei's eyes softened, and he sighed, looking away.

"...Sorry, I...appreciate your offer to heal me. But I..."

Staring at Issei for a moment, Tsubaki's eyes softened.

"Follow me, Issei."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Student Council Room**

Tsubaki opened the door to the Student Council, and she and Issei walked inside to see Sona with a young woman with black hair in pigtails and violet eyes. Next to the siblings was Sirzechs Lucifer himself, and the young women of Riser's peerage.

Issei kept a calm face as he looked at the familiar and unfamiliar people in the room. Sona, Sirzechs, and then the rest of Riser's peerage walked out of the room, with Tsubaki following them and closing the door behind her.

Turning around, Issei then realized that he was alone with Sona's older sister. The girl held up a hand and motioned Issei.

"Issei Hyoudou. If you would please sit down."

Issei complied and sat at the desk across from Serafall Leviathan. Serafall was normally cheerful, with a childlike air about her, but even she knew when to be serious. Which was why she was cautious with the young boy in front of her.

Maintaining a stoic air about her, not unlike her younger sister, Serafall folded her hands on the desk and spoke.

"My name is Serafall. Serafall Leviathan. I've asked for you here today, because I wanted to talk to you, Issei."

"…"

Issei remained quiet. He didn't want to say anything yet. If this woman wanted to talk to him, then the least he could do is be respectful.

Serafall gulped as she spoke carefully.

"I wanted to tell you…that we Devils…" Serafall began as she hesitated in her words.

The Satan with the title of Leviathan tapped her hands on the desk.

"Not all…Devils are the same, Issei. I know from what happened to you, you might not believe me, and I completely understand if you didn't. However, every Devil is different."

"…"

"What Riser Phenex and Sirzechs-chan did to you in the Underworld…it was completely reckless and inexcusable of them. They caused so much psychological damage to you, all because they wanted to see how…powerful you were."

"…"

Serafall looked up and locked her bright violet eyes with Issei's own multi-colored orbs of sight.

"I just…want you to understand something. In spite of what Sirzechs-chan and Riser have done…please understand that the rest of us Devils are in no way like that."

"…I get what you're saying, Leviathan-san."

Serafall widened her eyes at Issei's first words since their one-sided conversation. Issei crossed his arms as he adopted a stern expression.

"…I understand that every Devil is different. It's completely unreasonable of me if I were to assume that every Devil is evil. It's not exactly justifiable of me to hate Devils just because two members of their species wronged me."

Serafall's eyes widened further as she listened to Issei's words. Issei sighed as he rubbed his head and looked into Serafall's eyes.

"…That's why I suggested to your sister that she and her peerage stay away from me, and vice-versa. That way, there will be no conflict between us."

The Satan with the title of Leviathan's eyes softened as she gazed at Issei.

"I'm…glad to hear you say that, Issei Hyoudou."

"…I don't hate the Devils. I just don't trust them."

The Devil and Issei remained quiet for a few moments, before Serafall spoke once again.

"There was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Hmm?"

"…Yesterday, a battle was supposed to commence here at Kuoh Academy. But the one who had initiated the fight, a Fallen Angel, never showed up."

Issei remained silent as he started to feel that he knew who was supposed to show up. Serafall gave Issei an unreadable gaze.

"When my Onee-chan told me about the event that had taken place here, I rushed to get here. The two members on the opposing side were already defeated, and the rest of us Devils waited for the Fallen Angel to show up."

"…"

"But then, another Devil arrived at Kuoh Academy. It was a kid with silver hair. He told us that Kokabiel had already been incapacitated. All thanks to you, Issei."

Issei inwardly scoffed as he remembered the Devil who had asked him to hand over Kokabiel.

As he looked into Serafall's eyes, Issei straightened himself in his seat.

"I just happened to be passing by when I saw Kokabiel. He tried to manipulate and goad me into joining the Fallen Angels."

"?!" Serafall exclaimed as her eyes widened.

Issei closed his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"I refused. Only because I knew he was manipulating me. If that Devil hadn't shown up to retrieve him, not even Kokabiel's ashes would have remained."

The Leviathan felt a chill go up her spine at Issei's last sentence, but she composed herself.

"The reason I'm telling you this, is because I wanted to thank you."

Issei rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"Thank me? I didn't do anything."

Issei widened his eyes when Serafall suddenly gave him a warm smile.

"Because you fought Kokabiel, you prevented an event that would have shaken the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. And to top it all off, you saved everyone at Kuoh Academy, including my younger sister and her peerage, as well as Rias-chan and her peerage."

"…"

'So I inadvertently saved all of the Devils at Kuoh Academy? Huh.'

"So, Ise-chan…I thank you for that."

"…"

Feeling a little weird at the very affectionate suffix to his nickname, Issei chose not to respond and simply nodded.

The door to the Student Council room opened, revealing Sirzechs and the rest of Riser's peerage.

"Sera?" Sirzechs began.

Serafall smiled in response.

"Yes, Sirzechs-chan. I'm done."

Sitting up from her seat, she walked over to Issei and smiled at him, oblivious to Issei's confused stare. When Serafall was sitting down, Issei couldn't see her lower body, so he was completely shocked that she had a child-like body.

"It was nice talking to you, Ise-chan. I hope we can speak again."

And with that, the older sister of Sona walked out of the Student Council room, leaving Issei with Sirzechs and Riser's peerage.

"Issei Hyoudou." Sirzechs stated as he walked over to sit at the desk across from Issei.

Issei gave Sirzechs an indifferent nod and looked over at the young women who had accompanied the Crimson Satan. Within the crowd he noticed Xuelan, who lowered her gaze from Issei.

As Sirzechs sat down, he placed his hands on his lap and maintained a calm air about him.

"Issei. I believe you know why I am here."

"…Riser's possessions?" Issei asked as he looked over to Xuelan.

"That's right."

"…Hmm. You already sent Xuelan to my house in order to convince me otherwise. Why are you so eager to give me Riser's inheritance?"

"…It's not so much that we are eager, Issei Hyoudou," Sirzechs began. "We are doing what we think is the correct way to amend our ties with you."

Issei rose an eyebrow at the statement, and crossed his arms.

"…Pretty strange way to amend relationships. Wealth won't change my opinions no matter how valuable it is."

"I understand what you are saying."

"…Hmm." Issei hummed as he closed his eyes.

"…"

"…"

The young women of Riser's peerage remained quiet as each of them gazed at Issei. Only Xuelan had come in contact with Issei the most, only because the rest of the servants did not want to get on Issei's bad side. However, as they looked at Issei currently, they noticed that he was actually calm while talking to Sirzechs.

Opening his eyes, Issei pointed to Sirzechs.

"I'm willing."

Sirzechs rose an eyebrow at the young man's words.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm willing to 'consider' accepting Riser's inheritance. But…I also have conditions."

Sirzechs blinked in surprise for a moment, before he smiled inwardly. Not in amusement, nor in trickery, but in genuine relief.

"Name them."

Issei put his hand under his chin as he looked at the young women in the Student Council room.

"First, they go nowhere near my house."

Xuelan widened her eyes at Issei's first condition. Issei narrowed his eyes as he pointed to the girls.

"I don't like the idea of having fifteen girls in my house. The only three women who should be in the house, are my mother, my cousin Leiko, and Ophis."

"…OPHIS?!"

At the mention of the all-powerful Dragon God, Riser's peerage paled, and Sirzechs, to his credit, widened his eyes in a bit of horror and shock.

'Ophis? It lives with Issei Hyoudou? What does it want with him?'

"Ophis? The Infinite Dragon God? It lives with you?"

Issei rose an eyebrow at the personal pronoun Sirzechs used to describe Ophis.

"Yeah, _she_ lives with me."

Sirzechs opened his mouth to reveal to Issei that Ophis was actually genderless, but then he thought better and closed his mouth.

Issei lifted up two fingers and frowned.

"Second, if it's really necessary, only three girls of Riser's peerage can come to my house at a time. Not live, but visit my house. Like I said, fifteen girls in my house is too much for me to handle."

'Not to mention that Ophis would probably throw a fit.' Issei amended in his thoughts.

The young man then lifted another finger as he looked at Sirzechs.

"My third and final condition is…"

* * *

**2 Hours Later (Still in the Student Council Room)**

"The blood flow seems to have stopped. I'm surprised Kaichou's Onee-sama, and Sirzechs-sama never commented on your appearance."

"Well wearing an overcoat does that to a person's sight."

Tsubaki sent Issei a sharp look in response to his statement, as she went to heal the bloodied mark on his stomach. She narrowed her light brown eyes as she peered at the mark.

'It's as though someone stabbed him with a blade. Has he been fighting with a sword?'

She rose an eyebrow questioningly at Issei, who looked down as his cut sealed up. Making sure the spots of blood were gone, Issei put his shirt back down and dusted himself off. He then stood up, and reached to lift Tsubaki up to a standing position.

"…Thanks for healing me."

"Consider it Kaichou's gratitude for saving the school from Kokabiel." Tsubaki stated brusquely.

Issei rose an eyebrow at Tsubaki's response.

"Inadvertently. Don't forget inadvertently." Issei said as he walked away from the girl.

"…Issei."

Stopping in his tracks, Issei turned around to face Tsubaki, who kept her gaze on the young man.

"…Has your initial opinion of the Devils…lessened?"

Issei was silent as he thought of his response. As much as he wanted to deny it, he really could not blame _every_ single Devil in this world. Sirzechs Lucifer and Riser Phenex were the only Devils who had wronged him.

Sure it was natural for Issei to dislike those specific Devils from a certain standpoint, but…as he realized from what Serafall had stated earlier…he then realized that not all Devils were the same.

Gaining a serious look in his eyes, Issei frowned as he looked off to the side.

"Not every Devil is the same," Issei began quietly. "So it isn't fair of me to assume that all Devils are the same, when two of them had already set themselves up for a bad appearance, while the two of them here were actually nice to me."

Tsubaki maintained her sharp stare as she remained quiet. Issei narrowed his eyes and looked at Sona's Queen.

"I don't hate the Devils…that's all I have to say."

And with that, Issei walked out of the Student Council room, leaving Tsubaki alone.

"What kind of being are you, Issei Hyoudou?"

* * *

**Issei's House**

Walking upstairs to his room, Issei looked up to see Ophis sitting on his bed. Her expression seemed to be more devoid of emotion, which worried Issei.

"Ophis? Are you all right?"

"…No. I am not all right."

Issei widened his eyes.

'Her speech changed. She's talking normally now.'

Ophis turned to look at Issei, and her eyes lowered into an expression akin to sadness.

"_My _Issei. You are troubled. That worries me."

"Troubled? No I'm fine, Op-"

"No. You are not." Ophis said as she interrupted Issei.

"You are troubled, my Issei. Your energy has become less radiant. Less pure. I do not like that."

Issei widened his eyes further as he listened to Ophis's words.

"Ophis…"

Her dark-gray eyes narrowing sadly, Ophis got up from the bed and walked over to Issei, placing her hands on his cheeks.

"Issei belongs to me," Ophis began possessively. "No one shall take you away from me. Issei is mine, because you are not a bad person. You are my first and only mate."

'Ophis…' Issei thought.

Ophis then pressed Issei against her, placing his head at the base of her neck.

"I like it…when Issei is happy. I do not like it when you are conflicted. I do not like it when you are distant from me. I do not like that at all."

Issei's eyes softened as he looked away.

'Am I…really becoming darker?'

"_My _Issei."

At the call of his name, Issei looked into Ophis's eyes. Ophis brought her face close to Issei's own.

"I love silence. I love Issei. Silence is my second love. Issei Hyoudou…_my _Issei is my first love. I love you…_my _Issei. You are mine."

Issei widened his eyes in amazement, and was too late to react, when Ophis brought her face closer and pressed her lips onto Issei's own. The young man widened his eyes at Ophis's possessive lock on his lips, claiming them as hers only.

The young man felt as though time had just stopped for him. And how could he not? This was his first time kissing someone. And he certainly didn't expect the Infinite Dragon God to claim his first kiss.

* * *

**Issei's Inner World/Subconscious**

Ddraig, in the form of **Inner Issei**, smirked as he watched his wielder's kiss stolen by the Dragon God.

**{Kukukuku. Interesting. It seems that one of the strongest existences has fallen for my host. Kukukuku. I must say, that I _am_ impressed.}**

* * *

**Issei's Room**

Ophis released her lips from Issei's own and gave the young man a smile.

"A kiss. I like that."

Issei stood shell-shocked and he touched his own lips in amazement.

'Huh.'

He tensed when Ophis suddenly gripped his collar and held him possessively.

"Do you understand, Issei? I do not like it when you are not happy. I do not like it when you are not with me. I do not like that, not at all."

Issei blinked several times, before he closed his eyes and gently grabbed Ophis's hand.

"…Sorry, Ophis. It's just that I'm not used to…being with someone."

He then opened his eyes and looked into Ophis's own.

"I don't know what will happen in the future, but I do know this. I'll be with you all the way, Ophis. I promise you."

In emphasis to his statement, Issei tightened his hold on Ophis's hand and sent her a smile. Ophis smiled in response and placed her head on Issei's shoulder.

"_My _Issei."


	14. Chapter 14

**This is more or less a filler chapter, so yes, for this one, it's supposed to be short. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**At Kuoh Academy**

"You seem a lot happier, my Ise-itoko."

"…Huh. I do, don't I?"

Leiko smiled at her cousin as she walked with him to Kuoh Academy. She noticed that Issei seemed to be more outgoing and cheerful than before.

Smiling, Leiko crossed her arms and looked over to her cousin.

"So…have you and Ophis…you know…."

Issei rose an eyebrow in response.

"Have Ophis and I what?"

Leiko rolled her eyes but smirked.

"Have you two…kissed?"

"Oh. Oh, yeah. We have kissed."

"Fufufu. Never knew my turtle of a cousin would have it in him."

"Haha. Very funny."

Leiko chuckled as she and Issei stopped in front of the school. She then hugged the surprised Issei in a tight hug.

"Have a good day at school, my Ise-itoko."

Not waiting for Issei's response, Leiko walked away from her cousin, leaving him at his school. Raising an eyebrow at his cousin's sudden display of affection, Issei shrugged and walked into his school.

Walking into his classroom, Issei widened his eyes when he noticed someone who he hadn't seen in a while.

"Yuuma-san."

Raynare, in the form of Yuuma, sat quietly at her desk. Issei gained a serious look in his eyes as he detected her energy signal.

'Hmm. She's a Fallen Angel. Gotta say, I didn't see that coming.'

Raynare looked up and her violet eyes widened as she saw Issei looking at her. Locking her eyes with his, Raynare held herself and looked away.

"Welcome back." Issei said to her.

"…"

Issei sighed as he walked over to the Fallen Angel. Crossing his arms, Issei looked out of the window.

"…I take the reason you haven't been here, was because of me. Right?" Issei asked as he looked back to Raynare.

"…Not exactly."

"Hmm?"

"Originally, I stopped coming here was because of your anger towards the Devils. I assumed that as soon as you came into contact with one here, you would explode or something."

"…"

Raynare looked up at Issei and crossed her arms.

"When Vali Lucifer, the Devil who brought back Kokabiel, told us that you were the one who bisected Kokabiel, I was honestly…terrified."

"…"

"Kokabiel. He called you a monster. The most terrifying being he had ever come in contact with."

"…Humph. And isn't that just lovely?"

"Huh?"

Raynare widened her eyes in confusion as Issei sent her a bitter smile.

"I'm not a Devil. I'm not a Fallen Angel. I'm not an Angel. Hell, I'm not even human."

"Issei-kun…"

"…Huh. A monster huh? What a hypocrite."

"…"

Raynare's eyes remained widened in awe as she listened to Issei's words.

"A monster. Tch."

He then looked down to Raynare.

"I don't hold anything against you, Yuuma-san. To me, race doesn't matter. I still consider you an acquaintance."

"?!"

Raynare couldn't speak as she felt a luminescent blush form on her face.

"Issei."

Both Issei and Raynare looked up to see Xuelan walking towards them. Raynare narrowed her eyes at the Chinese Devil, while Issei maintained a calm stance.

"Xuelan-san." Issei greeted as he nodded to her.

Nodding and smiling at Issei in response, Xuelan sent Raynare an unreadable glance, and set her gaze back to Issei.

"The rest of the girls and I wanted to know…what time of the meeting to talk about Riser's inheritance is good for you?"

Issei adopted a thoughtful expression as he pondered his decision.

'No doubt Riser had a lot of stuff in his possessions. Maybe I'll bring Ophis with me when I go to this meeting.'

"Let's have the meeting in two days." Issei answered.

* * *

**Dimensional Gap**

"Ophis…what is this place?"

"This…is my home. The Dimensional Gap."

"Hmm. It's a beautiful place."

The Dimensional Gap existed as the gap between the realms, Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld. It had the appearance of an endless void, where in every direction, there was a mix of iridescent colors.

Originally the birthplace of Ophis, it was currently 'rented' by none other than the Apocalypse Dragon, the Great Red.

Ophis narrowed her eyes as she sensed the Dragon who took her home.

"Baka-Red…"

"Huh?" Issei asked.

Before Ophis could reply, a crack tore through the Dimensional Gap, revealing a massive red Western Dragon with golden eyes. Issei widened his eyes as he sensed the overwhelming power of the Dragon in his sight.

'Amazing…'

"…Baka-Red." Ophis muttered.

Great Red, the Apocalypse Dragon, and the True Red Dragon God Emperor paused in his motion as he glared down at Ophis. He then stopped when he noticed something different about the Ouroboros Dragon.

"Ophis? Did you grow?"

"…"

Ophis frowned as she refused to answer the Great Red's question. Huffing at her lack of response, the Apocalypse Dragon turned to look at Issei Hyoudou, and his golden eyes widened a little.

'Hmm. I remember this energy. It's from this kid. Hmm. This must be the one Ophis was talking about when she went through that tangent of hers.'

Issei stared wide-eyed as he looked at the colossal Dragon.

'His power's completely off the charts! His strength, when compared to Ophis'…they feel about the same.'

Staring at Issei for a moment, Great Red turned his attention to Ophis, who was still glaring at him.

"Hey, Ophis. Is this the kid that…_belongs_ to you?"

"…Yes. _My_ Issei…is mine."

"…Huh." Great Red said as he looked back to Issei.

"Ophis, who is this guy?" Issei asked Ophis as he leaned closer to her.

"He is the Apocalypse Dragon. The Great Red. His strength lies within the dreams and realities of beings. He is the reason…I have left my home. He…took my home away from me."

Issei widened his eyes and looked up at Great Red in confusion. The young man narrowed his eyes and then levitated, flying up to the height of Great Red's horn.

"So you're the reason why Ophis ran away from her home."

"So she says…" Great Red countered.

The True Red Dragon God Emperor and Issei suddenly began to emit auras from their bodies. Emitting from Great Red's scales was the vast crimson energy pressure. Emitting from Issei was the flames from his Super Solar form.

Staring at each other, the auras of Issei and Great Red began to expand.

"…You know," Issei began. "In a way, you and Ophis balance each other out. She represents the nothingness of Infinity. You, on the other hand, represent the power of dreams. Nothingness is infinite all by itself, but your power…as long as dreams continue to exist, then your strength is infinite as well."

"Humph. Nice observation, brat."

"If you really think about it, since you two more or less represent the aspects of Infinity, that would sort of make you and Ophis…related. Like siblings."

"…That's right."

"…That would also make you...sort of like...my brother-in-law."

"So it seems."

"…"

"…"

The tension between Issei and the True Red Dragon God Emperor was fierce as their boundless auras expanded within the Dimensional Gap. The two strong beings narrowed their eyes as they stared at each other.

Ophis watched the scene with a cold expression, waiting to see what would happen to her mate, and her enemy/sibling. But what happened next was something not even the Infinite Dragon would've been able to predict.

"WHOO! HIGH-FIVE!" Issei and Great Red cheered out simultaneously as they clashed their hands together. As soon as their hands touched, the destructive power of Great Red collided with Issei's Solar Energy, causing the Dimensional Gap to shake momentarily.

"…What." Ophis muttered silently.

The Ouroboros Dragon widened her eyes at the most shocking thing in her life.

'My…Issei and Great Red…getting along?'

"Kakakaka. How interesting. So Ophis has claimed you as her mate! That could only mean we were destined to be brothers!" Great Red exclaimed as he smirked at Issei.

Issei smiled as he clenched his hand into a fist.

'This is too awesome for words! One of the two strongest beings in existence…and he's my brother-in-law! AWESOME!'

Grinning widely at each other, Great Red and Issei bumped fists, chuckling at the other. Ophis, on the other hand, looked at her mate and….her 'brother' in absolute astonishment.

Smiling widely, Issei turned to look at Ophis.

"Ophis, Great Red doesn't seem like a bad guy. He's just being a good brother."

Narrowing her eyes at her mate for the first time, Ophis flew up to Issei and glared at the Great Red, pointing to him.

"Great Red…is noisy. He is distracting. He makes too much noise. I, was born here first. He, needs to leave."

Issei shared a glance with the Great Red, before they looked back at Ophis. Ophis's eyes twitched as she palmed her face in a manner similar to the one she had learned it from.

"This is…embarrassing. My…mate and Great Red…brothers-in-law. This…is not fair."

"Oh come on, Ophis. Don't be mean to your brother. Kakakaka." Great Red cackled as he gave Ophis a cheeky grin.

Feeling an unfamiliar emotion within her, Ophis held out her hand and began to charge a black energy blast towards the Great Red, who widened his eyes at the unexpected attack.

Issei rose an eyebrow at the scene and sighed.

'They sure do fight like siblings. Ophis, being the oldest, and Great Red being the youngest.'

"Hey! Ophis cut it out!" Great Red yelled out in annoyance.

"I shall…blast Baka-Red's mouth." Ophis said in a menacing tone as she increased the intensity of her energy blast.

"…Yep, definitely like siblings." Issei amended.


	15. Chapter 15

**Another 'filler' chapter, so it might not be as funny as the last one, and I keep my filler chapters short, so yes, this is intentionally supposed to be short. Next chapter will definitely feature the meeting which discusses Issei getting Riser's possessions. **

**Just for the record, Ophis is going to be really possessive in the story...well you'll see in this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Issei's House**

"Well…that wasn't too bad."

"I, did not like your interaction with Baka-Red."

Issei smiled as he looked to the side to see Ophis lying next to him on the bed. The Infinite Dragon God frowned cutely at her mate as she held him close.

After the revelation that she and Great Red were in fact 'related', Ophis, for the first time, was shocked. Her shock had turned to horrified realization when Issei pointed out that he and the Great Red were, in simpler terms, 'brothers-in-law'.

To put it short, Ophis was not happy at all about this.

"You don't have to worry, Ophis. Great Red doesn't really seem that bad to me." Issei said.

"…"

Issei looked at the Ouroboros Dragon curiously, and blinked several times. Ophis gazed at her mate with her usual emotionless expression, though the look on her face appeared to be more annoyed than anything.

"Baka-Red, is too noisy. He, annoys me."

"…He's like your opposite. You like quiet places, while Great Red is noisy like a biker guy."

"Exactly. He, is my antithesis."

"I'm not so sure about that, Ophis."

Ophis tilted her head at Issei's statement, and rose an eyebrow in a questioning matter.

"What do you mean?"

Sitting up straight, Issei smiled at the Infinite Dragon God.

"It's like I said earlier. You both represent Infinity. You were born from the Nothingness of Infinity, while Great Red was born from Dreams. You and Great Red, in my opinion, are the absolute strongest beings in existence, Ophis. You're also my family, and I'm glad that I got to know you both."

"…"

Even though Ophis' facial expression remained cold and emotionless, she felt something stir within her. Ever since she was born, Ophis felt only the nothingness of eternity, possessing no ounce of emotion. When floating around in the Dimensional Gap, she merely basked in the nothingness in her home. All she desired was silence, as it was initially her first craving.

Then many years later, the being in front of her was born. When sensing his energy for the first time, she felt something clouding over her state of nothingness.

"My…Issei. My mate." Ophis stated as she hugged Issei tighter.

The Infinite Dragon God's love for Issei, to put in shorter terms, was infinite. In a way, all three of them, herself, Issei, and Great Red, represented a certain aspect of Infinity. Ophis was Nothingness, Great Red was Illusion of Dreams, and Issei…

'My…Issei. His energy is virtually infinite. He, is like myself and Great Red. My…Issei, represents the quasi-aspect of Infinity.'

"Issei…"

"…"

Ophis blinked and looked to see her mate sleeping peacefully. Tilting her head, Ophis released Issei from her arms, and brought her hand to caress his cheek gently.

"My…Issei. You are sleeping, like an Angel."

A sly smile formed on Ophis' face as she tilted her head. Her sharp dark-gray eyes glinted as she smiled wider.

"If my Issei was an Angel, only I shall be the one to make him fall into Nothingness. I, am Nothingness. Issei, is mine. I, am the Nothingness that will hide its mate. I, love my Issei.

* * *

**Outside Issei's House**

"Rias, this is a terrible idea. No scratch that, it's a stupid idea."

"Hush, Sona!"

Sona rolled her eyes as she watched her childhood friend set the ladder in front of Issei's house. The Sitri Devil shook her head in disappointment.

After Serafall and Tsubaki had informed her that Issei's opinion of the Devils had changed for the better, Sona did not hesitate to tell Rias about the news.

'What a horrible mistake.'

Eager to introduce herself to Issei, Rias followed the traces of Issei's energy and tracked it to his house. Sona, worried about what her friend was getting herself into, followed her to make sure nothing would happen.

"Rias…why did you even bring a ladder?"

Sighing tiredly, Rias turned to glare at her friend.

"If I knock on his house door, there's a chance Ophis might answer. Tsubaki already told us how possessive Ophis was of Issei, so that plan is sure to fail epically. I'm not going to risk that. And I'm not dumb enough to teleport in his room either. So using a ladder is a sure and much safer way to talk to Issei."

"…Have fun get beaten up by Ophis then." Sona said as she walked away from her friend, quickly losing hope and patience towards Rias.

Pouting at her friend, Rias scoffed and climbed up the ladder, almost all the way to the top of Issei's room window.

The crimson-haired Devil held in her breath as she took another step and she climbed up the ladder. Raising her head up, her blue-green eyes widened when she looked into a pair of dark-gray soulless eyes.

"…"

"…Boo."

"AHHHHHH!"

Rias screamed in terror as she fell off the ladder, landing on the grass with a thud. Rubbing her sore head, Rias looked up to see Ophis staring down at her from Issei's window.

'Ophis!'

The Ouroboros Dragon suddenly granted Rias a sly smile and narrowed her eyes.

"Issei…belongs to me." She stated menacingly.

Looking at the standing ladder, Ophis smiled wider and lifted up a finger. A black spark of energy began to emit from her finger, and the Infinite Dragon God shot the blast at the ladder, completely disintegrating it to ashes.

"?!" Rias gasped.

As she watched the ladder crumbling to pieces, Ophis set her sights to Rias, and gave her a smug smile.

"Enjoy the climb back up...bitch."

Ignoring the shocked and horrified look on Rias's face, Ophis closed Issei's window and walked away to sit next to her mate on the bed.

As she sat on the ground, Rias widened her eyes as she realized something.

'Did Ophis just call me a bitch?!'

* * *

**Issei's Room**

"My…Issei." Ophis stated in satisfaction as she went to lay on Issei's bed.

Her eyes then widened in shock when she saw that Issei was no longer in his bed. The Ouroboros Dragon narrowed her eyes darkly as she immediately knew who could have taken her precious mate.

* * *

**The Dimensional Gap**

Issei and Great Red stared at each other quietly. Issei rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to figure out how Great Red, who was a colossal Dragon, was able to stealthily bring him to the Dimensional Gap without Ophis noticing.

"…"

"…"

Issei rubbed his head awkwardly, while Great Red looked around the Dimensional Gap in boredom. While they both were happy that they were more or less family now, they had no idea what the other liked.

As from what Ophis had told (or complained) to Issei, Great Red apparently liked to perform crazy moves within the Dimensional Gap.

'Crazy moves, huh? Hmm, now that I think about it, I heard at school that there was supposed to be a motorcycle racing tournament later on.' Issei thought.

It was at that moment that both Issei and Great Red began to read each other thoughts. Both of their eyes widened as they found that they were thinking of a certain subject.

Smiling widely at each other, Issei and Great Red rose their fists up and pointed to each other knowingly.

"Ohhhhhhh…"

"Ohhhhhhh…"

They then bumped fists, their vast energies colliding against each other in a flare of crimson-solar energy, causing the Dimensional Gap to shake once again.

"Wanna go ride motorcycles?" Issei asked.

Great Red gave Issei a wide smirk.

"Bitchin."


	16. Chapter 16

**Issei's House**

'…I don't think I've ever seen Ophis this mad before.'

Clenching her fists, Ophis glared darkly at Issei, who was feeling a little mindful about how he was going to calm the Ouroboros Dragon down.

"Ophis…"

"Baka-Red…" Ophis grumbled.

Issei gulped as he tried to sit still. He knew he wasn't the only one suffering. As soon as he and Great Red tried to teleport to the motorcycle tournament, Ophis appeared in the Dimensional Gap.

…Needless to say, Issei and Great Red knew they were both in trouble. After looking regretfully at Great Red, Issei opted to teleport himself back to his home, as he knew Ophis would save him for last.

And now here he was, at the mercy of the Infinite Dragon God.

"Ophis-"

"Why, were you with Baka-Red?" Ophis asked darkly.

Issei wanted to point out that Great Red was actually the one who took him to the Dimensional Gap in the first place. But he didn't want to put his brother-in-law into any more trouble.

Sighing, Issei bravely walked up to the Dragon God, ready to explain.

"Earlier at school, I heard about a motorcycle racing tournament. Since you told me that Great Red liked doing crazy moves, I thought it would be a good event for him."

"…"

Issei blinked several times as he waited for Ophis to speak her mind.

The Ouroboros Dragon currently had conflicting thoughts. On one hand, she didn't like Great Red's influence on her mate, but on the other hand, the desire to keep Issei all to herself, predominated her thoughts.

"Ophis…do you really hate it when Great Red and I try to spend time together?"

"…I, do not hate it. I, do not like it when you are not with me."

Issei widened his eyes in realization.

"So…you wanted to go with us, then?"

Ophis walked closer to Issei and lifted her finger, placing it on Issei's forehead.

"It does not matter where you and I go. As long as I am with my Issei, then…I am satisfied."

"Ophis…"

"I, love my Issei. When Baka-Red stole you from me when I was distracted, I…felt worry. Baka-Red has already stole and occupied my home for some time. The very act of Baka-Red trying to steal you away from me. That…is unacceptable."

'Ophis…' Issei thought.

The young man widened his eyes when he felt Ophis' hands on his cheek. As he looked into Ophis' eyes, he no longer detected the usual emotionless or possessive look in her eyes. Her eyes now showed worry, emptiness, and…love.

'Ophis' eyes look so empty.'

Placing his hands on the Infinite Dragon God's own, Issei offered Ophis a soft smile.

"Ophis, you don't have to worry. Like I said, I'll be by your side. I'll protect you and be with you, anyway that I can. I promise you."

Issei then smiled wider and placed his hands on Ophis' chest, so he could feel the Dragon God's heartbeat.

"You always say you were born out of the Nothingness of Infinity. So if that's true, that must mean I'm the part of Infinity that…I guess in a way, overflows past Nothingness."

Ophis' eyes began to gain a softer edge as she listened to Issei's words. She widened her eyes when she felt something wet slide down from her eye.

"M-My…Issei." The Infinite Dragon God stuttered.

Issei's smile softened as he went to rub the tear away from Ophis' eyes.

"You, Great Red, and I….I guess we're like…. a Trinity."

"A…trinity?"

Issei smiled as he pointed to Ophis.

"The Nothingness of Infinity…"

He then pointed to his own head, tapping it twice in alluding to dreams.

"Great Red, the Illusion of Dreams."

He then pointed to himself and paused.

"Hmm. Well, I don't exactly know what aspect of Infinity I represent, but I do know this. I'm the Infinity that completely fills up Nothingness."

Ophis stared wide-eyed at Issei.

'My...Issei.'

The young man in front of her filled the Infinity she represented. He was one who existed to burst within the Void, to completely surpass the trenches of Nothingness. That was why Ophis felt so…content with Issei. He filled her…with so much raw emotion. He made her feel so much. So many emotions, an aspect she had always thought she would never experience.

Feeling herself overwhelmed by a sudden rush of emotion, Ophis locked her lips with Issei, once more claiming his lips as her own. The Ouroboros Dragon loved Issei deeply, her desire growing to the point that she wanted to be with him forever.

She, Great Red, and Issei all represented the aspects of Infinity, and although Ophis still didn't tolerate the presence of Great Red, as long as Issei remained with her, then she could endure.

Releasing her lips from Issei's own, Ophis hugged Issei in a softer grip.

"Are you all right now, Ophis?" Issei asked quietly.

"…Yes, I am fine….my Issei."

* * *

**Next Day at the Mansion of the Phenex Clan**

"Huh. So this is the Phenex mansion."

"Issei. Why, are we here?"

Issei smiled as he looked over towards Ophis, who held his hand. The couple stood in front of a large white mansion.

"I'm supposed to get some benefits today, Ophis."

Ophis tilted her head as she looked at the mansion.

"Benefits?" She asked.

Issei nodded in response.

"Yeah," Issei began as he rubbed his head. "The Devils are so eager to give me Riser's inheritance. Well, might as well go inside."

As Ophis held his hand tightly, Issei walked with her inside the Phenex mansion, looking around his surroundings in awe.

"Issei."

Both Issei and Ophis looked to see Xuelan walking over to them with a smile on her face. Her smile faltered a little when she noticed the powerful aura of Ophis, but she managed to compose herself as she looked back to Issei.

"I'll show you to where the meeting is. I'm glad you could make it."

Xuelan led Issei and Ophis through a series of hallways and doors, until the trio stopped a door painted in gold. Gaining an almost nervous look on her face, Xuelan sent Issei a slight smile.

"This is it." She said as she opened the door, revealing a large number of Devils.

Inside the room was none other than Sirzechs Lucifer, and Lord Phenex who both looked to see Issei. They both widened their eyes and tensed as they noticed the Ouroboros Dragon holding Issei's hand. But eventually they composed themselves and turned to look at Issei and nodded to them.

"Issei Hyoudou." They greeted simultaneously.

Issei nodded to the both of them as he sat down on the remaining seat. As he looked around, he found that there were no more seats in the room. Before he could say anything, Ophis suddenly plopped down onto his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck possessively.

The Devils in the room all widened their eyes in bafflement, including Sirzechs and Lord Phenex. The sight of an adult Ophis sitting on a teenage Issei's lap, brought a somewhat misleading thought to the Devils' minds.

Surprisingly able to keep calm about the position Ophis was in, Issei nodded to Lord Phenex.

"So…let's start the meeting."

"As you wish." Riser's father stated.

Clearing his throat, the Phenex lord clasped his hands together.

"Issei Hyoudou. As a result of the actions of Riser Phenex, you have been bestowed his possessions. To what you have inherited is of a great importance."

Issei nodded as he listened to the next part.

"According to the documents regarding Riser's inheritance, you have been granted thirty billion bloodstones, this mansion and all of its items within it, secrets of the Phenex Clan possessions, and lastly-"

**{Kukukuku. So you finally came to your senses and accepted what you have earned.}**

Issei widened his eyes at the unexpected arrival of the deep voice.

'…Ddraig?'

**{Long time no talk, partner. I must say, you getting the possessions of a member of the Phenex Clan will be beneficial for you. The only question is: how good will it be?}**

'…'

**{You remember what I told you during our battle? When you transformed into your Hell-Fire state for the first time during your battle with Riser Phenex, you gained the powers of a Phoenix. Do you know what that means, partner?}**

'…'

**{Kukukuku. That means, technically, you're part Phoenix. Part of the legendary creature. Kukukuku.}**

'…'

Issei widened his eyes as he found himself unable to speak.

**{But the good thing is, you're still not a Devil. You're just a Phoenix. That's something to be happy about. Kukukuku.}**

'…'

**{Don't feel like talking, huh? Humph. Kukukuku…see you around, partner.}**

Issei remained quiet as he felt Ddraig retreat into his subconscious.

"-trillion yen."

"Huh?" Issei stuttered as he came back to reality.

Lord Phenex stopped in his explanation as he noticed Issei's expression. Blinking several times, Issei shook his head and nodded.

He looked up at Ophis and smiled at her, ensuring to her that he was all right. He then looked back to Lord Phenex and Sirzechs.

"That's uh...that's a lot of money."

"That, is an understatement." Ophis added in her two cents.

The Devils in the room noticed the sultry, yet emotionless tone within Ophis' speech. Clearing his throat again, Lord Phenex resumed his explanation.

"Also, you constantly gain a large surplus of 5 million bloodstones a week. And…much more."

Issei rose an eyebrow in amazement.

'The Underworld sure is rich.'

**{Understatement of the Millennia, partner.}**

"Here, Issei. Take this."

Issei widened his eyes when Sirzechs suddenly handed him something. It was a card that featured the symbols of the Phenex Clan.

"…A credit card?"

"That's right. The credit card is connected to the money that the Phenex Clan wields, and it works just like the ones the humans use in your world."

"…"

Turning the card around silently, Issei handed it to Ophis, who took it and looked at it with a concentrated expression.

Smiling at the look on Ophis's face, Issei brought his attention to Lord Phenex and Sirzechs.

"So…is there anything else?"

* * *

**Outside of the Phenex Mansion**

Issei crossed his arms as he watched the fifteen members of Riser's peerage staring right at him. Next to him was Ophis, who had her cheeks puffed out like an irritated chipmunk.

'I, do not like the way they are staring at you.' Ophis stated telepathically to Issei.

'I'm fine, Ophis. You don't need to worry.'

As he looked at Riser's peerage, he could already point out Xuelan, Mira, and…Yubelluna. Issei narrowed his eyes a little at Yubelluna. Riser's Queen widened her eyes and quickly looked away. Looking at the other members, Issei noticed a girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes looking at him with an unreadable expression.

Issei closed his eyes as he concentrated.

'Looks like she could be Riser's sister.'

"Apparently from what Riser's father and Sirzechs said, all of Riser's possessions are bestowed upon me. I just want to say this…"

The young man opened his eyes and pointed at Riser's peerage.

"You girls stay here at the Phenex mansion. In order to live comfortably, I'll give you enough bloodstones to support yourselves."

Holding Ophis' hand, a wave of solar flares began to form around Issei and the Ouroboros Dragon. His sight focusing on Xuelan, Issei nodded to her.

"You remember what I said. If it's really necessary, only _three_ of you can visit my house. Only three. That's it. I can't have all fifteen of you in my house."

And with that, Issei disappeared with Ophis, leaving Riser's peerage to stay at the Phenex mansion.

* * *

**The Dimensional Gap**

"…So have you calmed down now, Ophis?"

"…Yes, I have. Brother."

"…What? No calling me Baka-Red anymore? I'm touched. And you called me brother."

"…You, are still annoying."

"What the hell did you just-"

"Ophis, Red, calm down."

Great Red sighed as he peered down at his brother-in-law. Ophis removed her stare from Great Red and sent her mate an emotionless expression.

Issei had convinced Ophis to travel to the Dimensional Gap so she and Great Red could 'reconcile'. It seemed to be working so far.

Ophis narrowed her eyes as she looked up at Great Red.

"I, apologize…for ruining…your fun with my mate."

Great Red grinned and nodded.

"Thanks for the apology, sis."

"…You, shall apologize as well."

"What?! Why?!"

Ophis narrowed her eyes and flew up to Great Red's horn.

"You, stole my Issei when I was not looking. You, took him without my permission. Issei, is mine."

"…Yeah but…he's my brother-in-law."

"He, is my mate." Ophis countered.

"…All right, fine! I'm sorry, all right?!"

"Apology, is accepted."

Issei chuckled a bit as he watched the scene.

'Well at least they're getting along.'

* * *

**Issei's Inner World/Subconscious**

**{Ah, partner. Long time no see. Have you come here to train?}**

Issei kept quiet as he looked at Ddraig, who was in the form of Inner Issei. When the Red Dragon Emperor had started that conversation with him earlier, it honestly confused Issei.

"Earlier today, you said my Hell-Fire transformation…made me a Phoenix. What exactly did you mean?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ddraig chuckled and placed the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi on his back, crossing his arms in amusement.

**{You have no idea how powerful your Hell-Fire transformation is, do you partner?}**

"…"

**{Kukukuku.}**

* * *

**Outside of Issei's Subconscious**

Issei laid upon his couch, meditating and talking to Ddraig within his subconscious. Next to him was Ophis, who was sitting next to him. As she watched Issei, her dark gray eyes narrowed in concentration.

"I, sense the Welsh Dragon within my mate."

The Ouroboros Dragon then set her sights to the middle of the room as she noticed a bright silver circle glowing on the ground. A silhouette suddenly emerged from the circle and cleared, revealing a beautiful and voluptuous woman with curly blonde hair. The woman had her eyes closed with a peaceful look on her face.

Narrowing her eyes darkly, Ophis placed her hand on Issei's forehead.

Opening her bright eyes, Gabriel, the Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven, widened her eyes in surprise when she noticed one of the strongest beings in existence clinging to Issei.

"O-Ophis? The Infinite Dragon God?"

Holding Issei tighter within her grasp, Ophis set her narrowed eyes directly to Gabriel.

"Seraph Angel Gabriel. What do you want with Issei?"


	17. Chapter 17

Gabriel remained speechless as she set her sight on the Infinite Dragon God's grasp on Issei.

'When did Ophis find Issei? And what is it doing with him?'

Ophis maintained her glare at Gabriel, and held onto Issei tighter. Gabriel widened her eyes further as she noticed Ophis' appearance.

'Its' appearance changed again. The last time I heard, Ophis took the form of an elderly man. Then it took the form of a young girl. And now…it's in the form of an adult woman. And its body shape seems similar to mine.'

Suddenly, Ophis' body began to glow with a blackish aura, before a lone snake began to manifest. Gabriel gasped as the snake morphed into the form Ophis took when she first encountered Issei.

'A-another Ophis?! It took the form of its young female state.'

Ophis looked at her double and tilted her head. Mimicking her original progenitor, the double tilted her head as well. She then sat on the ground and gazed at her original progenitor.

While appearing just like Ophis, the double's facial expression appeared to be more devoid of emotion.

Ophis lifted her finger up and pointed to her clone.

"I, shall call you Lilith."

Tilting her head again, the second Ophis, rechristened Lilith, set her sights to Gabriel.

"I, am Lilith."

Lilith then narrowed her eyes and pointed to the Seraph Angel.

"And Issei, belongs to us.

* * *

**Issei's Inner World/Subconscious**

"Ddraig…what do you mean I became a Phoenix? I thought when I absorbed Riser's flames, the Hell-Fire transformation was the only result."

**{Humph. So naïve partner.}**

Issei rose an eyebrow as Ddraig shook his head. The Red Dragon Emperor looked up as the sky in his host's inner world began to change.

"…"

Huffing lightly to himself, Ddraig turned his attention back to Issei.

**{Partner. The mythical Phoenix symbolizes immortality and rebirth. The Phenex Clan possesses abilities that are akin to that of the Phoenix itself. Riser Phenex, because he was a member of the Phenex Clan, was not exempt from inheriting these traits. When you absorbed his flames, you gained the physiology of the legendary Phoenix.}**

Issei kept quiet as he listened to Ddraig's words.

"So I'm actually…a Phoenix now?"

**{Not completely. You're part Phoenix. Since you possess the physiology of one, you have all the powers and attributes of the legendary creature.}**

"…That's a lot to take in."

**{Kukukuku. I'd thought you'd feel that way.}**

The two stood in silence, looking around Issei's inner world. Seconds later, Ddraig smirked at Issei and pointed the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi at him.

**{You've got a lot on your plate, partner. Do you realize that?}**

Before Issei could answer, he looked up just in time to see the sky of his inner world changing once again.

"Hmm?"

**{It appears that someone is trying to wake you up, partner.}**

"Really? Hmm, I wonder what Ophis wants."

* * *

**Outside of Issei's Subconscious**

Slowly opening his eyes, Issei blinked several times before coming back to reality. The first thing he saw was Ophis clinging on to him. Raising an eyebrow, Issei turned his head to look around his surroundings, and widened his eyes in shock.

In front of him was a beautiful young woman with curly blonde hair, and another Ophis dressed in a Gothic Lolita outfit.

…

'Wait another Ophis?!'

Issei widened his eyes further at the other Ophis, who got up from her spot on the ground and walked over to him.

"Our, Issei." The Ophis clone stated in an almost robotic like tone.

'…Our?!' Issei thought. 'Why is there another Ophis?!'

"Lilith, return within me. You shall play with our Issei later." Ophis ordered.

Gazing at Issei with no ounce of emotion within her eyes, Lilith nodded stoically as her body glowed. Converting herself into energy, Lilith retrieved into Ophis's life force, leaving a surprised Issei and Gabriel.

Blinking several times, Issei rubbed his head in confusion.

"Ophis? Who was that?"

"That, was Lilith. The snake who had bitten you from 11 years ago."

Issei widened his eyes.

"But I thought that snake disintegrated as soon as it bit me."

"No. It returned to me, as soon as I marked you."

"…"

Issei didn't know how to respond. Lilith appeared to be far more emotionless than Ophis had ever been. As a matter of fact, her eyes appeared to be lighter, yet lifeless, than Ophis' own.

'Her eyes are a lot emptier compared to Ophis.'

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Issei brought his attention to Gabriel, who was silent the whole time. Issei narrowed his eyes as he sensed Gabriel's energy.

'…Her energy's different than the Devils and Fallen Angels. So she must be an Angel.'

After confirming the woman's race, Issei looked over to see an irritated Ophis.

Noticing Issei's movement, Gabriel's surprised expression morphed into a warm smile.

"Issei…"

Issei rose an eyebrow in confusion at the woman.

"How do you know my name?" He asked as he sat up straight in his seat.

Gabriel smiled wider and placed her hand on her chest.

"I've known a lot about you since you were just a young child, Issei."

"…You have?"

"Haha. Yes I have. I came to you because I thought we could talk."

"…About what?" Issei asked cautiously.

Ophis kept silent as she listened to the Angel's words. Inside she began to feel the tremors of possessiveness once again, but when she remembered Issei's words of reassurance from yesterday, she calmed down.

Gabriel smiled wider.

"I would like to invite you the realm of Heaven. I have a café there, and I would appreciate it if you would join me."

"…Are you asking me out on a date?"

"…You seem surprised."

"Well, yeah. I don't think I've ever…been asked out by an _adult_ before. It's kind of strange."

Gabriel felt her cheeks flush red by Issei's innocent comment, but she smiled and composed herself, waving her hands in defense.

"D-don't think of it as a date!" Gabriel said in embarrassment as she chuckled nervously.

Issei rose an eyebrow in confusion, and he looked back to Ophis.

'Ophis? Are you…all right about this?' Issei thought as he spoke telepathically to Ophis.

Ophis maintained her emotionless stare towards Gabriel, and seconds later, she set her gaze towards Issei.

'I, am all right. I, am okay with you going with the Seraph.'

Issei widened his eyes in surprise at Ophis' answer. Sitting up from his seat, Issei nodded hesitantly to Gabriel, who smiled and placed her hands to her side.

Suddenly, Ophis' body glowed again, and an aura of black energy manifested, forming into Lilith. Looking up at her progenitor, Lilith tilted her head as she set her sight over to Issei, who looked taken aback by the emptiness within the second Ophis' eyes.

"Lilith," Ophis began as she pointed to her other. "You, shall follow our Issei and the Seraph. Do, you understand?"

"I, understand." Lilith replied as she held Issei's hand.

Chuckling nervously at the surprised Issei, Gabriel teleported herself and the other two to the realm of Heaven, leaving Ophis to sit in the living room.

As Ophis sat still, a thoughtful expression formed on her face. She had no idea on why she was thinking what was she pondering on right now, but the thought wouldn't leave her mind.

What was on her mind, was a subject that involved herself and Great Red. If pushed further, it could possibly involve her mate as well.

"I, shall converse with Baka-Red." Ophis stated as a black aura covered her body, allowing her to transport to another location.

* * *

**Realm of Heaven**

"Huh. So this is the café?"

"Hmm. Do you like it?"

Issei didn't know what to say. He had been to a number of cafés in the human world, but neither of them were as clean as the one he was currently in.

With his hand clutched within Lilith's grasp, Issei sat down in the booth with Gabriel. Sitting down, Gabriel sent Issei a smile.

"What do you think?"

"It's uh…a lot cleaner than the ones I've been to."

"Shiny…" Lilith said as she looked at her reflection from the table.

Giggling at the second Ophis' antics, Gabriel placed her hands on the table and locked eyes with Issei.

"Issei. The reason I've asked you to come here was because I wanted to thank you."

"…"

Issei rose an eyebrow.

"This is the first time I've met you. Why are you thanking me?" Issei asked.

"For preventing another Great War." Gabriel answered.

This answer piqued Issei's attention.

"Great War?"

Gabriel's expression saddened as she gazed at Issei.

"…Many years ago, the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels were in constant tension. We, Angels were under the rule of the Biblical God, the Devils with the Four Great Satans, and the Fallen Angels were in the organization known as Grigori."

Issei listened intently at Gabriel's story. Lilith's eyes started to flutter as she was falling asleep from the story. Gabriel smiled as she saw Lilith lay her head on Issei's shoulder.

'It seems so empty compared to Ophis, but…I think it loves Issei just the same.'

Moving her attention back to Issei, Gabriel explained the rest of her story.

"The Biblical God…he was the original creator and leader of the Angels. However…"

Gabriel paused as she tried to compose herself.

"He perished in the Great War between the Three Factions. The Four Great Satans perished as well, which caused the Great War to finally end."

Gabriel's eyes then narrowed as she gave Issei a stern expression.

"The Fallen Angel known as Kokabiel wanted to start another Great War, Issei. And in doing so, he sent three of his followers in order to steal the three of the seven Excaliburs."

Issei widened his eyes at the information.

'Excaliburs?'

"The current leader of the Angels, my brother Michael, sent two exorcists to retrieve the Excaliburs. After so many days, Kokabiel was supposed to show up to your school and engage in a battle with the Devils, and Michael's exorcists. But according to what I have heard, Kokabiel never showed up to the battle."

Issei remained silent as he felt this situation was somewhat similar to the conversation with Serafall Leviathan.

As he looked back to the sleeping Lilith, Issei was caught off guard when Gabriel suddenly leaned forward to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Leaning back, Gabriel flashed Issei a warm smile and folded her hands on the table. Issei widened his eyes and rubbed his cheek.

"What was that kiss for?"

Gabriel giggled as she covered her hand with her mouth.

"It's like I said, Issei. For preventing another Great War."

Issei blinked several times and got ready to answer, until he felt someone pulling on his clothes. He looked down and saw Lilith pulling on his clothes in order to get his attention.

"Lilith?"

Lilith tilted her head as she gazed at her progenitor's mate.

"I, am hungry."

"Fufufu."

Issei turned to look at an amused Gabriel.

"I'm feeling a little famished myself. What would you like, Lilith-chan?"

Lilith tilted her head again.

"I, want fre-"

Issei widened his eyes and covered Lilith's mouth before she could say anymore.

"She'll have doughnuts and cookies." Issei amended for the second Ophis.

* * *

**Dimensional Gap**

"You all right, Ophis?"

Great Red rose his head as he looked worriedly at his 'sister'. He was surprised that Ophis had appeared within the Dimensional Gap without Issei. It was a shame too, because he actually wanted to talk to Issei about bikes.

"…I, am troubled." Ophis stated bluntly.

"About?"

Ophis looked up at her 'brother', and her eyes narrowed.

"Do you remember? The Apocalyptic Beast? The Destruction of Infinity?"

At the mention of the feared being, Great Red narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I remember." The Apocalypse Dragon stated seriously.

Due to the Great Red himself being the most dominant being in existence, other beings in the world wanted to challenge him. Usually, the True Red Dragon Emperor God would just ignore them and keep to himself.

But there was only one being that honestly bothered the hell out of Great Red. The Apocalypse Dragon was by no means frightened by this being, however…that didn't mean he was any less cautious about it.

"The Trihexa…" Ophis said.

The beast was a legendary being that was rumored to be on par with the Great Red himself. The Biblical God was strong enough to place thousands of seals on the beast, due to the beast's colossal power. The chance of a clash between the Trihexa and Great Red…

Not even the sanest of beings would want to think about this clash, as the potential damage inflicted upon the world would be catastrophic.

Narrowing his eyes further, Great Red sent his attention back to Ophis.

"Why are you so worried about this, Ophis? The bastard Trixeha's been sealed by the God of the Bible for so long, I doubt there's a chance it'll be reawakened."

"…That, does not reassure me. And the beast has no gender." Ophis stated in a flat voice.

"Well, neither do you. And you chose to be a female."

"…That, is not the point. Baka-Red." Ophis stated in a bit of annoyance.

"…I still believe you're over worrying things. It'll be a cold day in Hell before Trihexa is unsealed."

Sending her dark-gray eyes to her 'brother', Ophis tilted her head.

"I, hope you are right."

"…I hope so too." Great Red said.

* * *

**Next Day at Kuoh Academy**

Vali Lucifer stood silently as he floated above Kuoh Academy. Jutting out from his back was a pair of silver-blue Dragon wings.

According to Azazel, this was where his destined rival attended school. He could already sense Issei's immense power, and honestly, Vali couldn't help but become interested in fighting him.

**(I sense the Welsh Dragon within this boy, Vali. It will be very interesting to meet my rival after all these years.)**

"Humph. From what I heard from Azazel, this guy sounds like a worthy opponent."

"…Worthy opponent, huh?"

Widening his eyes, Vali turned around to see the wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor himself, standing on top of the school flagpole.

Instead of his usual Kuoh Academy uniform, Issei was dressed in a black jean jacket, a red t-shirt, black pants, and brown dress shoes. He had his hands in his jean pockets as he looked at Vali.

Vali narrowed his eyes as he sensed another presence. He turned to see Ophis herself standing on top of the flagpole next to Issei's own.

"Issei Hyoudou."

"Vali Lucifer."

"…Ophis."

"Vali…" Ophis said before she gave him a sly smirk.

**(Ddraig. It's been a long time.)**

**{Indeed it has. Albion.}**

Issei and Vali locked stares as they each sensed each other's power.

"It's a nice school, Hyoudou. How long you been here?"

"Not too long." Issei said as he shrugged.

"…I assume you know who I am?"

"…The Vanishing Dragon. Ddriag's mentioned you a couple of times."

"This is the second time we've seen each other, Hyoudou."

"…"

Issei kept quiet as he tried to ignore the intensity of Ddraig's aura. Vali kept silent as well as he looked over to Ophis, who kept her emotionless stare.

"I didn't expect Issei Hyoudou to be in contact with you, Ophis."

Ophis gave Vali another sly smile.

"Issei, belongs to me, Vali."

"…Hmm." Vali hummed as he looked over to Issei.

"You seem to attract a lot of beings, Hyoudou. What kind of person are you?"

Issei shrugged again as he balanced his position on the flagpole.

"I am who I am. And there's nothing wrong with that. As the days go by, in reality, nothing's changed."

"...You seem a lot calmer than the last time I saw you." Vali noted.

"Well in my defense, Vali," Issei began as he crossed his arms. "Kokabiel tried to attack me first for no valid reason. Normally, fighting opponents isn't one of my hobbies. That's why I make it a hobby…"

He then locked Vali with a serious gaze.

"To break the will of my enemies."

Vali didn't show it, but he felt a chill go up his spine at Issei's words.

Placing his hands in his pockets, Issei closed his eyes.

"You said I seemed like a worthy opponent. By that statement, it seems like to me you're a battle maniac."

"What can I say? I like to fight strong opponents." Vali said as he smirked.

"Is that all you want to do in life, Lucifer? To fight strong opponents?"

"…If there is no one strong for me to fight, then I would gladly welcome death." Vali stated.

Issei opened his eyes and rose an eyebrow at the Vanishing Dragon, while Ophis tilted her head. Issei then crossed his arms and relaxed his stance.

"That was quite astounding."

Vali rose an eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"The speech you just said." Issei stated as he transmitted away. Vali narrowed his eyes as he watched Issei reappear on the school grounds, with Ophis next to him.

Looking up at the Vanishing Dragon, Issei nodded to Vali.

"In my opinion, one of the ways to get stronger, is for you to constantly evolve. Whether you choose to increase your power, or the alternative."

Intertwining his hands with Ophis' own, Issei gave Vali another nod.

"Enjoy each day for what it is, Lucifer."

And with that, Issei and the Ouroboros Dragon walked away from the Vanishing Dragon, before the former turned around to look back.

"If you want to find stronger opponents, I would be happy to help you out with that. Just call me." Issei said as he walked away with Ophis.

As he watched Issei walk away from Kuoh Academy, Vali narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

**(If I didn't know any better, it sounded like the host of Ddraig was-)**

"I know what he was saying, Albion." Vali stated as he interrupted Albion.

Walking onto the bridge, Ophis tilted her head as she gazed at Issei.

"Issei? Were you offering the Vanishing Dragon a challenge to fight Baka-Red?" Ophis asked as she walked home with Issei.

"Actually, I wasn't. It was just something that popped up in my head. Whether he chose to think that I meant Brother Red, or myself, it doesn't really bother me. I really don't have any joy in fighting people."

* * *

**The Phenex Mansion**

"What is this room?"

"It's the Phenex Information Center."

Issei looked around in awe as he looked around the large room. Surrounding the room were a series of high-tech keyboards. Widening his eyes, Issei walked over and pressed a button, causing the keyboard to emit a holographic like screen.

"Hmm." Issei hummed as he peered at it and a curious manner.

Xuelan, who had showed Issei the information center, giggled softly at the young man's curiosity.

"You look like you've never seen holographic computers before."

"That's because I haven't." Issei answered.

"You haven't?"

Pressing another series of buttons, Issei looked up at the holographic screen to see an assortment of informational websites, a chat screen, and other sites.

"Hmm."

"Yeah," Xuelan began. "This room is basically exclusive to information brokers."

Issei rose an eyebrow as he looked to Xuelan.

"Information Brokers?"

Xuelan smiled and nodded in response.

"Yeah, but...usually this room is vacant because none of the members in this house are information brokers. So no one actually uses this room."

"Is that a fact?" Issei asked in interest.

"…Are you interested in becoming one, Issei?"

"An information broker…" Issei began as he looked at the holographic screen.

He then smiled as he crossed his arms.

"An information broker does sound interesting. It'll give me something to do, besides school."

Xuelan smiled as she placed her hands behind her back.

"It's not going to be easy. You can't just learn something and become a master at it instantaneously."

Issei scoffed as he looked over to Xuelan.

"And when has that ever stopped me?"


	18. Chapter 18

**The Phenex Mansion**

A crimson bloodstone was tossed into the air. Seconds later, it descended within an open hand. Issei kept quiet as he looked at the holographic screen within the information room of the Phenex mansion.

"I see. Everyone's busy."

Leaning back into his chair, Issei sighed. Lately, his weeks have been pretty much normal. School, going home and cuddling with Ophis, Lilith, or occasionally both, had been his daily routines. On Saturday, he would usually visit the Phenex mansion to talk with some of the girls, or focus on his practice in information breaking. Then on Sunday, he would talk with Great Red about the most random of things.

So far, no clients have contacted him. So all Issei would have to do is wait for an opportunity.

"Hmm," Issei began as he tossed the bloodstone up in the air. "There's so much going on in this world, that information is practically limitless."

_BEEP BEEP_

"Hmm?"

Issei looked up at the holographic screen and stood up to press it. Immediately after, an envelope appeared on the screen. Issei rose an eyebrow and pressed the envelope. As the envelope opened, Issei widened his eyes.

"A client?"

* * *

**Dimensional Gap**

"...Am I seeing double here?"

"Yes, you are."

Great Red blinked repeatedly as he saw the two Ophis' right in front of him. He could already tell the difference between the two, since the original had long ago taken on a more adult appearance.

Ophis set her eyes over to Lilith, who was staring emotionlessly at Great Red.

"Why on earth did you create a clone, Ophis?" Great Red asked.

"This, is the snake that marked Issei as my mate."

"So are you and Issei her… parents?"

"No. Lilith is merely a clone. A copy of myself. Issei belongs to her, just as much as he belongs to me."

"Lilith? Why on earth did you name her that?"

"…The name Lilith is sometimes related to the 'belonging of the night'."

Great Red tilted his head as he grew thoughtful.

"Issei's powers represent that of the Sun. So is Lilith…"

"Yes," Ophis began as she placed her hand on Lilith's head."The opposite of the Sun. The Dark Moon Lilith. That, is what she is named after."

"…Hmm." Great Red hummed as he watched Lilith float up to him. "So I have another sister, huh?"

Lilith tilted her head as she gazed at the Great Red, who felt a little uneasy at her gaze. The second Ophis suddenly lifted her finger up and placed it on Great Red's horn. Great Red rose his head at Lilith's movement.

"What are you-"

"Pinch."

"OUCH! DAMN IT!" Great Red howled out in pain as Lilith pinched his horn.

* * *

**Azazel's Mansion**

"Issei Hyoudou. It's nice to finally meet you."

'Hmm. A Fallen Angel.'

"Come on in. Make yourself at home." The man said.

Complying with the man's suggestion, Issei walked inside the house, noticing the area was extremely dark. As he sat down, Issei looked around his surroundings as the man in front of him sat down.

"So, I assume that you know what I am."

"A Fallen Angel."

"That's right."

As he crossed his arms, Issei looked around as he detected more energy sources. He widened his eyes when he sensed a familiar presence.

"Azazel-sama?"

Raynare rubbed her eyes as she walked into the man's living room. As her sight cleared, the Fallen Angel widened her eyes in awe.

"I-Issei-kun?!"

"…Yuuma-san?! Why are you dressed like that?!"

"W-well I…"

Issei blinked several times as he saw that Raynare was in a black version of an S&M outfit.

"Hahaha. Well, this is certainly interesting." Azazel said in amusement.

Raynare's face flushed in embarrassment as she unconsciously covered her body. Normally she wouldn't care if anyone saw her like this, but Issei's reaction actually started to worry her.

Rolling his eyes in amusement, Azazel looked over to Raynare.

"Raynare, would you be a dear and bring our guest a drink?"

Before Raynare could move, Issei held his hand up.

"No thanks. I'm underage."

"Oh really? Well, that's a shame." Azazel said.

Blushing furiously, Raynare ran out of the living room, leaving Azazel and Issei.

"So," Azazel began. "How's life?"

"…Just dandy."

Chuckling, Azazel looked over on his couch and picked up a game system. Raising an eyebrow, Issei pointed to it.

"I thought the reason you called me over here was because-"

"Come now, Issei Hyoudou," Azazel interrupted as he placed the game next to him. "I didn't ask for you to come here because I wanted to talk about information."

Issei sighed and narrowed his eyes.

"Then what did you call me for?"

"Simple. I wanted to thank you."

"…Really?" Issei asked dryly.

He'd been getting a lot of thank yous lately. First was from Serafall, then the Angel Gabriel, and now this Fallen Angel was thanking him.

"But of course. Thanks to you, another Great War was avoided."

Issei rose an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"I'm a little surprised that you're so calm about this. I mean…I practically bisected one of the members of your species."

Azazel shrugged nonchalantly and crossed his arms.

"Kokabiel was one of the rogues who wished for another Great War to happen just so he could prove that the Fallen Angels are the superior race. I'm not really a fighting type of guy."

"…"

"So yeah," Azazel said as he shrugged again. "Thanks for saving everyone."

"Your…welcome, I guess. So is that all?"

"Not exactly." Azazel said as he picked up the game system.

Looking at it closely for a moment, Azazel then smirked and looked up at Issei.

"There's going to be a meeting between the Three Factions tomorrow, Issei Hyoudou. If all goes well, we'll be able to sign a peace-offering between the three races."

Issei rose an eyebrow.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to attend the meeting."

"…I'm neither of those races. It's like I told Raynare. I'm not human, I'm not an Angel, a Fallen Angel, nor am I a Devil. There's no point of me going."

"Hmm. You have a point. There is no point in you going to the meeting. However…it would actually be beneficial for you."

"…I'm not interested, Azazel."

"What about a challenge?"

"…A challenge?"

"Yeah," Azazel began as he patted the game system next to him. "If I win, you have to go to the meeting between the Three Factions. If you win, you don't have to go, and you shall do whatever you want."

Issei looked away as he pondered his decision.

'Why is this guy so interested in me going to the meeting? Wait a minute…'

"Is it about Vali? Is the reason you want me to go because of the Vanishing Dragon?" Issei asked the Fallen Angel.

Azazel smirked as he shrugged.

"Play me, and you'll find out."

* * *

**Dimensional Gap**

"Baka-Red…I am sure your horn is fine."

"Shut up, Ophis!"

"Pinch."

"Lilith, you stay the hell away from me!"

Ophis rolled her eyes as she watched Great Red recoil from Lilith, who was relentlessly trying to pinch his horn.

As she observed her clone, Ophis noticed that Lilith seemed to have a innocent child-like demeanor. Although Lilith possessed all of Ophis' memories, she did not possess her current intelligence. In other words, the clone's mind was actually not fully developed.

'All that exists within my clone's mind,' Ophis began in her thoughts. 'Is being with our Issei, and trying to defeat Great Red.'

"Pinch." Lilith repeated as she pinched Great Red on one of his scales.

"Damn it! Ophis, control yourself!"

"I, am doing nothing, Baka-Red."

"You know what I meant!"

* * *

**Azazel's Mansion**

"GO!"

Two racing cars shot off from across each other. The shining black car seemed to be gaining an advantage over the orange-yellow vehicle.

"You're not going to win this one!" Issei declared as he mashed the buttons on his controller.

"We'll see about that, Issei Hyoudou." Azazel stated as he smiled.

Issei scoffed as he narrowed his eyes.

'Tch! And I had such a good advantage too! He must have been playing this game for a long time!'

"You should hurry. I'm almost near the finish-"

Azazel cut himself off when Issei's player suddenly sped past him in a great burst of speed.

"What was that you were saying about going to the finish line?" Issei asked as he smiled.

"Humph," Azazel smirked. "I'll still have the victory."

"Oh? And how do you figure that?" Issei asked as his player was almost near the finish line.

"Because I have information that not even you know about, Issei."

Issei widened his eyes as he concentrated on the race.

'What's he talking about? A cheat code or something?'

"Enlighten me. What is this so-called information?"

Azazel chuckled as he prepared himself to mash the buttons on his controller.

"Ophis is genderless."

"…WHAT?!"

Issei dropped his controller in shock, causing the player's car to crash into the cars in front of him. Azazel smirked wider as his player shot through the finish line in no time.

"WIN!"

Issei's jaw remained agape as he stared at the screen. Smiling widely, Azazel patted Issei on the back.

"Seems like it's my victory, Issei Hyoudou. I guess I'll see you at the meeting."

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Azazel smiled as he got ready for bed.

"Issei Hyoudou really underestimated me. But now he knows never to face me in racing games. Although I have to admit, I had fun racing with him. Shame he had to leave so early."

Shrugging, Azazel plopped himself on his bed, and went to reach under it, until he stopped. His eyes widening, Azazel dropped to the ground, and frantically searched under the bed.

"What?! Where is it?!"

The Fallen Angel's movement became more frantic as he looked around searchingly.

'Where's my stash?!'

Azazel then sat on the ground and tried to calm himself.

'All right, Azazel. Think. You're not the only perverted guy in this mansion. Someone had to have stolen them.'

As he thought harder, Azazel looked around his room, trying to find out who could have taken his precious stash. His eyes then widened as he thought of someone.

"DOHNASEEK!"

Immediately after the bellow, a man with black hair and dark blue eyes appeared. He was dressed in a fedora and a violet trench coat.

"Azazel-sama?"

The leader of the Fallen Angels pointed to the other accusingly.

"Did you take my stash?"

Dohnaseek rose an eyebrow.

"Stash? Oh you mean that po-"

Azazel quickly stood up and went to cover Dohnaseek's mouth.

"Yes that stash! Now, do you know where it could have gone? Was anyone else in my room?"

"…That Issei Hyoudou brat. He asked Raynare where your room was."

"…"

Azazel quickly ran out of his mansion, and looked outside to see a set of magazines torn. The pictures on the magazines showed a series of breasts. His eyes starting to form tears, Azazel collapsed to his knees.

"You maniac," Azazel began as he slammed his fist on the ground. "You tore them up! Darn you! Darn you, Issei Hyoudou to HELL!"

Standing at the door, Raynare stared at Azazel with a disturbed look on her face.

'What the hell?'

His hands trembling over the torn magazines, Azazel narrowed his eyes.

"Well played, Issei Hyoudou. Well played."

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

Issei looked around in confusion as he saw many of the students conversing amongst themselves. As he walked through the hallways, he noticed some posters on the walls.

"Class Observation? So the families are going to visit here today. Hmm…so Mom and Dad are coming here. Hold on…"

As he looked away from the poster, Issei put his hand to his chin.

"Families are visiting? So Leiko's probably coming here today. And then…"

His eyes then widened in shock.

"Oh, dear lord."

* * *

**Outside of Kuoh Academy**

"What do you mean I can't park my motorcycle here?!"

"I'm sorry sir! I'm afraid the quality of that motorcycle is a little…inappropriate to the other students."

"Well then that's their damn fault!"

"Baka-Red, calm yourself."

"Ophis, butt out of this!"

"I shall, pinch Baka-Red's nose."

"Damn it, Lilith! Get the hell away from me!"

One of the attendants of Kuoh Academy looked on in surprise and horror at the people in front of her. Two young women that appeared almost identically to each other stared emotionlessly at the male in their group. The older woman appeared to be a little annoyed towards the male.

The tall male had crimson-red hair and golden-yellow eyes. He was dressed in a red-biker jacket and blue jeans, with a cap on his hair. He gave the two identical young women an irritated glare and huffed.

Holding onto Lilith's hand, Ophis sent her gaze to the school's attendant.

"We, are here for Class Observation."

The attendant, ready to escape the wrath of these crazy people, nodded her head quickly.

"G-go ahead."

"Humph. About damn time!" Great Red huffed as he walked past the scared attendant.

Rolling her eyes, Ophis pulled Lilith with her and followed her 'brother' into Kuoh Academy. Inside the school, they saw Leiko Hyoudou herself walking around the hallways, trying to find her cousin.

Ophis tilted her head as she saw that Leiko's hair was in a long ponytail, and was now in a different color than her usual brown-black shade.

'Issei's cousin...her hair is completely black now. How did she alter it? Did she...dye it?' Ophis thought as she looked at Leiko.

As she looked around her surroundings, Leiko spotted Ophis, another Ophis, and a tall red-haired man.

"Ophis. Uh…" Leiko hesitated as she tried to decipher who the other people were.

Ophis nodded to her cousin-in-law.

"Leiko. This is Lilith, my clone. And this is Baka-Red…my brother."

Her crimson-eyes widening in disbelief, Leiko looked over to Great Red, who caught her stare and snarled.

"The hell you staring at?"

Leiko felt a chill go up her spine at the disguised Dragon's tone. Narrowing her eyes, Ophis flicked Great Red by the ear.

"Ouch! What the hell, Ophis?!"

"Silence, Baka-Red. This, is Issei's cousin."

Before he got ready to yell out, Great Red widened his eyes and looked over to Leiko, his expression changing. He then sent Leiko a mischievous smile.

"Cousin huh? Well then that means we're cousins-in-law!"

Leiko stood still in shock and palmed her face.

"Oh, dear lord."

* * *

**In the Gymnasium**

As the event went on, family members of the students of Kuoh Academy mingled about. Walking around with his hand on his head, Issei sighed.

"I don't even have to sense their energy to know that they came here." Issei said, alluding to his 'wife', second 'wife', and 'brother-in-law'.

In all honestly, it wasn't so much that Issei was shocked that Ophis was genderless. The fact that Ophis never told him about it was the reason he was caught off guard. Regardless, he actually didn't mind it.

'Now that I think about it…Ddraig had the ability to shape-shift as well. So that means Great Red can…'

"No. No. No." Issei chanted as he repeatedly shook his head. "The thought of Great Red…"

Issei hit his head twice to block out his thoughts.

At this point, he actually hoped that Ophis, Lilith, and Great Red wouldn't find Leiko yet.

"Issei Hyoudou?"

Looking up at the call of his name, Issei widened his eyes to see Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra looking at him with confused looks on their faces.

"…Sona-san. Tsubaki-san."

Walking over to Issei, the Sitri Devil offered Issei a small smile, while Tsubaki remained quiet.

"It's good to see you. I assume you've been well." Sona said.

Issei nodded in response.

"Well I-"

Issei cut himself off when he heard a familiar voice, and he turned around to see Genshirou Saji trying to prevent the citizens from taking pictures.

"Hey hey, disperse, disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!"

Then a familiar person had shown up next to Saji, who tried to block her. Issei widened his eyes when he recognized the girl.

"No. Is that…"

"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome." Saji stated as he tried to block the girl.

"Leviathan-san?"

Serafall Leviathan, who was dressed in a cosplay outfit, looked up at the call of her name. As she set her eyes towards Issei, Sona, and Tsubaki, a wide smile stretched across her face.

"SONA-CHAN?! ISSEI-CHAN?! TSUBAKI-CHAN?!"

"…Oh, dear lord." The trio said simultaneously.

Serafall grinned as she glided over to the trio. Noticing her sister's red face, Serafall got into Sona's face and grinned wider.

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long awaited reunion with your onee-sama, me, I think it would be better if you were a bit more happy? 'Onee-sama!' 'So-tan!', calling like that and embracing each other in a yuri way, that sort of development is fine with me as well, Onee-chan!"

"Onee-sama…" Sona begged.

Issei stared with his mouth agape at the Leviathan Maou.

'What the french toast?!'

The way Serafall was acting now was far different than she acted when she first talked with Issei.

Blinking several times, Issei looked over to see Tsubaki, who was covering her face with her hand, shaking her head at the sight of the Leviathan.

"…O-Onee-sama," Sona began as her eyes twitched. "This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the Student Council President here… No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behavior is, too much… I can't approve of that sort of outfit."

Realizing that losing whatever sanity he had by the hands of a cosplaying Leviathan wasn't worth it, Issei went off to another location.

"Ara, ara. It's so nice to meet you, Issei."

Issei looked over to see a black-haired girl with violet eyes. She had a orange-ribbon in her hair as well. Giggling at Issei, Akeno Himejima put her hand on her mouth.

Issei rose an eyebrow at the girl.

'Her energy. I sense the presence of Devil and Fallen Angel blood within her. So she's a mix of the two?'

Straightening himself, Issei nodded to Akeno.

"It's nice to meet you too…uh-"

"Uffuffu. My name's Akeno. Is my little kouhai enjoying the Class Observation today?"

Raising an eyebrow at being called his class year, Issei crossed his arms.

"So far."

"Ah, Issei Hyoudou."

Sighing, Issei turned around to see Sirzechs Lucifer, and two other red-haired Devils. The red-haired male with a beard turned to look at Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs. Is this the boy who inherited the Phenex Clan."

"Yes father." Sirzechs said as he nodded to Lord Gremory.

"He what?!" said Rias Gremory as she stared wide-eyed at Issei.

Issei rose an eyebrow at Rias, before his eyes widened as well.

'So this must be Rias Gremory! She looks like a female version of Sirzechs!'

Rias gazed wide-eyed at the young man in astonishment, before walking over to him.

'Finally! I'm able to talk to him!'

Placing her hand on her chest, Rias gave Issei a warm smile.

"Issei. My name's Rias Gremory. I can honestly say it's nice to finally meet you."

"It is?" Issei asked in curiosity.

He had only heard about this girl from Sona, that was all. Looking at Rias now, Issei assumed that she seemed to come from noble roots.

'Hmm.'

"HEY ISSEI! YOUR BIG BRO'S HERE!"

Issei and the Devils near him widened their eyes, and they all turned around to see the gym door shoot open. The jaws of the inhabitants in the gym dropped agape.

Standing at the doors was none other than Leiko, Ophis, Lilith, and the grinning Great Red in human form. Issei then realized that almost every single Devil in the gym was looking right at him.

Blissfully ignorant to the Devils' stares, Great Red ran over to hug the speechless Issei in a bear grip.

"How's my bro doing?!" He cheerfully stated as he knocked on Issei's head in a teasing manner.

The Devils in the gym shook in terror as they watched one of the most powerful beings…hugging Issei. It was then they realized what Great Red had just said.

'Wait…BROTHER?!' They thought.

Shaking her head, Leiko went to another section of the gym to get herself something to drink, leaving Ophis and Lilith. Narrowing her eyes, Ophis walked over to her 'brother' and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Let go of my mate, Baka-Red."

Great Red glared at Ophis, but he assented and let go of his brother-in-law, who dropped onto the floor.

Tilting her head, Lilith walked over to Issei, and patted him on the head.

"Pat, pat." She said childishly.

"Sure, she pinches my horn, and yet she pats Issei on the head." Great Red huffed.

The Apocalypse Dragon grunted as he noticed the stares of the other Devils.

"What the hell are all of you staring at?!" The True Red Dragon Emperor God shouted, causing the Devils to forcibly remove their wide-eyed stares.

Groaning in pain and embarrassment, Issei looked up as Lilith continued to pet his head in a childish manner.

"That meeting between the Three Factions sounds good right about now." Issei stated.

* * *

**At this point in the plot, we are now in Volume 4 of the light novels.**

**One of the reviewers asked what a information broker was. Here's the definition.**

_**A data broker, also called an information broker or information reseller, is a business that collects personal information about consumers and sells that information to other organizations. An individual who searches for information for clients.  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is continuing with Volume 4 of the light novel. The rest of Class Observation scenes are not included because I wanted to get right to the plot. If I remember, I'll put the Class Observation in a omake or something.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**In the Center Hallway of Kuoh Academy**

Wanting to retain his sanity, Issei finally got up and pushed Great Red, Ophis, and Lilith out of the gymnasium doors. Leiko, who also wanted to escape the shocked stares of the Devils and humans in the gym, followed her cousins as well.

As he stood with his 'wife', second 'wife', 'brother-in-law', and cousin, Issei looked at the Dragons of the group.

"How did you guys find out it was Class Observation Day?"

Immediately after Issei's question, Ophis pointed to Leiko. Widening his eyes, Issei turned to look at Leiko, who chuckled nervously.

"Heh heh…my bad?"

Palming his face, Issei turned to look at the new addition of his family.

"All right," He began. "Let's just get on through the day."

* * *

**End of Class Observation Day**

To say the day was eventful would be an understatement. Class Observation Day was perhaps one of Issei's most 'interesting' days.

First, it had started with Lilith. In all of Issei's classes, Lilith wouldn't stop staring at him. It didn't bother Issei in the slightest. The class, however, was disturbed that a little girl dressed in a Gothic Lolita fashion was staring almost possessively at a teenager. When asked why Lilith kept staring at him so fixedly, Issei really didn't have a response. It didn't help that Lilith kept patting his head in her childish manner, and Ddraig was laughing his ass off in his mind.

Secondly, it was Ophis. The Ouroboros Dragon had matured in terms of personality and appearance. She had a more or less basic view on how to act in society. Although she still wasn't an expert on how to act in situations of social activity. When Ophis heard some of the females talking about her mate, her interest was immediately piqued.

Until it turned out that the girls were actually talking about whether or not Issei was going out with anyone. Ophis had mellowed out of her jealous phase a while ago, but she still made it clear that Issei was still hers. And so, when the chatter that involved her mate began to increase, Ophis released a large amount of killing intent, enough to silence the girls completely.

Thirdly and lastly, was the Great Red himself. He was the very embodiment of the old saying: Well, you can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family. Out of all the Dragons, he was the noisiest. Whenever Issei was asked a question and he happened to answer it correctly, Great Red would shout in pride, telling Issei that he 'kicked that question's ass'.

The other incident involved the other students of Kuoh Academy. Due to the Dragons appearing in the school for the very first time, they were getting a lot of stares. Which was an immediate annoyance for Great Red. As Issei quickly realized, Great Red absolutely hated being stared at. He had figured this out when Great Red would growl at the students every ten seconds.

Leiko. Since Leiko was actually normal, she didn't embarrass Issei at all. Now that Issei thought about it, Leiko and Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou were actually the only ones who had not embarrassed him at all. It was only the Dragons.

And now Issei was standing outside with his family. Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou had already left home, while Leiko stayed with Issei and the Dragons.

Right now, Great Red and Lilith were staring each other down. The Apocalypse Dragon glared darkly at the second Ophis, who strangely had a smug smile on her grin.

"Lilith. Step away from my bike." Great Red warned.

After Class Observation was over, the Dragons walked out of Kuoh Academy, waiting for Issei to come out. Before Great Red could sit on his bike, he was quick to notice Lilith floating right above it.

Needless to say, the True Red Dragon Emperor God was not a happy Dragon.

"Lilith. Your butt better not hit that seat."

Immediately, Lilith dropped onto the seat of the bike, as though as she was doing this to spite the Great Red.

"LILITH!"

Issei sighed as he watched the interaction. He looked over to see Ophis with a smug smirk on her face as she looked at her clone torturing her brother.

"Ophis…aren't you gonna do something?" Issei implored her.

"No. This is amusing. I, should buy a camera sometime."

Sighing, Issei looked over at Leiko, who stared wide-eyed at the exchanges between the Dragons. Locking her crimson eyes with Issei, Leiko shook her head, not even bothering to say anything, as Issei knew what she was thinking.

"Issei."

At the call of his name, Issei turned around to see a hesitant Tsubaki walking towards the group. The reason she was so hesitant was because of the two strongest beings in her presence. She made caution to keep her eyes directly on Issei, so as not to anger the Great Red.

"Tsubaki-san." Issei greeted as he nodded.

"The meeting between the Three Factions is about to start. The others and I were wondering if you were going to attend soon."

At the mention of the meeting, Issei looked towards the Dragons.

'Should I bring them with me? I can't take Leiko with me, and I think bringing Lilith to the meeting would be overkill.'

Looking towards Leiko, Issei crossed his arms.

"Hey, Leiko. Can you take Lilith back to my house?"

Widening her eyes, Leiko set her sights over to the second Ophis, who tilted her head at Issei's cousin.

"Um…sure." Leiko said as she picked Lilith up and set her on the ground. Before Leiko walked Lilith on the bridge, the latter turned around to stare at Issei.

"So," Leiko began as she looked down at the small Dragon. "Are you hungry?"

Almost immediately, Lilith moved her attention to her cousin-in-law and nodded.

"I, want doughnuts."

* * *

**Location of the Meeting between the Three Factions**

In the room, sat the representatives of the Three Factions. Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan represented the Devils, Michael for the Angels, and Azazel for the Fallen Angels. Accompanying Azazel, was Vali Lucifer, who had his arms crossed in boredom.

Behind Sirzechs and Serafall, were Rias, Sona, and the rest of her peerage. Sona had sent Tsubaki to retrieve Issei so he could attend the meeting. She just hoped the Ouroboros Dragon and the Apocalypse Dragon wouldn't show up.

As if on cue, the door opened, revealing Tsubaki, who looked as though as she witnessed the most horrible thing in her life. Closing the door behind her, Tsubaki quickly walked back to Sona, who gave her a worried look.

"Tsubaki? Are you all right?"

Before Tsubaki could answer, a familiar voice made itself known.

"What do you mean this song doesn't kick ass?!"

The members of the supernatural felt their chests tighten at the sound of that gruff voice.

"Ok, you know what. Screw it. I don't have to listen to you! Just play the damn song! Ok. Three, two…."

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

The sound of music playing synced with the door slamming open, revealing the Great Red, Ophis and Issei. To say everyone was surprised was an understatement. Their jaws were agape with horror, and terror. Not even Sirzechs, Serafall, and Michael could resist the urge to shake.

But the one person who showed the most reaction was Vali Lucifer himself. The descendant of Lucifer couldn't believe what he was looking at. In front of him, was the True Red Dragon Emperor God. The pinnacle of almighty power. The Great Red himself. And to top it all off, his rival Issei Hyoudou, and the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis, was with him as well.

Vali actually found it hard to catch his breath, and he started to breathe heavily. He didn't know who to fight first. He wanted to see how strong Issei Hyoudou was. But on the other hand, he wanted to fight the Apocalypse Dragon. He was actually starting to have doubts about who he wanted to fight. Realizing he was gasping, he shut his mouth.

He was also starting to have doubts about the event that would spark a pause in the meeting. If Great Red and Ophis stayed…the result would be catastrophic.

Issei silently looked around the room as he spotted the familiar people. He was already familiar with Sona, Tsubaki, Sirzechs, Serafall, Vali, and Azazel. He had only recently met Rias and Akeno. As he looked around more, he spotted a person he hadn't seen in a while.

"Yuuto-san."

Yuuto Kiba, the Knight of Rias Gremory, nodded as he looked at Issei.

"Nice to see you again, Issei-san."

Issei nodded to the Devil, and turned his attention to Azazel, and smiled.

"Yo, Azazel. Did you like those magazines I left outside for you?"

The Fallen Angel didn't say anything. If he did, he would only be playing into Issei's bait. Ready to start and finish the meeting as soon as possible, Sirzechs went to introduce Rias and her peerage.

Issei didn't particularly care about the meeting between the Three Factions. The reason he had come at all was because he has lost the challenge presented to him by Azazel. So the young man brought his attention elsewhere.

He was neither of these races he was standing in front of, so there was no point in him coming to the meeting.

Similar to Issei, both Ophis and Great Red were bored. As they were Dragons they didn't particularly care about the trivial conflicts or events about the Three Factions either. They had only come because Issei had to go. Sure they could always go back to the house and/or the Dimensional Gap, but still, it was better than sitting around.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

The building suddenly shook in tremors, causing the people in the meeting room to react. Issei rose an eyebrow as he walked over to the window to look outside.

"Hmm. It seems that we are under a terrorist attack." Azazel lightly noted as he walked towards Issei.

There were a large number of people dressed in black robes, firing at the school with magic bullets.

"They're magicians," Azazel began. "The aura they're emitting tells us that they have the strength of a mid-class Devil."

Looking at the number of mages, Issei rolled his eyes and jumped out of the window. Widening their eyes, the members of the supernatural looked out of the window to see Issei effortlessly pummeling the mages.

Raising an eyebrow, Azazel turned around to see Vali, who had his eyes narrowed. The Fallen Angel then turned to see that Ophis and Great Red had disappeared.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later**

"GET SOME!"

Great Red bellowed out as he crushed a mage's skull with his bare hands. As a Dragon, he enjoyed fighting just as much as the next of his species. Sure, he could always transform into his true form. But he felt that it wasn't necessary, since the mages were flies compared to a being such as him.

Ophis rolled her eyes as she lifted her finger up. A black beam of energy shot out of her finger, disintegrating a large crowd of mages. She didn't particular care about the sport of fighting. But she was bored, and she thought that she might as well participate in the event. After all, these idiotic mages were harming her mate's school.

Issei narrowed his eyes as he shot an energy blast through the mage's stomach. He had no idea where these idiots came from, and he didn't care. All that was important was keeping his school into a normal condition.

After making sure that every mage was defeated, Great Red looked over to Issei and Ophis, and grinned.

"Best ass-whooping we have ever done." The Apocalypse Dragon stated in pride.

"You got that right." Issei said as he high-fived his brother-in-law.

Ophis gave the two a blank expression, before looking behind her to see Great Red's motorcycle.

"Baka-Red. Now that the mages are eliminated, we should return to my Issei's house."

Before Great Red could respond, a crimson energy blast suddenly shot towards Ophis. Forgetting that Ophis could already handle herself, Issei flew towards the Ouroboros Dragon and grabbed her, causing the energy blast to miss and hit Great Red's motorcycle.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Issei and Ophis stared wide-eyed at the Great Red, who actually appeared to be calmer than expected. The Dragons and Issei suddenly looked up to see a figure in a shining white armor with adorned blue jewels.

Sensing the familiar energy, Issei narrowed his eyes and picked himself and Ophis up.

"Vali?"

Vali Lucifer smirked within the Scale Mail version of the Divine Dividing.

"I must admit, Hyoudou. I didn't expect for you to bring the two strongest existences to the meeting between the Three Factions. That actually makes me a little excited. I now get to fight the two of you."

"…Two? What do you mean?" Issei asked.

Vali smirked wider and pointed to the Great Red.

"My dream is to fight the Great Red. Throughout my life, I have always sought to fight strong opponents. I had to settle with beings that were far weaker than the Dragons that stand before me. But now that you have brought the strongest Dragon here, perhaps my dream will finally come true."

Issei narrowed his eyes further.

'Vali is nowhere near Red's strength. Why does he want to fight him?'

"I also want to fight you, Hyoudou. You and the Great Red should be a good warm up."

Issei widened his eyes and looked towards the Great Red, who looked very calm. The Apocalypse Dragon then sucked his teeth in, and then stated in a relatively calm tone.

"That was a Harley Davidson motorcycle. And you broke it."

Vali felt a chill go up his spine, but at the same time, he felt extremely rushed. The thought of fighting Issei Hyoudou and the Great Red at the same time only made him more eager.

Issei narrowed his eyes as a golden aura manifested around him. With a grunt, he transformed into his Super Solar form. Manifesting from his hand was the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi sword, its blade shining.

The Great Red's calm facade faded almost quickly, and he released a huge amount of destructive power, causing the cracks of the ground to disintegrate into nothingness.

"Issei."

At the call of his name, Issei looked towards his brother-in-law, his great power radiating.

"Yeah?"

The Apocalypse Dragon then gave Issei a wide smirk.

"Let's give this Vanishing Dragon an ass-whooping he'll never forget."


	20. Chapter 20

Vali Lucifer was probably the happiest man alive today. Not only was he going to fight his eternal rival, but he was also going to fight the most powerful Dragon in existence. He was a lucky guy.

**(Vali. You have maintained your Balance Breaker state far longer than expected. You might not even have enough strength or reserves left to even fight the host of Ddraig.)**

'Then that makes it all the worthwhile!'

Super Solar Issei and Great Red narrowed their eyes as they looked up at the Vanishing Dragon. Issei couldn't understand why Vali wanted to fight him and Great Red. The young man knew that Vali's strength did not even reach the level of Great Red.

'Why is he so eager to fight us both?'

**{Humph. Albion always loved to battle. Perhaps the descendant of Lucifer wants to fight strong opponents in order to improve himself. Or perhaps he wants to prove something.}**

'Prove something?'

Smirking widely, Vali shot towards Issei in a burst of speed, before he vanished from the young man's sight. Issei didn't react at all, already sensing where Vali was going to strike next. Narrowing his eyes, Issei swung the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi back just in time to block an incoming punch from Vali.

Vali was knocked off from the blunt force, but he quickly recovered and flew upwards. His sword glowing with crimson energy, Issei swung the weapon towards Vali. A crimson beam of energy shot out from the sword, its power radiating brightly.

**(Vali. That blast is from Ddraig! Be mindful!)**

'So this is the power of the Red Dragon Emperor.'

The Vanishing Dragon lifted his hand up, and his armor began to glow.

_**(Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!)**_

Issei widened his eyes when he saw that his attack began to shrink down in size. Confident about the size of his rival's attack, Vali allowed the blast to hit him. A bright flash suddenly emerged from the attack, and the Vanishing Dragon became concealed by a cloud of smoke.

The smoke cleared shortly, revealing a relatively unharmed Vali. However, as Issei and Great Red noticed, parts of the Vanishing Dragon's armor began to fall apart, including a bright blue jewel. The jewel fell downwards, falling into Ophis' hand.

The Ouroboros Dragon narrowed her eyes at the jewel of the Vanishing Dragon, before she placed it in her pocket for safekeeping.

Issei narrowed his eyes as he thought about what he just saw.

'He decreased the size of my attack!'

**{Albion has the ability to divide his opponent's attack. He can also absorb half of his opponent's power and add it to his own.}**

'Hmm. Vali's got a powerful Dragon then.'

**{Kuh?! Am I not good enough for you, host?!}**

'I didn't mean that!'

"All right then! My turn!"

Ending his conversation with Ddraig, Issei turned to see Great Red with a wide grin on his face. The disguised True Red Dragon Emperor God charged towards the Vanishing Dragon and landed a punch to his face. But Great Red didn't stop there. He landed numerous punches, kicks, slaps, and head-butts on Vali.

**(Vali, for the love of- DEFEND YOURSELF!)**

**{Kukukuku. In all the years I have known Albion, never before have I heard him scream so frighteningly.}**

Vali narrowed his eyes and attempted of defend himself. Once he saw a weak point on the Great Red, he went to place his hand on his opponent's shoulder. That is until the Great Red roughly grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"HANDS OFF!"

Great Red then proceeded to twist Vali's arm, causing the Vanishing Dragon to almost scream out in pain. The True Red Dragon Emperor God then slammed a heavy fist into Vali's stomach, causing him to splutter out blood.

Groaning from the pain, Vali finally got an advantage and went to grab Great Red's fist.

_**(Di-!)**_

Before Vali could divide the Great Red's power, he was suddenly slapped harshly across the face. Great Red narrowed his golden eyes as he grabbed Vali's head. Maneuvering his weight, Great Red flew down towards the ground, and threw the Vanishing Dragon into the cracks.

The collision of Vali crashing into the ground caused an explosive cloud of smoke to emerge. Moments later, Vali shakily stood up, and wiped the blood from his face. Smiling widely, Vali looked over to Issei, and then up at Great Red.

"This is amazing! You two _are _strong! It's completely impossible for me to fight in the state that I am now. In that case, I'll unveil my other form!"

Issei widened his eyes at Vali's declaration, while Great Red just rose an eyebrow. Vali smirked wider as the jewels on his Vanishing Dragon armor began to flash a series of colors. Issei and Great Red narrowed their eyes as they sensed Vali's power grow.

"Watch closely, Issei Hyoudou. And you as well, Apocalypse Dragon. This is the power of the Vanishing Dragon!"

"_**I, who is about to awaken…"**_

Suddenly a series of voices filled with absolute hatred, began to echo throughout Kuoh Academy. The voices seemed to sync with the flashing lights of Vali's armor.

_**Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God**_

_**I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream"**_

_**I shall become the White Dragon of Domination**_

_**And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise!"**_

_**(JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!)**_

Vali's armor began to shine brightly, and his power increased to drastic levels. However, neither Issei, Ophis, nor Great Red showed any reaction at all.

Issei looked at Vali closely, noting the different appearance of his armor. The armor was far brighter than before, and claws had grown from the gauntlets. Strangely, there were numerous amounts of weapons growing out of the armor itself.

'So this is the Juggernaut Drive, huh?'

Seconds later, the light of the Vanishing Dragon's armor faded, revealing Vali soaring towards the Great Red with his fist raised. Narrowing his eyes, Vali raised his power and landed a sharp punch to the Apocalypse Dragon's stomach.

"…Is that all?" The Great Red boasted.

Vali widened his eyes, and was too late to reply, before Great Red landed another heavy punch to his gut, causing parts of the armor of the Vanishing Dragon to break apart once more.

Issei watched on as he watched his brother-in-law pummeling the Vanishing Dragon.

'Hmm. Great Red doesn't even need my help in this.'

"Yo, Issei! Catch!" Great Red cheered as he threw Vali towards Issei.

Raising an eyebrow and then narrowing his eyes, Issei waved the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi forward, allowing Vali to be enveloped by the crimson blast. The blast caused Vali to bounce right back to the Great Red. Great Red caught Vali, and threw him back to Issei, who retaliated by leaning his fist back, landing a punch to Vali, which caused the Vanishing Dragon to ricochet back to Great Red.

**(Damn it Vali! They're playing volleyball! With you as the ball! Regain your position!)**

Gritting his teeth, Vali regained his balance in just enough time to avoid a punch from Great Red. Smirking widely, Great Red lifted his hand, charging an energy blast which grew to a tremendous size. Vali narrowed his eyes and lifted his hand up as well.

_**(Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!)**_

The blast Great Red was charging seemed to be decreasing in size, but Great Red still opted to increase the attack's power. Before Vali could attempt to divide once more, he was suddenly shot down into the ground.

Issei narrowed his eyes as he straightened his position.

'While he was busy dividing Red's energy, he wasn't sensing my incoming attack.'

Grinning at Issei, Great Red shot his energy blast towards the ground where Vali laid, causing a mushroom cloud explosion to emerge. The smoke cleared, revealing Vali with his armor completely torn.

He clutched his chest as he tried to regenerate his Balance Breaker armor, which ended up shattering due to the large drainage of his reserves.

**(Vali. Your stamina and reserves have decreased tremendously. We cannot beat Issei Hyoudou or the Great Red in the state that we are in.)**

Vali narrowed his eyes as he looked at the two people he was fighting. He was disappointed in himself. He was so eager to fight the Great Red, that he hadn't considered the large gap in power. He had been far too reckless. And to add insult to injury, Vali knew the Great Red wasn't showing all of his power.

Suddenly, the ground below Vali began to gain a black aura as it tore open. Narrowing his eyes further, Vali glared at Issei and the Great Red.

"This is not over, my rivals. It's not like me to run away from a battle. But it seems like the only option."

Issei and Great Red kept silent as they watched the Vanishing Dragon vanish into the black space.

"I lost this one, Welsh Dragon and Apocalypse Dragon. I will become stronger. So be prepared the next time we all meet." Vali declared as he fully disappeared.

The silence that surrounded Kuoh Academy was extremely tense. Issei actually didn't know how to feel about the battle. Vali seemed to be focused on fighting with Great Red. So why did Vali keep stating that he wanted to fight him as well?

"My Issei."

Issei looked to see Ophis walking towards him. In her hand laid the jewel of the Vanishing Dragon. Issei widened his eyes as he placed his hand on Ophis' own.

"This is the jewel that fell from Vali's armor. It's still intact even though his armor regenerated?"

"Yes. it appears so," Ophis began as she observed the jewel. "I sense Albion's remaining power in it as well. I shall, keep an eye on this."

Raising an eyebrow at Ophis' declaration, Issei set his sight over to Great Red, who now had a bored look on his face as he looked at the broken motorcycle.

"Red, I have to ask," Issei began as he walked over to his brother-in-law. "Where did you even get that motorcycle?"

Great Red looked to Issei as he crossed his arms.

"I created it using the power of illusions."

'Illusions? Oh, right. Ophis said Great Red was the embodiment of dream and illusions. So he can pretty much do anything he wanted.'

The young man's eyes then widened as he thought of something.

"Wait, if you created that motorcycle out of your own power…couldn't you have just reanimated it after Vali destroyed it?"

"..."

Great Red widened his eyes as he thought about Issei's words.

'God damn it! He's right!'

Wanting to hide his embarrassment, Great Red scoffed and grunted.

"The bastard deserved it. Besides, I needed to vent out some anger."

"Baka-Red," Ophis chided as she crossed her arms. "Think before you act."

"Why don't you mind your own business, Ophis?!"

Issei sighed as he rubbed his head.

'They just can't go one day without arguing, can they?'

**{Kukukuku. It was you who pointed out that the Ouroboros and the Apocalypse are so similar that they could be considered siblings. Who's the dumb-ass now?}**

'…Shut up, Ddraig.'

* * *

**Near Issei's House**

Issei sighed as he walked to his house door. Today had pretty much been an eventful day. First it was Class Observation Day, then the battle with Vali Lucifer. There was also the matter of Ophis possessing the jewel of the Vanishing Dragon.

Ophis and the Great Red had traveled back to the Dimensional Gap to talk about the jewel, so they told Issei to go on ahead to home.

"Hopefully," Issei tiredly began as he shook his head. "There isn't going to be any more surprises tonight."

Placing his hand on the house door, Issei opened the door, walked inside and closed the door behind him. Turning around, Issei widened his eyes at the unexpected sight.

Sitting on his couch, was Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra, Rias Gremory, and Akeno Himejima. Standing at the left side of the couch, was Gabriel and Serafall Leviathan. Standing on the right side of the couch, was Xuelan, and one of Riser's former knights. Issei believed the girl's name was Siris.

Only one question came to Issei's mind, and he was all too eager to shout it out to the women.

"What the hell are all of you doing in my house?!"


	21. Chapter 21

**The Dimensional Gap**

For the first time, it was extremely silent in the Dimensional Gap. The reason for the unexpected silence was the interest of the Divine Dividing jewel. Ophis and the Great Red; the latter back in his true form, quietly looked at the jewel in the former's hand.

Narrowing his eyes, Great Red took his attention off of the jewel, and set his sight to Ophis.

"You've been staring at the jewel of Albion for a long time. What's up with you, Ophis?"

The Ouroboros Dragon tilted her head as she gazed at the jewel.

"Something has piqued my interest, Baka-Red. The Vanishing Dragon. He is sealed within the Sacred Gear wielded by Vali Lucifer, is he not?"

"…Last time I checked, Albion was."

"That, is correct. And Ddraig is sealed within the sword wielded by my mate."

"That's also true. What's your point, Ophis?"

The Infinite Dragon God then turned her attention to her 'brother'.

"It is impossible for the power of the Vanishing Dragon to sync with the Welsh Dragon because Ddraig is not sealed within a Sacred Gear. However…"

"What?" Great Red pressed his sister into speaking.

"Perhaps, my Issei will be able to absorb the power of Albion."

* * *

**Issei's House**

In any other circumstance, a young man would be happy to see a group of girls in his house. Especially if the girls happened to be exceedingly beautiful. Hell, a young man would probably be ecstatic to see some beautiful _older_ women in his house as well.

Issei Hyoudou was not one of those young men.

Shaking his head to calm his thoughts, Issei decided to go through with his plan. Ask the women why the hell they were in his house in the first place…in that order.

Looking over to Xuelan and Siris, Issei pointed to them first.

"Why are you two here?"

Her eyes widening a little at Issei's previous outburst, Xuelan put her hands behind her back.

"Um… you have two new clients. They're at the Phenex mansion in the information room as we speak."

Issei widened his eyes at the news, before he nodded seriously.

"All right. Well at least that's a reason." Issei said, as he then looked over to Sona and Tsubaki.

"Sona-san. Tsubaki-san. Why are you here?"

"We wanted to talk to you…" Sona hesitated as she crossed her arms. "To talk to you about Ophis and the Great Red."

Issei rose an eyebrow at this request, before he looked over to Rias and Akeno.

"Why are you two here?"

"Same reason." Rias stated blankly.

Sighing, Issei then set his sight to Serafall and Gabriel. The young man's eyes twitched when he noticed that Serafall was still dressed in her cosplay uniform.

"Gabriel-san…Leviathan-san. Why are you here?"

Serafall was the first to respond as she smiled.

"I just wanted to see how Ise-chan was. We all saw your fight with the descendant of Lucifer. Rias-chan and the rest of the girls were worried about you."

"…Worried?" Issei questioned as he looked over at Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki, and Sona with red shades on their faces.

He noticed that Sona's face had gained a red shade as she glared at Serafall.

"Onee-sama…"

Blinking several times, Issei then turned his attention to Gabriel, who smiled back.

"My brother, the leader of the Angels would like to speak with you."

"…Your brother?"

* * *

**Dimensional Gap**

"Absorb the power of Albion?"

"Yes."

"Is that…possible?"

Ophis tilted her head as she looked up at the Great Red. She flew up to the height of her brother's horn, and positioned Albion's jewel so he could look at it closely.

"Do you remember the first time we both sensed my Issei's power? When his power was no longer pure, but much darker?"

"…Yeah, I remember. You went off into a tangent."

Narrowing her eyes at the memory, Ophis continued her explanation.

"I have discovered through conversing with Ddraig, that the power my mate emitted, was akin to that of a Phoenix with the flames of hellfire.

"Hell-Fire?"

"Yes. Ddraig informed me that my Issei had absorbed the flames of a Devil of the Phenex Clan. When he absorbed those flames, the solar energy structure within his body merged with the blazes of the legendary Phoenix."

"…So Issei is a Phoenix now?" Great Red asked, trying to grasp what Ophis was explaining to him.

"Not completely. The Hell-Fire transformation bestows him the attributes of the Phoenix. He is only a half-Phoenix."

"All right, I think I get that. So what the hell does this have to do with Albion's jewel?"

Ophis held up the jewel to her eye level, her dark-gray eyes narrowing in concentrating.

"If my Issei was able to absorb the power of a Phoenix, then perhaps he can absorb the power of the Vanishing Dragon."

"Hold on a minute," Great Red began as he rose himself up. "So would that make Issei transform again? If you're saying that Albion's power cannot blend with Ddraig's own, but it can possibly combine with Issei…are you also saying that Issei would be able to obtain another transformation?"

"That, is my theory." Ophis said as she pocketed the Vanishing Dragon's jewel. Looking up at the Great Red, Ophis tilted her head as she spotted Lilith sitting on top of Great Red's scales. She noticed that her clone was holding a bag in her hands.

"Lilith," Ophis began as she flew up to her clone. "When did you come back?"

Lilith tilted her head as she looked at her original.

"Cousin Leiko, bought me doughnuts and cookies. I, am now back."

"Tch," Great Red muttered as he tried to will himself not to shake Lilith off of him. "You better not get any crumbs on me, Lilith."

"No, promises." Lilith countered as she took a cookie out of the bag.

Ophis smiled as she watched her clone pick on Great Red. Although she would never say it out loud, Ophis had to admit that she had grown tolerant of the Great Red from the time they had spent together. She, Issei, and Great Red actually were a pretty good group.

'My, Issei was right. He, Baka-Red, and I...are a _Trinity_.'

* * *

**Issei's House**

Issei sighed as he looked at the women in his house. He was trying to decide what task he was going to do first. The Devils at Kuoh Academy could always talk to him about Ophis or Great Red at school, so he wasn't too worried about that.

The clients that Xuelan and Siris mentioned was something to consider as well. Issei had to admit, he really wasn't good or interested in becoming an informant broker. Azazel made true to that. Although he was technically a client, he hadn't contacted Issei for information. So that was something Issei had to think about.

Then there was the subject of Gabriel's brother meeting with him.

'The leader of the Angels, huh? So that would make him an Archangel. Why does he want to talk to me, though?'

Issei then widened his eyes as he realized he had forgotten something important. Something he needed to ask these girls, so the next time, this would never occur.

"Before I do any of those things, I need to ask something."

The women in his house remained quiet as they awaited Issei's words.

"…Are you stalking me?"

"WHAT?!" The women shouted suddenly.

"What on earth made you come to that conclusion?" Tsubaki asked with a slight hue on her cheeks.

Issei rose an eyebrow as he lifted a finger up.

"Well first of all, I never told any of you where I lived. The only women who know where I live beforehand, are Xuelan-san, Gabriel-san, and Ophis. So how did you know where I live?"

"It's not that hard to pinpoint your energy, Ise-chan." Serafall cheered with a smile on her face.

"Guh!" Issei stuttered as he tried to calm himself. "Even so, that doesn't mean you have to follow me around!"

Rias rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"What about Ophis? Out of all of us, she's the stalker!"

"How dare you accuse me of stalking my mate!"

The women and Issei all felt their chests tighten as they turned to see Ophis with an uncharacteristically furious look on her face.

"Ophis! Wh-"

"Be silent, my mate." Ophis stated darkly, as she walked forward to the girls sitting on her mate's couch.

"Why, are you in my Issei's house?"

The Devils, and Angel wisely (or unwisely) kept their mouths shut, as to prevent themselves from provoking the Ouroboros Dragon. Ophis narrowed her eyes as she looked at the women in the house. She already recognized Xuelan, and the other member of Riser's former peerage. She recognized Gabriel.

Ophis' eyes narrowed further when she set her sights to Rias, who appeared as though she wanted to leave the room.

"How, is your ladder-climbing?"

Rias gulped down a nervous lump in her throat at the memory of Ophis disintegrating her ladder when she had tried to climb up to Issei's room.

"You dare to call me a stalker?"

Rias was too frightened to speak, until Gabriel, bless her soul, spoke up. She covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Well, to be fair Ophis," Gabriel began as she remained to oblivious to Ophis' darkening stare. "Technically, you marked Issei as your mate without asking for his permission. And not only that, but it seems like you've been stalking Issei ever since he was a child."

Ophis widened her eyes, and turned to glare darkly at the Angel.

"I! AM! NOT! A! STALKER! GABRIEL!" Ophis shouted as she emphasized her words by stomping towards Gabriel.

"Fufufu." Gabriel said as she waved her hands in defense. "I'm sorry, Ophis. But Lilith says differently."

"…What, did you just say?"

* * *

**The Dimensional Gap**

Great Red had a moody look on his face as he listened to Lilith crunching noisily on her cookie. His eyes twitched as he felt crumbs of Lilith's treat falling down on him. He resisted the urge to shake off the crumbs, so as to not get dizzy.

Lilith opened her mouth so she could take another bite of her cookie. Suddenly, she felt her eyes squint as her nose twitched.

"Uuahh~"

"…Lilith?" Great Red asked.

"Uuahh~"

"Are you-"

"ACHOOO!" Lilith let out a cute sneeze as she and Great Red suddenly blew away from the strong force.

"AHHHHHH!"

Great Red screamed as he and Lilith toppled around the Dimensional Gap. Usually, the Apocalypse Dragon would enjoy a couple of maneuvering tricks. But the fact that Lilith's sneeze caused him and her to soar backwards, only invoked a sense of humiliation for the Great Red.

'Could this situation get any worse?'

"...Pinch."

"GODDAMN IT LILITH!"

* * *

**The Phenex Mansion**

Issei placed his hands in his pockets as he followed Xuelan and Siris into the Phenex mansion. No matter how many times he walked into the mansion, he always felt that it seemed to get more spacious.

Looking around, Issei widened his eyes as he noticed the sword on Siris' back. It had a black blade with silver edges, and a black hilt with a red handle.

"Hmm. That's a large sword, Siris-san."

Siris widened her eyes as she heard Issei talk to her for the first time. She touched the sheath that carried her sword.

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

Issei crossed his arms as he remembered something.

'If I remember correctly, she was Riser's second Knight. That being said, I can assume that she's really good with a sword.'

Smiling at her, Issei looked over to Siris and nodded to her.

"Maybe you and I can spar sometime. Or if one of us feels like training."

Siris felt her cheeks heat up, and covered it up by looking to the front of her direction. Unable to say anything, Siris quickly nodded to the young man.

Xuelan pouted a bit, but she concealed her pout with a smile as she looked to Issei.

"Issei. I guess I should tell you that the clients in the information are different races. One of them is a Fallen Angel, and one of them is a God. I think I remember him saying he was a Norse God."

Issei widened his eyes at Xuelan's explanation. He also noted Xuelan's annoyed tone at the way she mentioned the Norse God.

"You sound almost mad or something, Xuelan. Is the Norse God…"

Xuelan felt her cheeks redden in anger and embarrassment, but refused to say anything.

* * *

**Information Center**

Thanking Xuelan and Siris, Issei walked into the information room. Closing the door behind him, he looked to see a familiar Fallen Angel and an elderly man with long, grey man with a matching beard. The elderly man also had an eye patch over his left eye.

Next to the old man, was a beautiful young woman with long, silver hair and light blue eyes.

"Issei Hyoudou. Nice to see you again." Azazel greeted as he crossed his arms.

"So, Azazel. This is the brat who prevented another war of the Three Factions, huh? Meh, I guess looks are deceiving." The old man said as he crossed his arms.

He then smirked as he looked over to the girl.

"Oi, Rossweisse. This brat looks like he could be a candidate for you."

The girl, her name revealed as Rossweisse, gasped as she glared at the old man. She clenched her fists, narrowing her eyes darkly.

"Odin-samaaaaa!" She whined as she pouted.

Issei widened his eyes at the people in his information room.

'What the hell is going on?'


	22. Chapter 22

**The only sole reason I am reposting this chapter is because I feel like I really, really rushed on it. And I didn't feel satisfied with how it was before. There is going to be some added content in here, but it's not going to be a lot. **

**If you want, feel free to ignore this revised chapter, I'm completely fine with that. I am just typing this all down to prevent anyone from reviewing or asking why this chapter is being reposted.**

**Once again, my apologies for the reposting of this chapter. This is the revised version.**

* * *

**At The Phenex Mansion/The Information Room**

Ignoring Rossweisse's constant whining, Odin kept his gaze focused on Issei. According to Azazel, the young man was very powerful. But of course, Odin wouldn't have ever doubted that. After all, the boy was the son of the major Goddess of the Sun _and_ the Universe.

Odin was the chief God of the Norse mythology, so it was no big revelation that he was familiar with most of the Gods and Goddesses of the other religions. Amaterasu was one of those Goddesses Odin was familiar with. Not in a romantic type of way, but Odin did know the Goddess of the Sun.

The boy in front of him wielded a great godly energy within him, and that was perhaps why only Odin was able to deduce the boy's origin. His entire energy structure emitted Solar Energy from the actual Sun. Odin knew that Issei was not a human, a Fallen Angel, an Angel. And he certainly was no Devil. If anything had to do with the primordial Sun, it all connected to Amaterasu.

As the Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu was genuinely a kind individual. In fact, she was possibly the sole reason that the Sun exists even to this day. She was the one that gave warmth to the entire world, giving it life as well. Her motherly nature often manifested when the Sun rose up in the sky. However, despite this side of her personality, Amaterasu was known to hold a grudge. If someone had wronged or betrayed her by breaking her trust, it would be hard to regain her trust. That was the case for her brother, Susanoo.

The God of the storm and seas was known for his impulsiveness and ferocious temper. The day when he went on a rampage and completely destroyed Amaterasu's rice fields, ditches, palaces, and shrines only angered his sister. When Amaterasu pleaded with him to stop, the God of the storms and seas threw a skinned animal at her handmaidens while they were working.

This caused Amaterasu to become enraged, as a result, she hid herself in the Heavenly Cave. It was a terrible day for the world. Without the light of Amaterasu, the world was plunged into darkness and began to deteriorate.

'Humph.' Odin thought as he looked around the information room of the Phenex mansion.

Amaterasu had eventually come out of the Heavenly Cave, all because she had never seen herself before when she looked at the mirror. When the boulder of the Heavenly Cave was sealed, Amaterasu resolved to return to the Celestial Plain and give light to the world once again.

Odin scoffed as he crossed his arms.

In all honestly, it still puzzled Odin to no end on why Amaterasu had conceived the young man in front of him in the first place.

Was it on a whim? Was it because she was bored and felt like it? Or was it a way for the world and the Universe to retain life, even if she was not around to supply it herself?

Odin knew why Amaterasu had sent her son away. Due to Susanoo's antics, Amaterasu didn't trust her brother at all anymore. Even when Susanoo had brought the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi to his sister as a form of a gift, Amaterasu still didn't give her brother her trust back. She was worried that if Susanoo's antics were to start again, then her son might have been the target.

Susanoo was one of the most temperamental Shinto Gods, and that was exactly why Amaterasu shielded her son from him, and sent him to Earth. Others might call her abandoning her son as a form of weakness and cowardness. But Odin knew that the Goddess of the Sun regretted her decision deeply. To the point that she was afraid her son wouldn't want to see her at all. She knew she deserved it if her son didn't want to see her at all.

Despite not being in her son's early life, Amaterasu made it a point to emphasize herself as the Sun. She knew where her son was at every moment of every day, just by sensing his energy. There were times when she would manipulate the Sun's energy to allow it to rise up earlier then usual, just so she could feel the energy of her son. She honestly hated it when the Moon began to rise as soon as the Sun descended, signifying that her brother _Tsukiyomi-no-mikoto_ had manifested to take his place as the God of the Moon.

Odin sent his gaze back to Issei Hyoudou, who appeared to be greatly confused on why Rossweisse was slamming her hands on the ground, crying out that it wasn't her fault that she couldn't get a boyfriend. Azazel chuckled as he rubbed his head. Once again choosing to ignore his bodyguard's cries, Odin immersed himself in his thoughts.

That was the reason why Odin was in Japan right now. The Three-Legged Crow, also known as Yatagarasu, had been sent from Amaterasu to deliver a message to Odin. Initially Odin traveled for the intention of going to a Oppai Club with Azazel. In his opinion, he didn't actually mind doing a deed for the Goddess of the Universe. Especially when it involved her son.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Odin set his sights to Rossweisse, who seemed to be recovering.

"Geez, Rossweisse. Are you done already? Just because you don't have a boyfriend, doesn't mean you need to shout it out to the world."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Issei widened his eyes as he saw Rossweisse's eyes starting to wetten with tears. The young man didn't really know what to do in this situation. Before he could do anything to help Rossweisse, the girl suddenly fell on her knees and started smacking the floor.

"T-T-That has nothing to do with this! I didn't choose to not to have a boyfriennnnd! I didn't choose to still be a virginnnnn!"

Odin chuckled as he crossed his arms, and looked back to Issei, who looked like he wanted to get these people out of the Phenex Mansion as soon as possible. And judging by the look on Issei's face, Odin wouldn't put it past him.

"So, Issei Hyoudou. I would like to ask something of you."

"…You would?"

'What would a Norse God want with me?'

"Yep," Odin answered as he nodded. "I'm visiting Japan for a while, and I've been thinking. I need another bodyguard other than the 17-year old virgin on the floor…"

"HEY!" Rossweisse shouted in indignation.

Chuckling in amusement, Odin then brought his attention back to Issei.

"How would you like to be my bodyguard?"

"…Where exactly are you going?"

Odin suddenly sent Azazel a wide smirk, and the Fallen Angel returned the same facial gesture.

"We're going…to an OPPAI CLUB!" The two shouted in glee.

"…"

**{…Didn't see that coming, did you partner?}**

'No. No, I did not.'

* * *

**Outside of the Phenex Mansion**

"So you're acting as Odin-sama's bodyguard?"

"...Yeah."

Xuelan tilted her head as she sat next to Issei. The two sat on the rooftop of the Phenex mansion, enjoying the breeze of the wind.

"So..." Xuelan began as she crossed her arms. "Why did you agree?"

Issei, sitting with his arms behind his head, shrugged as he looked up at the Chinese Devil.

"Technically, both Odin and Azazel were clients. I wouldn't be a fair person if I didn't heed to their request. Besides, there was no school today, so I've got a lot of time."

Xuelan blinked several times as she listened to Issei's words. The Chinese Devil rose an eyebrow in response at the young man's words, but she didn't word out her opinion.

Issei inwardly sighed as he looked over to Xuelan.

"...How has life been here at the Phenex mansion?"

Xuelan widened her eyes at the unexpected question.

"Why do you ask?"

Issei shrugged with a bored look.

"No particular reason. I'm just asking." Issei began as he brought his attention to Xuelan. "Sirzechs and Phenex stated that I...technically own you guys. But I...don't like to think of it like that."

Xuelan widened her eyes further at Issei's statement. With a light flush of her cheeks, Xuelan unfolded her arms.

"It's just as Sirzechs-sama and Lord Phenex-sama said." Xuelan began as she lowered her gaze away from Issei. "According to the inheritance you earned, you're our master."

Moving her eyes back to Issei, Xuelan gasped when she saw that the young man was giving her a stern look. The Chinese Rook fell silent, wondering why Issei was giving her such a look.

"I am no-one's master, Xuelan-san. And you and the rest of the girls aren't my servants. I don't think you girls like that at all." Issei declared as he got up from his spot.

He noticed the Chinese Rook gazing up at him with an unreadable look on her face. Seconds later, Issei brought his hand down, offering to lift Xuelan up. Xuelan widened her eyes at the offer, but eventually she accepted it, and let Issei pull her up.

After pulling the Rook up, Issei put his hands in his pockets, looking up at the sky of the Underworld. He rose an eyebrow at the scenery.

'Hmm. I didn't know that the Underworld had clouds.'

Issei peered at the clouds when he saw that one of the clouds had the shape of the legendary Phoenix. He crossed his arms as he pondered. The cloud with the shape of the Phoenix reminded him of his Hell-Fire transformation. The young man sighed as he thought it over.

Xuelan heard Issei sigh, and she rose an eyebrow. As the breeze blew onto the roof the Phenex mansion, Xuelan shivered. Issei noticed this and rose an eyebrow at the Chinese Devil.

"You all right?"

"Yeah," Xuelan answered as she gave Issei a smile. "It's the breeze. It's getting a little chilly out here."

"Really?" Issei asked as he looked down to see Xuelan's qipao billowing slightly to the side as a result from the breeze.

The young man held a calm look on his face as he looked away.

...

His multi-colored eyes widening, Issei then turned to look at Xuelan.

"Don't take this question the wrong way," Issei began as he tried to carefully state his question. "But...do you wear anything else under that outfit of yours?"

Blinking several times, Xuelan slowly shook her head. "No, I don't."

After remaining silent for a few moments, Issei opened his mouth, and then closed it almost immediately.

'Dear god. She's absolutely naked under that outfit. It's no wonder she's that cold.'

Still remianing quiet, Issei placed a hand on Xuelan's shoulder. The black-haired girl widened her blue-green eyes slightly, ready to ask what Issei was doing. Seconds later, her body began to feel warm. Widening her eyes further, Xuelan looked over to see Issei in his Super Solar form, transferring the heat from his aura to her.

The Chinese Devil blushed heavily as her body began to experience a pleasurable variation of warmth. Issei placed his free hand in his pocket as he looked up at the Phoenix-shaped cloud.

'Hmm.' Issei hummed as he thought.

* * *

**Issei's House**

Issei sighed and rubbed his head as he sat on the couch. Sitting on his lap, was Ophis (who was still in her adult form). In front of the two, and sitting on the living room floor, was Lilith.

Lifting her head from up from Issei's shoulder. The Ouroboros Dragon tilted her head as she thought of something that had just popped into her mind.

Getting up from Issei's lap, Ophis scooted away from him on the couch. Widening his eyes at the movement, Issei blinked a few times, momentarily forgetting that Ophis was briefly sitting on him. He was so deep in thought, that he had also forgotten what he was doing at the moment.

He looked over to Ophis, who stared at him back. Issei noticed that her expression was now back to its blank state. Usually when he and Ophis were alone, the latter's expression showed an air of warmth and affection. But this time the look on Ophis' face seemed to be emotionless once again.

"…Ophis?" Issei asked hesitantly.

Instead of replying to her mate, Ophis lifted her hand up, and patted her lap twice. Issei rose an eyebrow at the gesture made by Ophis, and he rubbed his head in confusion. Ophis continued to stare at Issei, waiting for him to understand her gesture.

'Perhaps, I am still far too small for him.' The Ouroboros Dragon thought as her body began to glow.

Issei widened his eyes at the sight, and when the light faded, he widened his eyes further. This time, a much older Ophis appeared. This time as though she were in her early-thirties. Issei noticed that the Ouroboros Dragon's body shape was now similar to Gabriel's. If not, even a bit more developed and taller.

"O-Ophis?" Issei stuttered in great confusion.

* * *

**Issei's Inner World/Subconscious**

The Red Dragon Emperor; now in his Dragon form, struggled to contain his laughter as he looked at the expression on his host's face. Apparently, the Ouroboros Dragon wanted Issei to sit on her lap. Issei, being Issei, couldn't really predict the thoughts of an Infinite Dragon God.

Unable to stop himself from laughing his ass off, Ddraig attempted to open the mind link to explain to his host about the situation he had been placed in.

* * *

**Outside of Issei's Inner World/Issei's House**

Lilith tilted her head as she watched her original staring at a confused Issei. The cloned Dragon could sense her original's thoughts, and she suddenly became interested as well. Her body started to glow as well, causing Issei to look towards her with a look of shocked confusion.

"Lilith?!"

The light faded, revealing Lilith, who now appeared to be in her late-teens. Issei noticed that she was still dressed in her Gothic Lolita uniform. Lilith then walked over to Issei, and seconds later, Issei found himself trapped within the grasp of both Ophis and Lilith.

'…What the hell is going on?'

**{Kukukuku. Do you really want to know, partner?}**

* * *

**At the Time of Night**

Sighing tiredly, Issei found himself inside a wagon of the eight-legged warhouse by the name of Sleipnir. He frowned when he could still hear Ddraig's laughter within his subconscious.

'Would you quiet down already?' Issei asked the Red Dragon Emperor in annoyance.

**{Kukukuku. You were so confused, partner. The look on your face when I told you, and especially after, Ophis and Lilith told you themselves.}**

'…It's not that funny.'

**{Kukukuku. They wanted you to sit on their laps, baka! Why else would both Ophis and Lilith morph their forms?}**

'…'

"Yo, brat. You all right?"

Issei looked over to the side, and he widened his eyes as he remembered who he was sitting with. He was sitting in the wagon with Azazel, Odin, and Rossweisse. Nodding to Odin, Issei crossed his arms.

'Boy, this takes the phrase "awkward situation" to a whole new level.'

**{No kidding, partner. I'm surprised that you actually said yes to the Norse God's offer.}**

'So am I.'

As he looked out of the windows, Issei tilted his head as he thought of something.

'Hey…do you remember our fight with Vali? When his armor of the Vanishing Dragon fell off…do you remember the jewel that fell out as well?'

**{Yes I do remember. Go on.}**

'…Why do you think Ophis and Brother Red were so fixated on it?'

**{Humph. Who knows? It's hard to predict what goes on in the minds of the Ouroboros Dragon and the True Dragon.}**

'…Hmm.'

**{Of course…perhaps they were thinking about you.}**

'Me? But why?'

**{While you were looking at Albion's jewel, the Infinite Dragon God kept staring at you, as though she was trying to connect you to the jewel.}**

'…Did Ophis want me to…absorb the power of Vali's Dragon or something?'

**{It's possible. Like I said, it's hard to predict the thoughts of the Dragon God. You absorbing Albion's power could possibly result in something new.}**

'You mean like another transformation?'

**{Possibly. You already wield that first Solar transformation. Next is your Hell-Fire form. If you were to absorb the jewel of Albion…another transformation might occur.}**

Issei narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms. Despite him and Vali being rivals, Issei actually respected the Vanishing Dragon.

'What else would happen if I absorbed Albion's jewel?'

**{Well, since it is just another '_Solar'_ transformation, I find it doubtful that your power level would increase. I believe that all you would gain would be the powers of Albion himself.}**

Issei remained silent as he listened to Ddraig. Just by absorbing the Vanishing Dragon's jewel, he would gain Albion's powers. Despite it being beneficial, Issei felt that absorbing the jewel of another Heavenly Dragon didn't sit right with him.

_KAKUN!_

_HIHEEEEEEEEEEN!_

The wagon suddenly stopped, causing the cargo to hit against the crew. Issei narrowed his eyes and looked out of the window to see a young man with a black robe.

"I am Loki! The Evil-God of Northern Europe!" Loki said as he shouted out.

Narrowing his eyes, Azazel flew out of the wagon and unsheathed his wings.

"Loki. To meet you of all people in a place like this. Do you have some business with us?"

"Nothing much." Loki began as he crossed his arms. "Our chief-God left our organization to get in touch with other factions, and that is very painful to endure."

"You are quite arrogant to say that up front, Loki. So why are you really here?"

"Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels! Normally I wouldn't want to meet or tell you about what I am doing. But I guess it can't be helped. I don't agree with your view about having peace. It is your religion which stepped foot on our soil and spread the bible after all."

"There's no point saying that to me. Say that to Michael or the deceased God from the Bible." Azazel stated as he scratched his head.

"Humph," Loki scoffed as he narrowed his eyes. "Do not tell me how I do things. There is a reason I came here, and one reason only."

"…So this is the problem that the North faction carries, huh." Azazel guessed.

The door to the wagon opened, revealing Odin and Rossweisse.

"Hmm. There are still hard-headed people and that's the current situation we are facing. There are fools like this one who come out like this." Odin said as he stroked his white beard.

"Loki-sama! Your actions exceed your authori-!" Rossweisse tried to state.

"A mere battle-maiden shouldn't get in my way." Loki interrupted callously. "I'm asking Odin. Are you still planning to continue doing something which is outside our Norse world?"

"Yup. Talking to Sirzechs and Azazel is hell of a lot more interesting than talking to you."

He then smirked as he looked at the wagon to see Issei with his eyes closed. Little did Odin know, that Issei was actually talking to Ddraig about the Evil Norse God. Smirking widely, Odin turned his attention back to Loki.

"I want to know about _Japanese Shinto_. They also have an interest in our Yggdrasil. After we make peace, I'm thinking of exchanging our cultures by sending out each of our messengers."

"I have confirmed your plans." Loki stated as he smirked. "Such a foolish act. Very well, let's have a display of powers here then."

Azazel narrowed his eyes as he got into a battle position.

"So I can take that as a declaration of battle right?"

"Not to you or Odin, you filthy Fallen Angel." Loki insulted as he crossed his arms. "I want to fight the boy sitting in that wagon over there."

Azazel, Odin, and Rossweisse turned around just in time to see Issei fly out of the wagon. He narrowed his multi-colored eyes as he glared at the Evil God. Loki smiled as he clasped his hands.

'Ah, the son of Amaterasu himself. The son…of the Sun.'

His brown hair glowing with a golden shade, Issei transformed into his Super Solar state. He narrowed his eyes further as he pondered.

'It's a shame I can't access my Hell-Fire form while I'm here. Why is it that most of my battles take place on Earth, and not in the Underworld?'

**{…Are you saying you like going to Hell?}**

'Hell no! I was just thinking.'

**{…Just checking.}**

Rolling his eyes and ending his conversation with Ddraig, Issei set himself into a battle position as he glared up at Loki.

The Evil Norse God had a wide smile on his face, his excitement growing by the second. This boy was apparently one of the strongest Gods in existence, and Loki wanted to prove his superiority by fighting him. It was going to be a glorious battle, which would end in the spawn of the Sun's defeat.

"It's time to begin, boy! Are you ready to face the most powerful Norse God in existence?!" Loki shouted out as he released his power.

"…"

Issei kept quiet as he remained focused. This God seemed to be far more competent than Riser and Kokabiel put together, so Issei knew he had to concentrate on the fight.

* * *

Floating above a faraway building, was a figure. Although she had existed as a goddess her entire life, she chose the form of a mortal so as to not be detected. The woman had long black hair and brown-black almond colored eyes.

Her eyes saddened into a forlorn look as she gazed at Issei Hyoudou from faraway.

'…Be careful, my precious little Sun.'

"Amaterasu-omikami. The One who Shines in the Heavens. This, is our first meeting."

Amaterasu widened her eyes and turned to see another floating figure. She didn't recognize the physical appearance of the person, but the tremendous energy she felt was familiar. The power of Infinity.

It was a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties with long black hair that covered her pointed ears. Her cold dark-gray eyes, so narrow that they brought fright to the beings lower than hers, were blank without emotion. On top of her head, was the headpiece of a Gothic Lolita fashion.

Amaterasu gasped as she floated back a little from the woman in front of her. She recognized that powerful aura.

"T-The Infinite One! The Ouroboros Dragon!"

Ophis smiled as she gazed at the goddess.

"It is so nice to finally meet you. Amaterasu."

The goddess of the Sun put her hand on her chest.

"Wha-What are you doing here?!"

Ophis tilted her head as she floated to Amaterasu.

"That, is such an interesting question." Ophis began as she stopped just in front of the goddess. "I, would like to have a talk with my mother-in-law."

Amaterasu felt her breath start to leave her throat, finding it hard to breathe. What did the Infinite Dragon God just say?

"W-What...?!"

Ophis smiled wider as her gray-black eyes softened, her way of showing a degree of emotion.

"Your offspring..._my_ Issei. He, is my mate."

* * *

Issei stood with his eyes completely narrowed in slits. This was his first time fighting a God. From the power Loki was emitting, it was easy to assume that Riser and Kokabiel were flies compared to this joker.

Flaring out his Solar aura, Issei grunted as he glared at Loki.

"All right, Norse God. You asked for it." Issei declared, as his aura increased.


	23. Chapter 23

**At the Phenex Mansion**

Sitting on the living room couch, Xuelan quietly hugged herself. Her face flushed with embarrassment and another, yet unknown feeling within her chest. Her blue-green eyes softened as she discovered that she could still feel the traces of Issei's Solar aura within her, keeping her warm for a while.

It surprised Xuelan herself that she never told Issei she knew how to use pyrokinesis. So in reality, Xuelan could have granted herself warmth on her own. Yet Issei did so for her. Xuelan didn't know what to think about all this.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

At the sound of the doorbell, Xuelan shook her head to clear her thoughts, and got up from her spot to open the door. As soon as she did so, she rose an eyebrow in curiosity when she saw who it was at the door.

"Hey. Is Newby here?" said the first voice.

Blinking several times, Xuelan rose another eyebrow.

"Newby?" She repeated in confusion.

"Haha. He means Issei-san. So do you know where he is?"

* * *

**The Dimensional Gap**

Great Red huffed as he listened to Lilith's light breathing on top of him. The Apocalypse Dragon had to admit that he was a little surprised (and a bit miffed) when Ophis and Lilith had traveled to the Dimensional Gap without Issei.

Only to leave Lilith here with him.

'God….damn it, Ophis.' Great Red muttered in his thoughts.

The True Red Dragon Emperor God lifted his head up to see Lilith sleeping peacefully on one of his scales. His golden eyes widened slightly as how innocent Lilith looked when she wasn't awake, tormenting him.

As he looked at his second 'sister', Great Red huffed again and lowered his head.

Normally he would be performing crazy and extravagant tricks around the Dimensional Gap. However, the Great Red soon began to realize that he was experiencing a new emotion for the first time since he had been born from the illusion of Dreams.

Boredom.

'…I'm bored.'

The Apocalypse Dragon truly was bored. Years of ignoring the other beings of the world and performing biker tricks was all he pretty much did. Now, as he floated with the clone of his 'sister' on top of him, the Great Red didn't even know what he wanted to do next.

The True Red Dragon Emperor God was known as the one of the most fearsome beings in the Universe. With his power, not even ashes of the area he would potentially destroy would remain. If there was only one thing that could set him off, it was the act of staring at him.

However, even the Great Red himself knew, that he had changed. Sure, he was a delinquent with the personality of a short-tempered biker, and he still hated it people stared at him. But as he began to spend more time with Issei, and especially Ophis (and yes, even Lilith), he knew his views had changed.

"Baka-Red…comfy."

Widening his golden eyes in surprise, Great Red turned his head to look at Lilith, who was attempting to fall back to sleep in order to get comfortable. His golden eyes widening further, Great Red silently huffed and lowered his head, closing his eyes.

Seconds later, a crimson-black cover manifested above Lilith, and placed itself on her. Opening his eyes, the Great Red huffed again as he looked around his surroundings of the Dimensional Gap.

'You're lucky you're a part of Ophis. Otherwise, I would've kicked your ass out of this place a long time ago.'

Unbeknownst to Great Red, Lilith's mouth started to curve upwards into a knowing smile.

* * *

**In The Student Council Room**

Two young women were silent as they worked diligently in the Student Council room. One stacked the sheets of papers, while the other stapled them.

"Do you believe it was a good idea to send Saji to retrieve Issei Hyoudou?"

"I didn't see any harm in doing so. Why do you ask?"

"…Because I have a feeling that Rias has sent a member of her peerage to retrieve him as well."

"…Rias _would_ do something like that." Sona said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Tsubaki stared at her master for a couple of moments, before she removed her attention. Seconds later, she looked back at Sona.

"Kaichou…you don't think we're stalkers. Do you?"

Sona paused in her stacking, and turned to look at her Queen. She rose a thin eyebrow in curiosity.

"Us? Stalkers? Humph, if anyone's the stalker, it's Rias. After all, she was the one who tried to sneak into Issei Hyoudou's house."

Tsubaki rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"…For what purpose?"

Sona gave Tsubaki a blank look as she answered her. "…She wanted to introduce herself."

"…By sneaking into his room?"

"Yeah, I know. It was a stupid idea to begin with."

"Wouldn't it have been better to just…fly into Issei Hyoudou's house? Or better yet, knock on his door?"

"Of course. But Rias was so eager to introduce herself to him, she really didn't think her plan through."

* * *

**In the Occult Research Club**

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you."

"Ugh, thanks Akeno."

Rias sniffed as she blew her nose. Just moments ago, she was completely fine. Seconds later, she had gone off on a sneezing tangent. It had gone on to the point that tissue boxes were placed on her desk.

Another box of tissues was placed on the desk. Rias looked up to see Koneko wearing a mouth mask. Although thankful to receiving the solution to her sneezing problem, Rias flashed Koneko a pout.

"Thanks Koneko-chan. But it's not like I'm sick or anything."

"…That's what they all say, Buchou." Koneko pointed out as she walked back to the couch. Sitting on the couch, was a girl with blue hair. She had highlights in her hair, and wore the Kuoh Academy uniform.

"I have to agree with Koneko-chan, Buchou." The blue-haired girl said as she got up from the couch to give Rias another box of tissues.

They were going to run out of tissues at this point.

Rias pouted again as she accepted the box. "I'm not sick, Xenovia."

"Uh-huh." Xenovia hummed sarcastically as she walked away.

Rias sighed as she blew into the tissue.

'Ugh. Either I really do have a cold, or someone's talking bad about me.'

Akeno smiled slightly as she backed away from her friend.

'That was clever of Kiba-kun. As soon as Rias asked one of our members to go retrieve our _kouhai_, Kiba-kun immediately volunteered to do so. It's as though he knew Rias was going to go off into a tangent like this. Either that, or Kiba-kun really wanted to see Issei again.'

* * *

**With Amaterasu and Ophis**

Amaterasu didn't know what to say. One of the most powerful beings in existence…was right in front of her! And what did it just say?

The Ouroboros Dragon remained silent as she moved her attention from Amaterasu to Issei.

"Your offspring has become powerful, has he not?"

The goddess of the Sun kept her mouth shut. The Infinite Dragon God was one of the most feared entities in existence. Yet here it was, talking to her as though they were in a civil conversation.

Gulping down a nervous lump in her throat, Amaterasu turned her attention to her son, who was still settled into his battle position.

"Yes. He is." She said in a forlorn tone.

Ophis set her eyes to the Sun goddess, and a smile showing an emotion akin to smugness crossed her face.

"That is why he is mine."

"?!" Amaterasu gasped as her eyes widened.

The Ouroboros Dragon's smile disappeared, and her eyes seemed to exude a chilling pressure.

"I, have only two questions for you, Amaterasu-omikami. You will, answer my first one."

* * *

**Issei vs Loki**

The Evil Norse God smiled wickedly as he stared at son of Amaterasu himself. The power radiating from Issei's Solar form excited Loki greatly. However, Loki knew all too well about Issei.

'He's powerful in this form. Very powerful. However, even I know that the power he's emitting is not at its fullest. Nowhere near it.'

As he watched Loki float in the air, Issei narrowed his eyes and made sure to position himself into his battle stance correctly.

**{Partner. This is a God you are about to battle. Be very careful. If it's required, I will allow you permission to use my power.}**

Issei smiled in gratitude to Ddraig's words.

'Thanks, Ddraig. But I think I can manage just fine.'

**{Hmm. My host is showing a bit of confidence. That's new.}**

Loki smiled widely as he put his hand out. A dark sphere of energy began to gather at his hand. Issei remained where he was. The young man noticed that glowing particles of light began to cover the energy. He narrowed his eyes as he sensed the overwhelming power within Loki's energy sphere.

"It's still too early for you to take on a God!" Loki shouted as he shot his attack towards Issei.

However much to his surprise, Issei merely stood where he was.

'Is he deliberately allowing himself to be hit by my attack?!' Loki began in his thoughts.

The Evil Norse God then smiled widely in amusement. 'A foolish tactic!'

As Loki's attack drew closer to him, Issei didn't budge an inch. He didn't even bother to conjure up an energy sphere.

Azazel, Odin, and Rossweisse looked on as they watched Loki's energy blast shooting towards Issei. Rossweisse widened her eyes in worry.

"What's he doing?! Why isn't he moving out-of-the-way?!"

"Humph." Odin huffed as he crossed his arms. "Don't get your virgin panties in a bunch, Rossweisse. The kid's going to be fine."

Glaring at Odin for his first sentence, Rossweisse then dropped her glare and her eyes widened further.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Azazel asked as he smiled in amusement. "Issei Hyoudou may not be the strongest in the Universe. But he's not the weakest either."

"…I don't understand." Rossweisse said in confusion.

"Just watch, and you'll see." Odin told her.

Loki's energy blast soared towards Issei at a quick pace. Seconds later, the massive energy blast collided into Issei violently, causing an explosive wind to shake the wagon and some nearby buildings. A bright flash of light illuminated as a result of the collision.

* * *

**With Ophis and Amaterasu**

Ophis and Amaterasu were silent as they watched Loki's attack engulf Issei entirely. None of the women showed any signs of worry. They both knew the power and durable reserves of Issei.

As she watched the bright light, Ophis turned her attention back to Amaterasu.

"So, that is the reason why Issei was sent to Earth. Because you were paranoid about your brother."

The goddess of the Sun and the Universe remained silent, but she nodded sadly to Ophis in response. She then sent her brown-black eyes to Ophis.

"I was…so angry at my brother. I was afraid that Susanoo would go after my son next. So I sent him to Earth, in order to ensure his safety."

Ophis tilted her head as she removed her attention from her mother-in-law.

"I, did not expect the goddess of the Sun to hold a grudge. It puzzles me."

Lowering her eyes in shame, Amaterasu set her eyes to the bright light, which now emerged as a giant-sized mushroom cloud.

"I wasn't thinking clearly. And…I know it was a horrible act I committed. I'm just…disappointed. In myself for abandoning my little Sun…just because of my paranoia and grudge against Susanoo."

Ophis kept her silence as she looked back at her mother-in-law. The Ouroboros Dragon had known all this time that the woman in front of her was Issei's mother. When she sensed Issei's energy for the first time, she deduced that it radiated Solar Energy from the Sun. If there was any mention of the Sun at all, it most likely had to do with Amaterasu.

With tears starting to wet her eyes, Amaterasu looked back at the mushroom cloud, just in time to see it fading it away.

"You knew I was Issei's mother. So why didn't you ever say anything to him?"

Ophis' eyes seemed to become even more devoid of emotion, but slowly, her eyes seemed to lighten.

"It, is not my place to say so. Issei Hyoudou, is my mate. He is my first…and he shall be my only one. I, am not his mother. I, am the _Nothingness _that will claim and hide him until the time of _Infinity _approaches."

Amaterasu's eyes widened further as she listened to Ophis' words. She sensed the almost possessive yet affectionate tone within the Infinite Dragon God's words.

Staring at her mother-in-law momentarily, Ophis turned her attention back to the battlefield.

"My, second question. Why did you seal Ddraig within the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi?"

Amaterasu gasped, not expecting the Ouroboros Dragon to ask that question. Her eyes lowered in nostalgia as she remembered.

"Because the Red Dragon Emperor…was born from the energy of the Celestial Plains."

Ophis tilted her head at the new information Amaterasu gave her.

"As you know," Amaterasu began as she explained. "Dragons are born from masses of energy. The Two Heavenly Dragons were born from the Heavens from the Celestial Plains. I took care of Ddraig before he reached maturity. Albion was never around, because he and Ddraig never…exactly favored one another."

Ophis narrowed her eyes as she attempted to deduce what Amaterasu was trying to explain.

"So when Ddraig's body disintegrated during the Great War, you retrieved his soul."

"That's right." Amaterasu said she nodded. "Like I said. I took care of Ddraig myself. Aside from Albion, I know the Red Dragon Emperor on a personal level."

"…So that is why my Issei has him. You passed the Red Dragon Emperor onto him."

"…Yes." Amaterasu answered as her eyes lowered once more.

Tilting her head again, Ophis turned her attention to the battlefield just in time to see the silhouette of an unharmed Issei standing still. The Infinite Dragon God's lips curled upwards into a sly smile as she looked at her mate.

'_My _Issei is strong. He, is the Infinity that fills the void of the Nothingness of the Infinity. He…completes me. That is why…'

Her dark-gray eyes narrowed as she looked at the surprised look on Loki's face.

'Issei Hyoudou is _mine_.'

* * *

**On the Battlefield: Issei vs Loki**

The smoke from the mushroom cloud slowly disappeared, revealing Issei, who stood still. He was floating above a large crater, with the ground showing remaining cracks. There appeared to be no cuts or any bloodied marks on his body at all.

An amused Azazel and Odin, as well as an amazed Rossweisse, kept quiet as they looked up at a surprised Loki.

The Evil Norse God couldn't believe what he had just seen. The son of Amaterasu didn't even move when he had sent the attack towards him. Loki was sure that the boy would eventually move as soon as the attack collided with him.

Blinking several times, Loki then smiled widely, and he began to chuckle greatly in amusement.

"This is amusing! Greatly amusing! I must admit, I wasn't exactly holding back that attack! This is glorious! Fuhahahaha!"

"…"

Issei didn't bother to open his mouth. Suddenly, he transmitted away. Loki rose an eyebrow, and then scoffed, as he raised his arm up. Just as he predicted, Issei reappeared from above him, and brought his fist down, allowing Loki to block it.

"Predictable!"

"Oh really?" Issei countered.

"Wha- GUAHHH!"

Loki cried out in unexpected pain as he felt a sharp punch in his gut. The Evil Norse God looked down in shock to see another Issei with his fist in his stomach. Narrowing his eyes, Issei inwardly scoffed at himself.

'I didn't expect a God to be tricked like that. Wait.'

Just as he thought, the Loki in front of him disappeared. Issei widened his eyes as Loki appeared just above him and went to shoot another dark energy blast. However, as soon as the blast shot towards Issei, it passed through him, as though he was a ghost.

Loki widened his eyes.

'Another illusion?!'

"GAHHHHH!" Loki screamed as he felt Issei knee him sharply in the back.

The true Issei narrowed his eyes further as he grabbed Loki's head and threw into the crater where he floated just moments ago. The young man didn't show any reaction as the ground shook in response to Loki hitting the ground.

Issei narrowed his eyes further as he noticed that Loki wasn't coming back up.

'What's taking him so long? I know that didn't kill him. Plus, he said he wasn't exactly holding back.'

Suddenly a black pool of space began to emerge just above the crater. Issei widened his eyes to see a widely smirking Loki gliding towards the black portal.

"Hey!" Issei shouted. "Where did you think you're going?!"

Loki smirked in amusement and flew faster.

"Follow me, Issei Hyoudou! And you shall see!" Loki shouted as he disappeared into the black vortex.

Issei grunted and complied with Loki's suggestion, flying himself into the black vortex. As soon as he got in, the portal closed and imploded upon itself, as though it had never been conjured up in the first place.

Azazel, Odin, and Rossweisse widened their eyes a little at Loki's actions.

"Hmm. Where could have they have gone to?" Azazel asked in interest.

* * *

**With Ophis and Amaterasu**

Ophis smiled as she watched the vortex disappear.

"I shall, follow my mate and the Norse God." The Infinite Dragon God declared as a black aura manifested to surround her.

Sending her dark-gray eyes towards Amaterasu, Ophis titled her head.

"Are you going to watch?"

Looking at Ophis, Amaterasu smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I would love to. But not yet. I'm not even supposed to be here. I…I just wanted to see what he looked like after all these years. Initially, Odin was supposed to bring my little Sun to Heaven, so Michael, Gabriel, and I could talk to him. But…it seems that Loki has other plans."

"...So you are returning to the realm of Heaven?" Ophis asked.

"…Yes." Amaterasu answered in hesitance.

* * *

**In the Arena of the Underworld**

A black vortex appeared in the arena of the Underworld. Suddenly, two figures appeared out from it. The figures revealed themselves as Loki, and Super Solar issei.

Standing across from each other, Loki and Issei glared at the other. The Evil Norse God then smiled.

"It seems that I might have underestimated you, Issei Hyoudou. But don't get cocky, because I guarantee, I will not make the same mistake."

Issei narrowed his eyes as he looked around the arena. He had to admit, he never expected for the Devils to clean up the arena of the Underworld after all this time.

"How I do know you're not lying?" Issei quipped.

"…Cute." Loki deadpanned.

Suddenly, a portal manifested next to the Norse God. An ash-grayish figure jumped out of it. It appeared to be a dog who was 10 meters tall. Loki smiled as he pet the dog.

"My adorable son, Fenrir."

Issei rose an eyebrow as he looked at the Evil Norse God displaying affection towards a ferocious dog.

"You should be careful, Issei Hyoudou. This one is among the top-class of the worst monsters that I have created. After all, this one's fangs are something which can kill any God. I haven't tried it, but it should be effective against Gods from other religions."

Issei widened his eyes a little at Loki's explanation.

'It can kill any God?'

Loki smirked widely as he pointed to Issei.

"Let's see how you fare against my lovely son and I, Issei Hyoudou!" Loki declared as he flared out his godly aura.

Issei narrowed his eyes darkly as he clenched his fists. A familiar blackish-gray colored aura manifested around his body.

Both Loki and Fenrir rose their heads in confusion. The blackish aura imploded and engulfed Issei, causing the arena of the Underworld to shake and become illuminated by a bright light. The ground trembled, as though the flames of Hell-Fire itself was causing it to shake in terror.

Loki removed his hands from his eyes, and he let out a stifled gasp.

The appearance of Amaterasu's son had changed once again. His hair was now black in an upright style. His left was a stern brown color, while his right eye was a black-grayish color. His facial features sharpened, far contrasting from his usual calm look.

Loki's eyes widened at the sheer explosive power Issei was emitting. But then, he smiled in a crazed manner.

"So this is the power of Issei Hyoudou?! Amazing! Absolutely amazing! A _HELL-FIRE_ ISSEI!"

In his Hell-Fire transformation, Issei narrowed his eyes darkly. The flames of Hell-Fire surrounded his entire body, giving it the appearance of an erratic pool of fire.

Suddenly, a series of flames manifested, jutting out of Issei's back. Issei winced as the flames manifested into the shape of wings.

Loki's eyes widened further, and his smile looked like it was about to split his face.

"The flames of a Phoenix?! You truly are an interesting one, Issei Hyoudou! This form of yours! It exudes the aura of Hell-Fire, but also the aura of a Phoenix! _Solar-Phoenix_ Issei!"

Issei got into a battle position as he flared out the auras of Phoenix and Hell-Fire. The ground below him and Loki began to crack in tension. Fenrir growled darkly at Issei, who ignored it. Looking at both Loki and Fenrir, Issei held up a fist, and tightened it.

"Two against one, huh? Are you feeling lucky?" Issei asked as he clenched his fists, causing black and crimson-sparks to blaze around his body.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Dimensional Gap**

Great Red opened his golden eyes in surprise when he sensed three vast powers. He could decipher Issei's power, as it was already familiar to him. The other sources of energy, he couldn't decipher them.

"Baka-Red. I, sense our Issei." Lilith said in her emotionless voice.

Great Red lifted his head up to see a teenage version of Ophis' clone. He noticed that Lilith was no longer wearing the Gothic Lolita uniform, but was now dressed in a different attire. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Great Red nodded to Lilith.

"You too, huh? I sense Issei as well. It's the same devastating power Ophis and I sensed when Issei fought that burnt turkey. But…I also sense the legendary Phoenix within Issei as well. Hmm."

He looked down at Lilith and his eyes widened further. Lilith appeared to be as though she was in a trance.

"…Lilith?"

"I, like this power. I, feel warm."

The Apocalypse Dragon rose his head up in confusion.

'This is strange. Ophis practically hates the power that emits from Issei's Hell-Fire transformation. But Lilith looks like she's getting off just by sensing his power.'

Great Red widened his eyes to see that Lilith's dark-gray eyes were slowly gaining rings around them.

'…Uh-oh.'

"I shall, follow our Issei." Lilith monotoned as she transmitted away from the Great Red.

"...Huh. Well, little bro….looks like you've got another stalker."

Immediately after Great Red said that, Lilith reappeared in front of him, staring at him with her cold ringed eyes. The Apocalypse Dragon blinked several times.

"…Lili-"

"Doink." Lilith said as she flicked Great Red on his horn.

"OUCH!"

Before Great Red could retaliate, Lilith immediately transmitted away. The True Red Dragon Emperor God shook his head in anger, and gritted his teeth before sighing in tiredness.

'Yep, she's definitely Ophis' clone.'

* * *

**At the Arena in the Underworld**

Loki smiled in ecstasy as he watched Issei's aura illuminate throughout the arena of the Underworld.

'This fight shall definitely be interesting. Even if he has access to the flames of Hell-Fire and the blazes of the legendary Phoenix, the son of Amaterasu doesn't stand a chance against my adorable son and I!'

Smiling at Fenrir, Loki lifted his hand up.

"Attack him, my son!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Fenrir howled as he sped towards the transformed Issei. The wolf extended his claws, preparing to strike Issei. The wolf was almost near the young man, and was ready to claw him.

Smiling wickedly, Loki chuckled. His eyes suddenly widened when something unexpected happened. As soon as Fenrir's claws came in contact with Issei's aura, they suddenly disintegrated. Loki's eyes widened further, as well as Fenrir's beady eyes.

'What is this?!'

Narrowing his eyes, Issei grabbed Fenrir's paw and maneuvered the wolf's weight to balance him over, allowing him to throw Fenrir over. Fenrir crashed into the ground of the arena, leaving a crater-sized hole.

Growling, Fenrir immediately got up from his spot, glaring at Issei with utmost hatred. Loki narrowed his eyes darkly, his stance becoming more threatening.

'My son's claws disintegrated as soon as it came in contact with this boy's aura. It's a good thing his claws can regenerate, but now he has to be careful.'

Standing perfectly still, Issei allowed his aura to fade away, remaining in his Hell-Fire form with the Phoenix wings intact. He looked up at Loki, and glared at him. Seconds later, Issei charged a flaming energy shield around him, and soared towards Loki in a great burst of speed.

Loki grunted and formed a godly shield of energy around him as well. He then charged towards Issei in a burst of speed. The two warriors clashed as their shields bumped against each other. They repeatedly crashed against each other, their auras repelling the other.

Loki grunted again as he noticed that Issei's energy shield was starting to overpower his own. The flames of Hell-Fire, combined with the Phoenix's blazes, started to pass through Loki's godly energy sphere.

'I don't understand! How is he so strong?!'

* * *

**Top of the Arena of the Underworld**

Sitting on the seats of the arena, Ophis smiled as she watched her mate fight the Evil Norse God. Although she didn't favor the energy signature of Issei's Hell-Fire transformation, she could sense the attributes of the legendary Phoenix balancing out the flames of Hell-Fire.

'My Issei, is faring well against his first God.'

"I, love Hell-Fire."

Ophis turned to see her clone sitting right next to her. She noticed that Lilith's eyes had a strange shape in them.

'…Her eyes indicate that she is in a trance of some sort. How…interesting.'

Lilith turned her dark-gray ringed eyes to her progenitor, and tilted her head.

"Original." Lilith began as her eyes seemed to become a bit hollow. "I, love dark Solar Energy. Do you, love it as well?"

Ophis kept her gaze on Lilith. Despite Lilith being her clone, Ophis could tell that the Dragon possessed different characteristics from her. The Ouroboros Dragon remembered telling the Apocalypse Dragon that Lilith's name derived from the very aspect of the Dark Moon Lilith. However, there was another reason that Lilith gained her name.

Lilith represented the dark shadows of Ophis' own personality. She was born of Ophis' utmost desire to keep Issei all to herself. When Ophis had first met Issei, in her mind, all she could think about was claiming him all to herself. That was why when she first met the six-year-old Issei Hyoudou, she summoned only one snake to mark him as her mate.

That snake was Lilith.

Over time, Ophis' interest in Issei had grown to the point of unparalleled obsessiveness. Yet slowly, but surely, Ophis began to feel genuine love for Issei. Her obsessiveness and jealousy began to fade away. However, some of it still remained, in the form of Lilith. All of the amoral and chaotic feelings Ophis had towards Issei was what gave birth to Lilith.

Ophis tilted her head as she looked at her clone closely.

'My snake is still naïve. My feelings that birthed her are not predominant as of yet. She has not shown any signs of obsession or amoral emotions. However, Lilith seems to favor the aura of our Issei's Hell-Fire transformation. I, do not like this form of his.'

Lilith tilted her head as she waited for her original to answer her question. Turning her attention back to the fight between Issei and Loki, Ophis shook her head to her clone.

"I, do not like this form of our Issei."

Lilith's ringed eyes widened a little in response to Ophis' answer.

"Why?" Lilith asked in a child-like voice.

"…I shall tell you when you are older."

"…"

Lilith's body started to glow with a bright light, until the light faded. Lilith now appeared as a young adult, her body showing a bit of development. Ophis rose an eyebrow at Lilith.

"I, am older." Lilith said.

"…Very funny, my clone." Ophis said in a rare deadpanned voice.

* * *

**Issei vs Loki**

Narrowing his eyes, Issei brought his fist forward, summoning enough solar energy to pierce through Loki's shield. He successfully landed a punch to Loki's gut, causing the Evil God's shield to fade away.

The Evil God clutched his stomach as spittle flew out of his mouth. Issei proceeded to knee Loki in the forehead, and grabeed the Norse God before he soar away. Grabbing him by the head, Issei rapidly flew towards the ground, his Hell-Fire/Phoenix aura reforming. Loki screamed in pain as he and Issei crashed into the ground, causing an illuminating flash of light to emerge.

Fenrir growled again as he went to track Loki and Issei down. Once the light cleared, he saw Loki struggling to pry Issei off of him.

"Let me go, foolish boy!" Loki shouted.

"Not a chance! You said you wanted to fight me, so do it!" Issei countered.

Narrowing his eyes, Loki turned his attention to Fenrir.

"My son, you know what to do."

Fenrir nodded and charged towards Loki and Issei. Suddenly, he transported away from both of their sights. Smiling darkly, Loki elbowed Issei in his stomach, causing the young man to let go of him. Glinding away, Loki chuckled inwardly as he watched Fenrir appear behind Issei with his claws out to pounce.

Widening his eyes, Issei turned around to see Fenrir growling at him. Suddenly, all Issei could see now was blood. Widening his eyes further, Issei looked down to see blood spurting out of his left arm. His left arm fell onto the ground with a thud.

His eyes growing heavy and closing by the second, Issei collapsed on the ground. Seeing his opponent fall, Loki lifted his arms up in glee.

"AS I THOUGHT. YOU WERE TOO EARLY TO FACE A GOD!"

* * *

**Top of the Arena of the Underworld**

It was completely silent on the bleachers of the arena. Although they had seen their mate with his arm decapitated, Ophis and Lilith showed no reaction. In fact, Ophis seemed to be showing a small smile, while Lilith on the other hand, was smiling with an eerie air about her.

"Loki," Ophis began as her smile widened. "Our Issei is strong."

"That is why," Lilith began in monotone with a scary tone. "He belongs to us."

* * *

**Issei vs Loki**

Loki chuckled as he looked around the Underworld.

'And here I was, getting worried. The son of Amaterasu. He was the one who prevented another Great War? Ridiculous. As far as I'm concerned, he was just a weakling.'

Turning to look at his son, Loki smiled at Fenrir.

"My adorable son, let us-"

Loki cut himself off when he noticed that Fenrir was bleeding from his mouth. His eyes widening in shock, Loki floated over to the wolf and looked into his mouth to see that one of his fangs was pulled out. The blood overflowed out of the wolf's mouth, causing Fenrir to cough out a bit of blood.

Loki looked around his surroundings, trying to find Fenrir's tooth, only to find nothing. Widening his eyes further, Loki floated over to the motionless Issei, and went to look at his hands, only to find that Issei wasn't holding anything.

'How can this be?! I didn't even see Fenrir getting his fang pulled out! Plus, I didn't see the son of Amaterasu pulling out the tooth! Wait. No it can't be!'

His eyes widening to constricting pupils, Loki slowly turned around.

"No…"

"…Well. I must say I'm a little shocked by your actions, Norse God. You couldn't even tell the difference between the genuine article and the fake. I guess you're not that strong of a God after all."

"?!"

Loki felt an extreme amount of pain as he felt something pierce his back. The Evil Norse God turned around to see Issei stabbing him in the back with an extremely sharp object. His eyes widened in terror.

'I-is that…'

It was Fenrir's fang!

"No! Impossible!"

The Norse God twitched in pain when Issei twisted Fenrir's fang in his back further. The agony he was feeling was so hard for him to endure. He looked into Issei's eyes, and he felt his heart stop.

'I…feel like I'm looking into the eyes of Death itself.'

Issei narrowed his eyes as he let go of Fenrir's fang, floating away from the Evil Norse God. He looked down to see his illusion fading away. Crossing his arms, Issei sent his attention back to Loki, who stared at him in horror.

"How?! How could I let this happen?!"

"…Loki. The outcome of this battle was already set to be in my favor." Issei declared.

"What do you mean?!"

"…When you summoned that wolf of yours. You said that Fenrir's fangs could kill any God. So I waited until the time you sent him to attack me, and I grabbed one of his fangs."

Loki's mouth became jaw agape as he flew a step back from the young man. Narrowing his eyes, Issei put his hands in his pockets.

"You shouldn't have told me that, Loki. If you hadn't said anything, our battle would've gone on much longer than anticipated. So in reality, you made yourself lose this fight."

"GAH! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Loki shouted in irritation.

The blood from his back overflowed continuously, causing blood to seep onto the ground of the arena. Taking his hands out of his pockets, Issei held his hand above his head, lifting his index finger up. Loki gasped in horror, not knowing what Issei was about to do.

Before Issei could do anything else, a portal suddenly appeared in front of them. The silhouettes climbed out, revealing Odin, Azazel, and Rossweisse.

"Issei-san! Wait!"

At the call of his name, Issei turned to see Rossweisse with a worried look on her face. Lifting her hand, Rossweisse summoned a series of magic circles which appeared above Loki. Loki widened his eyes when the seals captured him. Issei narrowed his eyes as he sensed Loki's power decreasing.

Odin smirked as he looked at Amaterasu's son.

'Interesting. I sense Hell-Fire and Phoenix physiology within this brat. It's no wonder he beat Loki. Bastard's lucky that Rossweisse came at the right moment.'

Walking over to Issei, Azazel placed his arm around his shoulder in a friendly manner.

"What a scary face you have, Issei Hyoudou."

"…What are you guys doing here?" Issei asked.

Making sure Loki was completely sealed, Rossweisse turned to look at Issei, her eyes still showing worry.

"Well…we could sense your power and Loki's power as well. We were a little worried that…"

"That he would lose? Your worry is unnecessary." Said a sultry, yet monotone voice.

The Valkyrie turned to see the Ouroboros Dragon herself, as well as her clone. Ophis and Lilith floated above the crew as the latter looked directly at Issei, her ringed eyes in a trance once more.

"Humph. You surprised us, Ouroboros. What are you doing here?" Odin asked.

Ophis smiled as she sent her attention back to Issei.

"I, was watching my mate fight the Norse God. I, knew that Loki was going to lose. That is why I watched the battle."

Azazel rose an eyebrow as he looked at the second Ophis, who was now floating towards Issei. The young man rose an eyebrow at Lilith's young adult appearance.

'What happened to her eyes?' Issei asked in his thoughts as he noticed Lilith's spiral-lined eyes.

"Hey, brat. Now that Loki is…incapacitated and scarred for life, what do you say we go somewhere else?" Odin said.

Wanting this day to end already, Issei sighed and slowly nodded.

"What place did you have in mind?"

Odin smiled as he crossed his arms.

"The realm of Heaven."


	25. Chapter 25

**Near Issei's House**

Leiko Hyoudou looked up at the sky as she walked over to her cousin's house.

"Hmm. That's weird. It looks like a storm is coming tonight. But it looked so much sunnier earlier."

Shrugging in nonchalance, Leiko went to retrieve her own spare key to Issei's house. Twisting the doorknob around, Leiko opened the door, and widened her eyes at the first sight in her field of vision.

Sitting on her cousin's couch was a pale-skinned female with long red-hair and golden eyes. She was dressed in a biker vest on top of a red shirt, and black biker shorts. On top of her red hair was a black Harvey Davidson hat.

Leiko stood in shock, unsure of what to do about this unfamiliar person. The girl was laying down on her back with a magazine featuring motorcycles on the covers. The cousin of Issei blinked several times at the girl.

Sensing another presence within the house, the girl moved her attention from her magazine to Leiko.

"…"

"…"

The red-haired girl narrowed her golden eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, it's you. What the hell are you staring at, cousin-in-law?" The girl asked in a gruff, yet clearly feminine voice.

"…"

Leiko widened her eyes at the girl's tone of voice. She remembered someone else saying those annoyed words. Someone who could invoke the fears and terrors of any mortal it came across.

Taking a step back, Leiko almost collapsed when she nearly bumped into the door.

"T-the Great Red?!"

The Apocalypse Dragon rose an eyebrow at Leiko, who looked on in horror and confusion at the new appearance of the Dragon.

"Who else were you expecting?" The True Dragon asked in a bored tone.

* * *

**In the Underworld**

As he watched Rossweisse and the others summon a portal which served as transportation, Issei turned to look at the sealed Loki, who seemed to be in a state of shock.

The Evil Norse God couldn't believe what had just happened to him. He had lost. He had lost to a mere child. And it was all because of himself. He had been hoisted by his own petard.

'The second I mentioned the power within my son's fangs, the outcome…was in Issei Hyoudou's favor. How could I have been so foolish?!'

While Loki occupied himself in his thoughts, Issei walked over to him, looking at his bleeding back. The young man narrowed his eyes when he noticed that Fenrir's fang was still embedded within the Norse God's back.

Narrowing his eyes further, Issei reached into the seals, and went to grip the fang. Loki widened his eyes at the unexpected pain and shuddered when he noticed that Issei was right behind him.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!"

"…Claiming my prize." Issei stated before he ripped Fenrir's fang out of Loki's back.

"GAHH!" Loki screamed as he felt his back pierce in pain once again.

Holding the bloodied fang of Fenrir, Issei looked over to see the wolf himself. Thanks to Rossweisse, Fenrir was sealed as well, rendering him harmless. At the sight of Issei, the wolf actually drew back, preferring to stay within his seals.

"My Issei."

At the call of his name, Issei turned to see Ophis walking towards him. The Ouroboros Dragon tilted her head as she spotted Fenrir's fang in Issei's hand.

"My mate. Why, do you have the fang of the Norse God's spawn?" Ophis asked as she sent her emotionless gaze to Issei.

Issei looked at the fang of Fenrir with a curious expression on his face.

"I guess…I want to keep it as a reminder."

"A reminder?"

"Well...let me rephrase that. I guess I want to keep this as a trophy."

It was very brief, but Issei noticed that Ophis had risen an eyebrow in confusion to his statement.

"A trophy? For what reason?"

Issei looked back at the Norse God, whose eyes twitched at the bleeding and pain from his back.

"…For winning against my first God."

* * *

**Issei's House**

"…W-what the hell happened to you?!"

The Great Red, now in a female form, yawned as she listened to the shocked Leiko.

"I was bored."

"…Bored?!"

"Yeah. Is there an echo in here or something?"

Ignoring the Apocalypse Dragon's quip, Leiko shook her head to clear her thoughts.

'This can't be happening! I thought he was a boy! Why is he a girl?! Did he get a sex change operation or something?!'

Looking at Leiko with a bored look, the Great Red got into a standing position.

"Life has become a little bit boring while I've resided in the Dimensional Gap. Even the thought of doing tricks in my home doesn't sound as fun anymore. So I decided to try something new for once."

"…By transforming into a shem-!"

"The form _is _female you know." Great Red interrupted in an almost annoyed tone.

Leiko stared wide-eyed at her cousin-in-law, and turned around so that the Great Red couldn't see her face.

"I can't even believe we're having this conversation."

"You're the one who's making a big deal out of it."

"How can you…what the hell is your true gender anyway?!" Leiko asked, her patience almost leaving.

A dark and terrifying smirk grew on Great Red's face.

"My true gender you ask? We Dragons are born out of energy, so technically we have no gender. But since I don't care about logic, I'll tell you that I am actually male. Shape and form have no meaning to us, cousin Leiko. I can take and assume any form I want to."

"…Why?"

The smirk on Great Red's face widened in smugness.

"Because I'm just that badass."

"…It's so weird seeing you as a female. It's creepy."

"…Nobody asked for your opinion."

Before Leiko could respond, a thought suddenly came to her mind.

"Wait. You said Dragons were born out of massive surges of energy, right?"

"Ah, so someone actually was listening. I'm impressed." The Great Red mockingly stated as she looked back at her magazine.

"So that means Ophis isn't…no, it can't be."

The Great Red removed her attention back to her cousin-in-law and smiled mischievously.

"Yep, Ophis is genderless. Like I said, Dragons _technically_ have no gender, but like I also said, screw logic. So in reality, your cousin is actually married to Cthulhu."

"…Hey! Ophis is your sis…well your sibling."

"So? Ophis has been calling me Baka-Red since we were born."

"…I still can't believe we are having this conversation."

"I still can't believe you're not shutting up about it."

"You know what-"

Before Leiko could finish her threat towards the Great Red, a portal suddenly manifested into Issei's living room.

As Leiko stared in amazement at the portal, the Great Red's body glowed, until the light disappeared. The Great Red was now back in his male biker form.

The Apocalypse Dragon narrowed his eyes as he spotted a figure climbing out of the portal. Leiko widened her eyes at the man, who lifted his head up and smirked darkly at Issei's cousin and the Apocalypse Dragon.

"The Apocalypse Dragon. It's so nice to meet you." The man greeted as he mockingly bowed.

Great Red narrowed his eyes as he stepped in front of Leiko protectively. Smiling widely, the man lifted himself up and crossed his arms.

"So this is where my nephew lives."

Leiko widened her eyes in surprise at the man's words.

'Nephew?!'

The man smirked wider as he looked over to Leiko, who recoiled at the man's leer.

"Ah, this woman seems to be frightened of me. Hmm. Tell me, my dear. Do you like combs?"

* * *

**Heaven (Akihabara)**

"Are you sure you don't want to come with, Ophis?"

Ophis tilted her head as she looked around the café' of Heaven. She remembered what the goddess of the Sun and the Universe had told her about the meeting with Michael and Gabriel.

'Perhaps this is the event my…mother-in-law conversed with me about. There, is no point in me being here with my mate. Even if I desire to be with my Issei for this event, I shall not participate in the meeting between Amaterasu and Issei.'

The Ouroboros Dragon shook her head in response to Issei's question.

"No. I, shall not accompany you. The Angels wanted to converse with you only. I, am not involved with either Michael or Gabriel."

Issei blinked several times in response to Ophis' answer. Sending Issei a slight smile, Ophis moved forward to lock her lips on Issei's own. The young man widened his eyes when he felt the Ouroboros Dragon's tongue gripping his own.

Seconds later, Ophis released her lips from Issei's, and lifted up her finger, and tapped Issei on the cheek.

"I, shall see you later."

And with that the Ouroboros Dragon transmitted away, leaving Issei at the Akihabara café'.

"Issei Hyoudou."

Issei turned around to see Gabriel and Michael sitting at a nearby table. Nodding to the two of them, Issei walked over to sit at their table.

"Gabriel-san. Michael-san."

Gabriel smiled as she looked at Issei. On the outside, she seemed to be cheerful, but on the inside she was greatly conflicted. Michael's droopy green eyes showed how he was feeling. But, he had called Issei to go to Heaven for a reason.

It was for an old friend. That old friend happened to be the major deity of the Sun and the Universe.

"Issei. It's good to see you. How have you been?" Michael asked.

Issei folded his arms on the table, and he nodded.

"I've…been okay. I pulled a fang out today."

"…"

"…A fang?" Gabriel asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Did you want to see it?" Issei suggested as he reached into his pocket.

"No, thanks." Michael said as he shook his head.

The Angel sighed in relief when he saw Issei retract his hand from his pocket.

"Issei," Michael began as he looked into the young man's eyes, "There's…someone I want you to meet."

Issei rose an eyebrow at Michael's declaration.

"Meet? Is it an Angel, Devil, or a Fallen Angel or something?"

Gabriel shook her head in response to Issei's guessing.

"No. In fact, she's neither of those things."

'…She?' Issei thought as he sat up in his seat.

One of the doors to the cage' opened. Issei looked up to see a woman with long black hair and almond-shaped brown-black eyes. She was dressed in a robe that featured Japanese symbols, her long black hair billowing against it.

Issei widened his eyes when he sensed the woman's energy signature.

'Her power…it's just like the sun!'

Michael and Gabriel remained silent as they watched the woman walk towards their table.

As the woman walked up to the trio, she set her eyes to Issei. Her brown-black eyes softened considerably, and her face twisted a little in shame and heartbreak. Walking and stopping behind Gabriel and Michael, the woman set her gaze to Issei, who stared back in confusion.

'Who is this woman? And why does she have the energy of the Sun?'

Her eyes starting to become wet with tears, the woman looked into Issei's eyes, seeing the great confusion within.

"It's been so long."

"…"

Issei blinked several times in bewilderment.

'Does she know me?'

"Far too long." The woman amended.

"…"

Holding back the tears in her eyes, the woman's expression softened as she looked at Issei intently.

"At last we finally meet. My darling little son."

"?!" Issei gasped as his eyes widened in great shock.


	26. Chapter 26

**Issei's House**

Great Red narrowed his eyes darkly at the man in front of him.

"Susanoo-no-Mikoto. The Shinto God of sea and storms. What are you doing here?"

The God of the storms smiled as he moved his attention from Leiko, and sent his look to the Apocalypse Dragon.

"Is it a crime to find my nephew for the first time?"

"Who is your nephew? And why are you here?" Leiko asked in great confusion.

"What a good question. But while we're on the subject, I'll unveil my answer. My nephew is the one called Issei. You know of him right?"

Leiko widened her crimson-eyes in shock.

"I-Ise-itoko?!"

Susanoo smirked widely.

"Ah, so you do know him. And you called him your cousin. I don't sense any otherworldly energy within you, so you can't be related to him at all."

"What the hell do you want with Issei?!" Great Red demanded, almost losing his patience.

"The matter is very simple. I've come to take back the Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi."

* * *

**Heaven (In Akhibara)**

The café of Akhibara was extremely silent. It was so quiet that a tumbleweed wouldn't have even bothered to glide across the ground.

Issei stared wide-eyed at the woman in front of him. He didn't recognize this woman at all. Her facial features, her energy signature was unfamiliar to him. Yet here she was, proclaiming herself as his mother.

"…Who are you?" Issei asked as he stared in shock.

Amaterasu tried to compose herself, and opened her mouth as she spoke her words out carefully.

"I am Amaterasu." She began as she put her hand on her chest. "I'm…the ruler of the Sun…and the Universe. And…I'm your mother."

"…"

Issei's mind was completely blank. He felt…numb. He didn't know what to feel in this situation. He didn't know how to react.

'This has to be a trick! Mom and Dad told me I was adopted, but they never once mentioned who my real parents could be! Did they not know?'

Issei looked up at the sun goddess, and narrowed his eyes. Amaterasu didn't react, as she knew her son wouldn't be happy at all to see her.

"I don't believe you."

Amaterasu, Gabriel, and Michael widened their eyes at Issei's statement.

"If you really are my mother," Issei began as he narrowed his eyes further, "Then why the hell are you introducing yourself now?"

Amaterasu found it extremely hard to compose herself now, but she wouldn't cry. She had already down enough crying ever since she left Issei at the Grand Ise Shrine.

"Because…I couldn't bear to not see you after all of these years."

"…"

"I…made a terrible mistake in sending you to Earth, Issei. I was…so foolish for doing that. I never should have done it in the first pla-."

"I don't care about you sending me to Earth." Issei interrupted as he glared at Amaterasu. "What I care about is _why_ the hell did you do it in the first place?"

"…It was for a stupid reason."

"I want to know what the reason was." Issei said quietly.

Amaterasu inwardly gasped at the cold tone in her son's voice. Her eyes starting to moisten, Amaterasu placed her hands to her side.

"It was all because...of a grudge."

* * *

**Issei's House**

"The Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi?" Leiko asked in puzzlement. "Are you talking about the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi?"

"Why, yes I am." Susanoo answered in amusement. "That sword belongs to me. I claimed it for myself when I defeated the Yamata no Orochi. When I split its tail open, the Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi was trapped within it. From that day forward, the sword became mine to use."

Great Rose rose an eyebrow at Susanoo's revelation.

"Yamato no Orochi? Humph, that bastard eight-forked serpent. It _was_ you that killed it. Though I didn't recall that the sword was contained within it."

"Well, a lot of beings were unaware of the existence of the sword. The Yamato no Orochi wasn't exactly a sociable entity." Susanoo deadpanned.

Glaring at the storm God, Great Red walked over to him.

"You gave that sword to your sister as a reconciliation gift. But now after so many years have passed, you suddenly want it back. Why is that?"

Susanoo smiled as he closed his eyes.

"I don't think it's any of your business, Apocalypse Dragon."

"When it involves Issei Hyoudou, then it is my business, dumbass." Great Red countered in an irritated tone.

Chuckling in response, Susanoo waved his hands up in defense.

"Very well, I'll tell you. The reason is because of the presence of the Red Dragon Emperor. I know that Amaterasu has sealed Ddraig within the Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi. After all, the Two Heavenly Dragons were born around us Shinto Gods."

As she listened to the conversation between Great Red and Susanoo, Leiko shook her head. Since she didn't interact that much with Issei, she wasn't aware of the elements of the supernatural. Hell, her knowledge of the supernatural was very limited.

'I don't understand a single thing these two are talking about! Hell, I still don't even understand what is going on around here! Ever since I visited Ise-itoko, life hasn't been normal. First, Ise-itoko became a…Super Saiyan or something. Then I find out he's married to a Dragon, which makes 'her' my cousin-in-law. Then I find out that she had a…'brother', who is also my cousin-in-law. And now this guy says that Issei is his nephew!'

Leiko inwardly sighed as she shook her head.

'It seems that every time Ise-itoko meets someone or someone happens to know him, they turn out to become another member of the family.'

Great Red narrowed his eyes further as he clenched his fists.

"Do you actually believe that Issei is going to give the Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi to you? Amaterasu passed the sword passed onto him."

Susanoo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Of course she did. My idiot sister thought it would serve as a form of protection for Issei. With the Red Dragon Emperor sealed inside the sword, my nephew would no doubt become powerful."

"…You said the Two Heavenly Dragons were around the era of the Shinto Gods. What of Albion? Does he know about you as well?"

"Of course." Susanoo smiled in smugness. "In fact, I guess you could say that Albion and I know each other. I'm honestly surprised that no one ever found out the reason why Ddraig and Albion were rivals. It is because Amaterasu raised Ddraig, and I, in a sense, took care of Albion. Although the Vanishing Dragon always was stubborn and refused to listen to my orders. Humph, Dragons are always such a lost cause."

Widening his eyes in fury, Great Red reared his fist back to deck the storm God, until Susanoo reached behind him and pulled out a needle of sorts. With blood on it. Almost immediately, Great Red pulled his fist back in shock.

'Is that…'

Susanoo smiled wickedly as he nodded his head.

"Yes, you recognize this blood don't you, Apocalypse Dragon? This is the blood of Samael himself."

Leiko widened her eyes at Susanoo's explanation.

'Samael? Hold on, I've heard of him! He was the serpent that told Adam and Eve to eat the Fruit of Wisdom! He actually exists?!'

Great Red twitched his eyes and gritted his teeth in great hatred. Despite he and Ophis holding the title of being the most strongest and primordial existences in the Universe, even they were not immune to the blood of Samael.

Smirking widely, Susanoo turned his attention to Leiko.

"My dear, would you like to hear about Samael?"

Leiko narrowed her eyes at the God.

"I already know who he is." She answered.

"Ah, I'm afraid you don't. You see, Samael is a mixture between a Dragon and a Fallen Angel. He was indeed the serpent that tricked Adam and Eve to eat the Fruit of Wisdom. However, after that ordeal, God punished him by transforming him into a Dragon and Fallen Angel hybrid, and sealed him in the deepest trenches of the Underworld."

Gritting his sharp teeth, Great Red glared darkly at the God in front of him.

"How the hell did you get hold of Samael's blood?"

"Let's just say," Susanoo began as his smirk bordered on complete smugness, "I got it from an organization I work for."

"Organization?" Great Red and Leiko asked simultaneously.

"Why yes. In fact, it's an organization dedicated to defeating the likes of you, Apocalypse Dragon."

Gritting his teeth at the God's arrogant tone, Great Red almost lost his rare composure, until a familiar voice made it presence known.

"If anyone is to beat the hell out of Baka-Red, it shall be me, Susanoo-no-Mikoto."

* * *

**Heaven (In Akhibara)**

"A grudge?!" Issei almost screamed out in anger.

The young man couldn't believe it. The woman who claimed to be his mother, abandoned him all because of a stupid grudge. Issei didn't know why, but he felt just a bit insulted.

"You removed your contact from me, and sent me to Earth, all because you held a grudge against your brother?!"

Amaterasu kept her mouth shut as she waited for her son to (hopefully) calm down. She genuinely felt horrible for what she did to her son, and as she looked at him, she could tell he was trying to restrain himself from obliterating the area around him.

Issei gritted his teeth as his body shook.

"Why on Earth would you do that?!" Issei yelled out. "Even if your brother was dangerous, you could've hidden me away somewhere else! Why did you send me to Earth?!"

"…"

"Answer me!"

Amaterasu almost felt her eyes water, but she was able to keep her composure up to a slight degree.

"Despite my grudge against my brother, there _was_ a reason I sent you to Earth, my little son."

Issei narrowed his eyes at Amaterasu's name for him.

"And what's the reason?"

"…Because I wanted to find a way for…the Universe to retain life."

"…What the hell are you talking about?"

"…In case something were to happen to me. If I was not around to supply the Universe or the Earth with the energy of the Sun, then…"

Issei narrowed his eyes further.

"So the reason I was born was because I was supposed to serve as your replacement? You wanted me to serve as the savior of Earth or something?"

"…"

"...Ever since I was little, the people on Earth always harassed me because of my appearance. I was so sick of it to the point that I _craved_ isolation."

Looking into his mother's eyes, Issei glared harshly.

"You're the reason I was lonely as a child. The reason I was so ostracized from everyone else."

"…I-"

"No." Issei interrupted as his glare deepened. "I can't listen anymore. The fact that I was created just to serve as a failsafe…"

His body shaking, Issei turned around, preventing his mother and the Angels from seeing his face. His breathing growing ragged, Issei shook his head, as solar flares began to spiral around his body.

"I'm out of here. I've had enough." He said quietly as he transmitted away from the café.

Amaterasu stood still for a few moments, and then her eyes finally released tears. Michael and Gabriel remained silent, finding themselves unsure and feeling awkward at the exchange between Amaterasu and Issei.

* * *

**At the Phenex Mansion**

"Huh. So Newby's not here?"

"Sorry. I actually forgot where he was going."

"Well, I guess Buchou's going to be disappointed."

"Kaichou will probably be disappointed as well. She seemed really eager to talk to Newby."

"Sona-kaichou…eager?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised too."

Xuelan smiled as she led Yuuto Kiba and Genshriou Saji to the door. She was a little surprised that out of all the places they could have checked to find Issei, they came to the Phenex mansion.

"If Issei does come by, then I'll tell him you guys visited." She offered.

Yuuto and Saji smiled.

"Thanks." Yuuto said.

"Yeah, thanks. We actually haven't seen Newby in a while." Saji pondered as he walked out of the door.

Closing the door behind her, Xuelan sighed in tiredness.

"Hmm. I wonder what they needed Issei for." She mused.

"That, is an interesting question." A voice laced with an emotionless, yet dangerously seductive tone.

Widening her eyes at the sound of the voice, Xuelan turned around to see 'Ophis'. Xuelan rose an eyebrow in confusion.

'Hold on. She looks like Ophis. But strangely…she looks different too.'

Tilting her head, Lilith looked around the mansion with a curious air about her.

"What do they want with our Issei?"

"…_Our_ Issei?" Xuelan asked hesitantly.

Almost instantaneously, Lilith sent her ringed eyes over to Xuelan, who recoiled at bit on how dark Lilith's eyes appeared to be.

"No. Issei belongs to me, and my Original."

"…Original? Wait, do you mean Ophis?"

Nodding robotically, Lilith moved her attention to the living room table, and tilted her head. In front of her was a plate of fruit. Picking a crimson apple, Lilith brought her lips to the apple, and bit into it, allowing Xuelan to see her sharp teeth.

'She's…a lot more creepier than Ophis.'

* * *

**Issei's House**

Susanoo narrowed his eyes and turned around to see the Infinite Dragon God with an emotionless look on her face. He then smirked widely, and held the needle with the blood of Samael behind his back.

"Ouroboros. It's such an honor to be in your presence."

Ophis narrowed her eyes at the storm God. Before leaving Akhibara, she had dropped Lilith off at the Phenex mansion in hopes that the clone's darker thoughts would fade away eventually. And now here she was, in the presence of Susanoo-no-Mikoto.

"You stated that you've come to retrieve the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi from my mate. That, is unacceptable."

Chuckling Susanoo spread his free arm outwardly.

"Maybe in your eyes, Ouroboros. But in my eyes, claiming the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi is completely acceptable. After all, it was originally my sword. I merely gave it to Amaterasu to quit her whining and animosity. After that, I wanted nothing to do with the sword anymore…until I found out that she sealed the Welsh Dragon within it."

Ophis glared at the storm God in annoyance, which only made Susanoo smirk wider.

"Of course, there is also a reason I want my sword back. At first when I defeated the Yamata no Orochi and claimed the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi for myself, I thought the sword wasn't that special. Until I realized something spectacular."

Ophis, Great Red, and Lilith remained quiet as they listened to Susanoo's next words.

"A portion of the Yamata no Orochi's soul was sealed into the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. By the time I gave the sword to Amaterasu, it was already too late. I assumed that she had destroyed the portion of the Orochi's soul when she incorporated Ddriag's soul within the sword. But then I remembered, that the Yamata no Orochi was actually an intelligent creature. It can be assumed that it suppressed its energy signature and remained dormant for some time."

Although she didn't show any signs of reaction, Ophis was genuinely curious. As she was the Nothingness of Infinity she could sense the numerous life forces of the Universe. It honestly shocked her that she couldn't sense the energy signature of the Yamata no Orochi.

'So my Issei…has another creature sealed within his sword. The Orochi. That, complicates things. I am puzzled that Ddraig has never once mentioned the serpent. I wonder…is he perhaps suppressing it from my Issei?'

Turning around to face the Great Red and Leiko, Susanoo menacingly lifted the needle containing the blood of Samael up to Great Red's face, prompting the Apocalypse Dragon to growl darkly at the God.

"As I was saying, Apocalypse Dragon. There is an organization that is dedicated to defeating you. It's dedicated to defeating you _and_ the Ouroboros Dragon as well."

At Susanoo's threat, Ophis merely gave the storm God an annoyed glare. Smiling wider, Susanoo held up the needle with Samael's blood further to Great Red's face.

"I never thought I'd see the day. The almighty Great Red, frightened of a tiny needle." Susanoo mocked gleefully.

He then turned his attention to Leiko, who looked back at him with her wide crimson eyes.

"Perhaps I'll turn you into a comb, after I finish killing the Dragon of Dreams and the Ouroboros Dragon."

Before Susanoo could make true to his statement, a golden wave of solar flares spiraled in front of him and the Great Red. The golden waves of solar energy released a bright light that slowly faded to reveal a familiar figure.

Removing his hand from his eyes, Susanoo rose an eyebrow in curiosity at the male in front of him.

The male had orange-yellow/golden hair that was spiked upwards and pointed in all directions. Susanoo rose another eyebrow in curiosity when he noticed that the male also had wing-like fringes in his hair.

The young man was dressed in a red shirt, black pants, and brown dress shoes. Covering his red shirt was a black jacket that flared out from behind him. The aura of solar energy surrounded his body, giving him the appearance of a golden warrior.

Blinking several times at the warrior, Susanoo gave him a dark smirk and chuckled.

"So this is it? The first time I meet my nephew, and here he is protecting these worthless creatures."

Gritting his teeth and widening his eyes in fury, Issei flared the aura of his Super Solar state, causing the house to shake.

"I won't let you escape within an inch of your life!"


	27. Chapter 27

Susanoo smiled as he lifted his hands up. A portal emerged above the people within Issei's house, bolts of lightning surrounding it.

"What a great declaration, my nephew. Come. Follow me so we shall commence our glorious battle!" Susanoo declared as he jumped into the portal.

Gritting his teeth, Issei went to jump into the portal as well, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. His aura flaring outwardly, Issei turned around to see Leiko with a concerned frown on her face. Behind her was Great Red, who glared at the portal which transported the storm God.

"Ise-itoko…"

"…"

Leiko frowned as she tried to sense some traces of calmness within her cousin. It always frightened her on how her cousin acted when he was in his transformed state. So fierce with uncontrolled anger. It was as though as whenever he was transformed, all of his anger was being released.

"My, Issei."

Leiko widened her eyes to see Ophis with her hands on Issei's cheeks. The Ouroboros Dragon's expression remained emotionless. Her eyes, however, showed her true feelings. She was honestly worried about her mate.

As he turned around to face Ophis, Issei felt his aura recede just slightly.

"He…he threatened all of you." Issei began as his aura began to flare with intensity. "I'm not going to let him get away with that."

Tilting her head, Ophis sent her gaze up to Great Red, who also appeared to be a bit worried about Issei.

"…Baka-Red. I saw you recoil from the storm God when he revealed the needle laced with Samael's blood. Why, did you step back?"

Rolling his eyes, Great Red scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Please Ophis, don't insult me. I wanted to hear the dumbass explain the full reason why we came all the way here. Believe me, I wanted to tear that God limb from limb. I just wanted to hear the full explanation why he was here in the first place. Besides, killing him would've been too easy."

Ophis tilted her head again at her brother's explanation, and set her attention back to Issei, whose aura was starting recede.

'My, Issei. I sense a great amount of pain and confusion within my mate. Perhaps…Amaterasu has finally introduced herself to him.'

A glowing light suddenly manifested within Issei's hand, revealing the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. Lifting his head up, Issei frowned.

"I'm going after him." He said quietly as he flew up towards the portal.

As soon as he came in contact with it, the portal swallowed him whole, imploding upon itself. As she stood silently, Leiko looked away as her crimson eyes softened.

'Ise-itoko…he looked so murderous. And yet…I saw so much pain in his eyes.'

* * *

**The Dimensional Gap**

A portal emerged within the Dimensional Gap, revealing the silhouettes of Issei and Susanoo. As he smirked widely at his nephew, Susanoo bumped his fists together, causing cracks of lightning to emit from his hands. His eyes widened when he noticed that Issei was holding the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.

Issei narrowed his eyes as he glared at his uncle. The God mentioned merely smirked as he withdrew his hands.

"My nephew. I would like to add a little twist to this fight of ours."

"…What kind of twist?"

"Why it's simple. That sword that you inherited from Amaterasu," Susanoo inwardly relished at the sight of Issei glowering at the mention of his mother, "Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi originally belonged to me."

"…"

"I believe what I am trying to say…is that I want it back. A mere child, not the mention an offspring of my wretched sister, does not deserve to carry the sword that _I_ earned."

"…"

Raising an eyebrow at his nephew's lack of response, Susanoo smirked and transmitted away. Appearing in front of Issei, Susanoo grabbed onto the sword. As soon as he had done so, a black aura began to cover the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.

Issei narrowed his eyes as he looked at the sword beginning to change shape. Suddenly, a red crimson aura began to take shape and envelop the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi as well. At the sight of the crimson aura, Susanoo narrowed his eyes darkly.

"I see. The presence of the Red Dragon Emperor is trying to suppress the other beast sealed within."

Issei widened his eyes in confusion.

'The other beast?'

He wasn't aware that there was another beast sealed within the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. He assumed that only Ddraig's soul was encased.

Narrowing his eyes further, Susanoo lifted his hand up, a bolt of energy in the shape of lightning appearing. Smiling wickedly, he went to strike Issei, who widened his eyes further and quickly summoned up a shield of solar energy.

Susanoo scoffed and put more pressure within his lightning bolt, which began to pierce through Issei's Solar Shield.

"Your aura…it's far more erratic than that of Amaterasu's. The power of the primordial Sun encased within the son of a pathetic Shinto Goddess. Humph, it's amazing."

"…"

Issei kept quiet as he tried to retain his Solar Field. Smirking widely, Susanoo put more pressure on his attack.

"You've used this power to defeat those who have wronged you. I guess what they say is true: Sure as the sun will rise…the battles…shall continue."

His lightning bolt directly shattering Issei's Solar Shield, Susanoo grabbed Issei by the throat. Summoning another lightning bolt, Susanoo went to plunge it into his nephew. Before he could succeed, he saw Issei use his free hand to reach into his pocket.

"Just what are you pulling out?!"

Narrowing his eyes, Issei pulled an extremely sharp fang and held it up high. Widening his eyes, Susanoo almost lost his composure. Almost.

'The fang of Fenrir!'

Gritting his teeth, Susanoo reared his fist back and plunged the lightning bolt into Issei's chest. Before the lightning bolt hit Issei directly, he was able to puncture Susanoo with the fang of Fenrir.

Issei widened his eyes at the pain, and he suddenly found himself out of his Super Solar form, and he coughed out some blood. Wincing at the effect of Fenrir's fang, Susanoo closed his mouth to prevent most of the blood from flowing out.

Suddenly, the spots of blood from Issei and Susanoo fell onto the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. The sword started to glow with an eerie aura, and then it released a bright flash that illuminated throughout the Dimensional Gap.

* * *

**Issei's House**

"So, you mean Issei is...?"

"Yes. My Issei, is not a human."

"Well, I found out he wasn't human ever since he saved me from the Underworld. I thought he was just some superhuman or something." Leiko stated as she crossed her arms.

"Humph." Great Red huffed as he looked around the house.

He then moved his attention to Ophis, who stood still in the living room. Suddenly a shadow resembling the silhouette of snakes emerged in the room. The shadow then formed into a formless, until the mass gained a shape.

Ophis' eyes remained cold as she witnessed her clone emerging from the shadows.

'Her thoughts have not cleared. They are becoming far darker than I had expected.'

Opening her ringed eyes, Lilith met the stares of her original, her brother, and her cousin-in-law. Leiko blinked several times at the appearance of Lilith.

'Were her…eyes always that way?'

The cousin of Issei suddenly felt a chill in the house.

'I don't know why…but Lilith seems…darker. The last time I saw her…she seemed to act like a regular little child. But now, just by looking at her…I can't help but feel unsafe around her.'

"Lilith," Ophis began, "Why are you back in our mate's house?"

Lilith tilted her head, her ringed eyes going over to Leiko, whose eyes widened a little in wariness. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Ophis walked over to her clone.

"Lilith. Return within me. We, shall have a talk within my own subconscious."

Ophis noticed that Lilth's eyes seemed to have no traces of light within them. Nevertheless, Lilith converted herself into to a form of energy, and merged herself with Ophis. Feeling the presence of Lilith, Ophis closed her eyes.

* * *

**Ophis's Subconscious**

There was only nothingness within the mind of the Ouroboros Dragon. Although she had thoughts and processes like most of the beings in the Universe, there would always be nothingness within the Infinite Dragon God.

As Ophis floated around within her subconscious, she spotted Lilith encased within a pyramid shield. She tilted her head when she noticed that Lilith was now in the form the Ouroboros Dragon took when she first met Issei.

Titling her head again, Ophis sent her clone her usual emotionless look.

"Lilith."

At the call of her name, Lilith looked up at her progenitor. Ophis' eyes widened just slightly when she noticed that Lilith's eyes were no longer ringed. In fact, the clone of the Ouroboros Dragon's eyes were lighter than they had ever been. She also seemed to be…frightened.

"Lilith?"

"…Original. I, am frightened."

The Ouroboros Dragon rose an eyebrow in an expression akin to confusion.

"Frightened? What do you mean?"

Lilith's eyes seemed to take on a more child-like look as she placed her small hands on the pyramid shield.

"It, is scary out there." The clone said in a soft and innocent voice.

The Infinite Dragon God was genuinely confused right now. It seemed that Lilith was back to the original personality she had when Ophis had first introduced her to Issei.

"You, are frightened outside? Why?" Ophis asked as she tilted her head.

Lilith's eyes seemed to tremble, and she removed her small hands off the pyramid.

"When I am outside," The clone began as her face grew into a pout. "I, get scary thoughts."

"…I, am confused." Ophis stated as she looked at her clone curiously.

* * *

**Issei's Subconscious/Inner World**

"Uhh….."

Issei clutched his head as he looked around to see that he was in his Inner World. Laid upon the ground, Issei looked up to see an unfamiliar person looking down at him.

It was a very beautiful and well-endowed golden-eyed black-haired pale-skinned girl with a large bust and voluptuous figure. Issei noticed that the girl's golden eyes seemed to have reptilian traits, and that the girl was completely naked.

Despite attempting to get up, the lightning bolt from Susanoo seemed to have a delayed effect than Issei had anticipated. He was finding it hard to keep himself from falling unconscious again.

The girl slowly tilted her head all the way to the side, her neck making an eerie cracking sound. Her reptilian eyes widening slightly, the girl opened her mouth, revealing a full set of sharp fangs.

Rolling her long tongue around her mouth, the girl went to bite down onto the boy laying below her, until a crimson energy blast was sent her way. Hissing and narrowing her eyes darkly, the girl evaded the blast from the unknown figure.

Regaining her balance, the girl hissed once more at the person walking towards Issei. Her reptilian eyes narrowed almost menacingly.

His eyes opening once more, Issei looked up to see another version of himself with red hair and piercing green eyes.

"D-Ddraig…"

Ddraig, in the form of **Inner Issei**, scoffed as he looked down at Issei.

**{Look at yourself, baka. You almost got yourself killed by lying on the ground like a motionless target.}**

Grunting, Issei felt himself lift up as Ddraig grabbed him by his hand. Wincing at the pain, Issei looked down and his eyes widened.

"What the?!"

**{Yeah I imagined you're surprised. You got a hole in your chest. Courtesy of that damn uncle of yours.}**

"…I don't…understand any of this."

"Why it's simple, my dear nephew."

Widening his eyes, Issei looked up to see the God of seas and storms himself, floating above a nearby skyscraper.

"You?! What are you doing here in my inner world?!"

Smirking darkly in amusement, Susanoo pointed to the girl who stared at Issei with a wide-eyed spooky look on her face.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I would get my sword back. And with the mindless soul of the Yamata no Orochi itself, I'll make true to that wish."

Issei widened his eyes as he looked over at the girl.

"Yamata no Orochi? Ddraig, what's he talking about?"

With a crimson aura flowing around him, Ddraig grunted as he glared at the Yamata no Orochi. Sensing the hostility from the Welsh Dragon, the girl growled, and she began to morph.

The next moments Issei would experience, would be something that he would never be able to take back. The girl cried out as her body began to change into a monstrous visage. Her legs morphed into a long tail, and seven more heads protruded from her neck. The heads seemed to have the appearance of snakes. The monster grew to a colossal size as it towered over the skyscrapers.

Issei widened his eyes as the monster in front of him, while Ddraig glared at the abomination. Smiling widely, Susanoo moved his attention back to Issei.

"This creature is the Yamata no Orochi. It was the monster that I destroyed with the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. However it seemed that Orochi wasn't as dumb as I originally thought. Before I destroyed it, the Orochi had managed to seal a portion of its own soul inside the sword. Humph, what a foolish thing to do. The portion of its soul is but a mindless version of the original. It only obeys to me."

He then smiled as he looked over at Ddraig, who glowered back at him.

"Red Dragon Emperor. It's been a long time."

**{Quit the pleasantries.}**

"Humph. I guess trying to suppress the Yamata no Orochi from your host is putting you into a bad mood."

**{…}**

The Yamata no Orochi let out a roar as Issei's subconscious shook from the tremors. Looking over at Issei, Ddraig narrowed his eyes.

**{Partner, are you all right?}**

"…"

**{Partner!}**

Gritting his teeth, Issei let out a grunt as he transformed into his Super Solar state. Seeing his nephew transform, Susanoo let out a great laugh.

"This is absolutely great! The Red Dragon Emperor _and _the son of Amaterasu fighting together!"

"…"

**{…}**

Looking over at the Yamata no Orochi, Susanoo crossed his arms.

"It is just as I said, son of Amaterasu. Sure as the sun will rise…the battles…shall continue."


	28. Chapter 28

**Takamagahara**

On the land of Takamagahara, Amaterasu sat in the grass fields of her home. She had a forlorned expression on her face as she looked all around her.

"Amaterasu-omikami."

At the call, Amaterasu lifted her head up and widened her eyes to see a man wearing Japanese clothes that featured the symbols of the moon.

"…Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto. What are you doing here?"

Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, the god of the moon, glared at his sister. Similar to the relationship between Amaterasu and Susanoo, Tsukuyomi's relationship with his sister was not friendly at all. Originally residing with Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi angered his sister by murdering the goddess of food.

Sent by Amaterasu to represent her at a feast, Tsukuyomi was disgusted to find out that the way Uke Mochi, the goddess of food, prepared her meals, was less than desirable. As a result, he killed her. After Amaterasu learned what her brother had done, she refused to never look at him again, choosing to move another part of the sky.

"…Please, you know why I am here." Tsukuyomi scoffed as he stared at his sister with distaste. "Don't be so naïve, sister. I do not like this…'tradition' we perform every year, but we have to join the Sun and the Moon together. It is essentially our routine."

"…Why are you so eager, Tsukuyomi?" Amaterasu asked with a suspicious tone.

"…Because I would like to get this over as soon as possible. The sooner we combine the Moon and the Sun, the better."

"…Very well." Amaterasu assented as she got up.

* * *

**Issei's House**

Leiko sighed as she watched Ophis sitting on the couch. She had to admit, she was feeling extremely worried for her cousin. She was also worried about Lilith. Despite only recently meeting the clone of Ophis, she had grown an attachment to her.

Great Red was quiet for a change as he looked at his 'sister'. He too was worried for Lilith. Despite her being a constant pain in his ass, he grew to care for her just like any older brother would do for his little sister.

Leiko looked up and her eyes widened.

"Hey…"

At the sound of Leiko's voice, Great Red lifted his head up.

"What?"

"…The Moon's moving towards the Sun. I think it's a Solar Eclipse."

"…Humph."

* * *

**Issei's Inner World**

With a great bellow, the Yamata-no-Orochi charged towards Ddraig. Narrowing his eyes, the Red Dragon Emperor formed a pool of energy around his body, speeding towards the Orochi. As soon as they came in contact, a clash of energy emitted in Issei's inner world.

Staring at the two creatures sealed within the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, Issei turned his attention to his uncle, who was looking proud of himself. As he looked at his uncle, he noticed there was a hole in his stomach.

The young man frowned as he looked at his own chest. The hole in his chest remained open. Widening his eyes in confusion, Issei flared out his aura, in an attempt to regenerate his chest. However, his chest wasn't sealing up. The hole wasn't closing in at all.

'…What's going on?'

Susanoo smirked as he looked at the confused look on his nephew's face.

'Everything is going according to plan. Soon the son of Amaterasu will be finished! And the best part is, I don't even have to try. I'll leave that honor to the god of the Moon. My brother.'

Looking over at the Orochi, Susanoo crossed his arms.

"Nephew, do you know about the legend of the Yamata-no-Orochi?"

"…"

"Humph. Since you're obviously too stunned from looking at the hole in your chest, allow me to tell you the story."

Narrowing his eyes, Issei removed his attention from the hole in his chest to his uncle.

"After I was banished from Takamagahara, I encountered an elderly couple and their daughter. Oh, how I remember that day. Their daughter was named Kushinada-hime. The girl was supposed to be a sacrifice to the creature that is battling the Red Dragon Emperor as we speak."

Issei widened his eyes a little at the revelation.

'Sacrifice?'

"Originally, that couple had eight daughters, however each year the Yamato-no-Orochi would come in and devour them one by one, until Kushinada-hime was left. So obviously that meant she would be the next daughter and sacrifice to the Orochi. In order to keep her safe, I transformed her into a comb for safekeeping."

"GUAHHH!"

"GRAHHHHH!"

Issei turned around to see Ddraig growling at the Yamata-no-Orochi, who hissed and snarled back in response. The Red Dragon Emperor's body was glowing with a dark-crimson aura, his body releasing a large sum of power. Covering the Yamata-no-Orochi's body was vast pool of black energy that surrounded the snakes.

"Humph," Susanoo scoffed as he watched the fight. "It looks like the Welsh Dragon is having a bit of trouble fighting the Orochi."

His scowl changing into a smirk, Susanoo turned his attention to his nephew.

"After I changed Kushinada-hime into a comb, I told the elderly couple to brew sake, and then build a fence around their house with eight large gates. I also made them build a platform and vat just inside each gate. We all waited, and eventually the Yamata-no-Orochi couldn't resist the scent of sake. As all Shinto Gods know, serpents all love sake. So all of its eight heads dove into the sake, and became intoxicated as a result. And that was when I attacked with my original sword. However, my sword broke when it touched the middle tail and its flesh. That was when I found the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, my nephew."

Issei narrowed his eyes at Susanoo's explanation.

'So that's how he got the sword.'

"Although," Susanoo began as he looked almost grudgingly proud at the Yamata-no-Orochi, "I'm surprised the Orochi had sealed a portion of its own soul within the sword before I killed it. But what it didn't count on, was that the portion of its soul would be but a mindless creature."

"…Why are you telling me all this? You said you wanted to fight me."

"Oh, but I did. I did fight you. Taking you into your own inner world was part of my plan. I told you that I wanted to reclaim the sword back, and I have every intention of doing so. Without you as an obstacle."

Issei narrowed his eyes.

"Without me in the way? You're in my inner world. And what do you mean you planned this?"

Susanoo's smirk widened to extreme proportions, and he looked up at the sky of his nephew's inner world.

"Your mother was always such a whiny goddess. She's the sole reason I was banished from Takamagahara, all because I messed up her belongings. I swear, I should've just killed her myself if I had the chance."

He looked down to see his nephew's solar aura flaring in response, but then it suddenly dimmed.

'Ah, the eclipse is near. Just as I planned.' Susanoo thought as he looked back up at the sky.

"You see, Issei," Susanoo began, "the Sun is one of the most powerful primordial sources of energy in the Universe. However, even as it grants life, it does have a weakness. If Amaterasu were to hide herself, then the Sun would lost its vitality. However, there is also another way for the Sun to become weak."

Issei widened his eyes at the new information, while his uncle sent him a smug smile.

"A solar eclipse!"

'Solar Eclipse?!'

Susanoo smiled in sadistic glee as he watched the confused look on his nephew's face.

"You do know what a Solar Eclipse is, right?"

"…"

"Humph. The total solar eclipse is when the moon completely conceals the solar surface or photosphere from the Sun itself. Due to the moon covering the radiation of the Sun, it cuts off all direct rays of sunlight. Do you know what that means?"

"…"

"That means you can't absorb any traces of Solar Energy from the Sun. Without the Sun to supply you with virtually limitless Solar Energy, you will eventually burn out."

Issei gasped at the revelation. Susanoo chuckled darkly at his nephew, relishing at the look of despair on his face.

"It's ironic. The Sun, the primordial source of energy is what gave birth to you, but it will also serve as your death."

"…"

Remaining silent, Issei looked down at the hole in his chest.

"That's why you can't regenerate anymore. Your Solar Energy is depleting by the second we stand here in your inner world."

"…"

Issei lifted his hand up and clenched his fist. He could feel his power decreasing, but that wasn't worrying him. What worried him, was what Susanoo was going to do after all of this was over. What would he do next? Would he go after his family? Leiko, Ophis, Great Red, Lilith? And hell, even Amaterasu?

"You will…die here, Issei." Susanoo said in a menacing voice.

Death was something Issei had never dawned upon in a complex manner. Whenever he did think about it, he always contrasted it with Ophis' original home, the Dimensional Gap. Ophis was the Nothingness of Infinity. Death was not the same as Nothingness.

Looking up at his uncle, Issei gave him a determined glare.

"If I'm going to die, then the only thing I have to do," Issei began as he lifted his finger towards Susanoo, "Is stop you."

"What? Stop me? Please, you're growing weak as we speak. There's nothing you can do." Susanoo gloated.

Issei's Super Solar aura began to fade away, until it reanimated itself once more. He could feel himself growing weak, but he couldn't allow himself to fall just yet.

Narrowing his eyes, Issei bolted towards his uncle, who smirked widely and charged at him in a great burst of speed.

* * *

**Ddraig vs Yamata-no-Orochi**

The Red Dragon Emperor and the Eight-Forked Serpent growled at each other, as they shot vast energy blasts towards each other. Ddraig's crimson blast shot towards Orochi's black energy blast, causing them to collide into a bright flash beam struggle.

The Red Dragon Emperor narrowed his eyes darkly.

**{Goddamn it! The fact that its clone is mindless makes it even more dangerous!}**

Charging more power into his crimson energy blast, Ddraig was able to overpower the Orochi's beam. The Orochi growled once more and charged at Ddraig. Ddraig gritted his teeth as he held the serpent back. He grunted as he noticed that the Orochi's golden reptilian eyes were showing no traces of sanity.

"HAH! You're weak, my nephew! Just like the Orochi I destroyed all those years ago!"

Ddriag widened his eyes and turned to look at Susanoo, who grinned widely as he nearly dodged another punch from Issei. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Ddraig turned around to look back at the Orochi, and then he stopped.

The Orochi stopped in its attempt to kill Ddraig, and stared at the fight between Susanoo and Issei. Its gaze was directly on the storm God, its stare almost hypnotic. Suddenly, its eyes started to gain a glowing red color.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Ddraig widened his eyes when the Yamata-no-Orochi soared past him and sped towards Susanoo and Issei.

**{…What the hell?}**

* * *

**Issei vs Susanoo**

Issei vigorously sent Susanoo a flurry of punches and kicks. His movements were growing sluggish, but he couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop. He had to stop Susanoo from going through with his plans.

"You're wasting your time, nephew," Susanoo bragged as he dodged another punch from Issei. "Just surrender and die within your own mind. After the Orochi defeats the Welsh Dragon, I'll take the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, and lead the Khaos Brigade on to defeat the most powerful existences!"

Feeling his anger surge, Issei reared his fist back and sent Susanoo a punch to the face. Susanoo widened his eyes a little at the pain.

"Well, it seems that you have some fight left within you." Susanoo said as he summoned up a lightning bolt spear.

He then looked to see Issei glaring at him fiercely. In his hand, was the fang of Fenrir.

"…Are we really going to do this whole scene again, nephew? Just quit already!" Susanoo yelled out as he went to stab his nephew.

Gritting his teeth, Issei moved out-of-the-way of Susanoo's direction, causing the storm God to miss him. Narrowing his eyes, Issei plunged Fenrir's fang in Susanoo's stomach.

"AHH! You little bra-!"

Before Susanoo could shout out his disdain, he suddenly felt his neck constrict. His eyes widening to small pupils, Susanoo looked up to see the Yamata-no-Orochi hissing at him.

"Y-YOU?! What are you doing?!" Susanoo demanded as he tried to pry the snakes off of him. "You _WILL_ obey me! Do you understa-!"

The Orochi cut Susanoo off once more as it tightened the other snakes around his neck. It then stopped as it heard heavy breathing. Lifting its head up, the Orochi saw Issei touching the hole in his chest, his Super Solar aura fading away, causing him to revert into his normal form.

The Yamata-no-Orochi tilted its head as it saw Issei suddenly fall onto the ground, causing a thud to echo throughout the inner world. Tilting its head again, the Orochi looked at Susanoo to see a bloody fang in his stomach. It then looked at Issei's bloody hand.

The portion of the Yamata-no-Orochi's soul was in a sense, mindless. When it first grew within the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, it only focused on trying to survive. It grew frightened as it sensed numerous energies outside of the sword. After the other creature had been sealed in the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, the Orochi was irritated and frightened.

It was afraid that Ddraig was going to kill it, so the Orochi constantly tried to drive Ddraig out. But the Welsh Dragon constantly suppressed it, causing it to grow increasingly insane.

When it first saw the storm God, the Orochi felt frightened of him for some reason. It couldn't understand why, but it felt wary of Susanoo. The storm God threatened the Orochi to obey him, so in order to ensure its survival, it would listen to him.

Then it came across the boy that had just collapsed onto the ground. The boy it had almost tried to consume, due to Susanoo's orders. The boy seemed different from Susanoo. The Orochi didn't perceive Issei as a threat at all. That was why it tried to eat him in the first place.

However, as it spotted the drops of blood from Susanoo and Issei's hand containing the blood, it felt…sentience. The boy had just attacked the God who had threatened it into submission. Even if he didn't intend to do so, the boy, in a way, saved the Orochi.

"You will release me! Release me or I'll kill you just like I did with your original!"

Its attention back to the storm God, The Yamata-no-Orochi turned its head menacingly, and sent Susnaoo a deep and frightening growl. Gritting his teeth, Susanoo went to summon a lightning bolt spear, until the Orochi suddenly bit down onto the arm.

"GUAHHHHH!"

Susanoo screamed as he felt his arm being consumed from the Orochi. Growling drkly, the Orochi sent its snakes to attack the screaming storm God. Yelling in intense pain at the snakes eating him, Susanoo felt his consciousness leave him, as he was consumed by the very monster he had killed long ago.

Feeling extremely cold and back to his normal state, Issei's eyes were hollow as he looked up at his uncle's death. Feeling his eyes growing heavy, Issei almost missed the Yamata-no-Orochi gliding towards him.

Tilting its head at Issei, the Orochi's body glowed as it began to take a shape. The snakes from its neck disappearing, the Yamata-no-Orochi morphed into the form it took when it had come in contact with Issei. It was the form of a black-haired, reptilian golden-eyed girl with a voluptuous body. Since its progenitor had no clothes, the Orochi didn't think to make any type of covering for itself.

The Orochi tilted her head to the side, looking down at Issei with an unreadable look on her face. Looking up at the Orochi, Issei sent her a bitter smile.

"I guess…you hated that guy too, right?"

"…"

The Orochi didn't respond. She had no knowledge of how to speak, so she didn't bother to speak. As she looked at Issei with her reptilian eyes, the Orochi merely stood there.

Noticing her lack of response, Issei removed his attention from her and looked up at the sky.

**{PARTNER!}**

Issei looked over to see Ddraig gliding towards him. The Welsh Dragon's massive form towered over Issei. His green eyes showing worry, Ddraig went to lift Issei up, until Issei spoke.

"No…"

**{…What?!}**

"…Just let me stay here."

**{…What the hell are you talking about, partner?!}**

Issei smiled as he slowly blinked.

"…I don't want my family to get hurt, Ddraig. Ever since people could sense my power…I've attracted a lot of trouble. People have wanted to fight me, and as a result, most of the people I know have been their targets. It's all because of me."

**{What the hell are you saying?!}**

"…I'm saying…I don't deserve to live."

**{…}**

Ddraig suddenly sent a sharp slap to Issei's face. The sound of the slap echoed throughout the inner world of Issei.

**{Partner…DON"T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!}**

"…"

**{How can you say you don't deserve to live?!}**

"…"

**{ISSEI!}**

Issei continued to smile as he felt his eyes close slowly.

**{ISSEIIIIIIII!}**

As his eyes started to close for the last time, Issei was able to spot the Yamata-no-Orochi tilting her head.

"…_Isssssei_." She said in a hissing voice.

* * *

"Hey. Wake up."

Brown and orange-yellow eyes opened slowly, until they cleared. The young man lifted his head up as he looked around his surroundings.

There was nothingness. The area around him was completely pitch-black. It was nothing like the Dimensional Gap at all. It was almost suffocating.

* * *

"Hey. Over here."

At the sound of the voice, the young man turned to see an alternate version of himself. The hair was the same, although its black shade greatly contrasted to his own brown shade. The alternate being's hair was spiked upwardly like a lion's mane, with wing-like fringes jutting upwardly.

"…Where am I?" The young man asked tiredly.

"What do you think?" The alternate version of himself said sarcastically. "You're in Death's domain."

"…The domain of Death?" The young man said as he tried to lift himself up. "I heard that when people died, they either went to Heaven or Hell."

"The realm of Death is far different from the realm of Heaven and the Underworld."

The young man rose an eyebrow at the cryptic tone of his look-alike.

"Who are you? Are you my darkness or something?"

"Humph. Don't be so cliché. I'm something much worse. I'm more than just darkness. I'm merely taking your form because you really intrigue me."

"…I intrigue you?"

"…Must you repeat my statements?" The alternate look-alike stated in annoyance before its body began to glow.

The young man widened his eyes in confusion as he saw the being start to take another form. The shape slowly formed into a far different form.

In front of the young man, was now a woman with night-black hair. Her skin was as pale as the moon, her lips glistening within the darkness. Her curvaceous hips was covered by a dark-black robe, her well-endowed figure hidden away.

The young man rose an eyebrow in great curiosity, until he widened his eyes to see that there was a scythe in the woman's hand. Taking a step back, the young man widened his eyes further when he saw that the woman was staring at him with an unreadable gaze.

"You are a very interesting creature." The woman remarked in a dark yet sensual voice.

"…Who are you?" The young man asked cautiously.

"…I am the void that all mortals fear. I am the one that ceases every existence within this Universe. I, my dear, am…"

The young man took a step back as the woman started to smile.

"_Death _itself. And you have become the center of my interest, son of Amaterasu." Death finished.


	29. Chapter 29

**Some of you might not like this chapter, but remember, I put this content into this story for a reason.**

* * *

**The Dimensional Gap**

As the silence prevailed within the Dimensional Gap, so was the area around it. Without the Apocalypse Dragon or the Ouroboros Dragon to occupy themselves within the space, the Dimensional Gap was but an empty area.

However, despite its quietness, there was something floating around the Dimensional Gap. It appeared to be a sword of sorts. Its blade glowed and dimmed with dark-crimson energy. Occasionally a pool of deep black energy would manifest and surround the sword as well.

* * *

**Within the Seals of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi**

Much similar to the Dimensional Gap, the boundaries of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi was empty as well. There were no boundaries within the space, the area spaceless with nothingness.

Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor, was quiet as he floated. His facial expression, normally calm and composed, or battle-crazy as Inner Issei, was somber. It appeared as though he was in the state of melancholy. His expression never changed, his colossal body immobile. It was as though he was frozen.

A girl who appeared to be in her late teens, merely floated aimlessly, her black hair waving behind her. Unlike Ddraig, the girl didn't show any signs of emotion. Her reptilian golden eyes were half-lidded, her face showing no expression. Occasionally, she would turn her head to look at the Welsh Dragon, with no response from given to her.

As the girl tilted her head, she suddenly felt something within her mind. It was something she had gained when the boy disappeared from his inner world. Thoughts. Before she had killed Susanoo, her thoughts ranged from trying to survive, to driving out the Welsh Dragon. But now, her thoughts consisted of...

'_Isssssei_.' The girl hissed in her thoughts in a monotone.

That was the boy's name. The boy she had attacked when he appeared in front of her in the inner world for the first time. Even when ordered to eat Issei upon Susanoo's orders, the sight of Issei influenced the girl's thoughts.

As soon as Susanoo had screamed his boast of killing the Yamata-no-Orochi, a foreign emotion suddenly emerged within the girl. Her next instinct, was to attack Susanoo. She no longer felt fear towards Susanoo. All she could think about, was trying to kill the storm God.

Eventually she succeeded, but not without the help of that boy.

'_Issssei_.'

Before she fatally attacked Susanoo, that boy had managed to stab him with an extremely sharp fang. With Susanoo distracted, that allowed the girl to constrict and kill him, ending her rule over her.

After making sure the storm God was gone, the girl didn't know what to feel. Her thoughts of attacking the Welsh Dragon had long ago faded away. Her thoughts unclear, the girl chose to fly down to the boy laid upon the ground. She remembered seeing him smile almost sadly at her. She remembered what he said to her. Despite understanding what he said, she did not know how to speak, so she remained quiet.

Shortly, the Welsh Dragon had glided over to the boy, and tried to help him. But much to their mutual surprise, the boy stated that he didn't want to be helped. He wanted to stay in his inner world.

Seconds later, the inner world began to crumble apart, and the boy's body began to fade away. After spending her few moments of looking at the Welsh Dragon trying to reach for the boy, the girl was suddenly pulled out of the boy's inner world.

And now, here she was. Trapped with the Red Dragon Emperor. The same being she had fought to drive out of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.

Tilting her head, the girl floated over to the Welsh Dragon, who remained where he was. His green eyes floating up to the girl, Ddraig narrowed his eyes slightly.

**{...What do you want?}**

The girl kept her reptilian eyes on the Welsh Dragon, her expression showing no traces of feeling. Ddraig kept his moody and annoyed expression on the girl. Tilting her head again, the girl opened her mouth, revealing her tongue in a rolled up position.

Ddriag silently rose his head up in confusion. HIs unstated question was answered, when the girl unfolded her tongue, revealing the bloodied fang of Fenrir itself. Ddraig widened his eyes in shock, while the girl picked the fang up from her tongue, and held it up to the Welsh Dragon's vision.

"_Isssssssei_."

**{...Humph. Yeah. He was a good host. Hell, he was my only host.}**

* * *

**Issei's House**

Leiko rose an eyebrow in curiosity as she looked out the window.

"Hmm. It's rare for a Total Solar Eclipse to emerge. Really rare."

"What do you find so damn fascinating about it?" Great Red asked in his usual gruff voice.

Staring at the moon-covered Sun, Leiko sighed and shrugged.

"It looks very beautiful. That's why it's rare, in my opinion."

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Great Red scoffed and looked over to Ophis, who still had her eyes closed.

'Lilith...what happened to you?'

* * *

**Ophis' Subconscious**

Ophis' eyes were widened with an expression akin to great confusion as she stared at her clone. Compared to the behavior she displayed outside, Lilith seemed to act like a little child. A frightened child.

"You, have frightening thoughts?"

"...Yes." Lilith answered quietly.

Ophis didn't know what to think. She knew her feelings and emotions towards Issei had grown to the point of affection of love. She was also aware that Lilith was born out of the other aspects of her personality.

'Is my clone...the embodiment of my obsession towards Issei? My jealousy? The dark aspect of my affection?'

It would explain why Lilith had been acting strange outside. As she began to draw on more of Ophis' negative emotions, her childish personality began to change into something far more unsettling.

The Ouroboros Dragon's eyes softened as she looked down at her clone. Closing her dark-gray eyes, Ophis' body began to glow, before the glowing energy manifested and surrounded around Lilith.

* * *

**Outside of Ophis' Subconscious**

Ophis opened her eyes, and she let out a deep breath. At the sound of Ophis, Great Red and Leiko turned to face her.

"Hmm, it took you long enough." Great Red said.

Glaring at Red for his behavior, Leiko looked at Ophis with a soft frown.

"How's Lilith? Is she doing all right?"

Setting her eyes to Leiko, the Infinite Dragon God offered her a small smile.

"Yes. She is fine."

* * *

**Realm of Death/Death's Domain**

The aspect of Death was something Issei never thought about throughly. He assumed that when a person passed, they would either go to Heaven or Hell. It never dawned upon him that there was another realm.

As he looked around the pitch-black space of nothingness, Issei looked back to the beautiful woman who proclaimed herself as Death.

Death kept her stare fixed upon the young man in front of her. As with most primordial entities, Death could sense all of the many sources of energy signatures throughout the Universe. After all, it was the embodiment of the end of life. It was born along with the Universe, and represented destruction and decay.

"You seem calm for someone whose life has just come to an end." Death noted as she looked at Issei.

Removing his attention from Death, Issei looked all around his surroundings.

"..."

Smiling at Issei's lack of response, Death looked up to see a series of floating figures gliding across the black space.

"Do you see them, my dear?" Death asked. "Those are the lost souls that pass on when their lives end. Those lost souls belong to me."

Issei widened his eyes to see that he was suddenly surrounded by a large crowd of spirits. Amused by the shocked look on Issei's face, Death lifted her hand and waved it. At Death's order, the spirits surrounded Issei, sped away from him.

"...What did you do?" Issei asked in curiosity.

"Simple. I called them away from you. Once a soul passes into my realm, they lose their traces of sanity, forced to consume the next soul that passes into my domain."

Issei shuddered a little by Death's explanation. Death tilted her head in curiosity, and sauntered over to the young man, who stood cautiously.

"So, my dear," Death began as she placed her hands on Issei's cheeks, "Do you understand why you are in my domain and not in the realm of Heaven or the Underworld?"

Issei didn't open his mouth. Not because he didn't want to answer the end of all existence. It was because he was honestly trying to figure out why he was in Death's domain. Despite not being the obvious race, Issei was by no means an Angel, a Devil, or a Fallen Angel. He wasn't a saint, but he wasn't a demon.

The young man inwardly shuddered at the chill feeling of Death's cold hands. Looking up at the female aspect of destruction, Issei tried to put caution into his words.

"I guess...I deserved to die."

Death tilted her head again, her soulless black eyes peering into Issei's eyes.

"You truly are a strange creature. Interesting, but strange." Death amended.

Issei widened his eyes in confusion, prompting Death to smile and let go of his cheeks.

"If I'm dead," Issei began as he looked down to see the hole in his chest, "then why am I still here?"

"...Because your task hasn't been complete yet."

"...What task?"

Death held up the hand which contained her scythe, and brought it down in front of Issei. His eyes widening further, Issei looked into his reflection, his image suddenly disappearing into a familiar Goddess.

"..."

"Son of Amaterasu, your mother brought you into this world for a purpose. Even if her reasons for abandoning you and sending you to Earth were unjustified, she created you for a good cause."

"..."

"In case something were to happen to her, then it was assured that you would be able to protect the Earth. And quite possibly, the Universe."

Looking up at Death with an unreadable look on his face, Issei remained where he was.

"If my mother created me to be some kind of...'Earth messiah', then the fact that I'm in your domain, says differently. I'm not a hero at all. I've killed and injured most of the beings on Earth."

"Yes," Death began as she removed her scythe from Issei's sight, "But all of those 'beings' you fought against had wronged against you. Some of them even threatened you and your family."

"...I don't deserve to live. So why am I still here?"

"...The reason you perished was because of the merging between the Sun and the Moon. When the Moon covers the Sun, the rays of Solar Energy is cut off completely."

"...So that's what Susanoo meant."

"...Because Amaterasu created you using her own energy, along with the energy of the primordial Sun, you were affected as well. When the Moon cut off the Sun's rays of Solar Energy, you were unable to absorb any more."

"So why am I here?"

"You have another attribute that is preventing your soul from being consumed. Tell me, my dear. Do you remember your battle with Riser Phenex?"

At the name of the first being he had killed, Issei widened his eyes.

"?!"

"Well I suppose I'll take your response as a yes." Death droned as her eyes narrowed. "During your battle with him, you achieved the first evolution of your Solar form. When he started to fight seriously and attacked you with his blazes, you absorbed them."

"..."

"Not only did that give you the attributes of the legendary Phoenix, but it also granted you another Solar transformation composed of the mystic flames of Hell itself."

"So the reason I'm still here...is because of the Phoenix?"

"Precisely."

Issei looked at himself, still trying to figure out how he was still here. Death smiled in amusement at the look on Issei's face.

"Do you know what this means?"

Issei shook his head in response.

"Hmm. You are neither dead nor alive."

"...I'm not following you." Issei said in confusion.

"My dear," Death cooed as she placed her hand on Issei's left cheek, "You are now an embodiment of Life and Death. A celestial being."

"?!"

Issei widened his eyes in shock. He widened them further when he felt Death's cold yet moist lips on his cheek. Immediately after, a luminous circle appeared above Issei's head.

"Is that..."

"Yes, my dear." Death began with a smile, "That is a...halo of sorts."

"But I'm...not an Angel."

"I'm aware of that. That halo is a symbol."

"...A symbol of what exactly?" Issei asked in nervousness.

"Hmm." Death hummed as her smile widened. "It's to ensure that you are kept in my sights."

Issei blinked several times in confusion, and tapped the halo on top of his head in curiosity.

Chuckling in amusement, Death turned around when she felt a familiar energy signature. It was one of the energy signatures that perished when Issei first obtained the first evolution of his Solar form.

"Son of Amaterasu. There is someone who would like to see you. And he knows you quite well."

Issei rose an eyebrow in confusion. Chances are, it couldn't be Susanoo. His uncle's soul should have been consumed already. So who was this person?

Moving out of Issei's peripheral vision, Death smiled as she heard the person float behind her. Looking at the person, Issei widened his eyes in absolute shock. Out of all of the beings he had come in contact with, he never would have expected to see this being again.

The person next to Death looked up tiredly at Issei, his expression showing nothing but despair. The man appeared as though he had fallen into a slump.

"...Issei Hyoudou."

"...It's you!" Issei exclaimed in confusion and shock.


	30. Chapter 30

"Riser..."

Riser Phenex remained still as he looked into the eyes of the one who ended his life.

For a long time, the Phenex Devil had been trapped in the depths of Death's Domain, forced to wander endlessly. Over time his thought process began to deteriorate, to the point that he could no longer think clearly.

Due to him being a Devil that possessed the attributes of a Phoenix, Riser's regeneration prevented him from becoming a disembodied soul. When the lost souls fed on him, his body would instantly regenerate.

Lifting his head up, Riser's eyes seemed to clear as he saw Issei.

"...It's been awhile. Issei Hyoudou."

He could tell by the look on Issei's face that the young man was shocked to see him. In truth, Riser was a little shocked to see Issei in Death's domain as well. When he saw Issei's body materialize in the domain, Riser was greatly surprised. He was also a little surprised to see that Death had taken a great interest in Issei.

To say Issei was surprised would be the understatement of the year.

"..."

Death, deciphering that the situation between the two was awkward, put in her two cents in an attempt to soothe the tension.

"You were not expecting this encounter, were you Darling?" Death asked Issei.

Issei couldn't respond. He didn't even know what to say. It's been so long since he has seen the man standing in front of him. He remembered the blonde hair and dark blue eyes, the red blazer, and the energy signature.

His shocked expression fading into a serious look, Issei tried to relax himself. He wanted to say something, but nothing came out. He could see that Riser looked like he didn't have anything to say either.

"How are...the girls?" Riser asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"...They're fine," Issei answered as he knew who Riser was talking about, "They're still living at the mansion."

"...And my sister?"

Issei frowned before he thought of his answer. He hadn't really spent a lot of time at the Phenex mansion to get to know all of the girls. Xuelan, and recently Siris, were the only girls he had come in contact with. He was not familiar with Ravel Phenex or the other girls.

"I haven't spent a lot of time with the girls, but your sister is still at the mansion. As far as I'm concerned, she's safe with the other girls."

"...I see." Riser said as he nodded.

"..."

"..."

The two young men were completely silent. One of them expected the other to be extremely angry at the other. However, the expected reactions between the two of them, never came. They merely stared at each other.

"Issei Hyoudou...I've wronged against you."

Issei widened his eyes in response, while Riser's expression remained serious.

"...When I first sensed your power...I was paranoid. I was paranoid because your power derived from the Sun. The Phoenix's powers are akin to that of the Sun. That's why I wanted...to see how powerful you were."

"..."

"I asked Sirzechs-sama and my father for permission to fight you, under the pretenses of a bet. My peerage and I were able to sense your energy. That's how they were able to track you down and...take your cousin hostage."

"..."

"I shouldn't have committed those acts, Issei Hyoudou. I let my arrogance and irrationality get the better of me."

"...I didn't enjoy it."

Riser widened his eyes a little at Issei's response. The young man fixed Riser with a frown, but it seemed to be softening.

"I didn't enjoy it when I killed you. When I transformed for the first time...the anger I suppressed over the years had finally been released. You were the one who released all of that anger, Riser."

"..."

"The truth is...killing you was probably one of the worst things I've done since I've been born into this world. In my head...I thought it was the right thing to do. But I didn't enjoy it. I never did."

"..."

"..."

"Hmm," Death hummed as she looked over to Issei, "You say that Riser Phenex was the one who released all of that anger. However, I still sense a lingering amount of rage within you."

"..."

"You've suppressed so much anger when you were a child, only for Riser Phenex to summon it all out. There is still a lot of anger left within you, Issei."

"Even if someone's anger is lessened", Issei began as he frowned, "It could still come back. No one can feel positive or happy all the time."

"That's true, Darling. However, if one is angry all the time, then that becomes their downfall. You achieved your first and second evolution of Solar Energy, by fueling yourself with rage. Due to your rage, your energy often fluctuated because of that."

"...Are you saying you want me to...get rid of my rage?" Issei asked in confusion.

"In simpler terms, yes."

"...Anger can't be destroyed. Chances are, it'll come back eventually."

"That's true. But anger is one of the basic emotions in behavioral aspects. There are a number of ways to control anger, Issei. The way you have been doing so, is suppressing it. That's not a good thing. The longer you suppress your rage, the more poisonous it becomes."

"...No one can be happy all the time."

"Of course not," Death waved the comment off, "But that isn't what I'm saying. I'm saying that there are ways to control your anger in a positive manner."

This time Issei widened his eyes in confusion.

"How so?"

* * *

Issei had the strangest feeling that Death was trying to get him killed or something. Death had convinced him to follow her procedure on how to convert his anger into a more positive approach.

The problem was, the situation he was in wasn't positive at all. Not even in the slightest. The young man found himself in another section of Death's Domain, where a large crowd of lost souls were floating around endlessly. He also discovered that he was encased within a shield that prevented him from escaping the lost souls.

Either Death really was trying to kill him, or 'she' had a weird and twisted way of expressing her affection for him.

'Probably both.' Issei thought dryly.

Issei found that he could move around while he was encased within the shield. As he looked around his surroundings, he spotted Death and Riser floating above him.

"What is this?" Issei shouted up to Death.

The embodiment of decay and destruction smiled as she answered back.

"This is your test, Darling!" Death shouted.

'Test?' Issei thought questioningly.

Turning back around to face the lost souls, Issei widened his eyes to see that they were closing in on him. He remembered Death stating that the lost souls has no traces of sanity left. They were forced to consume the next soul that entered through Death's Domain.

Now they were coming towards him. To eat him.

'Joy.'

Issei thought about his options as he looked at the lost souls. The Moon was blocking the Sun, so that meant he couldn't absorb any more Solar Energy.

'So no transformations.'

The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi was no longer in his possession. Chances are, it was still floating around in the Dimensional Gap. He couldn't sense Ddraig within his mind. Nor could he sense the Yamata-no-Orochi.

'So no sword either.'

Issei narrowed his eyes as he tried to think of something. His eyes then widened as he had an epiphany.

'Hold on. Death said I was an embodiment of...life and death if I remember correctly. That was all because of the...Phoenix! But I could only use the power of the Phoenix in my second form. So...can I use it here?'

He was feeling hesitant about his decision. He had never used the power and attributes of the legendary Phoenix in his normal state before.

'Only one way to find out.'

Glaring at the lost souls with a serious look on his face, Issei grunted as he tried to flare out even an ounce of the power of the Phoenix. His attempt was a success, as a pool of orange-yellow flames surrounded him.

Suddenly, the flames started to change into an eerie purple color with black outlines. Issei widened his eyes in confusion, until he suddenly felt his chest beating. Issei cried out at the unexpected pain and looked down to see the hole in his chest spreading out more.

"Uhhhhhhhhh!"

Issei grunted as a pool of silver-white energy burst out of the hole on his chest, and began to spread around him. His eyes widening further, Issei hurriedly began to pry the silver energy off of him, but to no avail. The energy kept regenerating itself.

Riser widened his eyes in surprise.

"What's happening to him?"

"Fufufu."

The Phenex Devil widened his eyes further to see Death giggling like a schoolgirl. It was so unsettling to see the most terrifying being in existence...giggling.

"Isn't it obvious? He's trying to battle his anger."

"What?"

"Don't you remember what I said, Phenex? Issei obtained his Solar and Hell-Fire transformations through anger. And because the attributes of the legendary Phoenix were present in his Hell-Fire form, that means he achieved it as a result of anger."

"...So what is that silver energy?"

"It's all of the anger he's suppressed over the years. As anger continuously grows, it becomes far too much for the person to handle."

"So is he...transforming?"

"We shall see." Death stated with a smile on her face.

"GAHH!" Issei grunted as the silver energy began to envelop him.

While Issei was distracted, a lost soul sped towards him and bit into his flesh. Gasping in pain, Issei retaliated by grabbing the lost soul and throwing it towards the others, causing the crowd to fall down in a domino effect.

Issei flared out his aura to keep them away, but the lost souls wouldn't cease in their attempts to harm him. As his aura flared, the silver energy began to expand to a great size, before it covered Issei entirely.

Without any interruptions from their meal, the lost souls went to feast on the young man, unaware that the silver energy began to combine with the purple aura with black outlines. Seconds later, a vast explosion erupted within the sphere, causing some of the lost souls to back away.

Riser's eyes remained wide-open, while Death remained still with that smirk on her face. Seconds later, the light from the explosion faded, revealing a new figure that stood ominously still.

The figure had long brown hair that reached down to his waist. The hole in his chest, which seemed to be bigger than it was before, was decorated with black makings that stretched across his chest to his shoulders. His extremely pale-white skin, glistened within the darkness of Death's Domain. There appeared to be a mask that covered his entire head. The mask featured two long horns that pointed upwardly, and had black outlines extending from the center towards the tips. Jutting out from the sides of the horns were wing-like fringes.

Although the lost souls couldn't show emotions, they backed away from the figure, as though they realized that their meal...could no longer be considered a meal.

Lifting his head up, the figure released a deafening roar that echoed throughout Death's Domain. The echo was so spine-chilling, that it even frightened Riser. Death, on the other hand, appeared to be more cheerful than anything.

"He's...", Riser began as his voice trembled, "He's a monster! I don't even recognize him anymore!"

"Hmm," Death cooed as she licked her lips at the sight of the figure, "It's just as I said, Phenex. When you hold in anger for such a long time, it's bound to make an ugly appearance."

"I-I..." Riser couldn't even speak his retort.

"Fufufu. I wonder what we should call this form of Issei?"

The lost souls floated away from the ominous figure, whose mask revealed glowing golden eyes. Letting out another chilling roar, Issei lowered his head down, and a spark of black energy began to emit from his horns. The sphere of black energy quickly expanded to a colossal size, almost reaching near the top of the shield that encased him.

"Hmm," Death hummed as she smiled wider, "He really is an interesting creature."


	31. Chapter 31

_"RAHHHHHHHH!"_

Issei's roar echoed throughout Death's Domain, causing the spaceless area to shake in tremors. As the black sphere of energy began to increase in size, the lost souls tried to escape their prison.

_"GUAHHHHHHH!"_

With another bellow, Issei shot his energy blast, causing a vast explosion to emerge within the shield. As the light cleared, there appeared to be no traces of the lost souls. Suddenly, a large number of ghostly auras began to take a shape, revealing themselves as another set of lost souls.

Riser widened his eyes at the sight.

"What's happening? I thought he destroyed them!"

"Haha," Death chuckled as she watched the scene, "The lost souls that exist within my realm are already destroyed. You cannot kill something that is already dead and expect it to stay put."

"...So if Issei keeps blasting them with those horns of his, then they'll-"

"Regenerate." Death finished for him.

"..."

"Bet you're glad you're not trapped within that shield." Death said as she teased the Phenex Devil.

Riser scowled but he didn't say anything.

Issei let out another howl of insanity as he charged another energy blast. Instead of the one he used before, this particular blast was purple with black outlines.

"What?! He can summon another one just like that?!" Riser cried out in shock.

Death chuckled in amusement, but before she could answer, another voice made itself known.

"SON OF AMATERASU!"

At the sound of the voice, Death and Riser turned around to see an old man with brown-black hair. His eyes showed nothing but contempt as he glared at the berserker transformed Issei. There was a hole in his stomach that seemed to spread wider. There was also blood that dropped from parts of his body, courtesy of the lost souls that had attempted to consume his flesh.

Death smiled as she instantly recognized who it was, while Riser looked at the man in confusion.

"Susanoo. The God of the storms and seas. How awful to see you. Might I ask why you're here in this part of my Domain?"

Susanoo moved his attention from his nephew to the very embodiment of demise. Susanoo's glare didn't even faze Death in the slightest. Then again, this was Death he was staring at. She was the greatest fear of all, so why should a God be able to frighten her?

"..."

"Hmm. Perhaps you would like to take revenge on your cute little nephew?" Death asked in curiosity.

Smirking darkly, Susanoo clenched his fist.

"Of course! I will not die until the son of Amaterasu is dead! The damn Yamata-no-Orochi prevented me from delivering the final blow! I will not rest until I witness his death!"

After declaring his wish, Susanoo shot towards the shield that encased his nephew. Lifting his hand up, a lighting bolt spear formed, and he threw it towards the shield.

Feeling extremely amused, Death humored Susanoo and allowed her shield to dissipate. With the shield gone, the lightning bolt summoned from Susanoo landed a direct hit on Issei, who stumbled, causing his energy blast to implode.

Susanoo grinned as he stopped his pace, waiting to see what his nephew would do. The lost souls stopped in their attempts to escape the berserker Issei, as though they were curious to see what would happen next.

"_Uhhhhhh..._"

A black mist began to emit out of Issei's mask, its effect causing his breathing to emit a low, garbled and echoed sound. Susanoo felt a chill go up his spine as he looked down to see his nephew slowly turning around to face him. Suddenly, he transmitted away.

"What?!" Susanoo cried out as he tried to sense his nephew's energy signature.

His eyes widened at his recent discovery.

'What's happening?! I can't sense him!'

He couldn't sense Issei's energy signature at all. It was as though he wasn't even there. Susanoo couldn't understand. Issei was clearly in Death's Domain, which meant he couldn't be considered alive. Yet, he also couldn't be considered dead either.

'What the hell is he?! Is he dead or alive?'

Susanoo's eyes widened further as he began to think more clearly.

'Is he...both? Is he alive _and _dead at the same time?! That cannot be possible at all!'

"_Ahhhhh..._"

"?!"

Susanoo turned around just in time to see Issei right behind him. Narrowing his eyes, Susanoo clenched his fist to summon a lightning spear, and went to attack Issei with it, until something unexpected happened.

Before Susanoo's spear could stab him, Issei grabbed his spear with only one hand, causing sparks and bolts of lightning to emit throughout Death's Domain. Susanoo gasped when Issei began to clench his fist while holding the lightning spear.

'How is this possible?! He's blocking it with his bare hand!"

Placing more pressure on his grip, Issei destroyed the lightning spear, which shattered into sparkling pieces. A smoke cloud emerged from the destruction.

Susanoo blinked as he tried to enhance his sight through the smoke cloud. Seconds later, the smoke cleared, revealing a face close-up of the masked Issei, who narrowed his glowing eyes.

"_Uahhhhhh..."_

"?!"

Susanoo panicked and retreated away from his ferocious nephew. Growling in a garbled and echoed breath, Issei lowered his head once more. The God of the seas and storms widened his eyes in fear when a spark of dark-purplish energy began to emerge from the tips of Issei's horns.

The pool of energy began to form into a large sphere, causing Susanoo to feel a bit of fright. Narrowing his eyes, Susanoo held out his hand as a pool of blue-silver energy began to shine from his hand. As he witnessed his nephew' energy sphere expanding, Susanoo quickly shot his lightning blast. As if on cue, Issei released his energy blast, causing his attack to collide with Susanoo's attack in a beam struggle.

Watching from above them, Death rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

'The Storm God is losing his concentration. Issei is overwhelming him by the second, and yet Susanoo is fighting to the point of desperation.'

Riser could only stand still with his mouth agape. He had already labeled Issei as a monster when they first fought at the arena in the Underworld. However, as he looked at this monstrous form of Issei, he felt that the term _monster_ was an understatement right now.

"I can't believe it! _This_ is all of his anger?! I still don't understand any of this!"

"...Anger can manifest in many forms, Phenex. So many forms." Death said in a dreamy voice.

"?!"

Susanoo widened his eyes when he found out that his blast was weakening against Issei's own energy blast. Seconds later, Issei's energy blast overwhelmed Susanoo's lightning spear, enveloping the storm God into a pool of energy. The surroundings around them shook as a result of the large-scaled explosion.

As the light faded away, the smoke from the explosion cleared, revealing Susanoo, with Issei's left hand wrapped around his neck into a tight grip.

"I should have expected this from a worthless being such as yourself! A monster who would kill his own _kin_! OOOF!"

Susanoo choked in pain as Issei tightened his grip around his neck. The storm God looked up to see Issei's horns charging another energy blast. However, the color of the blast was merely a purple shade.

"...I should have known. There'd be no mercy, especially from a berserk being such as yourself." Susanoo stated as he taunted his nephew.

As if agreeing with his uncle's statement, Issei released the purple energy blast onto Susanoo. There were no screams or cries of agony. Only the sounds of Issei's energy blast prevailed over the noise of Death's Domain.

The light from the explosion faded once more. The smoke cleared, revealing Issei. However, the smoke cleared out more, revealing Susanoo with blood splattered all over his body. The storm God was bleeding and breathing heavily, his chest rising ever so slightly.

Silently, Issei tossed his uncle far away from him, causing the storm God to land into a pile of lost souls. As Issei floated where he was, a slight crack began to break apart the top part of his left horn.

Susanoo widened his eyes in confusion.

'What the hell happened to his horn?! I didn't even touch it!"

Riser rose an eyebrow as he watched one of Issei's horns break apart. Death merely stared at the scene with a hint of curiosity. As far as she was concerned, neither she or Riser moved at all during the battle between Issei and Susanoo. Plus, judging by the look on Susanoo's face, it seemed that he was puzzled as well.

Suddenly, a colossal pool of purple and orange-colored flames began to surround Issei, before they imploded upon him, causing a smoke cloud explosion. Susanoo covered his eyes from the bright light. As he removed his hands from blocking his sight, his eyes widened.

Issei's body shook as he took short haggard breaths. His now short brown hair covered and shadowed his eyes entirely. His entire body seemed to tense all at once, shown by his legs shaking. Starting to breathe heavily, Issei looked up, allowing his uncle to see his eyes.

Susanoo widened his eyes further.

'His eyes! They're both brown! His left eye was already brown, but his right eye...it used to be the color of the Sun! But now...both of his eyes are brown!'

The God of the storms and seas also noticed there was a certain..._light_ within his nephew's eyes. His eyes were now soft. The appearance of his eyes greatly contrasted to the ones he had seen before. However, the brown eyes in his sights were not innocent at all. They were soft-looking, but they weren't innocent.

His nephew had already lost his innocence ever since he unlocked his power. That innocence had shattered long ago. But now...as he looked and focused into his nephew's eyes closely, he saw...peace. There were no traces of wisdom, but there were traces of peace.

His soft brown eyes feeling heavy, Issei closed his eyes as his body began to fall forward. Before he tumble down, he was caught by none other than Death itself. The female personification of decay and destruction softened her gaze as she gently carried Issei.

As she set her sights to Susanoo, however, her soulless black eyes seemed to darken, if that was even possible.

"I'm impressed, storm God."

Susanoo, his attention removed from his nephew and to the storm God, narrowed his eyes.

"About what?"

"I'm impressed that you were able to make it this far. Normally the lost souls that reside in my Domain would've feasted on your soul by now."

"Humph. No lost souls will keep me tame."

"...Is that a fact?" Death asked menacingly.

"...?!"

Susanoo gasped as a large crowd of lost souls began to float towards him. He looked around to find a way to escape, but to no avail. He looked up to see Death looking down at him with a terrifying smile on her face.

"You may have been able to avoid only a few of my lost souls. Let's see how you fare against three million!"

Susanoo didn't even have time to scream in agony as the lost souls took turns as they ate him as though he was a shish-kabob. Smiling wickedly at the tortured storm God, Death summoned a pool of shadows around her and Issei, as the two transmitted away from the Domain.

* * *

**In the Dimensional Gap**

Death smiled as she floated around the void that existed between Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld.

"Hmm. This is a surprise. The Ouroboros Dragon and the Apocalypse Dragon are not here. Usually they are here to occupy this realm. Hmm. It seems that Issei has changed them more than he had ever expected."

Looking around the Dimensional Gap, Death quirked an eyebrow in curiosity as she spotted a sword which featured a white metallic color.

'Ah, so this is the sword my Darling carried before he ended up in my Domain. I sense two energy signatures within the sword.'

Humming, the entity floated over to the sword, and picked it up, causing the sword to release a bright light.

* * *

**Realm of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi**

The Red Dragon Emperor and the Yamata-no-Orochi lifted their heads up as they sensed a terrifying surge of energy. The energy signature of this entity brought great fear within their hearts.

Very cautiously, Ddraig rose his head to see an adult female with a well-endowed figure. She had night-black hair and equally colored soulless eyes. Hugging her shapely figure, was a dark-black robe.

Despite the fact that it was the woman herself who wielded this vast yet frightening energy, she smiled politely at the two creatures in front of her.

"Red Dragon Emperor. Yamata-no-Orochi. How do you do?" The woman greeted politely.

Ddraig didn't respond. After all, what could he say? He was staring Death right in the face! Although he was known as one of the most prideful Dragons in existence, not even he could collect himself while in the presence of Death itself.

The Yamata-no-Orochi understood English. However, she didn't even know how to speak. That didn't mean she was exactly brave. Even before she had gained sentience, the sight and energy surges of Death would frighten her.

Death tilted her head as she looked at the pale faces of the Welsh Dragon and the Orochi.

'For goodness sake, by the looks on their faces, it's like I'm going to kill them or something. Fufu.'

Death chuckled at her little pun, but she quickly composed herself.

"I took this form because I wanted to ensure that I wouldn't be perceived as a threat. However, it seems that this appearance does not soothe you two at all."

**{...}**

_'...'_

Death sighed as a smile formed on her lips.

"Very well, I shall get to the point. I've come to tell you two something very important."

* * *

**Issei's Room**

_...itoko!_

_...itoko!_

Brown eyes started to drift upwards before they opened wide to see a familiar person. Dark crimson-ruby eyes looked down at him worriedly.

"...Leiko-san?"

"ISE-ITOKO!"

At the unexpected loud cry, Issei was unprepared to defend himself as Leiko latched herself onto him. Issei winced at the pain as he became the victim of unpredictable hug from his cousin. His thoughts at this moment were unclear, but they seemed to dwell on wondering how Leiko could have such a vice grip on him.

Leiko was relentless as she hugged her cousin tightly, not wanting to let him go. Moments before she had discovered Issei was back in his own house, she was sitting downstairs with Ophis and the Great Red. She noticed that the two were quiet for once. Usually the Great Red would say something rude and/or stupid, and Ophis would say something back, which caused an never-ending argument between them.

However, the two most strongest existences were quiet. It was pure coincidence that Leiko wanted to go upstairs to her cousin's room. Only to find him laying on his bed. With a hole in his chest, and a luminescent circle on his head.

"Ise-itoko," Leiko said worriedly as she hugged Issei tighter, "We've been so worried about you!"

Issei's mouth was covered, so he couldn't give her a response. Seconds later, Issei's room door opened, revealing Ophis and Great Red.

"Issei?"

"LITTLE BRO!"

Issei widened his eyes when the Apocalypse Dragon ran over to him, and held him in a bear hug. Walking slowly, Ophis climbed onto Issei's bed, and placed her face in front of Issei's own, before she gave him a kiss. The Ouroboros Dragon tilted her head when she noticed the 'halo' on top of Issei's head, and the color of Issei's eyes.

'My, Issei. He is back.'

Finally releasing her cousin, Leiko widened her eyes slightly as she looked into Issei's eyes.

'Hey. His eyes! They're both brown. And they look soft again!'

Great Red didn't even bother to look at his brother-in-law as he gripped him into a bear hug. Before Issei could say anything, a bright blade suddenly manifested into his hand. Widening his eyes, Issei squinted his eyes to avoid a bright light that flashed before him.

* * *

**Issei's Inner World/Subconscious**

Shaking his head, Issei looked up and his eyes widened.

"...My inner world."

The skyscrapers and buildings were now back in their original order. The sky in his inner world appeared to be brighter than usual.

Looking up at the sky in curiosity, Issei sighed.

"_Isssssei_."

"...Huh?"

Issei turned around just in time to see the Yamata-no-Orochi staring at him with her golden reptilian eyes. The young man widened his eyes and backed away just slightly. The Orochi tilted her head to the side as she took a step forward.

Suddenly, her sharp tongue rolled out of her mouth, stretching across until it touched Issei. Issei, not expecting the strange contact, could only stand silently. Retracting her tongue, the Yamata-no-Orochi walked closer to Issei, and suddenly latched herself onto him.

Issei had to give himself credit for not crying out in surprise. Usually when a naked and voluptuous girl glomped onto a person, then that person would either try to pry the girl off, or just endure it.

Issei was one of those brave souls who endured through it.

All in all, he never expected the Yamata-no-Orochi to display this amount of affection for him.

**{Kukuku.}**

At the sound of the familiar laughter, Issei looked up to see the Red Dragon Emperor himself, floating upwards in the sky of his inner world.

"Ddraig!"

**{...It's good to see you, partner.}**


	32. Chapter 32

**Issei's Inner World/Subconscious**

"_Issssssei._"

Issei blinked several times at the Orochi's voice. The girl was still on top of him, unmoving in her position. Her golden reptilian eyes gazed right into his soul. Lowering her head, the Yamata-no-Orochi opened her mouth, showing Issei her sharp fangs and tongue. Rolling her long sharp tongue out, the Orochi licked Issei on his cheek.

As soon as the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi came in contact with Issei, the Inner World began to reconstruct itself, with the buildings and skyscrapers brightening.

When the Yamata-no-Orochi saw Issei appear in his Inner World, she suddenly felt the urge to be with him. As this was the first time the Orochi discovered her true emotions, she didn't have a clear understanding on why she was doing this. It was as though her instinct was pulling her towards Issei.

As he watched the Orochi display affection towards his host, Ddraig glided towards them, making sure he wouldn't crush any of the buildings. The Welsh Dragon had to admit that he was ecstatic that Issei was back. Even with the presence of the Yamata-no-Orochi as company, the Red Dragon Emperor honestly didn't know how he was going to move on.

His view began to change when Death itself had visited them within the seals of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. It told him and the Orochi that Issei was well, and that it returned him to the human world.

**{So partner, how did it feel to meet Death itself?}**

Patting the Orochi on the head gently, which caused her to hiss in pleasure, Issei turned his attention to Ddraig.

"Honestly...it was surreal. Out of all the people I've met, I never would've expected to meet her...uh, it."

**{Hmm.}**

"_Issssssei_."

At the sound of his name, Issei looked up at the golden eyes of the Orochi.

"Uh..." Issei began in confusion.

**{You know what's strange, partner? You seem to attract some of the most strongest existences in the Universe.}**

"I do?"

**{Think about it. You got Ophis. Then there's Great Red, Lilith, and the Yamata-no-Orochi. Hell, even Death has a little crush on you.}**

"..."

**{Except for Great Red, all of the creatures I mentioned are genderless, partner. And they all took a female form. Do you know what that means?}**

"...What?"

**{Kukukuku. Technically, you're asexual.}**

"..."

_Ise-itoko..._

As he heard his cousin's voice within his Inner World, Issei took this opportunity to transmit out of his subconscious. As soon as she saw Issei disappear, the Yamata-no-Orochi curled her lips into a small pout.

"_Issssssei_."

**{Not to worry. He'll be back.}**

* * *

**Issei's Room**

Opening his brown eyes, the first sight Issei saw was Leiko, Ophis, and the Great Red sitting on his bed. Sitting himself up, Issei cracked his neck to get the crick out of it.

"Ise-itoko...are you all right?" Leiko asked in a worried tone.

Issei sighed and looked up at his cousin.

Leiko almost felt herself lose her breath. Even if it was a slight yet significant change, Leiko couldn't help but become transfixed as she stared into her cousin's eyes. She remembered the shape of Issei's eyes before he transformed for the first time.

She remembered when her cousin's eyes used to hold that innocent doe-look. It was the quality that made her adore her cousin in the first place. Even if his right eye had the color of the Sun, Leiko didn't mind it.

It is said that the eyes are the window to the soul. As Leiko looked into her cousin's eyes, she no longer detected innocence within them. She didn't know what she was looking at.

Blinking several times, Issei gave his cousin a soft smile, a smile that seemed to stir something unfamiliar within Leiko.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Leiko-san." He said softly.

Leiko widened her eyes slightly as she noticed her cousin's tone. Grunting slightly, Issei pushed himself into a more comfortable position. Tilting her head, Ophis crawled closer to Issei, and placed her hands on Issei.

"My Issei. I cannot sense your energy anymore."

"Yeah, I can't either." Great Red added. "And what the hell is that 'halo' doing on top of your head?"

Looking up, Issei tapped the luminescent circle on his head, causing it to brighten.

"I, uh-"

Leiko interrupted her cousin as she put her hand over the hole in her cousin's chest.

"What happened to your chest, Ise-itoko?"

"Hmm. I suppose I shall be the one to answer that." Said a dark yet seductive voice.

At the unexpected sound of the voice, Leiko, Ophis, and Great Red looked up to see a woman with black hair. Her soulless eyes matched the color of the robe she was clad in.

Leiko widened her eyes as she began to feel a tremendous pressure emitting from the woman. Ophis and Great Red remained silent, as they knew who the entity truly was. Especially the Ouroboros Dragon. She knew who this being was. Simply because this entity could never claim her. For Ophis was the Nothingness of Infinity. Only she decided who would claim her.

Death smiled as she lowered herself.

"It's been a long time, Ouroboros. And you too, Apocalypse Dragon."

"...Shinigami." Ophis said in her toneless voice.

"What?! Death?! It can't be!" Leiko said in disbelief.

"Hmm. I'm afraid it is, my dear." Death said as she smiled at Leiko.

Leiko's body shook in fear.

'How does Ise-itoko keep finding these people?!'

Moving her attention to Issei, Death smiled wider.

"I see that your family is happy to see you, Darling."

Ophis narrowed her eyes slightly.

'Is the Shinigami...flirting with _my_ mate?'

"Ouroboros. Moments ago you said you were unable to sense Issei's energy signature. Well, there's a perfectly good reason for that." Death said.

Blinking several times in confusion, Leiko was the one to speak her question.

"What's the reason? If I may ask." Leiko asked politely.

Sending a polite smile over to Leiko, Death obliged with her answer.

"Because Issei has become an incarnation of both Life and Death."

"..."

"..."

"What?!"

It seemed that Leiko was the only one who was surprised at the revelation of her cousin.

"What do you mean? Are you saying Ise-itoko's alive and dead at the same time?"

"Why yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"But how is that possible? How can that be?"

Sending her attention to Ophis, Death sent her a nod.

"Ouroboros. I'm sure you're aware of the presence of the Phoenix within Issei."

"...I am." Ophis answered.

"The presence of the Phoenix is what allowed your mate to avoid the lost souls that exist within my Domain. It is also what prevented him from dying completely. The hole in his chest is what caused him to pass through my realm."

"All right, we get that Shinigami," Great Red said in a huff, "But you still aren't being clear on why Issei's energy signature can't be sensed anymore."

"Hmm. I was getting to that, Apocalypse Dragon." Death stated in an annoyed tone.

Turning her attention back to Leiko, Death's expression softened.

"On Earth, I noticed that the Sun was obscured from the Moon. Do you know what means, Leiko Hyoudou?"

Feeling a little surprised that the personification of despair knew her name, Leiko tried to compose herself.

"It's a Solar Eclipse. A Total Solar Eclipse."

Death smiled and nodded to Issei's cousin.

"That's correct. Because the Moon is covering the Sun, the rays of sunlight are blocking, which prevents them from providing light to the Earth. So when that happened, Darling's energy structure depleted quickly than expected."

At this revelation, Great Red widened his eyes in interest, and looked over to Issei, who remained quiet.

"So that's why we can't sense anything from you. Well, a Solar Eclipse doesn't last forever right?"

"Well, I'm no expert," Leiko began as she placed her hand under chin, "But I don't think they last for a long time."

"It depends on the location you mortals are in." Death said, speaking directly to Leiko.

Nodding in response, Leiko turned her attention to Issei, and went to rub Issei's hair softly. Smiling gently, Death looked over to Leiko.

"So why does Ise-itoko have this halo on top of his head?" Leiko asked in curiosity.

"Hmm. That's simple. It is to make sure that I know where Issei is at all times."

Ophis felt her hair bristle as she narrowed her eyes in irritation.

"Shinigami," Ophis almost growled out, "Have you claimed _my_ mate?"

Placing her hand over her mouth, Death giggled, which prompted Leiko to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh don't be silly, Ouroboros. I know of the symbol that marked Issei as your mate. I have no intention of claiming him."

Narrowing her eyes darkly, Ophis scoffed. Realizing that teasing the Infinite Dragon God would no doubt be troubling, Death smiled.

"I believe it is time for me to go." Death said before she began to fade.

Lowering her head down, Death planted a soft kiss on Issei's cheek causing Ophis to bristle again.

"Shinigami..."

"Hmm. I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

Before Ophis could reply, Death transmitted out of Issei's room.

Sighing, Issei shook his head as he looked at his cousin.

"Well...that was awkward."

"No kidding." Leiko said as she smiled.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

At the sound of the knocking on Issei's room door, Issei, Leiko, and the Dragons turned to see a familiar figure. Issei widened his eyes as he recognized the woman with curly blonde hair and warm loving eyes.

"?!"

Before Issei could speak, Gabriel rushed over to the bed, and hugged Issei tightly.

"Issei-kun! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"...Gabriel-san?"

* * *

**Death's Domain**

Reappearing within her Domain, Death looked to see Riser looking at the lost souls, who were still devouring Susanoo. The screams of the Storm God had long since diminished, silenced by the souls within the Domain.

"Are you enjoying the show, Phenex?" Death asked in a curious tone.

"I'm not enjoying it. It's just weird that he's still here. I'm aware that he is a God and all, but for him to endure the monsters of your Domain for such a long time...it's unreal."

"Hmm. Yes it is fascinating. But rest assured, as the lost souls feast on the new ones, they grow stronger. Eventually, Susanoo will perish. Although I must say, he is faring well against the souls. Darling was able to withstand the lost souls even before he obtained that Berserker transformation of his. Aside from Darling, another soul that dwells within my realm has been able to avoid the lost souls for a long time."

"You mean there is a soul within your Domain that is actually alive besides me?" Riser said as his eyes widened.

"Shocking isn't it?", Death quipped, "It's ironic really. I was immune to this being. But he was never immune to me, no matter how powerful he was."

"...Who is this being?"

"Hmm." Death hummed as she smiled. "He passed into my Realm during the Great War. It's strange. As soon as Darling passed into my realm, I could feel the energy surge of the one who died in the Great War. I believe he was trying to reach Darling."

"Well, whoever the hell this being is, why didn't he make a full appearance?" Riser asked in curiosity.

"...I believe he did, Phenex. I believe he is the one who helped Darling defeat the anger deep within his heart."

"Who is this person you are talking about?" The Phenex Devil asked, his confusion apparent.

Chuckling in amusement, Death sent Riser a mysterious smile.

"It's not that hard to figure out. Then again, his death was kept a secret from the three races all those years ago. What puzzles me, is why he helped Darling in the first place."


	33. Chapter 33

**Takamagahara**

Amaterasu was silent as she manipulated the energy of the Sun to align with the Moon. In part due to her animosity with Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, Amaterasu detested the action of Solar Eclipses. Allowing the Moon to cover the Sun annoyed her to no end.

As she narrowed her eyes, Amaterasu looked down at her grass fields, watching the wind blow them away. Sighing, Amaterasu focused on her concentration, before she suddenly felt a suffocating pressure.

"Amaterasu-omikami. It's nice to meet you."

Turning around slowly, Amaterasu widened her eyes in shock. Although the woman in front of her was unfamiliar at all, she recognized the chilling presence.

"The S-Shinigami!"

Death clutched her scythe as she floated down to the Sun Goddess.

"I see that you and your...brother are in the process of the Solar Eclipse."

"...Yes." Amaterasu said nervously.

Even though Death seemed pleasant, it was actually one of the most feared beings in existence.

"I see." Death stated as she looked around her surroundings.

Walking up to the Sun Goddess, Death placed her scythe.

"Amaterasu-omikami. I have news for you."

"...What news?"

"...About your son."

"?!"

* * *

**Issei's Living Room**

"Hmm. I see."

Gabriel, Great Red, and Ophis sat downstairs in the living room as they conversed. After Gabriel had finished asking Issei if he was all right, Ophis explained the entire situation to Gabriel.

The Seraph was confounded as Ophis explained that the entity Death was the one who brought Issei back to the world of the living. What even shocked her more was that Issei was declared alive and dead at the same time.

Sipping her cup of tea, Gabriel placed the cup down on the table and folded her hands.

"So Death itself brought Issei-kun back. That's really strange though. Death actually preventing a soul from residing in its Domain? It doesn't make any sense."

"Humph," Great Red huffed with a smirk on his face, "Death probably brought Issei back because it didn't want to piss off Cthulhu over here."

"...Be silent, Baka-Red." Ophis grumbled in an annoyed tone.

Gabriel suppressed a giggle as she watched Great Red and Ophis interact. It was so strange. The two most strongest existences...fighting as though they were siblings.

'Issei really did change them.'

* * *

**Issei's Bedroom**

Leiko remained silent as she watched Issei sleep silently on his bed. Her facial expression softened as she gazed at her cousin's face.

'He always look so different when he's sleeping.'

Her crimson-ruby eyes softening, Leiko lifted her hand and brushed it gently across Issei's hair. Leiko sighed softly as she looked at her cousin closely.

'Ise-itoko has been going throughout a lot these days. I'm starting to wonder if he can handle it all.'

Despite she and Issei not being that close, Leiko cared very greatly for her cousin. Even though they did not spend a lot of time together as children; due to Issei's reclusive nature, Leiko wasn't deterred.

That was why she made an effort to visit Issei whenever she could.

She could tell that Issei still had traces of his reclusive nature. In Leiko's opinion, that was probably why Ophis and the Great Red could get along with Issei so easily.

The Ouroboros Dragon explained to Leiko she was born out of nothingness and initially used to crave silence.

The Great Red was a delinquent. In a way, he also wanted beings to leave him alone. Leiko could remember the Class Observation Day at her cousin's school. Every other student that so much as glanced at Great Red, would get either a growl or an insult in return.

However, Issei, her beloved adopted cousin was different. Issei's reclusive nature was due to the harassment of the color of his eyes. Due to the experiences he went through as a child, Issei had chosen the life of a shut-in. With the exception of Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou, Issei wanted nothing to do with anybody.

That was until Leiko herself took the opportunity to visit her precious cousin. Truth be told, she had been planning to see how her cousin was after all these years. When she first saw him walk through his house door, she spotted the almost permanent shy look on his face.

From that point on, she resolved to get her precious cousin out of his shell.

She had to admit, taking Issei to the library wasn't probably a 'normal' thing for her to do. Regardless, she desired to spend some time with her cousin. The next time she saw Issei, she did it with the intention of visiting what type of school he had.

Then that faithful day where she herself had bluntly told Issei about what was going to happen if he remained a shut-in for the rest of his life. To this day, Leiko was still unsure about how that conversation affected her cousin.

She never even got time to think about it before she was kidnapped by that woman with the purple hair, and ended up in a dungeon in the Underworld. The event was probably one of the most fearful moments in her own life. It was made even worse when her only company was a teenage version of Chun-Li.

'...It was the first time I came in contact with the world of the supernatural. That was also the event I saw Ise-itoko's personality change completely.'

When the transformed Issei came to save her, Leiko didn't know what to think. The anger radiating off of her cousin...caused Leiko to feel an unfamiliar emotion within her. The change in her cousin's personality frightened her.

The more times Leiko visited Issei, her worry for him increased. She didn't want her cousin to be a shut-in, but she also didn't want Issei to become a bitter person as well. She just wanted her cousin to have a happy life.

Sadly, Issei wasn't exactly a normal person. It seemed that Issei was never going to have a normal life.

Looking at her cousin softly, Leiko stealthily climbed onto her cousin's bed. Taking care to keep quiet, Leiko rested her head next to Issei's own, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sighing, Leiko shook her head as she looked back at her cousin.

'Why must I have such a weird cousin?' Leiko asked in her thoughts.

Despite her question, Leiko's lips curved upwards to an affectionate smile as her eyes softened.

'Then again...Ise-itoko wouldn't be my Ise-itoko if he wasn't normal. Now would he?'

* * *

**Takamagahara**

"My little Sun?! Is he all right?!"

Death rose an eyebrow at Amaterasu's 'nickname' for Issei, but she continued nonetheless.

"Your son has become a manifestation of Life and Death, Amaterasu-omikami."

"...I don't understand! How could this happen?"

"Your brother, the God of the storms and seas."

"...Susanoo?!"

Amaterasu's worry increased the second Death mentioned her brother.

"Yes. The God of the storms and seas encountered your son. As the events transpired, the two engaged in a battle. They ended up killing the other."

"?!"

Death continued her explanation, as the concept of what she represented didn't faze her in the slightest.

"However, your son is fine now. Your brother, on the other hand, has been fed to the shadows that exist within my realm."

"But...I don't understand. The Solar Energy from the Sun should have been able to regenerate him."

"...Your son has been using solar energy to provide for his transformations for so long. The more time it has been used, the more it has depleted."

"I still don't..."

"When you and Tsukuyomi combined the Sun and the Moon, that cut off the rays of solar power. When that happened, Issei was unable to absorb anymore Solar Energy."

"...Oh my goodness. My little Sun-!"

"But he is all right now." Death interrupted as she tried to placate Amaterasu, "He is resting in his home."

"...I just can't believe it."

Amaterasu's eyes then widened in shock.

'Is that why Tsukuyomi was so eager for the Sun and the Moon to join? Was he...in a alliance with Susanoo?'

"...I believe it is time for me to go." Death stated as she began to fade away.

Amaterasu widened her eyes further as she saw Death disappear. Putting her hand on her chest, Amaterasu turned around and looked at her grass fields.

"...My darling Ise."

* * *

**Issei's Inner World/Subconscious**

**{...Oi, partner.}**

Blinking several times, Issei looked up to see Ddraig and the Orochi looking at him. There were cards in both of their hands.

"Your...turn." The Orochi said in a quiet tone.

Blinking again, Issei looked down to see cards in his hands. Looking at the Orochi, Issei smiled gently to her.

"Orochi-chan. Do you have any 5's?"

In response to Issei's question, the Orochi looked at her deck quietly.

"..."

**{...}**

"Go...fisssssh." The Orochi hissed in response.

Issei grabbed a card from the deck piled in front of him, and placed it into his own deck.

Ddraig looked at his host carefully. The Red Dragon Emperor discovered that Issei's mindscape was a bit more brighter than it was before. Although it puzzled him why the inner world was like this in the first place. Issei didn't seem to be happier. He appeared to be more...calm, yet extremely tired.

"Sssix?"

"...Hey, Ddraig. She's talking to you."

**{Huh?}**

Ddriag sent his green eyes over to the Orochi, who stared back at him with her reptilian eyes.

**{...Go fish.}**

Her lips curling into a pout, the Orochi drew a card and placed it into her deck.

Ddraig kept his attention on his host. According to the female manifestation of Death, Issei was able to conquer the anger deep within his soul. However, as Issei himself pointed out, anger cannot be destroyed.

What puzzled Ddraig was what Death had told him next. The anger Issei had suppressed for many years, had manifested into another transformation. Death explained that Issei's recent transformation was that of a berserker, possessing the mighty force of the Phoenix, along with a massive energy potential that far surpassed that of Issei's Hell-Fire form.

From what Death had told him, Issei's new transformation was due to his own circumstances. Because Issei could not absorb Solar Energy, and the fact that he was now a manifestation of Life and Death, the energy of the Phoenix combined with the force of his raw anger, created the new transformation.

**{So partner has another form. Can it even be considered a Solar transformation? I understand that the power of the Phoenix was used as a catalyst. So would the transformation be called a Shinigami-Phoenix? Or a Death-Phoenix?}**

"Ddraig. It's your turn." Issei said as he shuffled his deck.

Shaken out of his thoughts, Ddraig looked at his deck of cards, and set his sights over to the Orochi, who was seemingly trying to peek at Issei's cards. Widening his eyes, Issei moved his cards away, before realizing that the Orochi was trying to lick him again.

"Yamata-no-Orochi. Do you have any fours?"

Pouting at the Welsh Dragon, the Orochi grudgingly handed her fours over to him.

**{Ah. It's good to be the King.}**

"Sssstupid Welsh Dragon." The Orochi hissed in annoyance.

* * *

**Death's Domain**

Sighing, Death looked on as she watched the lost souls float around her realm. Looking around her Domain, she spotted Riser with his arms crossed. The Phenex Devil looked on in silence.

Moving her attention to the lost souls, Death smiled in amusement.

'It took a long time, but now I can say that wretched storm God who hurt my Darling is gone. I would've killed him myself as soon as he passed into my Domain, but...feeding him to my lost souls seemed much more satisfying.'

Floating away from the 'pleasant' scenery, Death wandered to another section of her realm. Her soulless black eyes softened as she drifted to her thoughts.

'That berserker form of Issei. It's very interesting. The massive energy he released within my Domain was far more potent than the power of his other transformations. If that is the case...then my Darling must have suppressed a vast amount of anger since he was a child.'

Death put her hand on her chest as she became lost in her thoughts. Suddenly, she felt a colossal surge of energy, and she smiled.

'Ah, so he finally makes an appearance.'

"What the hell?!" Riser screamed out in fright.

Chuckling in amusement, Death turned to see a shocked Riser, who was shaking. In front of Riser, was an elderly man with sheet-white hair. Despite being aged, he appeared to have a well-toned body, which was covered under a glowing robe.

Death smiled as she looked at the man. The elderly man kept his stoic gaze as he looked around Death's Domain. He then moved his attention to Death, who narrowed her eyes at him in interest.

"It's been a long time since you've come to talk to me, God of the Bible."

* * *

**Issei's Room**

Breathing softly, Issei opened his eyes, and the first sight he saw were dark-gray eyes. As his sight cleared, he found that Ophis was straddling on top of him.

"...Ophis." Issei said as he lifted himself up.

The Ouroboros Dragon kept her blank expression. Her facial expression didn't show any signs of what she was feeling, but the amount of emotions were growing deeper.

"My Issei. Are you feeling all right? I can no longer sense your energy. That worries me greatly."

Issei sighed as he sat up from his spot.

"Actually, I don't really feel anything at all, Ophis. I'm just...really tired."

Ophis tilted her head in response.

'Perhaps it is because of the Solar Eclipse.'

Placing her head softly on Issei's head, Ophis gave him a kiss on the forehead, prompting Issei to widen his eyes a little.

"I shall stay here with you."

* * *

**Issei's Living Room**

Leiko and Great Red were silent as they sat on the couch. The cousin of Issei seemed to have a embarrassed look on her face, while Great Red was smirking with a smug look on his face.

"You know I'm right."

"Shut up."

Anyone who insulted the Great Red would no doubt get a severe curbstomp to the face. However, Great Red was far too amused to notice Leiko's irritation.

"I'm serious. I saw you cuddling with Issei. I'm starting to think you have a...what do you mortals call it? A cousin-complex or something?"

A blush appeared on Leiko's face as she glared at the Apocalypse Dragon.

"Don't say something like that!"

"Humph. I don't why you're so uptight. Besides, you and Issei are _adoptive_ cousins. I don't think it will matter."

"Listen you-"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Before Leiko could finish her threat, someone knocked on the door from outside. Looking at each other, Leiko and Great Red narrowed their eyes.

"..."

"Rock Papers Scissors?"

"...Fine."

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS! SHOOT!" Leiko and Great Red shouted simultaneously.

"...Hah! Paper wins!"

"DAMN IT! Why do I always choose rock!"

Smoldering, Great Red stomped over to the door, and almost ripped the door off its hinges as he opened it. He grunted when he sensed that it was a Devil.

"What the hell do you want?"

Yuuto Kiba stood with his hand still raised, and his eyes widened. He wasn't expecting the True Red Dragon Emperor God to open the door.

"...Well?!" Great Red asked impatiently.

"...Oh, sorry about that. I was wondering where Issei-san was."

Before Great Red could respond, Leiko took the opportunity to answer.

"Ise-itoko's upstairs resting. Why, do you need something from him?"

"Well, I-"

"Hey, Kiba-san! Check out this motorcycle!"

Both Great Red and Yuuto widened their eyes and looked to see Genshirou Saji about to touch a crimson-red motorcycle.

"WAIT!" Great Red screamed.

However, it was too late. Great Red's scream caused Saji to stumble, and lean onto the motorcycle. The motorcycle, due to Saji's weight, fell onto the ground, causing it to break.

"..."

"..."

"Um...sorry?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

To say the Great Red was angry would be the understatement of the century. Despite the fact that he was in his human form, there was literally steam emitting out of Great Red's ears.

Saji screamed in terror and hightailed it as the Apocalypse Dragon began to chase him. Turning around to face a surprised Leiko, Yuuto offered an embarrassed smile.

"I better go stop them from running to Kuoh Academy."

"...Yeah, you do that."

Closing the door, Leiko sighed and sat back down on the couch. As she put her hand on her cheek, she shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, before she thought about it.

"You know what? I'm not even shocked anymore." Leiko muttered.


	34. Chapter 34 WITH ADDED EXPLANATION AT END

**Death's Domain**

"This is a surprise. So, you've come out of the shadows of my Domain, after all these years." Death mused as she tilted her head.

Riser stood still in shock and astonishment. He just couldn't believe it. He, along with some of the youngest generation of Devils, were unaware of the death of the Biblical God. And now here he was, standing right in front of him.

"...W-what the hell is this?" Riser asked as his voice shook.

Ignoring Riser's stuttering, Death moved past him, stopping in front of the God from the Bible.

"What is your reason for coming out today, Biblical God?"

The God from the Bible, his power radiating throughout Death's Domain, stood tall and proud, as he looked at the entity of despair and destruction.

"That boy. The son of the Shinto Goddess Amaterasu. When he transformed into that behemoth of a Phoenix, I could sense his life force fading away."

"What?" Riser asked as he looked over to Death. "I thought you said that Issei Hyoudou was now a manifestation of Life _and_ Death."

"Hmm," Death hummed as she tilted her head, "I did say that. But now the Biblical God says differently. Would you care to explain, God of the Bible?"

God nodded his head as his energy flared outwardly.

"Shinigami. You were originally correct when you said that Issei Hyoudou was a force of Life and Death. However, when he transformed into that beast, the energy of the Phoenix force within him started to disintegrate."

"Hmm." Death hummed as she crossed her arms, "How strange. The force of the Phoenix is what has kept the lost souls from devouring him."

"That is true," God said as he nodded again, "However, the time he remained in that transformed state, the energy of the Phoenix slowly began to deplete. If I hadn't cut off the horn of that...Death-Phoenix form, Issei Hyoudou would have ceased to exist."

Death widened her eyes slightly. She certainly wasn't expecting that.

"How interesting. So the transformation my Darling obtained...ultimately depletes his life force. Hmm."

Riser shook his head in confusion.

"I don't get any of this. So is Issei Hyoudou dead? Or is he alive? Which is he?"

God closed his eyes as he put his hands behind his back.

"His life force...at this point is undetermined. The will of the Phoenix represents when his life force is at zero. However...his life force also rises occasionally."

"...You're not making any sense," Riser began as he crossed his arms, "You say his life force lowers itself to zero, and yet you're also saying that his life force is rising as well. I don't understand."

Death stared at the Biblical God for a moment, before she smiled knowingly.

"Well, well, well. This is a surprise. I never expected that you would do this to my Darling Issei."

"Do what?" Riser asked as he moved his attention to Death.

"Because the Phoenix force within Issei deteriorated as a result of his transformation, it no longer had the energy to keep him alive. That is why I cut Issei's horns when he was transformed, so I could help him with my next plan."

"What did you do?" Riser asked.

Behind Riser, Death was smiling, greatly amused at the Biblical God's actions.

"I infused a portion of my own soul within Issei Hyoudou, Riser Phenex," God spoke as his energy spiraled outwardly. "The soul that now exists within the son of Amaterasu, is now battling against the force of the Phoenix, without the awareness of Issei Hyoudou himself."

* * *

**Takamagahara (At the Home of Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto)**

Tsukuyomi stood with a frown on his face as he manipulated the energy of Moon. As he sensed throughout the energy signatures of Earth, he could not decipher the signature of his brother Susanoo.

"Keh! How foolish! The bastard must have gotten himself killed. Perhaps, Amaterasu's spawn is more powerful than we expected."

His eyes narrowed as he attempted to enhance his senses.

"What a surprise. I don't sense my _nephew's_ energy signature at all. Either he and Susanoo both killed each other, or he's such a frightened child that he decided to suppress his energy signal. Humph."

"Tsukuyomi-sama."

The God of the Moon turned around to see that another presence was with him. It was a young woman with long black hair and green eyes. She seemed to have a great height, towering over Tsukuyomi himself. Her expression seemed to set into a permanent stoic look.

"What are you doing here? You know I do not like being disturbed."

The girl bowed her head down in respect.

"I apologize for my intrusion. Please forgive me."

"...Humph. Speak up. What is your reason for interrupting me?"

The girl lifted her head up and looked at the Moon God with her green stoic eyes.

"It is your son. He is starting to move about."

At this revelation, Tsukuyomi widened his eyes in horror.

'No!'

Losing his focus on manipulating the energy of the Moon, Tsukuyomi quickly transmitted into his house. Reappearing within a dark room, the God of the Moon allowed his body to emit a bright light. Looking around the room, Tsukuyomi spotted a large and imposing figure laying on top of a sturdy bed.

Tsukuyomi narrowed his eyes as he walked over to the person. It was light-skinned young man with long spiky black hair that reached his mid-back, and short bangs that framed his forehead. He appeared to be very tall with a well-built frame. He also wore white pants with a dark-black sash.

Narrowing his eyes further, Tsukuyomi lifted his hand up, and formed a silver luminescent-like sphere of energy. As though he sensed the person above him, the young man stirred in his sleep.

"Uhhh..."

Moving his head to the right, the young man groaned and opened his eyes, revealing black orbs of sight. His expression appeared to be saddened yet eerily calm. Tsukuyomi noticeably stiffened at the look the young man was giving him.

"Father..." The young boy began quietly, "What are you doing..."

Suddenly, the young man's pupils shrunk, and he rose up. Tsukuyomi widened his eyes and increased the size of the energy sphere, placing into his son's face.

"Yoru!"

The young man named Yoru grunted as he grabbed his father's face. Tsukuyomi gasped as he tried to endure his son's vice grip. Seconds later, Yoru gripped Tsukuyomi's face tighter, and threw him to another side of the room.

The God of the Moon struggled as he tried to get up.

"Heh heh heh heh heh..."

"?!"

Tsukuyomi gasped as he felt the floor shake, and he looked up to see Yoru walking towards him ominously.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Yoru laughed darkly as he reached to grab for his father.

An aura began to manifest around Yoru, as the floor shook once more. HIs physique swelled up slightly, as his hair began to spike upwardly. The aura surrounding him changed into a dark-silver like color. As his aura increased, Yoru's black hair began to assume a dark purple tint, and his skin began to darken.

"AH!" Tsukuyomi screamed out in pain as his son's grip tightened.

"HAH HAH HAH HAH HEH heh heh heh heh heh." Yoru's laughter started to fade into chuckles, and his grip began to loosen.

Yoru started to breathe heavily, as he felt his energy fade away. Tsukuyomi looked on in horror and shock as his son's aura disappeared, and the young man collapsed onto the floor, his face showing peace once more.

Holding in a shocked gasp, Tsukuyomi quickly transmitted away and reappeared outside. Letting out a shuddered gasp, the God of the Moon attempted to calm himself as he tried to manipulate the Moon's energy.

"...That was close. I should have been more careful. If I hadn't been able to suppress his energy at the last moment...he surely would have killed me."

Taking deep breaths, Tsukuyomi calmed himself and looked back at his house, fearing his son would awaken.

"Yoru...what's wrong with you, my son? Your power...is it affecting the way you act? You show characteristics of a omnicidal psychopath."

Narrowing his eyes, he focused his energy on the Moon.

"I don't understand it. Amaterasu was able to create an entity with the essence of the Sun. Her offspring seems to be stable. So why didn't I achieve the same result? I created Yoru with the power of the Moon itself. Amaterasu has a stable son, while I have...a son that thrives on insanity. What is wrong with him?"

Tsukuyomi clicked his teeth as he tried to think. His eyes then widened in shock.

"Is it because of Amaterasu's son? No, it's impossible. Yoru couldn't be aware of his..._cousin_. The two have never even met before, courtesy of my sister sending him to Earth."

His eyes widening further, Tsukuyomi looked back at his house in horror.

"No, it couldn't be a coincidence. Is it possible that Amaterasu and I created our respective sons...at the same time? Or rather...were they born on the same day? The Moon and the Sun have been separated for a long time. The fact that Amaterasu and I are in the process of a Solar Eclipse..."

Tsukuyomi didn't know what to think. He had created Yoru on a mere whim, with the intention of acting as his successor of the Moon. However, there was something wrong with Yoru. Extremely wrong.

Shaking his head, Tsukuyomi sighed and focused on his concentration.

"I can't allow him to continue his antics again. Especially at a time like this. If he acts up again...everything will be ruined. After all, he was Plan B if Susanoo were to perish. Plus... the Khaos Brigade needs him."

* * *

**Within Tsukuyomi's Home**

Groaning in irritation, Yoru gritted his teeth and let out a deep growl.

"That damn bastard!" He cursed as he struggled to get up.

He hated his father with a deep passion. The man suppressed his energy the day he was born, in hopes that he wouldn't get _too_ powerful. The God of the Moon almost succeeded, until something happened extraordinary happened.

When he was born, Yoru could sense the numerous energies around him. Some of the energies were far below him, and other were extremely above him. It didn't bother him in the least. However, one energy signature bothered him. It drove him to the point of extreme rage.

The energy of the Sun. He didn't care at all about Amaterasu, so he didn't pay her any attention. Her son, however, was the cause for his rage. As the embodiment of the Moon, Yoru opposed the Sun as much as his father supposedly did. However, Yoru's rage reached its breaking point, whenever he sensed his _cousin's_ energy signature.

It drove him insane, with boiling raw anger coursing through his veins. Yoru never knew why his cousin's power irritated him. All he knew that it irritated him extremely.

Snarling darkly, Yoru clenched his fists as his hair began to take on a dark purplish color. His aura expanded throughout the dark corner that he lived in.

Although he could no longer sense the energy signal of his cousin, Yoru's rage didn't lower in the slightest. His rage (at the moment) was no longer directed towards Issei. Rather, it was directed towards Tsukuyomi.

His aura flaring out, Yoru took another step, until he fell onto the floor with a thud. As he felt his energy decrease, Yoru growled as his hair reverted to its original color. Mumbling, Yoru cursed his father to damnation, and slammed his head onto the ground, losing consciousness.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy**

"...What happened to you?"

Yuuto Kiba had a shocked expression on his face as he looked up at the lamp post of Kuoh Academy.

Genshirou Saji glared moodily at Yuuto, who looked back at him in surprise. The pawn of Sona Sitri now had his underwear hanged on the edge of the lamppost.

"It wasn't my fault, damn it! How the hell was I supposed to know that he was an avid fan of motorcycles?!"

Yuuto chuckled nervously as he looked up at his friend.

"I think you should be grateful that he didn't kill you or anything."

"Humph! Grateful?! Do you have any idea how much this hurts?!"

"Hey, don't put this all on me. You were the one who knocked down his motorcycle."

"That's not the point! And why the hell is he so pissed off anyway?! He's the freaking Dragon of Dreams and Illusions! Couldn't he just...wish up another motorcycle or something?!"

"...Saji, he's the Apocalypse Dragon. We should all know by now that he can pretty much do whatever the hell he wants, and not give a crap on what happens next."

"...Look, all I'm saying that he could have created a motorcycle without beating the crap out of me. You can't disagree with me this time, Kiba."

"Well he was probably so angry, that he didn't think to wish one up."

"Oh, that's bull-"

"Genshirou?"

At the call of his name, Saji looked down to see Sona Sitri, and Tsubaki Shinra. Blinking several times, Tsubaki rose an eyebrow.

"What happened to-"

"It's a long...painful story." Saji interrupted as he bowed his head.

"Well, while you're stuck up there, you can explain the story." Sona said in her usual strict tone.

"KAICHOUUUUU!" Saji wailed.

* * *

**Issei's House**

"You tied him up on a lamp post?!"

"You sound like I just did the most horrible thing in existence."

"Even if he wrecked your motorcycle, you didn't have to go that far."

"I could've killed him in spite."

"...Touché" Leiko said as she laid down on the couch.

Happy that the conversation was over, Great Red huffed and sat back down into the chair. A surge of energy began to manifest into his hand, before the energy formed into a magazine.

Tilting her head, Leiko got up and pointed to the Great Red. She opened her mouth, and then closed it, wondering if what she was about to say would anger the Apocalypse Dragon.

Ah, what the hell, she had nothing better to do.

"Hey, couldn't you have just...reanimated your motorcycle from the beginning?"

Great Red moved the magazine away from his face, and narrowed his eyes at Leiko.

"...Do you want me to transform into a female again?"

"...Please don't."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**Issei's Room**

Ophis tilted her head as she gently petted Issei's hair. Her dark gray eyes narrowed darkly as she peered at her mate.

'I can no longer detect my Issei's energy signature. It is as though as he is not here in front of me, and yet he is. My mate...is strange.'

Despite her conflicting thoughts, Ophis held Issei closely. After Death had returned Issei, Ophis felt the familiar emotion of protectiveness course through her. Ophis felt nothing but love and affection for Issei. However, now she wanted to protect him.

As she held Issei close, Ophis' body began to glow brightly. The glow faded, revealing a taller and developed Ophis.

Her facial features became even more pronounced, with her dark gray eyes gaining a more colder and stoic mature look. The shine in her eyes seemed to fade away, only showing the color, pupils, and irises of her eyes.

Releasing her hold on Issei, Ophis got up and laid on top of him. Staring at him with her cold emotionless eyes, Ophis placed her hands on Issei's cheeks.

"I cannot allow you to get yourself into anymore trouble, my Issei." The mature Ophis stated in her toneless voice. Her voice had gained an even more sensual tone, however, the stoic and emotionless tone remained.

Putting her face close to Issei's face, Ophis stared at her sleeping mate.

"In order to ensure this, I shall watch over you. I, will constantly stay with you. I shall, protect you. Because Issei is my mate."

As she felt Issei's chest beating, Ophis narrowed her eyes and held Issei close to her.

"Mine...and mine alone."

* * *

**Explanation:**

**God From the Bible:**

**In this chapter God states that the Death-Phoenix transformation/the manifestation of Issei's anger was killing him from the inside. So when God cut off Issei's horn, he inserted a portion of his soul within Issei in order to battle against his Death-Phoenix transformation. This in no way makes Issei almighty, or another God of the Bible. The portion of God's soul is merely fighting the manifestation of Issei's anger. That is why Issei is currently feeling drowsy in the story. The battle between God's soul and his Death-Phoenix transformation is making him weary.**

**Yoru**

**Yes, he is another OC. However, he is not a Mary Sue, seeing as the Solar Eclipse and the power of Tsukuyomi affected him. As stated in this chapter, Yoru was created from the energy from the Moon. However, as Tsukuyomi states, Yoru was implied to be created as a weapon of sorts for the Khaos Brigade.**

**Yoru is essentially a character that serves as a foil to Issei. Issei was born from the energies of the Sun, while Yoru was born from the energies from the Moon.**

**I will admit, I based Yoru's personality on the character Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan, from Dragon Ball Z. Also the moment in the story that implies that Issei and Yoru were born on the same day was an allusion to the 8th Dragon Ball Z Movie.**

**The Sun and the Moon's separation from each other is what inspired me to create Yoru. The Sun and the Moon are the opposite of each other. Light and Dark. Day and Night. Amaterasu split apart from Tsukuyomi because of what he did to wrong her. Due to this, the Sun and the Moon are now far apart, which is the cause of Yoru's hatred of the Sun.**


	35. Chapter 35

The sky showed a different array of colors, due to the Moon blocking the brightness of the Sun. As citizens looked around, they noticed that this was perhaps the longest Solar Eclipse they had ever experienced.

However, seconds later the Moon began to move slightly. Light particles flashed through the darkness of the Moon. Finally, the light from Sun shone, brightening the sky once more.

* * *

**Issei's Room**

The Sun shone through Issei's window, bringing light into the room. Reluctantly opening her eyes, Ophis rubbed her orbs of sight, and moved around a bit. Releasing her grasp on Issei, the Ouroboros Dragon looked around her mate's room, only to narrow her eyes at the first sight.

"Shinigami."

Death chuckled as she was the victim of the Infinite Dragon God's glare.

"Must you be so cold, Ouroboros?"

"Uhh..."

Before Ophis could respond, both she and Death heard a groaning sound. At the sound, they looked to see a slowly awakening Issei. The young man rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked up to see Ophis and the manifestation of despair.

"My Issei," Ophis began, "Are you feeling all right?"

Blinking several times to keep himself from falling asleep, Issei nodded.

"Yeah, I feel a little better."

Ophis' eyes noticeably softened at her mate's answer, and she snuggled against him just in case. Death chuckled at the display of affection.

"Shinigami-san? What are you doing here? Did something happen in your Domain?" Issei asked in confusion.

Death only smiled at Issei in amusement.

'Oh, if only my Darling knew what was transpiring inside his own soul. Hmm, it wouldn't be fun if I just told him about the God of the Bible. The Phenex's wish on the other hand...'

Smiling, Death walked over to the young man and petted his hair, receiving a slight glare from Ophis.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed to be very drowsy when I dropped you off here."

Nodding his head, Issei smiled as he felt Ophis hug him. He then widened his eyes as he noticed the change in Ophis' appearance.

"Ophis? Did you change your apperance again?"

Lifting her head up from Issei's chest, Ophis nodded stoically.

"Yes. I wanted to hold you close. You have been away from me for a long period of time. That does not make me happy. Not at all."

Blinking several times, Issei gave Ophis a saddened look. Looking at Issei with an unreadable look on her face, Death shook her head at Ophis.

"Ouroboros. Always so blunt."

Ophis narrowed her eyes at Death, but chose not to respond. As he looked at Death, Issei widened his eyes again when he remembered something.

"Shinigami-san. Where's Riser? Is he still in your Domain?"

"As a matter of fact, he is. Why do you ask?"

"...I was just wondering if he was going to come back to the world of the living. I mean, he has the power of a Phoenix. Doesn't that mean he can come back to Earth?"

"The ability to return from the dead, lies within my power, Darling. Only I can liberate the soul of every being. If I allowed him so, then yes, Riser Phenex could return to the world of the living."

Issei lowered his head as he pondered.

"However, he has refused."

"What?" Issei asked in confusion.

The Phenex Devil refusing to come back? Issei was confused. Why would Riser not want to come back to the world of the living?

Detecting the question on Issei's face, Death smiled and shook her head.

"It confuses me as well. I have offered the Phenex Devil many times to return him to life. Each time, however, he states that he did not want to."

Issei blinked several times in confusion.

'Why wouldn't he want to come back?'

"Although Riser Phenex wishes not to return to the world of the living, he does have a wish. He wanted me to tell you. Will you hear it, Darling?"

"..."

The young man didn't know what to say. All this time, Riser Phenex could have returned to life, and yet he chose not to. It didn't make sense at all. And now the manifestation of despair claims that Riser Phenex had a wish for Issei.

Lifting his head, Issei nodded, prompting Death to smile.

"His wish seems to be similar to that of a request, Issei. He wishes for you to look after his peerage."

At this revelation, Issei widened his eyes.

'Riser's peerage? Xuelan-san, Siris-san, and the others?'

While he made sure to use the wealth of the Phenex mansion to support the girls, Issei hadn't really spent a lot of time with them. Xuelan and Siris were the only girls he had come in contact with.

"Look after Riser's peerage?"

"Yes. That was his wish. He would like for you to take care of his peerage. To watch over them."

"..."

Setting his eyes into a serious gaze, Issei nodded to Death.

"I'll let him know how they're doing whenever I can." He said in a serious voice.

"That's good to hear. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that." Death smiled as she disappeared from Issei's room.

Sighing, Issei laid back onto his bed. He looked up to see Ophis giving him a glare.

"What's wrong, Ophis?"

His question was answered when Ophis placed her hand on his cheek.

"I would not like it if you were to die again anytime soon, my mate."

"...Ophis." Issei said sadly.

"Because if you were to do so, I could not be with you. Even if the Shinigami had the ability to bring you back, I doubt it would do so."

"...You mean Shinigami-san wouldn't bring me back from the dead the next time?"

"No, it would not."

"But why wouldn't she bring me back?

"It would be keeping you in its Domain just to spite me. Keeping you in the Realm of Death itself. That...irritates me."

Issei looked up at the Ouroboros Dragon in confusion.

'...No, it couldn't be. Are Ophis and Death itself...competing? No, I must be hallucinating.'

Issei's thoughts were brutally shot down by the look on Ophis' face.

* * *

**Issei's Inner World/Subconscious**

**{I assume you're feeling better, partner?}**

"Is _Isssssei_ ok now?"

Issei smiled gratefully at the concern of the beings that existed within the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. The young man had to admit that he hadn't felt better in a long time.

"Yeah. I'm good now. A little tired, but I'm more awake than before."

He widened his eyes a little in surprise when the Yamata-no-Orochi floated over to him, and sat comfortably on his lap.

**{Humph. It seems that the Orochi has taken a liking to you.}**

"Yeah. Although I can't imagine why." Issei said in confusion.

**{...}**

"..."

"...Hey Ddraig."

**{Hmm?}**

"There's something I need to ask you."

**{Ask away.}**

"...The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. I almost lost the sword during my battle with Susanoo. I lost you and Orochi. Even if it was for a short time, I didn't feel..."

Ddraig rose his head up, while the Yamata-no-Orochi tilted her head in her usual gesture.

"...I didn't feel complete, in a way."

**{Are you asking if it is possible to bond the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi to you?}**

"Not exactly. I assumed it was already bonded to me the moment I touched it."

**{Humph. Then your assumption would be wrong. If you remember, the Fallen Angel Kokabiel was able to draw out the power of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and use it against you, without my consent.}**

"And you didn't stop him?" Issei asked in confusion.

**{There was no need to. I could already sense you were coming to the Grand Ise Shrine anyway. Also, the Fallen Angel didn't have any access to my _true_ power at all.}**

"...Hmm."

**{My power influences the state of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, partner. You just need to find out how to unlock the rest of that power.}**

"Well, does that power include bonding?"

**{Unfortunately it does not. Although it does have some abilities, such as the power to control the motion of the wind. But that's all. The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi was merely a sword that was used to slay the Orochi.}**

"HISSSSS!" The Yamata-no-Orochi jeered in a hissing sound.

Her anger towards the Welsh Dragon immediately disappeared as soon as Issei patted her on the head gently. The Orochi let out a purring sound as she snuggled up to him.

"...You change moods really fast don't you?" Issei noted.

**{Kukukuku. Aside from all that, you're going to have to find another way to 'bond' myself and the Orochi to you. I'm sure it won't be that difficult.}**

"...Hmm." Issei hummed as he put his hand under his chin.

* * *

**The Dimensional Gap**

"So what are you asking me?"

"...I'm basically asking...is there a way for me...to bond with the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. So it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"...Hmm."

After finding out that the Great Red had left his house, Issei went to the Dimensional Gap to visit the Great Red. Strangely, his brother-in-law appeared to be more tired. Usually he would be ecstatic, what with performing crazy manuevers within the Dimensional Gap.

"Hell if I know, Issei." Great Red said as he rolled his eyes.

Issei frowned slightly as he looked at the sword in his hands. Staring at his brother-in-law curiously, Great Red narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Hold out your sword. As if it's pointing at me."

"...Like this?" Issei asked as he directed the sword in the direction of the Great Red.

"Yep." Great Red answered before he shot an eye blast at the sword.

"What the?!" Issei exclaimed in surprise.

The Kusangai-no-Tsurugi glowed an eerie crimson-color with black outlines, until it imploded, covering Issei in a cloud of smoke. Great Red stared at the mushroom cloud of smoke for a long time, until it faded.

"Humph. Now that's what I'm talking about!" The Apocalypse Dragon said excitedly.

Shining and glistening within the Dimensional Gap, was a deep Black Dragon Armor with crimson jewels that covered Issei's body entirely. The crimson jewels glowed with mist as power emitted from the armor.

"...What happened?" Issei asked in great confusion.

"Humph. I'll show you what happened." Great Red boasted as he manifested a mirror in front of his brother-in-law.

Within the armor, Issei widened his eyes in response.

"What is this?"

"It's Dragon Armor. I can feel the power of that sword of yours."

"...So is this an alternate form of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi?"

"That's exactly what it is."

Standing still for a moment, Issei lifted his armor covered hand up, and gripped it into a fist.

"Humph. Do I know how to make a suit or what?" Great Red bragged while he smirked.

**{Yes. Yes he does.}**

'Ddraig?'

**[_Isssssei._]**

'Orochi-chan?'

**{Ah. So it is possible. Then again we are dealing with the Dragon of Dreams here.}**

'...This is amazing.'

* * *

**At the Phenex Mansion**

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Blinking several times, Xuelan got up from her seat to open the door. Her blue-green eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

"Issei? Ophis?"

Issei nodded, while Ophis stood next to him silently. Xuelan widened her eyes further when she noticed the halo floating above Issei's head.

"What happened to you?" The Chinese Devil asked as she pointed to Issei.

Issei blinked and looked to see where Xuelan was pointing, before widening his eyes in remembrance.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about this. Well, it's a long story. But first..."

Xuelan blinked in response as she waited for Issei to finish his sentence.

"Can you come get the rest of the girls, and ask them to meet me outside of the mansion? There's...something I have to say."

"S-sure. I'll go get them." Xuelan said in surprise.

As the Rook went to go get the rest of her fellow members, Ophis turned to look at Issei, who made his way out of the mansion.

"What are you planning to do, Issei?"

"...I'm keeping a promise. As it stands now, his peerage is my responsibility. I know that they're safe in the Phenex Mansion, but...still."

Ophis tilted her head in response, but she didn't say anything more. Moments later, all fifteen members of Riser's peerage walked out of the mansion in a group. In front of the group was Xuelan, who looked curiously at Issei, and then back at the girls.

"Um, Issei-sama would like to speak to all of us. He wants to say something."

Issei felt a little tensed at the added honorific to his name. Looking around to see that the whole crowd had their full attention on him, Issei stood straight. He noticed that the girls had a look of confusion on their faces, probably due to the halo above his head.

"You all know me. You all know what I did, and what happened as a result. And while I did it in a bout of rage, I never enjoyed it. I never did, and I still think about it whenever I come to this mansion."

Looking up at his head, Issei pointed to the halo.

"You all are probably wondering why I have this halo on my head. Well, it's because I'm...well, I actually don't know what I am now. I'm either alive...or I'm dead."

At this statement, Riser's peerage widened their eyes. Moving his attention back to the girls, Issei nodded.

"I visited the realm of despair. And while I was there, I saw him. Your master."

"?!" Riser's peerage gasped in response.

The girls all widened their eyes further. They didn't know if Issei was playing with their emotions sadistically, or if he was telling the truth. The look on his face showed that he was completely serious.

"And your brother." Issei finished towards the blonde-haired girl, who looked up at him in surprise.

Ravel Phenex wiped tears from her eyes as she walked over to Issei.

"Y-you saw him? My Onii-sama?" She said in a quivering voice.

"Yes. I did. He asked about you girls, wanting to make sure you were all right."

Riser's peerage didn't know what to say in response. They weren't expecting this event to happen at all. Their former master was still 'alive'.

"If that's true then, why isn't Onii-sama back here with you?" Ravel asked.

Issei gave Riser's sister a sad look.

"It's confusing to me as well. According to Death itself, your brother wished not to come back here. He wanted me to do something though."

Riser's peerage were now silent, waiting to hear Issei's sentence.

"He wanted me to look after you guys. To take care of you. In spite of what he did...it seemed that Riser does care about all of you. And because of that, I'll make sure to keep true to his wish."

As he observed Riser's peerage, Issei noticed that some of the girls were starting to show tears in their eyes. Looking over at Ravel, Issei nodded to her seriously.

"Ravel-san. While I know what I did was wrong in your eyes, and even the rest of the peerage, I'll protect-"

Before Issei could finish sentence, he looked down to see Ravel hugging him. He felt his shirt become wet from the female Phenex's tears. Looking at her in surprise for a moment, Issei placed a hand on her back and patted it gently.

Watching her mate and Riser's peerage, Ophis tilted her head.

"My Issei, is a strange being. Perhaps that is why he is so unique."

* * *

**Information Center**

Issei walked into the information room, and looked around tiredly. Placing his hand under his chin, Issei went to move about, before a sound reached his ears.

_PING PING_

Widening his eyes, Issei looked up to see a holographic email pop up from the screen. Raising an eyebrow, Issei went to touch, revealing an attachment.

_Issei Hyoudou, want to play some video games?_

Blinking several times, Issei smiled and shook his head as he realized who it was.

* * *

**Azazel's Mansion**

"I'm a little surprised that you called me here, Azazel."

"Well, of course. I need somebody to play video games with after all."

Don't you have Yu- I mean Raynare-san and the other Fallen Angels?"

"Yeah, but they always win at video games. It seems they have been practicing."

"...So you're playing against me as a way to feel better about yourself?"

"Now you're catching on."

Issei shook his head but smiled as he and Azazel fought against each other. The game appeared to be world that revolved around combat. As he concentrated, Azazel set his eyes over to Issei.

"So, I hear there's supposed to be a gathering for the young Devils soon."

"There is?" Issei asked in confusion.

He wasn't aware of that. Then again, he hadn't been spending a lot of time at the Phenex Mansion to begin with.

"Oh yes. It's expected that the Devils from the highest class attend there."

"...So I'm supposed to go to this gathering? I'm not a Devil." Issei said as he dodged another hit from his opponent.

"I know that. But the women of your peerage are Devils. Besides, they can't attend the ceremony all by themselves."

Issei lowered his head as he thought about Azazel's words.

'That's right. But even so. Hmm. I just wonder what's going to happen at the gathering.'

"Issei Hyoudou." Azazel began, "There is someone I would like you to meet. He used to be one of the Dragon Kings. I believe Ddraig knows him too."

"Hmm? Who would that be?"

"Humph. You'll find out after I win this match. It seems you're slipping."

"Ha! We'll see about that!" Issei said confidently.


	36. Chapter 36

"So, Azazel. Who is this Dragon King you mentioned earlier?"

"Issei Hyoudou is eager to find out, I see."

Azazel smiled as he sipped his tea. After finishing their video games challenges, the Fallen Angel and Issei felt similar hunger pains and went to get something to eat.

Crunching on a cookie, Issei savored the taste. As he crossed his arms, Issei waited for Azazel to answer his question.

"His name is Tannin."

**{Ah. Tannin. It's been a while since I've heard that name.}**

'Did you know him well, Ddraig?'

**{Oh, indeed. You can even say that we were friends. I can only imagine why the Fallen Angel would want you to meet him.}**

"You talking to the Welsh Dragon, Issei Hyoudou?" Azazel asked.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Issei nodded to Azazel.

"Yeah, he just said he knows Tannin."

"Hmm. I'm not surprised. Dragons are well-known with the members of their own species. Anyway, Tannin was one of the Six Great Dragon Kings. In fact, the name Tannin recorded in the Bible itself is him."

Issei widened his eyes in surprise at the news.

'A Dragon of the Biblical note? That's a surprise.'

"This should come as a shock to you, Issei Hyoudou. Tannin actually became a Devil. As a result, the Six Great Dragon Kings became the Five Great Dragon Kings. His strength is at the highest peak of a Devil of the Ultimate-Class."

"So why do you want me to meet him?" Issei asked in curiosity.

"I figured that you spent so much time with the Ouroboros Dragon, that you actually needed some 'male' Dragons as friends."

"Well, I've got Great Red as a brother-in-law. Doesn't that count?"

"Well, of course. But don't forget, besides Ophis, some Dragons can change their gender."

"...What?"

"I mean as far as we know, the True Red Dragon Emperor God could also make itself become a female."

"...Please don't say that ever again, Azazel."

"Hahaha. But I digress. Aside from my earlier statements, the reason I want you to meet him is because he's known as the Blaze Meteor Dragon. His fire attributes are stated to be equal that of the strike of a meteorite. He's also a legendary Dragon."

"So you just want me to meet him?"

"Actually, I want him to train you."

"Train me? Not that I'm not grateful for you suggesting it, but why?"

"Well, basing how I've seen you fight, I've noticed that you specialize in using brute strength. Granted, the opponents you've encountered wronged you to begin with, but I've seen you rush into battles without giving it a second thought. That could serve as a bad habit."

"...I see what you mean. So basically...you want him to discipline me while in battle?"

"Precisely. You may have a lot of power, Issei Hyoudou. But you also need to learn how to be more focused in battle. Instead of charging, you need to think about your actions before you make them."

"..." Issei remained quiet as he lowered his head.

"I've already made preparations, and I've informed Tannin about you."

Issei lifted his head up and widened his eyes.

"You have? That quick? Really?"

"Really, really. I've already scheduled an appointment for you to meet him. I'll pick you up right after the gathering of the young Devils." Azazel said as he smiled.

* * *

**Dimensional Gap**

"So you're going to see Tannin, huh? Humph, I remember that bastard."

"You guys weren't friends?"

"No, because he kept begging me to fight him. But I always ignored him."

"Well, apparently from what Ophis tells me, you ignored a lot of people in the past."

"Humph. I guess sis knows me so well."

Issei smiled as he conversed with the Great Red. When leaving Azazel's house, Issei only had the ceremony of the Devils in his mind.

Due to his absence, he was not familiar with the customs of the Phenex Devil family. Nor was he familiar with the customs of the Devils. Judging by the tone in Azazel's voice when he told him, it seemed that it would be important for Issei to take Riser's peerage to the gathering.

"What's up with you?" Great Red asked.

"Nothing really," Issei began as he crossed his arms, "There's supposed to be a Devil's gathering tomorrow, and I'm not really sure of what to do."

"Well, obviously you don't have to go. You're not a Devil."

"Yeah, but...I made a promise. And the girls are my responsibility now."

"Hmm. Looks like you got no choice."

"I guess I don't."

"..."

"..."

"Is Ophis going with you?" Great Red asked.

"Yeah. Did you want to come with us?"

"Keh. I don't want a bunch of damn Devils staring at me."

"Well, you're one of the strongest existences in the Universe. It'd be surprising if they didn't stare at you at all."

"Humph. It's annoying as hell."

"Well, maybe you could find a way to...hide your power level, and...maybe disguise yourself or something. They already know what you look like ever since you came to Class Observation Day, so... I guess you need to form another disguise."

Seconds later, the Great Red smirked and he nodded almost slowly at his brother-in-law.

"Good idea, little bro."

* * *

**At the Gathering of the Devils (Next Day)**

Issei, Ophis, and Riser's peerage walked over to a platform in a basement-like room. Issei widened his eyes as he looked at his surroundings.

"It looks like a weird room." He commented.

Turning around to face him, Siris slowed her pace down a little to allow Issei to catch up to the rest of the peerage.

"The meeting place for the Devils is in this building, Issei-sama."

"Huh? Siris-san, I'm not your master. You don't need to call me that."

There was a noticeable blush on the Knight's face, but she cleared it up quickly as she aligned with her peerage. Tilting her head, Ophis looked over at her mate.

"I sense a large number of Devils." She told Issei.

"Yeah. I sense them too."

As Issei and Ophis followed the peerage into the elevator, they looked around their surroundings once more. The elevator rose up quickly, then stopped, allowing the door to open.

When they took their steps outside, Riser's peerage, Issei, and Ophis found themselves in a wide hall. Looking around curiously, Issei spotted the large number of Devils. He looked to see some Devils split into two camps with weapons taken out.

"That looks like a problem." Issei said as he rubbed his head.

"Hey! Newby!"

Widening his eyes at the familiar nickname, Issei turned around to see a smiling Genshirou Saji.

"Saji-san?"

He hadn't seen Saji in a long time. After all, he was one of the first people who had talked to Issei.

"It's good to see you, Newby. So I guess you got your own peerage, huh." Saji greeted as he walked over to him.

Issei let a smile split his face as he shook Saji's hand.

"Yeah. They're my responsibility. So I had to take them to the gathering."

"Issei Hyoudou. It's been awhile."

Walking behind Saji, was Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra.

"Sona-san. Tsubaki-san. It's good to see you two." Issei said as he ceased in shaking Saji's hand.

Sona gave a polite smile as she noticed the Ouroboros Dragon behind Issei.

"It's nice to see you, Ophis."

"...You too." Ophis said in her usual monotone.

The rest of the Devils gathered amongst themselves again and were exchanging greetings. As he sat down in the seat where the Phenex Clan was reserved, Issei spotted Rias Gremory, and Sona with their respective peerages.

'Huh. I really don't know a lot of the Devils here. I mean I recognize some of them, but not everyone.'

He focused his attention when he spotted Rias standing up from her seat, with Sona following next.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory family."

"I'm Sona Sitri, the next head of the Sitri family."

Next, a young man with black hair and violet eyes stood up to introduce himself.

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, the next head of the Bael family, Great King."

Following Sairaorg, was a boy with blonde hair. He seemed to have a gentle disposition about him.

"I'm Diodara Astaroth, the next head of the Astaroth family. Please take care of me, everyone."

Issei rose an eyebrow at the sight.

'That's weird. His voice is really soft. Almost innocent.'

'That is an oxymoron, my mate.'

Issei widened his eyes and looked to see Ophis giving him a sly smile.

'He is a Devil. A Devil is not innocent. It is completely against their nature.'

'Hmm. I guess you have a point, Ophis.'

The Ouroboros Dragon's smile widened.

'It is your turn to introduce yourself, my Issei.'

Issei widened his eyes to see all of the Devils looking at him expectedly. He noticed some of the Devils giving him mixed stares. He then looked to see Riser's peerage giving him looks as well. He widened his eyes further when he saw Ravel give him a confident nod.

Clearing his throat, Issei stood up from his seat.

"...Hello," Issei began in a quiet yet serious tone, "I'm Issei Hyoudou. Even though I'm not one of you, I'm here to represent and take care of the Phenex Clan."

Ophis tilted her head as she watched Issei introduce himself. The look on the Devil's faces seemed to soften. Nodding at the other Devils slowly, Issei sat down in his seat, ready for the gathering of the Devils to commence.

Looking over at Issei, Xuelan smiled and nodded to him.

"This is going good so far, Issei-sama."

"I-"

_Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

Before Issei could speak, a crimson blast suddenly shot towards the ceiling of the gathering building. The blast was so intense, it caused a cloud of smoke. The Devils gasped in shock, and prepared for defense, ready to see who had the nerve to attack them.

The smoke cloud started to fade away, revealing a strange figure. With the shadows covering the figure, the cloud of smoke cleared immediately.

The silhouette revealed a young girl who appeared to be a bit older than Issei. Her waist-length crimson hair was far darker and longer than Rias Gremory's. Her face was obscured by the shadows, only showing her bright golden eyes. She also appeared to be wearing a biker outfit.

Issei widened his eyes as he spotted the girl. His eyes widened further as he sensed the tremendous power flowing from the young woman.

'Is that...?'

He looked over to see Ophis narrowing her eyes in annoyance. The Ouroboros Dragon shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Baka-Red. Up to no good once again. In a transformed state, no less."

"What?!" Issei exclaimed in shock.

Ophis turned to look at her mate and tilted her head again.

"Perhaps while Baka-Red is in this form, his name should be...'_Girly-_Red'."

"...Wait. You're saying that's..."

The Apocalypse Dragon stood proudly at the frightened sight of the Devils. Great Red didn't even care about the Devils' shocked stares. Not even the usual annoyance could deter this moment.

Grinning widely at Issei and Ophis, Great Red only had three words to say.

"I'M BACK, BITCHES!"


	37. Chapter 37

The True Red Dragon Emperor God was a being that didn't care what anyone thought about him. As a result, he had no shame in doing whatever the hell he wanted to do. And he proved his point as he remained where he was, floating below the ceiling he had just destroyed.

'Yep. Just gonna float here and keep being awesome.'

While the Great Red was gleefully proud of 'herself', the Devils were the exact opposite. Some of them recoiled in fear of the Apocalypse Dragon, while the others (Rias, Sona, and the rest of their peerages) shook their heads in dismay. It wasn't that they hated the Dragon of Dragons.

They were extremely frightened.

Issei and Ophis on the other hand were completely calm. Well Ophis was. She's lived with the Apocalypse Dragon ever since they were born, so her expectations for his antics weren't exactly high. Issei was just surprised. Not at the Great Red's antics. He was more surprised at the Great Red's...new appearance.

"So," The Great Red said as 'she' floated down towards the Devils, "What's for lunch?"

The Devils didn't respond, greatly unsure of what to say. Food was the last thing on their minds, and besides, they were just going to go through the plans they had chosen for the gathering of the Devils. In no way did they ever expect the Apocalypse Dragon to arrive in the Underworld.

They especially didn't predict the True Red Dragon Emperor God to arrive in the form of a teenage girl who appeared to be dressed in biker clothing.

**{Well. This is awkward.}**

"Well?" The Great Red asked in remarkable patience, "When are we going to eat? I'm starving."

"Baka-Red," Ophis chided, "You are in a convention. The time for consumption is not now. It is at a later time."

Great Red narrowed her eyes, but managed to turn her snarl into a grunt of impatience.

"You mean I made that badass entrance for nothing?!"

"Badass?! You destroyed the ceiling!"

Great Red widened her eyes and turned to look at a young woman who appeared to be around Issei's age. Issei followed his 'sister'-in-law's attention and saw the girl.

'Huh. She looks like a colder version of Tsubaki-san.'

It was a very incredibly beautiful woman who wore glasses, enhancing her cold and sharp gaze. She was also dressed in a blue robe which exposed very little skin.

Rolling her eyes, 'Girly-Red' crossed her arms.

"Well, what did you expect me to; walk in like a normal person?"

"It would've helped." Saji muttered. "AHH!"

Almost immediately, Great Red appeared next to Saji and pointed menacingly at him.

"Well, guess what? I'm the Great Red! I can do whatever the hell I want! Oh, and by the way, host of Vritra, where's my money?"

"Guh! You'll get it soon!"

"...Hey, little bro! What time is it?" Great Red asked Issei.

Hesitant to even answer his sister-in-law, Issei rolled up his left sleeve and checked his watch.

"It's uh...one o' clock." He answered.

"All right then," Great Red said as she looked back at Saji, "You got till' two o' clock. You hear me, you got till' two o' clock."

"All right! All right!"

Satisfied with herself, Great Red transmitted away and reappeared behind Issei and Ophis with a smirk on her face.

Not really sure on what to do next, the Devils remained quiet. That is until Diodora Astaroth spoke up.

"Agares-san? I believe it's your turn to introduce yourself next."

The girl in the blue robe widened her usual cold and sharp eyes in surprise, and she struggled to compose herself.

"I am Seegvaira Agares. The next head of the Agares family, rank Archduke." She said in a nervous tone as she tried to avoid the presence of the Apocalypse Dragon.

* * *

**The Phenex Mansion**

"Well that was...an incredibly awkward situation."

Issei sighed as he laid down on the grass. The day with Great Red at the gathering of the Devils was possibly worse than the day when the Apocalypse Dragon arrived at Class Observation Day.

"His antics, I'm used to. The fact that he took the form of a teenage girl is what surprises me."

The young man tilted his head as he thought about what he had said earlier to the Great Red.

'Then again, I did say he had to pick another disguise so he wouldn't draw attention to himself. I just didn't think he would choose that disguise.'

Shaking his head in order to clear his thoughts, Issei looked up at the sky of the Underworld. As he sat up, he tapped the halo floating on top of him, and frowned slightly.

Even though it appeared to be only an accessory, and served as a way for Death to keep a close eye on him, the halo in a way...gave Issei strange thoughts. It reminded Issei that he had died.

When he felt the inner world of his subconscious crumble, Issei honestly thought he had deserved to perish.

'I still think about it. I haven't exactly been a saint. I'm not the person who has the most purest heart. I'm not a Angel, Devil, or a Fallen Angel. Am I something completely different?'

He honestly didn't know what he was. He was never normal, that much he knew. That was the reason he told Ddraig that he didn't want anyone else to get hurt. It was because of him. Some of the beings who he had faced attacked him and his family just because of his own power.

He always attracted attention, which was something he never wanted to do. It was never his intention to attract attention from other beings. He never voluntarily interacted with beings himself. He only did so because he was introduced to them.

The young man sighed inwardly as he looked over at a sleeping Ophis, with the wind blowing through her long black hair. Issei's expression saddened as he scooted closer to her.

'I made a promise to her. I said I would always be with her, and stand by her side. I haven't been doing that a lot lately. It's my fault. Even after I told her I would always be with her, I end up dying in my own subconscious. I even said I wanted to die, so no one would attack my family anymore. But even I know, that'll never happen.'

As he watched Ophis sleep, Issei scooted over to her and rubbed her hair softly. He'd always wanted to be left alone. But even he couldn't deny the time he spent with Ophis, Great Red, and Leiko, was something he wouldn't take back. Even though Ophis and Great Red were more than capable of protecting themselves, Issei wanted to protect them too.

Gazing at Ophis with his soft brown eyes, Issei moved and kissed the Ouroboros Dragon on the lips. He then laid his head against hers, and closed his eyes.

"I've been away from you for a long time, Ophis. That won't happen again. I made a promise to you. And I intend to keep that promise. I haven't made true to that promise because...I'm me. I'm not used to...being intimate with someone. I'm only 17 years old, and I'm not a social person. But...I'm willing to look past myself, so I can protect you."

"..."

"You're asleep right now, so you're probably not hearing this." Issei said as he chuckled for a bit. "But this time... I intend to keep my word. I will protect you. Even if I have to die again."

"...Such a strange mate. Saying foolish statements like that."

"?!"

Ophis lifted her head up, and looked at Issei with a sly smile.

"My Issei. You are a unique being. That is why I love you so much."

Issei widened his eyes in confusion.

"But...why? I don't understand how a Dragon God could lo-"

He was cut off when Ophis claimed his lips once more, her tongue constricting over his. The Ouroboros Dragon placed her hands on her mate's cheeks, kissing him fully on the mouth. Seconds later, she released her claim, and sat on her knees.

"You are such a naïve boy. You are not perfect, my Issei. You have flaws. You have troubles. Do you not remember what you stated to me?"

"?" Issei made a questioning sound.

Ophis smiled wider.

"You said that you, Baka-Red, and I are a Trinity. Baka-Red is the Dream and Illusions. I am the Nothingness of Infinity. But you my mate, are the Nothingness that fills Infinity. You, complete me."

"O-Ophis..."

Issei didn't know what to say. He did say those words to the Ouroboros Dragon. Even though he was nowhere near the league of the Infinite Dragon God nor the Apocalypse Dragon, they still considered him a part of their...'Trinity'.

"That is why," Ophis began as she placed her face close to Issei's, "You are _my_ mate. Not anyone else's. Do you understand?"

"...I do." Issei said as he smiled warmly.

"I am glad you understand." Ophis stated as she kissed Issei on the lips once more.

"Look at you lovebirds."

The couple looked up to see 'Girly-Red' grinning down at them with her sharp teeth. While Ophis frowned at the Apocalypse Dragon, Issei merely stared wide-eyed. The Great Red grinned widely in amusement.

"Why did I take this form, you ask? It's simple. The form I take...it doesn't mean a damn thing to me."

"It's so weird," Issei said as he stared in shock, "You look strangely more frightening in this form."

"Tch," Great Red clicked her tongue as she smirked, "Funny. That's exactly what Leiko said to me when she saw this form."

As her dark red hair flowed in sync with the wind, Great Red took off her biker cap and threw it to Issei, who caught it.

"Miss Badass has arrived, little bro," Great Red said, "So, let's get some food."

"I thought the convention for the Devils didn't have any food."

Great Red's grin widened even more, if that was possible.

"I know."

"So, why are you suggesting the activity for food at a time like this, Baka-Red?" Ophis said, her voice laced with suspicion.

The Great Red only chuckled and pulled a wallet out of her biker jacket. Issei widened his eyes a little.

"When did you find the time to create a wallet?"

"Oh this isn't mine. It's the host of Vritra's wallet."

"...You stole Saji-san's wallet?!"

"I said he had an hour to give me my money, and he never gave it to me. So instead of going with my usual routine of beating him up, I took his wallet."

"Baka-Red..." Ophis scolded.

"What? He's lucky that I didn't beat the hell out of him. Besides, he owed me money."

"...You are a delinquent, Baka-Red."

Putting Saji's wallet away, the Great Red gave Ophis a quizzical look.

"Ophis. Who the hell do you think I am?"

Ophis remained silent as she pondered Great Red's question. She then widened her eyes and shook her head in disappointment.

"Of course. Look at who I am talking to."

Choosing to ignore, or remain completely unaware of Ophis' half insult and acknowledgement, Great Red smiled and took back her biker cap.

"So, let go hunting!"

"That, is out of the question, Baka-Red." Ophis said as she narrowed her eyes.

"...Ya'll are bitches." Great Red said as she clicked her tongue.

"Yo, Issei Hyoudou."

Issei, Ophis, and Great Red looked to see Azazel walking towards them. Trailing behind him, was none other than Raynare, and another Fallen Angel by the name of Kalawarner.

"Hey." Issei greeted.

Azazel smiled as he nodded at Issei and Ophis. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw a red-haired beauty with bright golden eyes. The girl rose an eyebrow, and her golden eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Well, well, well. Who is this beauty, Issei Hyoudou?"

Widening his eyes, Issei went to intervene, until Ophis stopped him. As he went to question her, Ophis merely gave him a smile.

"Watch, my mate."

Smiling smugly, Azazel sauntered over to the young woman, who glared darkly at the Fallen Angel.

"Who might you be, my dear?" Azazel said in a smooth voice.

"The Dragon who's going to beat the shit out of you if you keep staring at me like eye-candy, you damn bastard!" Great Red said as she finally lost her patience.

Azazel widened his eyes and jumped back in surprise. He immediately took a few steps back and hid behind his two Fallen Angels.

Ophis smiled wider as she watched the Great Red's attempts to calm down.

"Damn dirty Fallen Angel! You're lucky I don't tear off your wings!"

Regaining his senses, Azazel looked over to Issei.

"Issei? Who is this...young woman?"

"...Do you really wanna know who she is?"

Azazel cautiously looked over at the young woman, who looked about ready to tear his limbs off.

"I'm the Apocalypse Dragon, idiot!"

"..."

At that revelation, the former governor of the Fallen Angels fainted on the ground. Issei, Ophis, Raynare, and Kalawarner stood silently, not knowing what to do in this situation.

Smiling wickedly, Great Red summed out her idea eagerly.

"Hey, let's steal his wallet!"


	38. Chapter 38

"Ophis, would you quit glaring at me? You act like I did something wrong."

"..."

"Oh, you're giving me the silent treatment? Well guess what. You've been doing that since we were born in the Dimensional Gap. I can endure it!"

"..."

"..."

"...Damn it Ophis, say something!"

Watching the 'argument' between Great Red and Ophis, Issei shook his head. He looked down to see the unconscious Azazel on the ground.

'Damn. It's been 20 minutes, and he's still on the ground?'

Looking up at Raynare and Kalawarner, Issei nodded to them and smiled.

"It's been awhile, Raynare-san. And you too, Kalawarner-san. You guys decided to come with Azazel too?"

Raynare smiled as she crossed her arms.

"Actually we're here to serve as Azazel-sama's bodyguards."

"But it seems that we already failed at that job, seeing as a Dragon managed to make him faint." Kalawarner snarked in a deadpan voice.

Issei chuckled a bit as he put his hands behind his head. As he looked over at Great Red and Ophis, the young man sighed and walked over to the two.

"Hey, Red. Can I get Saji's wallet back?"

Great Red widened her golden eyes in indignation.

"Why the hell do you want it back? I said that I wanted my money back, and I'm going to get it."

Issei sighed again as he pondered. Arguing with a powerful existence was no doubt a tedious task. However, he and Ophis both knew that the Great Red was just a delinquent. The Apocalypse Dragon wasn't evil, but that didn't mean it was a goody-two shoes.

"Well couldn't you just create money by just using your own power?"

The Great Red had the nerve to stutter in irritation and glare at Issei.

"I-I...damn it, I know I can do that! I just don't want to! Vritra's host owes me money because he broke my motorcycle! I _will _have retribution!"

"...Couldn't you have also created another motorcyc-"

"It's the principle, Issei!"

"What principle?" Ophis asked dryly.

Glaring at Ophis, Great Red huffed and handed Saji's wallet over to Issei, who smiled in response. Placing it in his pocket, he looked back up at the irritated Dragon.

"I'm gonna give this back to Saji-san. As soon as I come back, Azazel should be up and ready to go. Hopefully."

* * *

After wandering around the Underworld for a long period of time, Issei finally found the Sitri Residence. He could sense the familiar surges of energies within the house. As he reached into his pocket to retrieve Saji's wallet, Issei sighed and lifted his hand up.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Seconds later, the door opened, revealing a familiar face.

"Ise-chan?!" The voice said excitedly.

'...Oh dear lord.'

"Uh...hi, Leviathan-san." Issei greeted.

The Satan with the title of Leviathan smiled cheerfully at Issei. She certainly didn't expect him to arrive at the Sitri Home.

"Come on in." Serafall offered.

Issei nodded gratefully and followed Serafall into the house. Issei silently praised the appearance of the house, smiling at the aesthetics of its design.

"It's a beautiful house, Leviathan-san."

"Hmm. Thanks for the compliment. So what made you want to visit the Sitri house today?"

"Well," Issei began as he showed the stolen wallet to Serafall, "the Great Red...stole Saji-san's wallet. So I'm giving it back to him."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you!", Serafall gushed. "Let me show you where Onee-chan and the others are."

* * *

**Sitri Training Room**

Issei opened the door to the room Serafall led him to, and looked around curiously.

'Sure is a spacious room.' He noted in his thoughts.

"Yo, Newby! Heads up!"

At the call of his nickname, Issei looked up, but his reaction time was too late. Before he could blink, he was suddenly launched across the air, causing him to slam against the wall. The walls in the training room shook from the impact.

Groaning, Issei dropped onto the ground, and laid against the wall. Shaking his head, Issei held his eye, and looked up to see Tsubaki Shinra looking down at him with a worried look on her face.

'Guess that's what I get for suppressing my power at that moment. I guess I need to keep my guard up more often.' Issei chided himself in his thoughts.

"Hyoudou-san?"

Chuckling a bit, Issei rubbed his sore eye.

"Y-y'know, that really hurt."

"My apologies."

Issei looked up to see Sona Sitri walking up to him with her usual stern expression.

"I didn't expect for you to come in this room, Issei Hyoudou. Usually my Onee-sama would have warned me beforehand."

"Yeah," Issei said as he sat up from his spot, "Sorry for coming here on such short notice. I just had to talk to Saji-san."

"About what, Newby?" Saji asked as he walked towards Issei.

Reaching into his pocket, Issei showed Saji his wallet, prompting the host of Vritra to widen his eyes in surprise.

"I've been looking for my wallet since the ceremony ended! Where did you find it?!"

"I-"

Before Issei could answer, Sona interrupted him and looked over to Saji.

"That's enough, Saji. You can talk with Issei Hyoudou after we finish training."

"Training?", Issei asked in curiosity, "What are you guys training for?"

"We're training for a Rating Game, Newby." Saji stated in a prideful tone.

"...What's a Rating Game?"

"It's a competition between two Devils and their peerages. It's similar to the board game Chess." Tsubaki put in her input.

"It's just like chess, huh?"

"That's right," Sona began, "We're facing Rias Gremory and her peerage. It will be a difficult battle between the two of us. Rias and I may be friends, but we both have different dreams."

"Dreams? Well if you don't mind me asking, what is your dream?" Issei asked.

"My dream is to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld. Where the low-class Devils and reincarnated Devils can attend without any discrimination."

"...That's a very strong ambition, Sona-san." Issei said in admiration.

"Yeah well the higher ranking Devils sure didn't think so." Saji huffed in irritation. "They laughed at her for stating such a dream! Like they thought Kaichou's dream wasn't worth their time!"

"It's all right, Saji," Sona said as she remained stoic, "All that matters is that we should be training for the Rating Game."

Issei's eyes remained wide-eyed at the tone in Sona's voice.

'She seems really determined. She already knows what she wants to do for her goal. You gotta admire that.'

Smiling at the trio, Issei shot them a salute gesture, and nodded to them.

"Then I wish you guys the best of luck. I'll be rooting for you." Issei smiled.

If observed very carefully, Sona's eyes widened just slightly. Maintaining her stoic look, but choosing to flash Issei a small smile, Sona nodded to the young man.

"I appreciate your support, Issei Hyoudou."

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Newby." Saji said with a smile.

Giving Issei a tiny smile, Tsubaki quickly reverted to her stoic expression.

"Hyoudou-san. I apologize for blasting you into the wall. It wasn't my intention."

"Nah, you're all right. But I have to ask. Where did that blast come from?"

Saji smiled in bashfulness.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Newby. It came from my Sacred Gear."

"You have a Sacred Gear?" Issei asked in surprise.

"Yeah. And so does Fuku-kaichou." Saji said as he pointed over to Tsubaki. "When I sent my blast towards her, she used her mirror to reflect it."

"Oh, so that's what the blast was. Man, I really should have kept my guard up." Issei chuckled as he rubbed his eye.

"Do you need me to heal your eye?" Tsubaki offered.

"No thanks," Issei answered as he shook his head and smiled gratefully, "I'm sure it'll heal eventually."

Tsubaki winced slightly at Issei's eye, and she walked over to him. Despite Issei's words, she wanted to help him.

"That eye looks extremely swollen, Hyoudou-san. Let me heal it real quick."

* * *

**Back with Ophis, Great Red, and the Others**

"Ah, Issei Hyoudou." Azazel said with a rejuvenated smile.

"Oh, good. You're awake." Issei said in surprise.

"Yes. I feel much better. Anyway, Tannin should be arriving here shortly."

"Tannin?! Why the hell is that bastard coming here?" Great Red said in an irritated voice.

Azazel noticeably stiffened at the Great Red's tone. The Apocalypse Dragon was already a feared being to begin with. The fact that the Dragon was in the form of a biker girl, creeped the hell out of the Fallen Angel.

"Because Issei Hyoudou in a sense...needs to be disciplined. I have noticed in his fights that he charges without thinking about the consequences. Even though the opponents he faced technically antagonized him to begin with, Issei still needs to learn how to keep himself under control."

Ophis tilted her head in curiosity.

"So Tannin is being used for the intention of teaching my Issei. I understand."

Crossing his arms, Issei looked up just in time to see a large shadow appear in the sky within his vision. It headed towards Issei, the Dragons, and the Fallen Angels.

_Doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!_

A Dragon that was fifteen meters tall landed in front of Issei, causing a cloud of dust to dance in the air. Glaring at the people in front of him, Tannin narrowed his eyes at Azazel.

"Azazel, you have some nerve openly entering Devil territory."

"Hah hah," Azazel chuckled, "Don't be so cruel, Tannin. After all, you said you would help me out. You're not really that mad about this, are you?"

"Humph." Tannin huffed in indifference.

The Dragon then looked towards Ophis, who stared back at him impassively.

"Ah, Ouroboros. I didn't expect for you to be here."

"Hello to you too, Blaze Meteor Dragon." Ophis greeted.

The former Dragon King looked over at the girl next to Ophis, and widened his eyes.

"Apocalypse? Is that you?"

Great Red's eyes twitched in irritation. The True Red Dragon Emperor God didn't really hate the Blaze Meteor Dragon. In the old days, Tannin occasionally wanted to challenge the Apocalypse Dragon, but was always ignored.

"Long time no see, Tannin."

Narrowing his eyes, Tannin moved his attention away from Great Red, and moved his sight to Issei.

"So, Azazel. Is this brat my student?"

"That's right." Azazel said in amusement.

"Hmm. I sense Ddraig within him. It's been a long time since I've seen him."

Looking Issei in the eye, Tannin nodded.

"Hey, brat. Tell Ddraig I want to talk to him."

* * *

**Issei's Inner World/Subconscious**

The world of Issei's subconscious was completely silent. The clouds moved vertically in a slow motion towards the sky. The skyscrapers stood tall, their white structures matching the color of the clouds.

The two beings sealed within the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi glared silently at each other. Ddraig's eyes showed a determined and focused look, while the Yamata-no-Orochi's reptilian eyes showed rational thought.

Ddraig moved his head up, and with a smirk, he glanced down at the Orochi as he extended his claw.

"Checkmate, Yamata-no-Orochi."

The Orochi widened her eyes in surprise as she watched Ddraig place his Knight piece, in front of her black King piece.

Narrowing her golden eyes, the Orochi hissed at the Welsh Dragon and picked up the chessboard, before throwing it off of the rooftop of where they were sitting down.

"Ssssstupid Welsh Dragon!" She hissed as she pouted.

Ddraig chuckled in amusement, before he looked up to see Issei floating towards them.

"Hey, Ddraig."

**{Partner. There a reason for you traveling into your own inner world?}**

"Actually yes. Tannin's here. He wants to talk to you."

**{Ah, Tannin. It has been a long time since we've conversed. I'll emerge in a moment.}**

* * *

**Outside of Issei's Inner World**

Opening his eyes, Issei looked down to see the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi manifesting in his hand. Holding the sword up, Issei directed it towards Tannin, who smirked in a familiar fashion.

"It's been a while, Ddraig."

**{Indeed it has, Tannin. So you're here to train my host, huh? I am glad you accepted Azazel's proposal. I can't have my host getting too soft after coming back from Death's Domain.}**

"Ah," Tannin said as he narrowed his eyes with a smile, "So this boy has died before. If he has already endured the realm of despair, then perhaps I'll have to torment him. Hmm. This is my first time training someone who is close with Ddraig."

**{Then it should be fun. I hope you haven't gone soft as well, Tannin.}**

"Please, don't insult me, Ddraig. Since the boy has returned from Death itself, then there should be no reason for me to hold back. So even if you die during my training, you can still come back. Am I correct so far, boy?"

Issei just shook his head.

'I'm not really familiar with the concept of Death, Tannin-san."

**{But the _personification_ of Death is familiar with you, my host. Kukukuku.}**

Issei widened his eyes when he suddenly felt a chilling aura of malice directed towards him. Oh wait. It was directed towards Ddraig.

"What did the Welsh Dragon just say, my darling Issei?" Ophis said in a calm voice.

**{...I didn't say anything.}**

Issei held back a chuckle at Ddraig's tone of voice.

"Hah!" Great Red laughed in a mocking tone.

"So yeah," Azazel said as he lifted a hand up, "I want you to train Issei Hyoudou. Teach him what is necessary."

"Humph," Tannin huffed with a bit of pride, "Fine then. Leave it to me. I'll train him right past the brink of death! Are you ready, brat?"

Taking a deep breath, Issei closed his eyes and shook himself of his doubts. The only being he had trained with was Ddraig. Training with someone who was unfamiliar was going to be difficult for him. But...he knew he had to improve himself.

Issei gave Tannin a determined look as he nodded his head in assent.

"All right. I'm ready."


End file.
